Charlie Brown!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: A girl named Charlie Brown Lupin is a Werewolf. Her mother is afraid of her but her Father knows what it's like to be a Werewolf. Remus pleads with Dumbledore and she gets accepted into Hogwarts just like he did all that time ago. In Harry Potters year she faces a lot of weird things! Will she get to dangerous? Lose out on her fairytail ending? Injure someone close to her? FredxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie Brown! **

**Summary: A girl named Charlie Brown Lupin is a Werewolf. Her mother is afraid of her but her Father knows what it's like to be a Werewolf. Remus pleads with Dumbledore and she gets accepted into Hogwarts just like he did all that time ago. In Harry Potters year she faces a lot of weird things but what happens when she becomes a danger to the students at Hogwarts? Will she lose out on her Weasley crush? Will she injure someone close to her? **

**A/N: Well I dont know where to go with my story ****_"Fierce As The Wolf Within!"_**** and I do apologise to anyone who has read it! I will not be continuing it! Well I do hope this one goes alright for anyone who reads it! Please do enjoy! ****_(Disclaimer applies to all!) _**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS RECOGNISABLE AND ANYTHING ELSE! I DO HOWEVER OWN CHARLIE BROWN LUPIN AND KAYLEE LUPIN! **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

"Charlie Brown Lupin WAKE UP!"

Five words that had been shouted equaled one very pissed off Werewolf.

* * *

My name is Charlie Brown Lupin. Yes I am the pissed off Werewolf. I'm 11 and a half and I am half way through my first year at Hogwarts. My best friends are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley or Ron as we call him and Hermione Granger.

I will admit to you as it is a secret that I have a major crush on one of Ron's older brothers. I will not tell you which one but it annoys the hell out of me.

Obviously the only people at Hogwarts that know of my condition are the Professors. Most of them were either students or Professors when my father was in school. Yes my father is Remus Lupin.

My father really helps me through my transformations. He often meets me in the Shrieking Shack every Full Moon. I am so grateful and I love him for being there for me during these times.

My mother however is frightened of me because of me being so young. When I change into my Werewolf form I lose all sense of mind and recollection. I often do more damage to myself than anyone else but my father insists I take a potion called a **_"Wolfsbane Potion"_** but I refuse to take it.

Transformations are part of my life and I will let them take corse whether it hurts me or not. I will not change and taking that Potion will not cure me, so I see no point in taking it.

Anyway let's get to the story!

* * *

At the sound of my mothers voice I groaned. She knows I hate my full name being yelled out through the house. To me it's a terrible name... It's a guys name! I am clearly not a guy!

"COME ON!" she yelled again and a growl erupted from my throat. I pulled my pillow over my head not wanting to get up. I know I have to go back to school but really... It's not till tomorrow why can't I just sleep in? Goodness she does my head in but I love her all in all.

I heard my door creaking open and I groaned again. There was a warm chuckle and I knew it was my father.

"Come on my little wolf you have to wake up now... You still haven't got some of the books you need."

At the thought of Diagon Alley my pillow flew through the air and I looked at him.

"But dad I have all my books..."

"I couldn't see your book for History of Magic..." my father told me and then I thought for a moment. I growled and remembered I ripped it up from the frustration of it being the week of the Full Moon.

"Come on... Your mothers made her special pancakes..." he whispered and I laughed and hopped up brown hair flowing behind me as I ran passed my father and down into the kitchen.

Oh my mother... I looked like her in so many ways but was so like my father on all the rest.

My mothers name was Kaylee Charlie Bloom before she got married to my father and became Kaylee Charlie Lupin.

She was smaller than both me and my father, she probably stood at about 5'4 where as I stood at 5'6 for my age I was still growing and my father was verging on 6 foot. My mother had dark violet coloured hair and rosy pink eyes. She had pixie-like ears and sweet smile. She was a very beautiful woman and was a Hufflepuff during her school life.

At school I took after my father and became a Gryffindor. I was so happy because all my friends and my huge freaking crush were all in that house.

* * *

I jumped into my seat at the small round table eagerly awaiting breakfast. Turns out my father was lying about what was for breakfast.

"You liar dad!" I screeched but was unable to remove the grin as he wondered in sitting next to me ruffling my long brown hair. I ducked away not fond of having my hair ruffled.

"Your mother was going to kill me if you didn't wake up I had no choice my little wolf... I know that saying it was her special pancakes for breakfast, you would wake up."

I huffed at the table and ignored the delicious bacon being placed in front of me with three juicy sausages and an egg. The smell wafted around and I gritted my teeth hard trying to resist the temptation, but I gave in so quickly and shovelled it all into my mouth.

"Slow down dear... Or you won't be full you'll just feel sick..." my mother scolded lightly. I stopped in mid chew and looked at both my parents. These two really have a major staring problem whenever I eat and it does annoy me a lot...

Yes I am the really pissed off Werewolf!

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope this was alright and I hope this will get a better response I am not really sure but whatever... I listened to ****_"Ass Back Home"_**** by gymclassheros :) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

"Go and get dressed Charlie. Your father will take you to Diagon Ally to get some new books."

"Alright mum." I said happily pushing out my chair and jumping up. I ran passed my father and bounded up the stairs and tumbled through my bedroom door, falling on the floor face first.

I have a habit of falling all over the place. My father tells me I am probably the clumsiest Werewolf that has ever lived and he takes the mick out of me all the time for it. I always shoot back with the line,

**_'Do I get that from you or mum?'_**

Me and him are as close as father and daughter could get... We have each others backs that's for sure. Besides my three best friends at school he is my best friend.

I got back to my feet and ignored the fact mother was screaming up the stairs at me asking me if I was alright. I ran to my chest of drawers and pulled the top one open with that much force that it came flying out of the chest and landed inches from my toes.

"Shit..." I hissed quietly hoping my parents didn't hear my choice word, well when I say parents I mean my father seeing as he has keen Werewolf senses.

When no one came I let out a sigh and breathed,

"Thank God..."

I found some old grey jeans that had holes in the knees, and a loose old white shirt. I pulled them on and then pulled on some socks. Because I got up with such haste I forgot about the drawer and stubbed my toe.

"FUCK!" I yelled and then clasped my hands over my mouth and closed my eyes.

That really did hurt and I wasn't surprised when I heard,

"Charlie Brown Lupin! Don't use such disgusting language! Get down here."

Of course I did as I was told and walked down the stairs my toe hurting so badly I wanted to rip it off.

Mother came out from the kitchen and told me never to use that language again or I'd have to stay in my shed were I go for transformations an I'd rather only be in there for that one night a month thank you very much. I'm sure I'd have nightmares if I had to stay in there... Seeing what happens when my form changes.

Dismissing that thought quickly I properly apologised for my word choice and she gave me a hug rubbing my back as she'd always do. I smiled slightly.

"Come on then my little wolf lets go and get your books."

"Alright dad... Goodbye mum." I said and kissed her cheek before I walked to the porch to put my converse on. They were Gryffindor red with gold laces. My father got them for me when I saw them in the window of a shop in the Muggle world.

He came up beside me and smiled placing his left hand on my left shoulder taking me to the door and turning to mother saying,

"We will be back soon."

With a wave to mother the both of us walked out of the door and down the garden path and out of the gate at the end of the path and away to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Diagon Ally was one of my favourite places to go. It was full of people it had good places to shop and a Hogwarts student got everything they needed here from owls cats or toads to broomsticks and cauldrons. It was amazing.

Father actually brought me my first broom the other day even though we don't do much on brooms he just knew how much I wanted one.

"Come on then let's go quickly and then we can have a look at the owls if you want?"

I looked up at him my dark violety eyes growing wide with happiness.

"You aren't kidding are you dad?"

"No we'd like to see how it's going at school and you can send letters to your friends when your at home. Me and your mother thought it was time that you got one."

I literally squealed and jumped into my fathers arms. Seriously I am not sure why I am so excited but I just am. I've always wanted my own owl.

* * *

I wanted to be quick getting my books but I bumped into Ron and his two twin brothers and their mother Molly Weasley.

"Remus!" she chimed and I snickered and he looked down at me his eyes hard and I tried to keep a straight face but I kept breaking into a grin.

Molly came running over giving my father a hug and then looked down at me.

"Oh Remus isn't she beautiful? Ron tells us so much about you dear. What's your name again?"

"Charlie Brown Mrs Weasley." I said so embarrassed about my name really it is terrible.

"That's it. What a strange name..." she said and I nodded in agreement. It was so strange that it disgusted me very much.

* * *

Molly and my father started conversation.

"Ron. How's your holidays been? You looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" I questioned getting excited already. I was really excited to get back, but I just wasn't looking forward to going to the Shrieking Shack on my own.

I did ask father but he said he couldn't this month so I was on my own this month. Luckily the Full Moon was on the 30th I still had 3 weeks.

Ron nodded and smiled giving me a hug. I hugged him back tightly.

"Yeh can't wait to see Hermione and Harry again... Can you?"

"No I'm so excited, to be honest I wasn't expecting to see you here. It was a strange. Hey Fred and George." I called with a smile and they waved cheeky grins on their faces as usual.

* * *

After a bit more conversation I heard my father saying,

"Well Molly it was a pleasure seeing you and your boys here today. I must get going as I am going to buy Charlie an owl."

"Your getting an owl?" the three Weasley boys said together which was so weird. I couldn't help but laugh... So I did.

"Yeh I can owl you lot now." I said happily and I got three huge hugs. The last one made me blush furiously. Fred Weasley hugged me.

Yes I have just revealed which Weasley I fancy. So what? For thirteen years old he's handsome.

* * *

**A/N: There's the second chapter for you :P this was quiet funny I think I listened to ****_"Charlie Brown"_**** by Coldplay! Haha :P Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing the Weasley's my father finally took me to get my own owl. We walked for about ten minutes just chatting like we'd normally do.

He was carrying my new school books because I'd have to carry my new owl around.

God I was so excited it was so strange.

"In there." father said pointing me in the direction of the door before taking money out of his pocket and passing it to me.

This is the first time I've been trusted with money. They never let me out with money because it won't go on anything useful and they know that.

"I'll wait out here for you... Don't be long okay?"

"Yeah yeah dad." I said with a grin and his eyes sparkled as he lightly pushed me towards the door.

* * *

Once I'd walked around for a while looking at the different breeds and colours of owls I went for a small Tawny Owl. Usually they were bigger than this one but he was cute.

"Can I help you with anything dear?"

"Um yes please I'd like to buy this owl." I said and the shop keeper smiled down at me.

The owl soon flew from its old tiny cage and landed on my arm, firmly latching on. The shop keeper left me to pick up the essentials **_(a cage, food and some other things if that's what I wanted!)_**

"Will that be all dear?"

"Yes thank you."

"Very well then."

* * *

After I'd passed over the money, my owl hooted happily nipping at my hand.

"Ow..." I growled lowly and wondered out of the shop and walked towards my father again. He smiled at me.

"All sorted then my little wolf! Let's get home so you can pack your things for school."

"Dad can't I do that later please? It's sunny outside." I whined and he shook his head slowly. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes _**(I have the advantage of being so!)**_

He chuckled slowly and still shook his head. I whined loader and jumped up and down lightly.

"No Charlie. Do as your told and then you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Fine..." I said, grumbling all the way home.

* * *

Mother came running and gasped when she saw my owl in which I called him Ookami.

I sniffed the air as I smelt lunch mother had made. She knew I could smell it because she started laughing as I let Ookami fly outside for a while. He deserved to be out and stretch his wings after being coped up inside that tiny cage.

"Come on then I made some soup for lunch."

I groaned. I didn't want soup I wanted some more bacon. Mother glared at me and I shot her a sweet apologetic smile.

"Get in the kitchen Missy." mother said pointing at the kitchen door with a small smile on her face showing her amazing white teeth.

I wish I inherited her beauty and not my fathers trait. It is sometimes depressing and overwhelming seeing as I cannot speak of it to my friends... I just know they'd disown me.

As I walked to the kitchen I heard mother say to father,

"She's worse than you darling..."

I blushed slightly. Now that is something I am not used to doing besides when I see Fred Weasley, but come on when does a girl never blush when she sees, hears, get hugs and so on from her crush?

Exactly it never happens even if you are a girl that hides things well the feeling when said person just touched you, spoke to you or even smiled at you... You just can't seem to hide the emotion you feel towards them, and I must say its terrible especially in front of your best friend and their parent an your own.

It's an awkward moment that's for sure.

Anyway I sat down at the table waiting as patiently as I could for my parents to come and join me.

* * *

"Remus darling dish up the soup I have to send an owl. I won't be long."

Father walked to the steaming pot of soup on the oven. He started dishing it up and I walked over.

"Can I do anything dad?"

He smiled slightly not looking at me. He shook his head lightly and I sighed.

"What-what's mum owling someone about?" I questioned and that made father look at me. His eyes became slightly clouded from anger.

"It is nothing that concerns you so there is no need to worry." he replied and put the bowls of soup roughly on the table burning his hands.

I dragged him to the sink turning on the tap. I used my wand to turn the water ice cold. He through his hands under the water and sighed leaning on his elbows.

"Is it... Is it about me dad?" I asked my dark violet eyes clouding with tears. He looked up at the ceiling and then nodded.

"It's not as bad as I am making out Charlie. It just your mother is getting increasingly worried that a certain Professor that... Well never liked me very much may spill out that your a... Well a Werewolf. She wants to make sure Dumbledore has eyes everywhere making sure nothing like that happens. Also Charlie you do know I would do everything to be with you to help you through your transformation this month but I can't and you do understand that don't you?"

Oh GOD! He's... Talking about Professor Snape... I know it. Father always tells me Snape took a particular disliking to him and his friends.

Snape also took a particular disliking to me as well and he picked on me all the time. He was always so close to spitting out my condition much like he wanted to say about my father as well.

That man makes me sick. He's a terrible, disgusting man. He deserves to be eater by a Werewolf or slammed into the ground by the Whomping Willow.

"Your talking about Snape aren't you? He's never liked me... I wouldn't be surprised if he's said something about it to someone... I do get strange sideways looks from the Slytherin's. I can't let my friends know dad... What-what if... If they disown me?"

He looked at me sadness filling his once bright eyes. He removed his hands from under the tap and dried them off. He placed his hands on my shoulders and bent down slightly so are eyes were level.

"Yes Snape never did like me and my friends at school Charlie. I wouldn't be surprised if he did spill of our condition. You shouldn't be afraid to tell your friends about it. I did that and they were not to happy about me lying to them. They understood why I kept it from them and I thought they would disown me, but oh Charlie how wrong I was. They helped me... But if you aren't ready then that's more than fine. I waited till my third year. We can get through this my little wolf... I promise."

Right now I could really use a hug. My father almost read my mind and stood up, pulling me into a hug. I let a stray tear fall out of my eye and down my cheek.

Also another thing you should know is I hardly ever cry, unless things like this are brought up or it's the week before a Full Moon.

* * *

**A/N: I really do hope I get some kind of review soon... It's really depressing me that I am taking the time to write this and am getting no sort of feedback on it! I would like to know whether I should continue before getting to one of the biggest parts in this story! ****_"Dance Forever"_**** by Allstar Weekend was the song folks :) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	4. Chapter 4

We soon sat down to eat and mother was the only one that seemed happy. I was slightly upset due to the fact of the conversation me and father ended up having.

It's really messed up my mind right now.

After lunch I went upstairs slowly, thinking things over.

When I got to the top of the stairs instead of going to my bedroom I went to the bathroom. I pushed open the door and winced as the creaking of the door sounded through my ears.

It sound ten times bloody louder thanks to my Werewolf hearing. It is a terrible condition... Ruins ones life in so many ways that's for sure.

I walked in and sighed as I looked into the mirror. My hair usually silky and soft looked dull and straw like. I had a faint pink line down my neck. I reached my hand up and ran my fingers over it softly.

"I swear I do more damage to myself..." I grumbled and turned to lock the door. I sighed again for the one hundredth time.

I hate sighing it annoys me and I know that sounds weird because I do it so much but it's just a weird thing to do.

I turned on the shower, so it was burning hot. I shed my clothes and looked over my scar littered body. I then climbed in the steaming hot shower and bit my lip hard as it scoulded me. I didn't care though I wouldn't feel once I got out.

I washed my hair hoping it would improve the way it looked slightly. When I was done I climbed out careful not to slip in which again I had a habit of doing.

I actually... Now that I've really thought about it agree with my father that I must be the most clumsiest Werewolf in existence. I'm terrible on my feet.

* * *

I got myself dressed into my old clothes and tied up my hair once I'd dried it. I hate my hair being wet, it feels horrible on my back and it soaks through my clothes. Terrible stuff water is sometimes.

I went to my cupboard and dragged out my empty trunk. I flicked open the lid and walked to my chest of drawers. I pulled out plenty of under ware and thing like that chucking them all into my trunk followed by some pairs of jeans, some T-shirts and plain white shirts as well. I then went down one drawer and pulled out a few spear ties.

After a couple of minutes I was packed and sorted. I had Ookami's food and some other things for him. Now though I just needed him back.

I pulled open my window and called for him. I tried again and again and he wouldn't come back.

"Damned bird I just get him and he disappears!" I hissed and then he came pelting towards the window.

"Oh bloody-"

Next thing I knew I was on the floor with an owl sitting on top of me, rising and falling with my chest as I breathed.

"Hell..." I finished and then laughed softly.

Really I had to pick the crazy lunatic of a bird didn't I. When I looked up at Ookami he had something in his beak. I tilted my head slightly.

Who'd be using my owl to contact me? I only just got it didn't I?

Anyway curiosity got the better of me and I took the letter out of his grasp and let him climb on my arm and I placed him in his now large cage. He would be in the owlery at Hogwarts any way so I wouldn't need a cage for him.

* * *

The letter was from Hermione. How she knew I got an owl and knew which one he was for that matter I do not know, but I was still so happy to hear from her.

It was a simple letter telling me my owl had flown into her kitchen window and she was making sure he was alright. She told me she was looking forward to seeing me again and that she'd had a good Christmas and so on. I didn't both writing back because well I would see her tomorrow of course.

* * *

It was now about half past ten and I was ordered off to bed. I begged with my father but he ended up throwing me over his shoulder and carried me into my bedroom.

"DAD!" I screamed and he laughed lowering me until I could touch the floor. I looked up at him with a scowl and he smiled and again ruffled my hair.

"Dad stop." I said with a small smile. He kissed my forehead and gave me a warm tight hug goodnight.

"You have an early start tomorrow. So sleep tight and well my little wolf."

I waved goodnight and when the door shut I smiled wider. I love my nickname my father uses. It's exactly what I am though so it works perfectly. I looked out my window seeing the small half moon in the sky. I involuntarily shivered at the sight. I then looked over the many stars in the sky.

"Why me? Why my dad?" I whispered up at the stars wishing I could have an answer, but of course that was not given.

I pulled my curtains closed slowly and got changed into my pyjamas and wondered through back to the bathroom.

I bared my teeth. My smile was terrible due to the fact I had strange teeth _**(as in them being twice as sharp as the average Witch or Wizard or even Muggle!)**_

I grabbed my toothbrush applying some toothpaste and brushed my weird teeth and rinsed. I shouted one last goodnight downstairs and shut my bedroom behind me.

Ever since I was a baby seeing as I was born this way I've always been permanently exhausted. It really is terrible for me and I do come down with a lot more colds and things like that... More than others anyway.

Well at least tomorrow I'll see my three best friends again... And I'll be back at Hogwarts were I feel strangely safe. One thing I will miss certainly is my father... I always will and nothing will ever change that...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you 2bethz2 for the review :) I hope to see other reviews form you people who have viewed it****_ (you know who you are!)_**** lol anyway hope you liked it :) I listened to ****_"Hurts Like Heaven"_**** by Coldplay :) love that band so much! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the hooting. I remembered I had an owl and groaned also remembering they don't _**SHUT**_up. They are probably the most annoying animals on earth but they are so beautiful.

Anyway trying to forget the sound of hooting and nipping on the bars I closed my eyes hoping to get a bit more sleep but yes it was just my luck that this was shouted up,

"CHARLIE BROWN LUPIN! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"

I shot up when I remembered what was happening today. I tumbled out of bed. From my waist down I was tangled in my stupid sheets kicking and squirming, growling as I did all of this trying to remove myself from them. I am so sure if owls could laugh Ookami would be right now... I looked utterly ridiculous...

When I finally got out of the trap that was my bed sheets I jumped to my feet and flung open my door wincing when it hit the wall with such force.

I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. I accidentally ran into my fathers back making him spill he tea everywhere.

"Charlie what are you doing? Watch where your running next time." he said but the tone was hardly even scolding.

"Sorry dad I'm just excited to go back to school."

I heard my mother gasp and knew what was coming next.

"Oh I never thought I'd ever hear a child say that."

I rolled my eyes with a half smile on my face. She maybe pretty but she was the most ridiculous person in the world. She had a sense of humour and fitted in perfectly with us. We were a happy family and I hope it'll stay that way even when times get rough.

Today mother did make her special pancakes and father laughed as my dark violet eyes sparkled down at the syrup covered pancakes in front of me.

"Slowly now Charlie." mother lightly scolded as usual. That is one thing she'll miss when I dissapear to Hogwarts twice a year._** (I mean I come home for Christmas and summer. Thats two times!)**_

* * *

After breakfast I disappeared upstairs quickly. I ran to the bathroom brushing my teeth thoroughly, and then I brushed my long brown hair and pinning my fringe back so I could see properly.

When I was sorted in the bathroom I went to get my uniform on. I pulled the only full drawer out. I first picked up my grey pleated skirt that was almost black and pulled it on making sure it still fitted properly. I pulled on my knee high grey stockings and my black pumps. I grimaced slightly.

One thing you should know is I. Hate. Skirts!

I raked through the drawer and found a shirt. I pulled my arms through and started doing up all the buttons right to the top. Then I flung my tie round my neck.

I hate ties I can never do them up. **_'Ill get dad to do it up.'_**I though with a smile. I grabbed my jumper and robes and called down to father.

"Help me with my trunk please dad?"

I heard the paper being out down and I sigh. I giggled slightly and smiled when my father walked up the stairs. He looked at me funny and I looked down at my tie and my cheeks went a bit red.

"Still can't tie a tie can you my little wolf?" he joked and I burned up a little more. He walked in front of me and did up my tie, and kissed my forehead as he always did.

I grabbed Ookami's cage and smiled at the little owl inside it. Father was already out of the door when I totally forgot my toothbrush and toothpaste. I took the cage with me grabbing my forgotten equipment.

* * *

As we walked out of the door I grabbed my converse I wore to Diagon Ally. I love these shoes they are my favourite shoes that I own.

We got mothers car and drove to Kings Cross Station. As we drove I turned to look up at my father.

"Will you come with me today?"

"I'm sorry my little wolf... I can't I'm job hunting remember?" he said sadly obviously wanting to see me off properly. I wasn't mad at him for saying that but I was upset.

"I forgot actually. Will you come next time?"

"I will try... I promise that I will try my best." he said smiling down at me. His eyes were always bright when he looked at me when we went places together.

I actually have a question... Is it weird that I love car journeys? Because I was wondering don't most dogs enjoy them?

* * *

In the next ten minutes we reached Kings Cross. My father came with me until we got between platforms nine and ten. I didn't want him to go but I knew he had to. I let go of my trolly an hugged him tightly. He returned it.

"Be good alright? Don't forget to owl me and your mother if you are worried or just want to inform us alright?"

I giggled into his chest and pushed away.

"Of course dad. I will owl you two if anything happens or if I just want to see how things are. As for being good I'll try." I said a cheeky grin forming. My father wasn't angry at that statement but my mother wow she would have blown her top.

"That's my little wolf." he said proudly kissing my forehead and waving goodbye.

"Bye dad." I whispered and as if he heard it he turned with a smile and waved one more time before he merged into the crowed of redheads coming towards me.

"Weasley's of course." I said happily and Mrs Weasley smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Charlie dear. Your parents not coming?"

That pang that had been wanting to... well pang did so and it hurt slightly.

"Mum doesn't like to see me leave and dads trying to get a job." I said sadly and she gave me a hug. My instinct was to hug back... So I did.

The Weasley's were what I call a _**"loving"**_family. They'd almost allow anyone into their family if it meant them being looked after.

Soon I was engulfed in a hug from both Ron and Harry. I giggled trying to wrap my arms round my two best friends.

"Charlie its great to see you again." said Harry happily as I was finally allowed out of the mass of arms. I smiled back and replied,

"You too Harry! Good Christmas?"

Damn it! I forgot he lived with his Aunt and Uncle, also his annoying pig sized cousin. I felt kinda bad.

"Sorry."

He chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry about it Charlie. It was as good as I get in that house. What about you?"

I don't really want to rub it in his face that I had a huge Christmas dinner with some family and family friends. Harry really should have gone to Ron's or come to ours for Christmas. Oh that gives me an idea.

"It was really good thank you Harry. I was just wondering actually... Only if you want to and I ask my mum and dad and if you don't have other plans... If you want to spend Christmas with us next year?"

The emerald greens orbs behind his round glasses lit up and a small smile came across his lips.

"Really? You'd ask?"

"Of course dumbass! Your one of my best friends and you deserve at least one **_"Merry Christmas"_**right?"

* * *

Me, Ron and Harry soon ran through the brick wall. Yes through a brick wall folks!

We were then followed by Fred, George, Percy and their youngest sister Ginny and Mrs Wesley.

I couldn't have asked for a better family to make friends with. A family that loves each other so much that they'd die before they'd betray each other!

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya go folkes ;) hehe! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed faved/followed and everything else that really does mean a lot :) I listened to ****_"Pound The Alarm"_**** by Nicki Minaj! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	6. Chapter 6

We all sat on the cozy train in our usual compartment and waited to see if Hermione would arrive. Hermione was nice and all but she was so brainy that it exhausted me literally.

We were all discussing what we did over the Hollidays when the compartment door was slid open. I slowly turned my head to see Fred and George.

"What do you want?" said Ron slightly angry which made me laugh. He hated Fred and George appearing it was usually to tease him which I thought was... Well from what I've heard normal for siblings.

"Now now Ron-"

"Don't get your wand in a not, Fred here just wanted to come and see Charlie because-" George got cut off when Fred silenced him before he went on. His face was flushed a beet red to the tip of his ears. I looked up at the third year and smiled. He looked away obviously embarressed.

I looked at Ron as did Harry. Ron seemed to smile at the fact finally one of the pranking Weasley twins was embarressed. Then he seemed to grin and start a strange giggling sound which drove me over the edge in laughter.

* * *

Once we'd calmer down Fred had left quickly. George on the other hand grinned at me and I rolled my eyes playfully. He leaned over to Ron and whispered something in his ear.

Now that is one thing that pisses me off when someone whispers something and I never get to find out what it is unless something happens.

My dark violet eyes glared at them and George laughed getting to his feet and bolting out of compartment.

"What was he telling you?" I questioned and he grinned and shook his head waving Harry to sit next to him.

God this is annoying. I don't even know what I am actually saying because I am keeping a huge secret from them... Maybe I should make a deal with them? No! No oh God no that is a really bad idea.

Harry grinned and looked at me too.

"What do you know?" I said raising my voice my eyes becoming more puppy dog sized.

"Sorry Charlie can't tell ya! Promised we wouldn't say." Ron said just as the train stopped.

Oh come on really? You decide to stop now! Oh well I'll find out soon. I know I'll ask George when I see him... Make him tell me.

"Fine then..."

God I'm really digging myself a hole here. I'm such an asshole!

* * *

A voice sounded through the train telling us to leave all of our belongings on the train and leave as all our stuff would be taken to the school for us.

I grudgingly jumped off the train and walked next to Hermione. She looked questioning but I never told her anything.

I ignored Harry and Ron like the plague. I don't feel terrible about it, but I'm surprised they haven't done this to me yet.

* * *

We got to the Hall as usual. The tables all set for the feast. I wondered in and spotted said redhead that I wanted to speak to. I walked away from Hermione and towards them.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face me and smiled.

"Hello." he said happily and I looked at him my dark violet eyes questioning his brown ones.

"I will not speak of what I said to my little brother and your friends."

"Gah!" I growled and threw my hands up in the air, walking away from him and the laughing bunch of people round the twins.

"You alright?" asked Ron. I felt like saying **_"Fuck off Ron."_** but I didn't, I didn't want to sound to angry.

"Yeh sure why not..." I said somewhat upset sounding. I stabbed the food on my plate. I wanted to eat it so badly... I never miss a meal I always eat the tasty food here.

"Charlie you have to eat something..." Hermione said in her annoying smart voice. I growled and Ron and Harry slid down the bench.

"I don't want to eat..." I said angrily and she looked at me sadly and I just shrugged it off. Harry put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off getting up and storming out of the Hall, unaware my **_"HUGE"_** crush was following me.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I looked round to see him standing there at the other end of the corridor.

"Nothing..." I said sadly and he chuckled slightly.

"I don't think that's true or you wouldn't be out here looking like a miserable ass would you?"

"Shut up." I said a smile on my face and I sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Fred walked over to me sitting next to me.

It made me blush furiously as he was sitting so close to me. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"George told Ron something and then he told Harry but none of them will tell me what he said... Everyone will probably know except me..." I said balling my hands into fists. He put his hands over mine to stop that and God was I burning. The heat was worse than what I felt every transformation.

"You'll find out sometime I'm sure you'll get it out of one of them."

"I will! I will find a way."

He smiled pushing himself up. He held his hand out for me and I took it gratefully. He pulled me up to my feet but never dropped my hand.

"Uh Fr-Fred? You can drop my-my hand now..." I said nervously and he again went red to the tip of his ears and dropped my hand, and moved swiftly towards Gryffindor Tower.

My crush just held my hand! Oh no I sound like a stupid girly girl... Thats not good! Not good at all!

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya go. Um just to let you know I am skipping to the week of the Full Moon in the next chapter so yeh! Haha just to let you know! _"The Apple Tree"_ by Nina Nesbitt! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a couple of weeks... And I wasn't looking forward to this week. The week of the Full Moon. I woke up this morning feeling a pinging in my bones. It hurt so badly but I couldn't scream because no one would know why... I have to tell them but still the fear of being rejected scared me.

I snapped my quill that I was writing with and all heads turned to me... I hate people staring at me... It horrible, you feel like a million eyes are stuck to you.

I sighed and watched as Hermione dug through her shoulder bag. I rolled my eyes in an annoying fashion. I always hate the week of the Full Moon... I'm an irritable person and always angry, and I see why father doesn't like it either.

He tells me his worst ever fear is the Full Moon and then losing me and mother. I could understand them both as good reasons but my fears are different kind of.

Yes I am afraid of the Full Moon as well but as for losing people I'd only fear losing my father. He means everything to me. As I've said before we are as close as father and daughter can be. Henry father even though he wouldn't admit it was a brilliant person, and he cared for those close to him.

Anyway soon I felt a quill being shoved into my hand. I forced a smile.

"Thanks." I said bluntly and she nodded happily. She returned back to her work. I tried to concentrate but she was frantically scribbling down words.

* * *

Three hours later I still hadn't written anything and this was got Potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at me and then at my blank parchment.

"You know Charlie... You haven't done yourself any favours." Hermione said as she packed everything away.

Who does she think I am? I know I haven't but why should I try and get on the good side of Snape? He won't like me and he never will like me and I to be quiet honest accept that.

"I know I haven't Hermione I am in no way stupid." I growled and she never even flinched, she just huffed slightly and got up going into the girls dorms.

I sighed heavily and the boys looked at me. I stared back my violet eyes pleading for help. They both smiled and came to sit next to me.

I am so happy they are my friends.

* * *

It was late evening when I finished my essay. When the ink dried I rolled it up placing it in my bag.

"Thanks guys... I really needed your help."

"No worries Charlie. Anyway see you in the morning." Harry said as he yawned. I smiled feeling exhausted myself.

"Night guys." I said sleepily as I ran up the stairs towards the girls dorms. When I got there I pushed open the door yawning as I did so.

Hermione as usual was reading in her bed in her pyjamas. She was one I could always count on if I really desperately needed help with something but seeing as I upset her, Harry and Ron were the next best thing.

I think I should tell her... Actually I don't think I should... I know I should. So that's what I did.

* * *

After I got changed into my pyjamas and ready for bed I sat on my bed. She looked at me with sad eyes and I moaned and looked at her.

"Fine Hermione I am sorry for snapping at you but I want to explain why... But you can't tell anyone!"

"What not even Harry and Ron?"

"Especially them... Please Hermione... Not yet at least."

Hermione smiled at me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Right here goes... God I'm nervous... I hope I'm doing the right thing...

"Hermione... I'm-I... I'm a Werewolf..."

I closed my eyes tight shut and held back sobs and tears. I was expecting a slap or at least the door slamming shut but neither came.

I opened one eye to see Hermione smiling. I opened my other eye and tilted my head to the side before a body came into contact with mine.

Hermione was crying into my shoulder and laughing at the same time. I was confused as to what she was laughing at.

"What's so funny?" I asked and she pushed herself off of me and sat on my bed.

"Because you shouldn't have been so scared about it. You can't help what you are Charlie. Is that why you disappear for a few days?"

I nodded. She smiled and I felt like half of a huge weight had been lifted off me. My eyes lit up and I did a backwards roll off of my bed and grabbed some parchment and fumbled around for a quill in which I couldn't find. I growled in frustration and then a feather appeared in front of my face.

I thanked Hermione and started scribbling down on the parchment, and this is what it read.

_**Father, **_

_**We arrived safely and it was a good ride here. I took what you told me into mind and I told Hermione. She is fine with it and promised not to tell anyone until I am ready. Also I wanted to say that I am so scared for my transformation... I better go. **_

_**Give my love to mother please. **_

_**Loads of love, **_

_**Charlie Brown.**_

I rolled it up and Hermione accompanied me to the owlery. The owlery was disgusting it was covered in owl shit... I had the urge to vomit but I pushed it down.

I whistled for Ookami and my little owl came flying in through the glassless window. Hermione looked confused at how small he was and it made me laugh.

"Aren't Tawny Owls supposed to be well... Bigger?"

I nodded and smiled. Ookami no matter how small or big was the bet owl I could have asked for. Swift and sneaky and that's what I liked about him and plus he was well cute.

Anyway, I reached up and gave him the letter in which he snatched out of my hand. I glared at him and he bowed his feathered head and flew off towards my home.

* * *

We both had to sneak back in and Hermione was completely appalled. I rolled my eyes as we snuck up to the painting of the wall. We said the password and the Fat Lady let us in.

We dashed inside. I slowed to a walk inside but Hermione kept running. I sighed and instead of going to the dorms I went to the couch. The burning embers of the fire still crackled.

I loved fire, I don't know why but I just do. I can see pictures in them, and I can see what my life may have been like of I wasn't haunted by my condition.

I thought I was alone but I was so wrong. I heard footsteps behind me but never turned. I always used to turn but everyone ducks and then when you turn back round they sneak up and scare you. It's how that works, even I know that now.

I knew who it was, and I suddenly felt hot and nervous. I looked up and the light of the fire lit up his face. I could see the light dusting of freckles clearly in the light. The reflection of the fire burned against his brown eyes and lit up his fiery red hair.

I blushed and looked away when I noticed I was staring. He looked down at me. How did I know? Well I looked out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you not tired Charlie?" he asked and I nodded not drawing my eyes away from the fire.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

She was very pretty and I know she's like two years younger than me _**AND** _one of Ron's best friends but really I don't care.

I've liked her from the first day we both spoke together. She was different from other Gryffindor's. I felt she really was brave, and everything one needed to be a Gryffindor.

She never did look at me to answer my question, but her blush didn't go unnoticed. She knew I was staring down at her because she unclipped her fringe. I smiled and took in the features I could see.

Her hair was long and light brown and was always pin straight. She either wore it up or down. She had a sweeping fringe and dark violety eyes. She had a nice smile in my opinion. She was tall and thin, but curvy as well and for her age she was blessed with a body of someone in my year. Her skin was pale and even. Over all she was stunning.

"Why dont you go to bed then?"

"Because I can't sleep..." she replied and I wondered why.

"Why?"

"Nightmares of things I can't describe to you." she replied again this time looking at me. Her eyes were fixed on mine. This gave me time to count the different colours that ran through them.

I decided not to press the matter and got up. She watched me all the time and I caught the small smile on her face.

"Good night Charlie." I said as I walked passed her.

"Night Fred."

My heart seems to jump whenever I'm near her. She's something special that's for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed :') I hope this was alright for you and yes I will from now on swap from Charlie to Fred, but not in every chapter alright? Haha I listened to ****_"Sing for Tomorrow"_**** by Sneakbo ft L Marshall! Great song if you haven't heard it! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	8. Chapter 8

Well it's now wednesday and the pain I've been feeling has been getting increasingly worse. Also as for my Potions essay apparently I didn't wrote it myself, which wasn't even true, yes I had help but I wrote everything myself.

Snape is really getting on my rag and that's not a good place to be... If he knew what was good for him he'd stop being such an asshole towards me.

Also my encounters with a certain Fred Weasley have been becoming more occurring not that I'm complaining but he still makes me nervous.

He's another person I'm afraid to tell about my "Furry Little Problem"... I just don't want to lose someone that I love... Especially him.

Anyway Hermione was doing a good job at keeping her mouth shut about my problem and I was happy. Oh I almost forgot to tell you my father wrote back.

**_Charlie, _**

**_I'm glad to hear that the journey was good and that you got there safe and sound. See what did I tell you? As for Harry and Ron take your time. Charlie I promise you... You will be alright, but I am going to have to insist that you take the Potion after this transformation. I know your scared but it'll be over before you know it. Keep your chin up my little wolf. _**

**_Your mother sends her love. _**

**_Lots of love, _**

**_Remus._**

Yes I have agreed to take the Potion after this transformation. Father says it helps... Makes it easier to get through the night and makes people around you safer.

Anyway I was struggling with my tie. God I feel like a fool. Yes I do indeed feel like a fool not being able to to tie a fucking tie, but I guess I just don't understand the art.

As I tried and tried I bumped into someones back. I froze as the person turned round.

"Need help there Charlie?"

I nodded slowly and looked at the hands that came up to my tie. _**'Fred...'**_I though and smiled slightly as I looked up. He was concentrating on doing up my tie.

He looked really cute as his brow furrowed every now and then as he spent ages trying to do it up.

"Having trouble with my tie there Fred?"

His eyes met mine and he smiled and shook his head.

"Just like standing this close to you." he replied giving me a cheeky wink. I laughed at him and he finished off by pulling my collar over it.

"Thanks Fred..." I said and quickly walked passed him and met Hermione and Harry at the painting.

I hope my heart isn't beating to hard or that would be beyond embarrassing for me. Wait a minute... Where's Ron?

"Guys where's Ron?"

Harry sighed heavily and I elbowed him in the ribs and he laughed.

"Sorry he's already in the Hall for breakfast."

"Oh how could I forget? That boys a lean mean food machine!"

That got me a few laughs and Hermione walked ahead of me and Harry. I was not hungry... And that was saying something but I just wasn't...

I haven't eaten all week actually, and I never do during this one week a month. I feel that's why I always struggle after my transformation but father tells me otherwise.

* * *

We reached the Hall and to my surprise Ron wasn't actually eating anything. He was sitting there waiting. I plopped down on the bench next to him and Harry followed.

As soon as he saw us though he piled up food on his gold plate. I shook my head and got my goblet of pumpkin juice.

* * *

Again Potions was full of name calling, and I got picked on by Snape as usual. He kept bringing up my father telling me what I hoped were lies about him. To be honest I will not break and give him something to be proud about... He'll get what's coming to him one day.

He handed back our homework essays today and I was furious with my mark. I thought I was going to blow my top but Hermione shook her head. I growled under my breath and my blood boiled under my skin and the pinging in my bones becoming increasingly worse.

I felt strangely faint. I started rocking back and forth in my seat and then last thing I remembered was Hermione gasping and my body hitting the dusty floor of the Potions classroom.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

Jesus Christ I think Snape has a serious problem. Well me and George never went to Charms... We both hate it even though it could really help us with new pranks but yeh it really is boring with old Flitwick.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were following Percy _**(our older brother the "Perfect Prefect")**_ he had someone in his arms and being us we decided to follow.

When we got to the hospital wing a familiar person was laid down on one of the beds.

My heart dropped when I saw it was Charlie. This was ridiculous my feelings are strong and I know that but every time I see her I just can't see passed her.

"What happened?" I asked slowly and the trio turned to face me and George.

"She just-just fainted..." Ron said sadly looking down at her pale body. She was shaking slightly. I walked round the bed, pulling a chair over. I sat down and leaned forward grabbing hold of her hand.

I sighed heavily and wished for her to open her violet eyes and smile. I sat waiting while everyone else left for lunch. I wasn't going to miss her waking up again. I kept my hand firmly wrapped round hers.

She looked as though she was more asleep than unconscious. When she said she couldn't sleep I think she meant it now.

* * *

I had closed my eyes for a while because I feel exhausted after a terrible night sleep. I had a strange dream... I'd rather not explain it and embarrass myself.

I felt the hand move in mine and I forced my eyes open. My brown eyes met her bright wide violet eyes. She smiled at me from her position lying down. I smiled back at her and she looked at our hands. They were still firmly attached to each other.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she laughed as usual. She has a strange sence of humour... And I like it.

"You always ask me that... And yes I'm alright now that is." she replied and her cheeks went slightly red still looking at out hands. I slowly unwrapped my hand and she sighed slightly.

"So it's a question that I always have a reason of asking when it involves you." I said laughing myself before adding,

"At least your alright now though."

Yep she's definatly something special!

* * *

**A/N: Hehe I love how popular this is becoming. Thank you so much to all you reviewing and reading and faving and so on it means so much :) ****_"Galaxies"_**** by Owl City! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	9. Chapter 9

Fainting is incredibly annoying because you don't really remember anything. Also I can be sure I'll get stick and I'll get teased by a boy named Draco Malfoy... He's a sick Slytherin boy in my year who takes enjoyment in bullying, yet when someone stands up to him and he runs.

Basically to me... He's a wimp! Come on I'm a girl and yes I do have a problem... I get into fights easily due to my anger. Anyway I don't back away from a fight and I always take the first punch... And well the last.

I finally got up and out of the hospital wing and was on my own. I smiled slightly being able to stand up again. I stretched a bit and then wondered out of the wing. I shook my arms around a little.

"Charlie?"

I turned to see Fred yet he never stopped running. He flew into me picking me up in his arms spinning me round in the air.

"Fred put me down I feel sick! Unless you want vomit all down your back?" I joked and he stopped and put me on the floor. He grinned and I blushed but didn't look away.

"That's disgusting Charlie... Where have you been all my life?"

"Shut up Fred... What was that all about anyway? Someone miss me?" I asked and winked. It was his turn to blush and I laughed. He looked at me and said,

"Actually I'm just really happy to see your alright and back."

I hardened my state on him and he moved around and then said,

"Fine yeah I missed you but whatever."

He's so cute. Damn it! Right I'm off to my last class which was unfortunately D.A.T.D.A.

I mean I love the class but I don't like the Professor. He takes about the whole class just to make sure everyone's there. Professor Quirrell by the way for all of you that didn't know.

"M-Miss Lupin how nice of y-you to join us."

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Hermione as usual. I mentally cursed myself as I'd forgotten my quill.

"Hey you got a spare quill?"

"Of course I always do."

"Thanks."

Hermione handed me a quill and I dug around for a spare bit of parchment. We were writing an essay... Ugh I hate essays.

I suck at essays and everything else but the practical assignments. I just hope I pass my exams on this subject, I really want to teach it one day, just like my father wants to do.

I think it would be fun to teach a subject you enjoy and know so much about... I have a feeling this man right here doesn't like this subject or he's scared about it for some reason.

* * *

Finally classes were over and we were in the Hall for dinner. I think all I had food wise was an apple. I really should eat but it kind of makes me feel worse than this week already does.

Today I sat next to Hermione. I felt closer to her now because she knows about my problem and I know I can trust her.

She still pesters me to eat but I think she understands now why I don't... She's just being nice and she can't help that can she?

I looked down the table and smiled as Fred waved at me. I waved back and the three of them looked at me. I covered my face with my hands and they started laughing.

I had to take my hands away from my face it was burning so much. Hermione elbowed my lightly in the ribs making me look round at her.

"You like Ronald's brother don't you?"

"No! No I don't! Don't be daft Hermione. I am to young." I hissed but the blush made it obvious I was lying. God I really suck at this whole lying business... That's annoying!

When she'd basically screamed it out I left. I ran and I never looked back into the Hall that was either gasping or screaming with laughter. I am a _**HUGE**_ laughing stock in this school.

I'm a clumsy, love struck Werewolf...

That's the weirdest thing I've ever though but I know it's true, so I can no longer deny it can I?

I ran to the painting and said the password and ran into the common room. I heard the painting open again and someone follow. I didn't look behind me as I ran upstairs. When I got to the landing I slowed to a walk and the other footsteps had stopped.

I took this time to turn round. Damn he always follows me doesn't he? I smiled warmly as he leaned against the wall.

"Is it true Charlie?"

I sighed and turned back round walking down the stairs slowly. I then sat on the bottom step the coolness of the marble cooling my body. He sat next to me still taller than me even when he was sitting down.

"Yes I guess it's true but does it mean anything? I mean of course it means something but I-I'm so-"

My eyes widened as he kissed me softly. It was quick and was over before I got to enjoy it. I was momentarily breathless.

"You wouldn't shut up..." he whispered and brushed my hair behind my ear as he stood up and disappeared back through the painting.

Oh... Oh wow... He just-just kissed me! HE JUST KISSED ME!

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

I just kissed her? I. Just. Kissed. Her! I guess I saw it coming... But she didn't. I guess it's safe to say that I do in fact wish she was mine right now.

Her lips were so warm and it was over before it started. One day it'll last longer. For now that's long enough. We are both young... We have time.

I walked back to the Hall seeing as dinner wasn't over for a while longer yet. George looked up and I had a smile on my face and I knew I was red because I could feel it, but to be honest I don't care. I just shared my first kiss with someone that I really wanted to be with.

I sat back down next to my brother and sighed. George draped his arm round my shoulders and I guess just read my mind.

"Told you it would happen soon... Now she wont have to torture me for information."

"Shut up George..." I said looking at my older twin, who was laughing.

The only problem is I want to go back to her... Should I go back?

* * *

**A/N: Should I make him go back to her? Write whatcha think in a review or PM me don't mind which! I apologise that this is a short chapter! Promise the next one will be longer :P I listened to ****_"Deer In the Headlights"_**** by Owl City! AMAZING SONG! Haha! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	10. Chapter 10

I decided I wouldn't go back... Just so I didn't seem kinda desperate and make it more obvious to everyone.

We finished our food and went straight to the common room to chill out for the rest of the evening until it really was time to go to our dorms. The whole Gryffindor house marched through the corridors towards the Tower, smiles all round.

Me and George are gonna think up some new things no doubt tonight, we always do and they always earn us laughs and also detention but well who cares?

When we reached the Tower there was only one person there, sitting on her own at the huge table, parchment spread across it and books. Charlie looked stressed.

"What's all that?"

"Snape told me to rewrite my Potions essay... On my own and I'm struggling... I don't understand what he's trying to make me do? I did the first bloody one on my own... With help from Ron and Harry but they didn't write it I DID!"

She screamed the last bit and I was a little worried about her. Yes I admit I am not thee best person at Potions but I could help.

I walked over and sat down and looked at her. She looked at me and she smiled slightly as she constantly brushed her fringe out of her face. Soon she just pinned it back. I had fill view of her eyes and they glowed with frustration and anger.

I would be both of them as well. I hate Snape with a passion. He hates me too so we are equal I guess, but that's not the point he's a snake...

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

I can't help but remember what happened earlier this evening every time I see Fred now, not that I'm complaining but it makes my heart race and it's irritating because I lose my concentration... And I really need all of that concentration.

After a few minutes of arguing with Fred and telling him to bugger off so I could concentrate I gave up, and I **_NEVER_** give up.

He sat right next to me and helped me with my essay. He just told me what I should write but I changed the wording slightly so it wasn't obvious. He kept telling me to write all kinds of things and half of them were so ridiculous that I laughed.

I hate my laugh... Almost as much as I hate my smile and my name.

"Stop making me laugh! My laugh is terrible." I hissed and he wrapped his arm round my shoulders and smiled down at me.

"I like making people laugh, it's my job man! I don't hate it..."

God he's so annoying... But in a strange, sort of good way. I like that he annoys me because I can argue with him and he turns it into a joke... That's the best thing.

Also now that we've come back to school he helps lift my spirits and helps me to fret less about my transformations**_ EVEN_** though he knows nothing about them yet.

"You alright Charlie?"

I nodded, but my head fell in my hands not to cry or anything but I was burning up as usual. I didn't want him to see me again. He always makes it worse.

"Come on what's up?" he said his voice going funny as he tried not to laugh. I bit my lip hard to try not to laugh myself. I removed my furiously flushed face from my hands and he smiled brushing some stray hair behind my ear.

"Um I have something to ask..."

My heart stopped. I knew it wasn't what I was thinking but still it stopped my damn heart. I stated at him and him back at me.

"Um will you come to the Quidditch match on Friday? I just have never seen you there and I well yeh..."

I have actually never been to a school Quidditch match! I've been to World Cups with my father but I've never been to a school one... Why not you may ask... Well I just never approved of getting drenched or snowed on... Or anything else.

"Yes of course I'll come to the Quidditch match."

He beamed down at me and gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek softly before bounding towards the boys dorms.

When he was out of earshot I sighed happily leaning back in my seat. I quickly dismissed my essay and wrote to my father again.

**_Father,_**

**_Hey again... Professor Snape really hates me. He's making me rewrite my Potions essay and I am sure he really wants to mention to everyone that I am a Werewolf. He's so horrible to me father... It depresses me, and Professor Quirrell is weird and he annoys me. I'm having a bad half of the year right now. Oh Fred Weasley asked me to go watch him play Quidditch on Friday! I'm excited I'll see my first school match. Anyway I better get going on my essay or I won't do myself any favours. _**

**_Lots of love, _**

**_Charlie Brown._**

I rolled it up but never went to the owlery. I sat up and carried on my essay. I was basically done all thanks to Fred.

* * *

I snuck out to the owlery and thought I was alone, when I wasn't. Someone was by the window stroking a snow white owl. Before I called my owl I snuck closer to the person.

This person was dressed in dark clothes and had dark hair... Who do I know that does that?

"Hello?" I said quietly and the person turned to face me and I sighed in relief when I saw it was Harry... Only Harry.

"Hello Charlie..." he said almost sadly. I walked next to him and stroked his bird, who hooted happily at all the attention.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing... Just... No nothing it's fine. Just needed some fresh air."

Really call this fresh air? A tower full of stinky, unhygienic birds that shit everywhere that's remotely clean? Baha yeh its fresh alright.

I laughed slightly and he gave me an odd look.

"Tell me what's wrong Harry."

"Fine... I wish my parents we still alive Charlie... I wish I could see them, hear them, hug them... But most of all I want to write to them... Like you write to your dad."

I felt a pang in my heart before I felt the horrible pinging feeling in my bones. I gasped a bit and gritted my teeth. Harry put his hands on my shoulders trying to keep me on my feet. He was about to take me away.

"No... W-wait I have to send this to my-" I gasped for some air and then continued.

"My dad first."

"But Charlie-"

"NO HARRY!" I cried and wriggled out of his grip. I yelled for my owl and he came swooping in. I shoved the letter roughly into his beak and sent him off.

* * *

Harry snuck us both in and back to the common room. I was burning, the heat was unbearable. It hurt and the pinging became so bad I ran away from Harry and up into the girls dorms hallway.

I growled lowly and hoped no one heard me. I balked my hands into fists and it strangely reduced the pain.

This is the worst part for me. Father always tells me it hurts more when your younger because your really still growing yourself, and your bones have to snap to change and then when you change again they have to mend into a human skeleton again. I guess I am just a very unfortunate being...

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the Quidditch match and the transformation and then the next will be the end of her first year****_ (she is not involved with the troll insident... Sorry!)_**** I listened to ****_"Aint Love Crazy"_**** by Lilygreen and Maguire! Amazing song and band! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	11. Chapter 11

I think I must have had a nightmare. I always have a nightmare the night before the Full Moon. Apparently I woke the whole dorm by whimpering and crying. I was oblivious to that until someone told me...

I didn't want to believe that's what I did but... But I had no choice as to what to believe. My body was becoming heated and painful. I was literally twisting in my own skin I was that sore.

Oh how I wish my father had gotten a job months ago so he could be with me like he always has been. I'm so scared to do this on my own.

I got myself washed and dried, and then dressed into my uniform and robes. I growled so loud I swear the room shook. My hair was soaking through my robes. How the hell does that work?

I used a spell to dry it off and sighed slightly happier. I clipped my fringe back and tied up my stupid long brown hair. I took one last look at myself knowing I will not look the same after tonight...

I flung my tie round my neck and stormed passed Hermione and everyone else into the common room. I felt rather depressed today so I wore a scowl instead of a smile. What was worth smiling about today?

"Fred can you help me please?"

"Sure! You really should learn this it's not that hard you know." he said happily bounding across the room towards me. He quickly did it up and smiled down at me.

"Don't ware that face... You look terrible." he joked and I slapped his arm and he grinned.

"Fine but I'm not smiling either..."

He raised an eyebrow and I stated hard at him. He won't break me... No one can break me! I AM UN BREAKABLE!

He knows what makes me smile though and sadly I did break... Damn boy...

"I broke the unbreakable Charlie... I win." he whispered in my ear and I shuddered slightly.

"Fred come on!" came George's voice. He looked that direction and then back at me.

"See you later I guess at the Quidditch match yeah?"

"Of course." I said as happily as I could and forced a smile that as soon as he'd gone fell into the frown it was supposed to be.

Hermione came running down the stairs and pulled me into the corner roughly. I growled at her saying,

"Watch it Hermione..."

"Sorry but it's the Full Moon tonight. Will I tell you when to leave?"

I thought for a moment. Well it would give me time to sort myself out and everything else. She is a good friend... She really is.

* * *

Again Snape took the time he had me in his class to threaten me. He knew exactly what to say to me and he knew how afraid I was. Everyone would find out before I was ready for anyone to know... I can just tell.

As I've said before he's a sick snake and I hate him and I swear if no one does anything about him bullying me then I'll so help me beat the crap out of him. I was really in the mood today.

Luckily the bell rung for lunch and I dashed out of his dungeon classroom and into the Hall, not like anything remotely interesting would happen for me.

"You seem distant today Charlie are you alright?" came Harry's voice and it broke me out of my horrible Werewolf related thoughts. I nodded slowly and reached for an apple when my hand spasmed.

It must have looked incredibly weird for everyone watching. I looked shocked myself. It just went mental as though it was attached to a bloody string or wire or something.

Again I became a laughing stock... And great fun it is as well...

* * *

After lessons it was the Quidditch match. I had about three hours before I had to leave for the Shrieking Shack yet I was so terrified it was almost unreal.

I tried to forget about it and enjoy the game.

Fred and George were the Gryffindor beaters. I must say the Quidditch uniforms... So nice... They were right fitted though apart from the cloak obviously...

The funny thing was or... Well I found it funny the red on the uniform looked really strange against their funny, crazy ginger hair.

They soared round the Quidditch arena their beater clubs tightly in their hands, smacking those Bludgers at the opposing team **_(Slytherin)_** and me and Hermione were screaming for them.

Gryffindor were up 70 to 10 which was a _**MASSIVE**_ shock to be honest but still the match was brutal... I've heard Oliver Wood and the team talking at lunch and stuff... And they-they were right about it.

Once the match was done I had about 2 and a half hours left. I was becoming increasingly unhappy and angry.

Fred looked like a drowned redheaded rat. Oh I did forget to mention it was pissing down with rain. I founded him after everyone else had gone to the showers. He was pulling off his boots and leg guards. He then pulled of the ones on his arms and I cleared my throat. He looked up and smiled.

He stood up and ran at me I was about to protest but it was to late he crushed me in a rather soggy hug. I felt his sodden ginger hair on my skin and I smiled and started actually enjoying his huge regardless of him being soaked.

"You enjoy it?" he asked happily and beaming smile now took over the normal one that was on his face. I nodded and a grin formed on my face.

"I loved it when you knocked that Slytherin bloke off his broom... Well I mean I loved it and cheered and started laughing but Hermione was something else."

"You really are something else aren't you?"

I laughed and turned away slightly and sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you aren't like the other girls... I mean you love the roughness of Quidditch, you hate wearing skirts, your disgusting... I mean your everything that no one else is..."

I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment as an insult... He sounded as though he meant it in a good way.

"Thanks?"

"Yes I meant that as in they are all good things... We don't meet many people like you... And plus you are a first year and that's even crazier."

I blushed and I couldn't help it. I then remembered I had to go and go quickly. I gave Fred a hug and told him I'd see him soon. He looked pretty upset really but I had to leave now or I'd put the whole school in danger and most likely get expelled... Not a good move...

* * *

I was running and running fast the moon rising slowly. I was almost there so I would be fine... Everyone would be safe. The pinging became excruciating and I tried to hold down the scream that was pushing up my throat.

It will not leave until I'm safely inside the Shack and everything is sorted.

I climbed into the tunnel and up through a trap door. The places was smashed to pieces... It was never haunted... It was home to a Werewolf... That Werewolf being my father... Now it's home to me... And it terrifies me.

When everything was safe and I couldn't get out, I got myself changed and waited for the moon to rise and the change to take place. My body shook violently as the transformation was nearing.

* * *

A piercing scream filled the room I was in and another and another as I twisted and turned on the floor, my bones snapping into the shape of a Werewolf. A snout formed and my eyes became wider and further apart, and changed from violet to a piercing emerald green. Long ears formed and I shot to twice the size I am when I am a Witch. Covered in dark long tangled brown fur. I looked down at myself. My mind closing up changing... Forming something else. I lost all my human mind and it was replaced with one of the Werewolf.

A howl echoed from the Shack were I tore the place apart. Ripping up everything I could get hold of, smashing everything and tearing myself apart.

"AWOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: I know the description sucked a lot and I apologise :( hehe! Listened to ****_"Red Guitar"_**** by Kris Allen! I do hope this was alright :) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	12. Chapter 12

Father was of course right. The night was over quicker than you would imagine. I was curled on the hard smashed up wooden floor this morning... Naked... Yes I have to change so what?

When I managed to move I got myself dressed again. I had blood trickling down my skin and I could hardly walk. My transformations drain me...

I walked as best I could back up to the castle and because everyone was at breakfast I managed to sneak into the hospital wing unnoticed. Madam Pomfrey greeted me happily and set me down on a bed. She tended to my obvious and big wounds and gave me something to relief the pain slightly.

"Rest Miss Lupin."

I smiled slightly. I am proud of myself... It was my first ever transformation on my own... And I didn't kill myself... Now that's an achievement.

I settled into my bed when I think two pairs of footsteps came round the corner and into the wing. I opened my eyes again and saw Professor Dumbledore and my... My father. I pushed myself up as best I could.

"Your father insisted he come and see you..." Dumbledore said with a smile and my father walked over tiredly pulling over a chair, and sitting himself down.

He had a new scar across his face... He didn't have that before? I didn't want to push that to far so I left it and smiled.

"Was it alright?" he asked his voice tired as it usually was.

"Yes... Just like you said... Over before I knew it."

"There's my little wolf. Oh yes how was the Quidditch match?"

I laughed slightly and sighed remembering what had happened.

"Oh it was amazing!" I said happily so wanting to jump up and dance but obviously I never did that. My father looked at me wanting me to explain.

"It was against Slytherin dad! Oh it was brilliant, and rough. Fred's a beater and so is George. Oliver is the keeper. Fred hit a Bludger so hard it knocked a Slytherin boy off his broomstick." I said excitedly and father laughed softly, holding my hand in his. His eyes became serious and I tilted my head slightly.

"I've asked Severus to make you the Wolfsbane Potion from now on. Promise me Charlie that you will take it?"

"I promise dad. I promise I will take it." I replied and he smiled and leaned forward kissing my forehead.

* * *

He had to go now and before he got up from his seat I asked,

"You got a job yet dad?"

My voice sounded hopeful. Father looked to Dumbledore and then back at me. He shook his head and my heart dropped.

"Don't worry my little wolf... It'll happen for me one day."

And with that he waved goodbye to me and disappeared from the hospital wing. I sighed heavily sinking down into the bed and snuggling into the thin blanket that was over my body.

"What's the matter Miss Lupin?"

"Will he ever find a job Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly walking over to the side of my bed.

"You shall see."

"But he-he's been searching for years... They tell him he has all the qualifications and he gets his hopes up and then they dismiss him just because he's a Werewolf... Will that happen to me?" I asked as my violet eyes became rimmed with tears.

"I promise you your father will find a job soon. He's a bright man your father and he knows what he wants to do. As for you the world will have changed when your time comes. Hopefully for the better Miss Lupin, now rest."

I ran all that information through my mind and then just as Professor Dumbledore got to the door I called,

"What have you told anyone?"

"That has been sorted and no one should ask questions... Rest." he ordered and I nodded slowly snuggling into my bed closing my eyes slowly.

My body was finally relaxing again. It felt amazing. I managed to doze off and then that became a very deep sleep.

* * *

I swear I'd only been asleep a couple of hours and someone was shaking me awake. I groaned and tried to roll away but whoever had their hands on me kept me from doing so, or at least successfully.

"Whaa..." was all I managed to get out and there was a chorus of laughter. I opened my eyes slowly and blinking seeing a lot of red and then brown and raven black.

"Hey... Dumbledore told us you weren't feeling very well... Are you alright?"

I nodded and said,

"I just need to sleep do you guys mind coming to visit another time? I don't want you to go but you kind of have to or Madam Pomfrey won't be a happy bunny with me."

Fred gave me a kiss on the cheek before dashing off with George. I watched and then Ron made a gagging noise. I still had use of my legs and arms so I kicked him in the stomach.

"You do like Ronald's brother..." Hermione said gleefully. I blushed heaps and before I could say anything they all left me in piece.

I allowed my eyes to drop shut again and I smiled slightly as my dreams took over. Then as usual they aren't all beautiful and happy are they?

* * *

I was stuck in this nightmare. I was scared and obviously screaming and crying in real life as well as in my dream.

Voldemort... Yeah yeah don't get on at me... I'm not afraid of his name... It is _**JUST**_a name. Why should we fear his name? We should fear him and what's behind the name... Not the name its self that's just stupid.

He was torturing me hurting me in many ways being mentally. There were so many ways to damage the mind and I never knew about any of them.

I awoke with a start and a scream. I noticed I was on my own, in the dark hospital wing. I fell back on my pillows shuddering, lying awake. Okay now I'm scared to be on my own... What if what I saw was going to happen to me?

* * *

Fred came to see me again and he did bring me some food, and because of a whole week of hardly eating I wolfed down the whole lot!

See what I did there? Wolfed down?

Anyway he stayed with me for hours and I was concerned seeing as he did miss every class he was supposed to be in today.

"I do have something to tell you and I don't know if you already know but... I-I really like you Charlie."

This time it did stop and I was frozen. He really likes me? He's so popular... A third year, and I'm a forgotten unpopular first year that is a Werewolf. Why does he like me?

"Re-really?"

He nodded and looked away blushing worse than ever. My heart instead of staying at a stand still started thumping hard against my ribs.

"I... Um..." started and he chuckled and got up. "Wait where are you going?"

"To leave you to think what I've said over..."

And with that he disappeared out of the wing. I looked into space basically and wondered, again why he liked me...? I mean yes I love him but I never knew he liked me... Well like that and yeh I know he kissed me but... Okay I dunno what I'm talking about. I should be happy should I not?

* * *

Well I finally got out of the wing and back into classes and the rest of the year went quickly and yes I have been taking the Potion so it's all fine and dandy. As per usual Draco Malfoy was being a complete arse... I shouldn't be so surprised but... Well I was.

Fred ignored me obviously embarrassed about what he told me and that upset me quiet a bit and also bloody Ron, Hermione and Harry had all the fun without me... Battling a freakin Troll in the bathroom.

That would have been so much fun... But of course the damn fucking moon decided to be full a day before that happened...

Anyway we were going home today for the summer. I'd get to see my mother and father again, I am so excited to spend a few weeks with them before second year.

We all made our way to the Hogwarts Express and took up our places. My mind was full of things... Whether to tell them now? What Fred just told me...

"Charlie? Charlie?"

I shook my head and looked at Ron who was obviously trying to talk to me.

"Yes?" I asked and he looked at the door. I sighed and waved him in.

"Can I talk to you for... A second?"

"Of course." I said and he smiled slightly waving me out of the compartment.

"What's up Fred?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for ignoring you I just I dunno... Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Fred... I have something to tell you as well." I stood on my tiptoes and whispered,

"I like you a lot too." and then tried to walk back into the compartment when Fred grabbed my wrist again. I turned to look at him and he smiled his amazing smile and I melted inside.

"I'll see you before you leave yeah?"

"Yes." I replied and he let go of my wrist and wondered down the train.

Oh... Wow...

* * *

The train ride was strange to say the least. I just couldn't seem to erase him from my mind and even though it annoyed me it made me smile like a crazy person.

"Well looks like I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks?"

Hermione hugged me tightly and then dashed off the train. I hugged Harry telling him to owl me if he wants away from his Aunt and Uncle. I then moved to Ron and he finally gave me a hug.

We then departed the train and Fred came over. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back closing my eyes.

"I'll owl you okay?" he said so only I could hear him. He really makes me feel special. Is that weird?

Ah who cares if it's weird, I don't. Anyway I replied with,

"Alright... Fred is it weird that I am going to miss you?"

"No... Cuz I'll miss you too. I have to go or mums going to start worrying as usual."

I nodded and unwrapped my arms and stepped back watching him leave. I watched the whole Weasley family leave the station with smiles on their faces. I sighed grabbing my trunk and my owl cage, when I spotted my father.

My face lit up and he opened his arms. I ran as fast as I could while holding an owl cage and dragging a trunk. When I got close I dropped everything and leapt into his open arms.

"Dad!" I cried and he spun me round. He put me back on the ground and smiled.

"Hello... Good journey home?"

"Yes it was brilliant. I couldn't wait to come home... It's my birthday soon... And I get to see you and mum again."

"We're that special are we?"

My father everybody. He tells me about him and his friends. One of them was Harry's father. It sounded like great fun back in those days. I wish I had the chance to meet at least one of them.

"Of course you guys are special... To me anyway... Any luck yet dad?"

Again he shook his head and I sighed. I heard him chuckle and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry so much about me. It'll happen and I promise you that."

I decided that was a good enough answer for now. He grabbed my trunk and I grabbed my owl cage. Ookami looked pretty angry at me and to be honest I wasn't surprised... I did just drop him... Oops.

* * *

Me and my father jumped in mothers car and drove home. It was the quietest journey we'd ever been on. It was almost like he didn't want to talk. Something was on his mind but I was afraid to ask.

"What are you wanting for your birthday anyway?"

It was a sudden question but I'd never really even thought about it. What did I want for my birthday? I already had everything I could ask for...

He glanced quickly at me and I smiled.

"I don't really know dad... I've had other things on my mind I guess..."

"That's alright... You have plenty of time. Here we go, now your mother has been worrying about you for the past half a year... She'll be glad to see you."

I rolled my eyes in a playful manor and jumped out of the car and ran to the door forgetting about everything I came with. I wanted to see my mother. I know I don't speak all great things about her and I know I hardly bring her up but that doesn't mean I don't love her... Because I do, I love my mother to pieces.

I barged through the door and into the living room were mother was reading the paper.

"Charlie! Oh Charlie." she cried and dropped the paper jumping up and wrapping her arms around me. I wrapped mine round her and for the first time a tear dropped from my eye.

"I've been so worried... Nightmares told me you'd die... But you are here and that's all that matters. Where is your father?"

"Oh..."

I forgot I left him for a moment and ran back to see him happily dragging my trunk and holding an empty bird cage walking down the path. I looked at him.

"I let him out... He seemed frustrated."

I sighed heavily and he smiled happily. He really shouldn't do that! He scares the crap out of me...

"Sorry to scare you."

"'S alright dad. I'll take that." I said running down the path and grabbing the empty cage.

* * *

Once everything was upstairs I stayed in my room. I looked at my calendar again, it was set to July for me.

_**'Dad...'**_ I though and ran my hand over the picture of the standing horse, dressed for racing. The horse was magnificent. It's shiny jet black coat shining in the sun, it's head was held high and the tensed muscles it had showed through the skin as it pawed the ground.

King of the track in my mind. I've never been to a race but I've always wanted to. I want father to take me but of course he's always to busy.

I'll go one day... I will.

* * *

**A/N: This was surprisingly long :D haha l! I am so thankful for all the reviews that I have gotten :) they do mean an awful lot and yes carry on please! Haha! I listened to ****_"Vegas Girl"_**** by Conor Maynard! Great song :P Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	13. Chapter 13

So the holidays were well under way. Today was a good day... Today was my Birthday. Finally I was turning 12 **_(My lucky number for some reason!)_** and hopefully something good will happen to me this year but knowing who I'm friends with there is a slim chance of something good happening.

I was still in my bed wrapped up in my blankets my head buried in my pillow and mattres. I was having a pieceful dream about horse racing when a knock came to my door.

"Come on darling... Oh Happy Birthday as well!" came my mothers voice. I mumbled something that to be honest was rather colourful for the morning...

I pushed my body up and climbed out of my cacoon and stretched. Ookami was pecking furiously at the bars imprisoning him. I wondered over and sighed.

"Be a good boy... Don't shit on Kevin across the road... Yeah I saw that last time mister..." I scolded but in my head I was laughing. It really was a funny sight. He screamed like a girl and ran home. I watched from here actually.

Ookami is the coolest bird ever... He's small but he's mean when he wants to be that's for sure.

Once he'd flown out the window I grabbed my dressing gown and wondered down the stairs sleepily. I walked into the kitchen and smiled. A small pile of presents sat on the table. I ran to the table and sat down my legs crossed on the chair.

There was a biggish box and I went to it first. I ripped of the paper and pulled the lid up. A silver photo frame lay in it saying**_ 'Happy Birthday!'_** across the top in huge letters. In the bottom lay a note.

**_You're the lion that was missing from the house you were then placed. You have the heart of a brave soldier and just because sometimes life brings you down... Your friends and family help you see the light. _**

**_I am so proud of you and I am so proud to be your father. _**

**_I love you very much my little wolf! _**

**_Happy Birthday, _**

**_Lots of Love from your loving father _**

**_Remus J Lupin._**

A tear escaped my eye and I flipped the frame over and pulled off the back. I placed the note in the frame and decided I'd find a picture that I could put in it to later.

"Thanks... Thanks dad." I said and he smiled and came over giving me a... What he called a **_'Special Birthday Hug!'_**he did it every year and I guess you could say it was a special hug.

"Glad you liked it..." he said and let go of me. I always love coming home for my Birthday. Makes me the happiest person I know...

Anyway my mother got me burgundy heart shaped earrings and I put them in straight away. I loved them they were beautiful... Trust my mother to pick them out for me though... I know she'll borrow them when I leave for school again. She always did say she loved these specific ones.

I got presents from Harry, Hermione, Ron and George. They were all sweets and things. I have a slight addiction to chocolate. I just love it so much that I have to eat it as much as possible. Anyway the last one lying on the table was from Fred.

I stated at it for ages, almost scared to open it. Both mother and father looked at me and then the box and then back to me. It was weird.

Finally I reached over to it and pulled the ribbon off, and then pulled the paper off, revealing a small box. I pulled up the lid and lay it on the table covering my mouth.

Lying in the box on a small cushion was a necklace with a silver**_ 'C'_**and then hanging from it was a heart. I opened it and blushed. There was a picture of us two when we first met... I was 7 and he was 10. It was the most ridiculous picture ever and it made me laugh.

"Let's see then." said mother her voice strangely excited. I turned it round and she gasped herself and opened the heart and laughed as a tear rolled down her face. I rolled my eyes feeling as though I should cry but no that would be strange I've cried once today already and quiet frankly I feel that is enough.

"It's so beautiful! Oh Remus look."

She shoved the box and father and he looked down at it and smiled, and then he burst out laughing at the picture.

"Dad stop laughing..." I said as my cheeks went redder. It was so embarrassing. Why'd he have to pick that picture? Of all the pictures. Well actually we are talking about Fred Weasley here... Should have expected it.

"Sorry but you... You look ridiculous."

"Shut up dad... It's my Birthday your not supposed to laugh at me..." I said feeling sad and he calmed down and pulled it gently out of the box walking behind me and putting it on.

The chain was a tad long but to be honest I still loved it. I took everything upstairs and dug around in my drawer for a picture of me and my father. I found one when I was 6 and I got a hat that said _**'Superstar!'**_on it. I placed it in front of the note and then placed it next to Ookami's empty cage.

"Happy Birthday..." I whispered and then went to get washed up for the day.

* * *

"Get dressed into some nice clothes! We are going to see Molly!" came mothers voice again and I grinned. I can thank them in person. I always prefer thanking people in person as its more personal than by owl right?

I wrapped a towel around me and shook my head making loads of water droplets fly all over the place. I laughed as it went all over the wall and the mirror. Mother will yell at me but I don't care... It's my Birthday I always do things like this on this very day. It's fun.

I ran into my bedroom and dug around in my drawers for my dark blue short shorts and a baggy white top. It always takes me fucking ages to find the things I want.

After a while of searching I pulled them out. I shoved on some underwear and then pulled on my shorts. I put on my bra and baggy shirt and whipped up my hair, pulling the necklace over so I could see it. I found some socks and pulled them on.

"HURRY UP!" screamed my mother and I growled. I quickly went to my calendar and crossed off another day. Then I ran out of my room and almost fell down the stairs I was traveling at such a speed.

I slowed to a walk when I got to the porch door. I pushed it open and pulled on my Gryffindor red converse. God how I adore these shoes.

"Ready my little wolf?"

"Yeah dad are you?" I turned slightly and grinned. He shot me a look and I turned back to tying my shoe lace. Apparently we were "apparating" to their house. I've never done this in my life and both my parents have warned me it does feel unpleasant.

What a way to travel on my Birthday... I'd rather not vomit everywhere thanks its supposed to be a happy day not a day where I spend half of it vomiting my insides up. But what can you do?

We all stood in the porch and mother grabbed his arm and I did the same on his other side and the _**BAM**_. Everything was going crazy. I felt incredibly sick as we twist round. I can see why people find it unpleasant...

* * *

We soon arrived outside of the Weasley's home. It certainly did look rather homey and I love places like that. My hair still looked like it did but I was bone dry... So I was happy.

Father knocked on the door and stepped back. After a while we heard thundering footsteps and smashing.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" came Mrs Weasley's voice. I laughed but father didn't find it remotely fun y and neither did mother. I took the glares and shut up.

Soon the door flew open and with out warning a body slammed into mine and arms crushed me. Father and mother had walked in and left me in a crazy bone crushing hug.

"Fred I can't-can't breath...!" I choked out and he instantly let go.

"Sorry and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he yelled at the top of his voice. I laughed and then stopped when he stared at my chest... No not at my **_CHEST_** at the necklace... You sick people!

Anyway he then looked up at me and smiled.

"You liked it then?"

"Of course I did... I don't like it though..." I watched his face grow sad and I smiled.

"I loved it. I hate the picture choice though Fred. Dad laughed at me for ages."

He started laughing himself and I blushed slightly and was then dragged inside.

"Oh Happy Birthday dear. Having a good day?" asked Mrs Weasley and I nodded. I looked around hoping to see Harry and Hermione and frowned when they didn't show up.

"Um yeah it's been good I guess... I haven't really done much but get dressed..."

"Well that'll soon change wont it?"

My eyes became questioning and I nodded guessing something had been planned.

I hate having secret things planned for my Birthday because I always get scared.

* * *

It was a nice day for once and I snuck outside and walked through a field until I reached a hill where the wind blew, making the leaves on the trees rustle and the grass sway... The flowers dance together and shine together in the light that washed over everything. I crosse my legs and lowered myself into the long blowing grass and smiled.

It was a simply beautiful place that's for sure. It was homey and amazing. I like this hill, I can think a little bit. I took the necklace in my hands and opened the heart again. For a 7 year old I was hideous... I don't know how Fred can like me...

"Sorry that I keep following you everywhere... Hope you don't think I'm... I'm weird."

I looked round but said nothing. I patted the grass next to me and Fred sat down. He sighed and pulled some grass out of the ground and started fiddling with it. I hate that so I placed my hands over his to stop him.

"It's annoying." I said quietly and he dropped the grass and looked at me. He leaned closer to me and my eyes began to close. Before I could change my mind he brushed his lips over mine. Then it got a little deeper and he ran his finger through my hair.

It was amazing. It was _**WAY**_ better than chocolate that's for sure and to be honest thats saying something. I haven't said something's better than chocolate since... Since... I dunno when but I mean it. He broke away and whispered,

"My other present..."

Mmm...

* * *

**A/N: I know this one was short but I am shattered and I promise the next one will be longer! I listened to ****_"Princess of China"_**** by Coldplay! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	14. Chapter 14

Fred stayed with me after that. Truly was thee beat present I got today. He shuffled himself closer to me and we sat an chatted about well nothing. That's what usually happens with us two.

I think I'll tell him tomorrow. I know I could be risking everything between the two of us but I just I can't keep it from him any more.

"I really wanna have some of that cake mum made for you. You want some?"

What was he thinking? Does he not know me? Oh dear!

"FRED!"

He threw his hands in the air and I smiled brushed a strand of hair that had fallen from my hair tie.

"Why do you even have to ask that? Do you actually not know me that well at all?"

"Won't be a minute then!"

I turned it the grass, and watched him charge through it. He had more ease than me as he was tall. The grass came up to his waist. With me I just had to kinda guess where I was going.

As predicted Fred came back, slightly out of breath and two slices of chocolate cake. Oh Mrs Weasley how I love you right now. At the bottom of the hill he grinned and held up the plates.

He's one of the craziest people I have ever met and the other being his brother. I just love it though. Takes the fun of life by the tail and _**BOOM**_ you have the best time ever. I know for a fact that Mr and Mrs Weasley would never change them for the world. They do certainly keep them alert.

"Fred hurry up!" I cried and he laughed as dashed up the hill towards me. I turned back and looked over the many rolling fields again. Yes I live in a little town, I don't see all this... I only see all this when we drive towards London. It's stupid and unfair.

Soon a huge slice of chocolate cake floated in front of me. I grabbed the plate and looked at Fred. I was literally beaming.

"How'd your mum know I _**LOVE**_chocolate cake?"

"Ah my dear friend she does know how to use a quill, ink and parchment."

"What? No way I never knew that!" I joked and he smiled and picked up a bit of his cake and bit it. I had a feeling he wouldn't eat the whole thing though... That's what's starting to worry me.

As I said he didn't eat it all and neither did I which again is a huge shock I always eat chocolate. In stead I got it in my hair and it stained my white shirt. Fred's hair was a very dark brown now and I ran my hand through it on purpose and it stuck up on its ends and I laughed so hard my eyes became clouded with tears.

"My mum will kill us..." he mentioned and I grinned. Mrs Weasley wouldn't kill me on my Birthday. Plus she wouldn't want to make my father angry... He's scary when he's angry. It's all comes with being what we are...

"Hmm I don't think **_we_** are in this together my friend. You stole it and you started the fight. And it's a special day for me..."

"Damn you..." he mumbled and I rested my hand on his shoulder. He smiled softly and we sat in silence for hours just watching the sun set.

* * *

"We should get back... The oldies planned ya something for tonight." Fred said as he pulled my hair tie out of my hair, making it fall around my face and down my back.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I like it better down... And plus it was all falling out of this thing any way..." he said waving my hair tie around. I took it out of his hand and put it on my wrist, and brushed my hair back.

Fred stood up and held out his hand. This feels strangely familiar. I shrugged it off and grasped it being pulled up on my feet. I stumbled forward slightly and he caught me.

"You are really bad on your feet Charlie..." he joked and I looked down to hide the red in my cheeks. He then started laughing and I looked up.

"What?"

"You look terrible with chocolate all over your hair and you look like you've been rolling in mud."

"You are no better you should see your hair! It looks ridiculous."

I couldn't help myself and I burst into silent laughter. He joined in and God it melts you inside it's an amazing sound... Wow did I just say that? I've never said that before... Okay this is crazy.

He took my hand and dragged me through the grass and down the hill. We then ran through the field outside their home and wondered in through the door. We attempted to sneak upstairs but we were caught.

"FRED WEASLEY! CHARLIE BROWN LUPIN! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU? ARTHUR? REMUS? KAYLEE?" screeched Mrs Weasley and me and Fred slowly turned round to see two angry mothers and two fathers that looked highly amused. Damn she is good at catching people out right when you don't want to be...

"You two look disgusting. What is this anyway?"

I froze and my violet eyes went wide as she proceeded forward towards us. Fred backed away and hit the wall.

"FRED WHERE DID YOU GET THE CAKE FROM? I SWEAR TO YOU IF YOU TAKEN SOME OF HER CAKE I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO ANYWHERE AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Ye-yes mum... I'm sorry."

"Charlie dear go and get cleaned up. Ginny should have a spear T-shirt that'll fit you alright?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley." I said happily and dashed up the creaking wooden stairs.

"FIRST DOOR ON THE LEFT!" came her voice again and I ran to the first door on the left. I pushed it open and sighed. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I looked in the small mirror and prodded at the new scar.

I'm surprised he never saw it... Actually I'm surprised anyone never saw it! AM I BLOODY CRAZY! Why did I wear my hair up in the first place? I can't even remember why!

Anyway I turned on the shower and checked the water temperature with my hand. I shed my clothes and took off my necklace and took out my earrings. I then climbed in the warm shower.

I swear I'd been in the shower for at least an hour now. I couldn't get all the cake crumbs and chocolate out. I couldn't help but smile at the memory though. It was funny.

* * *

After about another half an hour I got all of the cake and chocolate out of my hair and felt satisfied. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. There came a knock to the door and a small voice came through the wood.

"Charlie I have a T-shirt for you..."

"Coming."

I kept it wrapped tightly round me and unlocked the door. Ginny came into view. I smiled down at her and she passed up the T-shirt.

"Haply Birthday by the way."

"Thank you very much Ginny."

"Your welcome." she said nervously and ran down the hall and down the creaking stairs. I moved backwards and locked the door again. I dried myself and climbed into my clothes and dried my hair. I put my earrings back in and picked up my necklace. I stared at it for a moment.

I ran my fingers over the silver _**'C'**_ and then over the heart. I smiled slightly and closed my hand round it. I walked back downstairs and sighed.

"What's wrong my little wolf?"

"Nothing dad..." I said so unconvincingly I even mentally cursed myself. He looked at me and his eyes knew I was lying.

"Fine... Dad, I like someone yeah and you know who it is... But I don't want to risk hurting him, if I didn't get anywhere quick enough. What am I supposed to do?" I said and father looked around making sure no one was around before again kneeling in front of me so our eyes were level.

"You can't let this little problem get on the way of something as special as the feeling you have for someone. I know that you would never hurt someone Charlie. You do know if you tell your mother she will go on a rant?"

I smiled and hugged him tightly. He returned it and sighed pushing me back slightly.

"Just remember that you are still young... Both of you. Take your time to really think about the feelings you have. Other than that... Why not try it?" he said with a smile and kissed my forehead and he got up. "Come on everyone's outside.

"What?"

What's going on tonight?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that again this was short :( Don't hate me folks lol. I hope it was still alright! I listened to ****_"Taking Over Me"_**** by Lawson! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	15. Chapter 15

Father took me outside and the Weasley's and my mother were sitting round a huge almost picnic table, all chatting and laughing. I still had my necklace in my hand. I looked up at my father and he smiled pushing me forward.

I wondered to the table and sat down next to Fred and Ginny. I opened my hand and watched it slip from it. My heart leapt from panic. What the hell was that all about? I looked round to see Fred look down at me.

"I'll put it on for you."

I turned slightly and pulled my hair over my right shoulder so it covered the scars. His hands came round my neck and the nip of the cold chain spread across my skin. I shivered slightly and when I heard the clip I sighed and he pulled his hands away.

I turned back round and Mr and Mrs Weasley started dishing out sausages and burgers. There was huge bowls of salad as well, and sauces and everything. Yes it's not a posh restaurant but it's spending time with my family and my best friends and of course their parents. It was better than any posh restaurant, and anyway we can't afford to go anywhere like that so this is the best thing I could have asked for.

"Here dear have as much as you want." she said passing over the plate piled with burgers.

I indeed took about 6 of them and didn't feel bad about it. I did get strange looks from everyone but I didn't care. I was starving.

"Hey mum can I set them off yet?" asked George excitedly. I looked at him and then to the 4 adults. They all smiled and Mrs Weasley looked up at George.

"No the stars aren't out yet. I told you all we had to wait for the right moment. Stop rushing her special day." she said scoldingly. Fred elbowed me in the side and I glared at him.

"Come with us." he whispered with a grin and I nodded. The three of us snuck away from the table. I know father saw us and I know Mr Weasley did as well but they were almost telling us "Hurry up!"

We scampered across the grass and hid behind the garden shed.

"What are we doing?" I hissed and they both placed a hand on my shoulders.

"Well we-"

"Want to have some fun-"

"That's all you in?"

I rolled my eyes. The two of them know that finishing each others sentences pisses me off. It's so annoying because they do it so quickly and I get so confused at who's talking at one time.

"Stop doing that! And of course I'm in! It's my Birthday, and I'm not missing out on the fun!"

"Right... We are going to set off the fireworks just to piss mum off. It's fun." Fred whispered and I smiled. George moved behind me and dropped to his knees and crawled along the garden in the long grass.

"You next."

I followed George on my hands and knees and then Fred took up the rear. All that was going through my kind was how mean we were being but then a small voice entered my head saying,

It's your Birthday you aren't supposed to behave. Enjoy yourself while the day belongs to you.

The voice was right. Screw how mean we were being! I'm going to have fun and enjoy the day that's still mine. We all reached the long line of fireworks and George took out his wand. I crawled along and lay flat on my stomach pulling out my wand. Fred appeared beside me the pale light from the half moon lighting up his face slightly.

"Stop staring at each other and get ready." said George as he aimed his wand at the fireworks. Me and Fred followed and my heart started racing. We all murmured a spell and the fireworks shot high it the sky. Mrs Weasley wasn't happy at all.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!" she screamed and we all rolled on the floor in laughter. Mrs Wesley was soon standing over us with the most angry look. I stopped laughing and rolled over pushing myself onto my knees.

"We are sorry Mrs Weasley." I said feeling now slightly bad.

"We did this for you Charlie." she said sounding rather upset. It made my heart drop. I've never really upset an adult before except my mother but that's what kids are supposed to do.

"I know-" I got cut off with the sound of more fireworks. I looked up at the sky and smiled. Written in the fireworks was,

_**Happy Birthday Charlie**_and then three kisses at the end.

Everyone cheered and Mrs Weasley looked back at us three again and sighed. We all got to our feet and dashed to the table for cake. Mm wonder if I could have heaps?

Father looked so happy right now and it made my heart lift again. We shared the happiness and love tonight. Eating cake, telling jokes and sharing stories. Fred was leaning his elbows on the table and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was shattered. It was probably about midnight. I closed my eyes, and sighed.

A great birthday... The day known as mine was soon to be over.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

She's just as bad as me and George! How is that even possible? Where did she get that trait from? Her mother doesn't seem the kind of person to pull pranks on people and her father well he's a smart person but he always looks innocent. I would figure it out sometime.

Anyway it was about midnight and Charlie fell asleep on my shoulder. She was looking so piecefull. my family and her mother moved inside. I looked down at her and then up at the stars. I swear they danced on this very night.

The air wasn't even cold but it wasn't exactly warm either. A hand fell on my shoulder and I looked up at her father. He looked down at me and said,

"I'll take her inside."

I nodded and watched him gather her up in his arms and she leaned into him. Those two were close. I mean they were closer than me and George and that's saying something. They were best friends... Not just father and daughter.

Her soft brown hair hung over his arms blowing with the light breeze. I stayed outside for a while. Just staring at the sky. She was special to me.

I didn't actually realise I'd fallen asleep outside until mother came to me.

"Fred dear come inside and go to bed." she said and I nodded sleepily as she helped me up. My mother was a different person. Are family is big and sometimes we don't get the attention that we need but who cares are family is amazing. We have a home, and yeah we don't have money... But and this is something Harry's told father,

Money doesn't buy you happiness!

That's what father tells us all the time. We get by and that's the main thing.

When I got inside I went straight upstairs and went to the bathroom. I decided I'd have a quick shower. I locked the door and climbed in.

When I was done I brushed my teeth and wondered into the bedroom and shoved on some pyjama bottoms and climbed into my bed wrapping my blankets around me.

Tomorrow will be fun... I can just tell...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was short :( I listened to ****_"Some Nights"_**** by Fun! Thanks to 2bethz2, Bianca. T. Sparrow101, GirlSwagg21, flowers-and-rainbows-123, i am the chameleon and Whinniethewubbzy for all the reviews and making this story happen :') I love you guys! Also thanks to everyone who's viewed and read it and everything else! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up on a couch in a home that I was unfamiliar with. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"Are you alright dear?"

I leapt out of my skin and fell off said couch and onto the floor... Landing on my stomach. I groaned and I heard my father laugh.

"Shut up dad..." I said with a smile on my face as I pushed myself up off the floor. Father came and helped me back onto my feet. I rubbed my eyes again trying to get them to focus.

"Uh yes I'm fine thanks Mrs Weasley and you?"

"Oh yes I'm fine thank you. Let me just shout the boys and Ginny."

She wondered through the kitchen and father gave me a hug. I yawned and buried my head into him.

"Why didn't we go-"

I yawned again. Well it must have been very late when we all went to sleep. I'm not surprised I mean come on my Birthday is a special day, as is anyones. It's a day worth celebrating is it not?

This woke me up for sure,

"BOYS! GINNY GET UP BREAKFASTS READY!"

Me and father sat down along with Mr Weasley and mother. Mrs Weasley was sorting out everyone's plates, filling them with pancakes, and waffles. The waffles looked funny and looked like they tasted horrible but they are so tasty.

I heard thundering footsteps and it sound like it was right in my head trampling on my brain. I winced slightly and father put his hand over mine. My eyes showed hurt and his showed sympathy.

Does he hear it that loudly too?

Soon 5 redheads appeared and flung themselves in chairs. Fred next to me, George next to him, Percy at the other end of the table, Ron facing George and Ginny facing Fred. Plates levitated in front of us. I reached up and grabbed mine guiding it to the table, and everyone else followed.

The smell was amazing. I reached for the syrup but Fred nicked it. I glared at him and he grinned, his eyes flickering with laughter.

"I saw it first because I was down here before you! I get it first!"

"My syrup!" Fred whined. I glared at him harder only making that freakin grin grow.

"Don't be an arse! Give it to me."

The room was filled with laughter at us two arguing over a tiny bottle of syrup. It was a strange thing for a 12 year old and a 14 year old to be arguing over but who cares? We don't!

"No! I got it first."

"Fred!" I whined and he squeezed the bottle making my mouth drop open. The laughter became louder. I just watched it... Unable to speak. He took ages with the fucking bottle and was doing it on purpose.

"Anyone want the syrup?" he yelled teasingly. I growled lowly and he lowered the bottle with a smile placing it closer to Ginny.

I leapt forward and used what was left of it... Which wasn't much thanks to Fred. It was so sweet, so warm and we all just sat and joked with each other. Now I just had to pluck up the courage to tell Fred.

I pulled on his arm and he looked at me. I leaned over and whispered,

"Come with me... I have to tell you something."

I excused myself and walked quickly out of the front door. My head was spinning, and I felt like crying. What and how was I supposed to tell him? He came outside after me and I sighed. He looked down at me his eyes showing worry.

"I-I'm a... Oh Fred don't hate me when I tell you." I said all rushed and my tone showed how scared I was. He brushed my knotted, messy hair behind my ear and smiled.

"Just tell me please."

"Okay um I-I'm a Werewolf."

I looked up and Fred's face was blank with utter shock. He was frozen. I tried everything. I shook him, jumped on him, God I even slapped him. Not hard don't worry people.

"Fred?" I said my voice shaking. Ugh I hate it when my voice did that. Fred's eyes became soft again and I hoped it was a good thing.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes because I thought you were about to blow your top... Um even though well..." I gestured to his upper body. He looked down and blushed slightly.

"Uh yeah I totally forgot about a shirt... Mum calls breakfast you abandon everything like that." he joked and my heart fluttered slightly. God I mean I know he plays Quidditch and you have to be fit but... But he's 14. I realised I was staring when he started chuckling and then said,

"Like what you see?"

"Shut up Fred and stop being so cocky."

He grinned and wrapped me in a hug. His body was warm and I snuggled closer. His heart was racing. Yes I do only reach his chest. It's not to bad but he is still growing but I will grow as well, my father promised me. I am already taller than my mother so I must be tall.

"You should have told me sooner. I would never hate you Charlie." he said and I blushed slightly. I know I should have told him earlier, but it isn't something I just spill out.

"I know but really Fred that scares most people..." I mumbled and his arms tightened around my body. He's a complete arse but that's what makes him... Him.

* * *

We were going home and I promised Fred and Ron I'd owl them. I mean I love sending letters and stuff but I dunno if I still have an owl... He's been out since we left yesterday morning. I am a little worried about him.

I gave Fred one last hug and then we went home. When we arrived I stretched again cracking my knees and elbows. That's a lot better now. My mother and father winced at the sound and I laughed.

I walked through the house and bounded up the stairs. When I got there he was settled in his cage asleep soundly. I walked to my calendar and crossed another day off. 10 days left. I sighed and flopped on my bed. I still looked a mess but do I care? Nope!

"Charlie?"

I groaned. I felt like yelling down there "LEAVE ME ALONE FOR TEN FREAKIN MINUTES!" I slammed my fists down on my bed and hauled myself up and stomped downstairs. Father was grinning and I faked a smile and he shook his head.

"What?"

Mothers face was a picture, I wish I had some way of taking a photo. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Don't you use that tone on me Missy. You should owl Molly and thank her seeing as you didn't bother today."

"I was tired mum... I forgot that's all... I didn't mean to not thank her, and anyway I have to owl Ron and Fred anyway."

I gave her a strange look and then received a strange one from father. I shuddered slightly and disappeared upstairs. I found a quill, ink and parchment.

_**Mrs Weasley, **_

_**I'm sorry for not thanking you for one of the best Birthdays I've ever had. Also for everything you've done. I really hope I get to come over more often because I had a lot of fun. **_

_**Thanks again, **_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie Brown Lupin.**_

I folded that one up and slipped it in a biggish envelope. I will put them all in there so it's easier.

I then found another piece of parchment and scribbled on it.

_**Hey Fred, **_

_**I got back fine and already got in a fight about not saying thank you to your mother. She doesn't understand how tired I am. I really enjoyed my Birthday by the way. Thanks for the necklace... And your other one. The cake fight was the best although I am highly upset about the chocolate... I have a major obsession with chocolate. Anyway that is getting off the point isn't it? And plus I'm rambling... **_

_**I hope I'll get to come round a few more times before school starts again. If not then I'll keep owling you and that's a promise. **_

_**Gotta go, **_

_**Love, **_

_**Charlie Brown Lupin.**_

I slipped that in the envelope as well, after writing his name on it. Damn it! I wrote Mrs Weasley on hers as well. Finally the last one was to Ron.

_**Hey Ron, **_

_**Thanks for helping celebrate my Birthday. I'm gutted that Hermione and Harry weren't there but I guess I can't have everything right? Oh I'll have to bring my broom over and show it to you. Father bought it for me ages ago but I've never really used it. Anyway I have to go now Ron. I might be able to come round some more before school starts again. **_

_**By the way I'm so excited! **_

_**Bye, **_

_**Love, **_

_**Charlie Brown Lupin.**_

I wrote his name on it and smiled slipping that last note into the envelope. I walked over to Ookami's cage and tapped the bars. He gave me an annoyed hoot.

"Get up you lazy arse. I'm the one that needs sleep. WAKE UP!"

He flapped his wings in an irritated fashion and I growled. This fucking bird never does as I asked. He irritates me... Yes he may shit on all the biggest twats in this small town but still...

I shoved the envelope in his freakin beak and forced him out of the window. I smiled as I saw him fly into the sun.

"Bloody birds..." I mumbled as I stomped back downstairs.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

Wow I would never have though that Charlie was a Werewolf. I was so shocked but no that would never stop the way I feel about her as a person. She's still beautiful scars, bites whatever I don't care.

I was finally dressed and in comfortable clothes. Me and George were going to go out on our brooms and try knock Ron over a few times like we normally do... That's one thing that really pisses Ron off. Lets just say he isn't the most skilful flier, like the rest of us... Bar Ginny, but she's gonna be good at flying... You can just tell.

"Hey mum! It's Charlie's owl."

I leapt up and ran into the kitchen bowling Ron over and shoving up the kitchen window. Her owl landed on the window and dropped the rather large envelope on the counter.

He flew off without waiting if I was going to reply. I slammed the window shut and ripped open the envelope. One for mother, one for Ron... And one for me.

"Mum she sent you a letter! And Ron you too!"

"Where's mine?" asked George who wore a sad pout. I smiled and said,

"She obviously doesn't love you as much my dear brother."

"Shove off Fred! What's she saying anyway?"

"Well I dunno do I George..."

Mother read hers and Ron read his both happy. Wonder what she told them? Anyway George was pestering me. I swear people would think he was younger than he is... Ah well is what I say.

I read it alloud,

"Okay here we go,

Hey Fred,

I got back fine and already got in a fight about not saying thank you to your mother. She doesn't understand how tired I am. I really enjoyed my Birthday by the way. Thanks for the necklace... And your other one. The cake fight was the best although I am highly upset about the chocolate... I have a major obsession with chocolate. Anyway that is getting off the point isn't it? And plus I'm rambling...

I hope I'll get to come round a few more times before school starts again. If not then I'll keep owling you and that's a promise.

Gotta go,

Love,

Charlie Brown Lupin."

"She totally just wants to come round and see you again..." George joked. I blushed and slapped him.

"Shut up min..."

Maybe he's right though? I'll write back later on.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Haha :P I will make him write back and then during the next chapter I will jump ten days to a transformation again! More bone snapping lol ;) I listened to ****_"Dreamer"_**** by Bethany Dillon! Good song recommended if you haven't heard it :) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	17. Chapter 17

I guess I should write back I mean we've done what we wanted to do today and got in trouble with mother for adding another bruise to Ron's collection. Not like me and George really care, Ron's to easy to take the piss out of because he reacts so well to us teasing him.

Anyway lunch is in an hour so I better get writing. I hunted around for a quill or well something close to a quill. When I found all I needed I sat down and started scribbling a reply.

_**Her Charlie, **_

_**Glad you got home safely. Mother doesn't mind she understands how tired you were. We did have a very eventful day and as for the presets it was nothing. I didn't really know what to get you but then mother came with me and told me to get a necklace. The heart was my idea. I thought it was nice and I picked that picture because it was the first time we pulled a prank together. It was appropriate. **_

_**I'm still shocked that your a Werewolf but that doesn't change the way I... Never mind I better go. I'll owl you when I've asked mother if you can come round some more before the holidays are over. **_

_**Bye, **_

_**Love, **_

_**Fred Weasley.**_

I smiled and called for our owl Errol. I swear something happened to it when it was born. It's the stupidest flipping thing in the world. It's bloody useless in my opinion.

As predicted he flew into the closed half of the window. I made sure he was alright before sending the clumsy bugger off to Charlie's house.

"Hey Fred sendin' a letter to you girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face George leaning on the counter. I sighed.

"She's not my girlfriend George..." I said and George grinned and replied,

"Sure whatever. You really want her to be though."

Whenever someone talks about her to me my heart starts racing. She's a scared and broken person. She's got a lot on her mind. I just want to tell her that I-no that's stupid. We are to young, we still have time... But I can't wait to long or someone else would come along and she'd slip right through my fingers.

I must have been thinking for along time because George was staring at me, an eyebrow raise. I sighed.

"Whatever George..."

I stormed passed him and out the front door. I walked to the garden shed and grabbed my broom. I just need to think for a while... About everything on my mind.

I kicked of the ground and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

"Charlie? Letter for you dear!"

I opened my eyes slowly and sighed. I got to my feet and slowly went back downstairs and into the living room. She could have just left it for me instead of waking me up. I am **_TIRED_**does no one understand that?

Mother handed it to me and I sat on the couch next to father who lowered the paper slightly. I pulled the folded parchment out of the envelope and unfolded it. I scanned over it and laughed.

"What's funny?"

I looked at father with red in my cheeks and he smiled. It was Fred. I should have realised. His scruffy writing... Reminds me of Ron's. Anyway I shook my head and mother soon pestered me to read it aloud.

I don't want to read it aloud it's personal and well he wouldn't want me reading it.

"No it is addressed to me and only me... If said person wanted you to hear it they would have put your names on it to."

"Come on my little wolf at least let me see the letter."

"Nope sorry dad." I said with a smile, eyes flashing with laughter. Mother had crossed her arms across her chest again. I rolled my eyes as always and walked upstairs.

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Memories flashed in front of me.

_**Laughing... Joking together. Our first prank we pulled together. Meeting in Diagon Ally. On the train to school again. When he kissed me for the first time in the common room in a fire lit room. My Birthday, opening his necklace, seeing the picture, his second present. The cake fight and the fireworks.**_

He drives me crazy. I just hope if anything happens or when something he decides he wants to happen... Doesn't happen to late... What if someone else comes into my life? I don't want that... Fred makes me happy, actually fuck happy, he makes everything worth doing, brings the fun back into my life.

Over all he makes me smile. I really want to tell him that I-no I can't do that yet... I'm not ready. But I will be one day...

The rest of the day went quickly seeing as I was asleep until 10 o'clock. I missed dinner and everything but I don't care I just got up got changed and climbed back into bed. I closed my eyes and smiled smuggling into my pillow and mattress again.

Fred...

* * *

In the passed 10 days me and Fred have been writing to each other. I explained to him in letters sent this week that I may be sending letters that sound meaner than I planned. He understood.

Full Moon syndrome again. Fucking moon I hate it. I think I've sent my fist through my bedroom wall about six times this week. Yes don't worry both me and father have taken the Potion all week. He's better than I am but I have teenage anger problems as well as bloody Werewolf problems.

Anyway that's being a teenager for you. Ookami hasn't come back since I threw him out yesterday. There is something inside me that feels terrible and then something else is making me feel like he bloody deserved it.

I went and washed my hair and everything. I took my necklace downstairs and asked father to put it on for me. At least now taking the Potion causes me to be able to control myself a bit more. I should be fine tonight... I hope.

I was staring into space at breakfast and mother was concerned. Father understood... He did it occasionally as well. It's almost like we are savouring the moment that we still have our bloody minds. But as I said the Potion really helps with the whole thing... If you remember to take it that is.

"Charlie dear, please eat something..." mother said worry flowing through the words that left her mouth. I shook my head pushing away my plate. I got to my feet and father followed me as I walked into the garden.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad... That-that person I said that I liked. Well he knows and he understands how scared I was to tell him b-but I-I'm scared that I do hurt someone like him... What if I-I forget to take it or-or cant get far enough away from everyone?" I cried as tears leaked from my eyes.

God I am so emotional this time... Emotional and angry... Great combination right? Father pulled me into a hug and I cried harder. He shushed me and pushed me away slightly.

"Do you think I let this get in the way of me and your mothers relationship? Charlie you have to push that back and stop worrying. If he knows he won't press you and he will help you as much as he can. Please don't let this get in the way. Everyone deserves to be happy, including us. Keep you chin up my little wolf... We will get through this alright?"

That hit me like a sword to my heart. Every beat hurt my chest. Father smiled and I smiled as well.

"I promise dad..."

He kissed my forehead and brushed my hair hair out of my face. God I'm so glad I have him. He's the best father I could ever have.

"We will be fine Charlie. You'll see. Happiness is given to anyone who truly deserves it and can be found in the darkest of times."

With that he disappeared into the house. I stayed outside in the burning sun. I closed my eyes and my fathers words swam round my head creating this picture... This dream... That maybe one day me and him would be happy together just like him and mother.

* * *

I must have been outside thinking for a few hours because when I opened my eyes the sun had left the side of the house I was on and mother was shouting me inside.

"Here you go..."

I looked at the swirly yucky liquid and grimaced slightly. Father had to go out of the room just to drink it. I had to be watched by one of my parents to make sure I take it. It was a wise plan because I probably wouldn't have it if no one was watching.

I made a gagging noise and then took a deep breath and started drinking in. I think I was crying because mother had turned away. It's vial... Ugh terrible stuff but I mean what should I expect.

When I was done and it was circulating my body, I felt sick. I felt really, really sick. I have been all week and every week since I've started taking it but today was different. I slammed the thing on the table an took a deep breath.

What in bloody Merlins name is going on?

* * *

A few hours had now passed and the moon was half up. I left half an hour early and dashed to my shed.

"You'll be alright my little wolf." father said and took my hand in his. He opened the door to the shed and I walked in taking one last glance at him before he closed the door.

I heard another door creek open and slam shut. He's next to me. I'm so scared again.

_**Ping. Ping. PING!**_

That's all I felt. This is my least favourite part. I sat in the corner my knees to my chest. I stared directly at the moon as it rose above the house. The light flooded into the shed I sat in.

I closed my eyes and quickly said to myself,

"Your alright Charlie! Your alright!"

Then out of nowhere the same procedure overtook me.

_**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**_

I couldn't hold back the scream as usual. It filled the shed and only the shed. We had to make them somehow sound proof so no one would come looking and scare mother more than she already was.

Again my body change. Colour became black and white. Skin became covered in tangled fur. Nails became claws and teeth became fangs. I was less dangerous tonight however. I walked around slamming my fists around and then sat in the corner pining and clawing at the walls.

I have many times tried and well hoped that I could rip out of this body as if it were a costume... That's how I've obtained many of my scars. Just hoping and praying there was someway out. But as I always found out... There-there is no way out. Great fucking surprise that was to a 4 year old wasn't it?

Oh well... It's my life now. All I can do is-is accept I'm different. I may not be as lucky as my father. I know I have someone I love but I feel to dangerous... It sucks being a fucking Werewolf.

Now I really am the pissed of Werewolf!

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was alright everyone and to be honest I'm chuffed much 30 reviews for 16 chapters and I know I could have more but I really don't care! 30 is good but I do hope to see more coming in :) I listened to ****_"Gold Forever"_**** by The Wanted! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning to pounding on the door. I can't really remember anything which is weird I normally well ever since I've taken that manky Potion I've at least been able to remember something.

I scrambled around for my clothes and shoved them on quickly. What caught my eye before I left was all the claw makes on the wooden walls and the slight dents. Tears sprung to my eyes. I did this?

Are once small and beautiful garden shed was torn to shreds. It used to have a blind, and that was gone. It used to have wooden cages and they were smashed into the floor. Let's just say it was beautiful and now it is my home once a month to smash up all night.

The pounding became more occurring and I stumbled across the small shed and opened the door. I leapt into my fathers arms and cried. I let those tears escape.

"Dad... It-it's terrible..." I cried and he held me tightly in his arms. I feel a lot safer now and I'm away from that terrible place. I knew I tore things up but this is my home... Hogwarts is a temporary home but this... This always tore me up inside because I know that my mother is terrified.

Father carried me inside and I carried on crying. I had a reason to. I don't have to rush at home like I do at Hogwarts. That's why I looked around. Mother came dashing down the stairs tears streaming down her pale white cheeks. Father put me down and I ran to her. She flung her arms around me and sobbed rather loudly into my hair.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked her voice full of sadness. She'd cupped her hands round my cheeks wiping away my tears with her thumbs which shook uncontrollably. I nodded best I could.

I watched as she ran to father. He caught her safely in his arms and she kissed him. I stood smiling. Fathers right. He never let this get in the way of his relationship with my mother. So I will do the same.

"Was it alright last night?"

Just trying to remember made tears spring again. Mother looked at me expecting an answer. I looked panicked and dashed out if the kitchen and ran into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

What the hell is happening? I don't cry this much?

I looked at Ookami's cage and he still wasn't there. I walked over to my window and sat on the frame, one leg hanging out the window, the other on the frame. I looked to the sky, just hoping he'd come back. Why was I so mean to the bloody bird none of this is his fault.

I sighed heavily when a knock came to the door.

"Come in." I called and sniffed slightly, rubbing my eyes to rid the tears. Soon father peeked round the corner and smiled slightly.

"Someone came to see you..."

I stayed where I was and waved my hand around and heard father say,

"Go in."

I heard footsteps but never looked. I sniffed again and the footsteps sped a bit. Who would come to see me anyway? I have no friends here. I wouldn't be Ron... It can't be Harry and Hermione is probably hooked on a book or something.

A very familiar hand fell over mine which was resting on my stomach. My heart stopped when I realised who had come to see me. Why did I not guess him?

When I looked up I saw how sad he looked. I smiled slightly and he kneeled slightly so we were level. He smiled slightly and then it became a full smile showing his teeth. I smiled to.

"What do I own this pleasure Mr Weasley?" I joked and he chuckled and stared at me his brown eyes smiling.

"I wanted to see you... Wanted to make sure you were alright after well last night. I couldn't really sleep to be honest. Mums downstairs... We apperated here."

I rested my head back on the frame and I heard him sigh. I was staring at the white paint above me. His thumb started rubbing circles over my hand sending a weird shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes and smiled.

I soon felt lips on my cheek and they burned up. I felt warm breath on my ear as he whispered,

"Don't fall asleep on the window frame... George did that and I slammed the door... He jumped and fell about 20 feet down into the pig pen..."

I opened my eyes and laughed. He laughed too and he helped me off the window frame.

"Is that why he's not the brightest? Did he fall on his head by any chance?" I joked and Fred thought for a moment.

"I don't actually know... But you should speak ill of my twin." he said with a grin. I looked at him... I know that grin. Oh... Oh dear lord.

"Fred bugger off or I will kill you..."

He leapt at me wrapping his arms round my waist. My violet eyes widened and he just started laughing. I let of a started squeal and burst out laughing.

"Say your sorry."

"NEVER!" I cried and soon became reduced to silent laughter. He did some strange evil laugh.

"Okay! IM SORRY!" I cried and I stood breathless in his arms. He never let me go, and I seemed to be okay with it, even though he was so damn close to me. My body's okay with it yet my head isn't and I'm so confused.

Well actually I'm not really complaining, he's hot and I fancy him I really shouldn't worry about it.

I soon turned in Fred's arms and he pulled me closer to him. He ran his fingers over all the pink lines on the left side of my neck. He seemed fascinated by them. I looked away and he sighed.

"Do you... Do you do this to yourself?"

How does he know these things? Can he secretly read freakin minds or something? I nodded and he took a shaky intake of breath. My heart beat slowed and an ache started forming.

"Don't worry about it Fred... I'd rather hurt myself than someone close to me... Actually anyone." I said and as I wrapped my arms around him tightly resting my head on his chest closing my eyes. He kissed my hair and rubbed my back slowly.

"I guess that's understandable." he said eventually and I smiled into his chest. I pushed away slightly and looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Um I was gonna ask mum actually... If you um wanted to stay at ours for a couple of days before the start of term... And come with us to get our books and things... Only, if you want to that is."

I leaned back in his arms and smiled. Of course I'd go but I don't know I've never really been to Diagon Ally without my father. It would be an experience and I would be with at least one of their parents.

"Yes that would be fun." I replied and his face lit up. He lifted me in his arms and spun me round. He put me back on the floor and I stumbled a bit.

"I forgot you get dizzy... Really quickly." he said his tone changed and I glared at him.

"It's not funny I hate it..." I said and he brushed my hair behind my ears and whispered,

"I don't care..."

"Fred I officially don't like you anymore..."

"Oh no Charlie... Don't leave me please?" he said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm lightly. He laughed and he was still very close to me.

"Charlie?"

I was lost in his eyes for a moment and was pulled out when he spoke to me. I shook my head slightly and said,

"Yes?"

He leaned in and brushed his lips on mine. I slowly moved my arms up and round his neck. He ran his fingers through my hair. It was like a dream.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

Her lips are so soft, her hair smells so sweet and is so silky and smooth. I nibbled at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth ever so slightly. I slipped my tongue in her mouth.

I to be honest didn't want this moment to end. It was magical. But everyone needs air right?

When we pulled away for air she looked up at me and she flashed those white sharp teeth. God she was so beautiful. I shook my head of the thought and smiled.

"What was that?" she asked and I felt embarrassed. I went red and that was obvious. She started laughing at me and the sound was amazing. I don't know why she doesn't like it.

"I like you a lot and what I tried to say in the first letter I sent you was... You being a Werewolf would never change the way I felt about you. I don't care because to me your still beautiful, regardless of scars... You are like everything I want. Please don't think I'm going like way to fast I don't want you to feel anything... Okay I'm rambling."

She stopped laughing and ran her fingers through my hair. Her eyes were happy and shining.

"I don't care Fred as long as I know that's how you feel. Father told me I shouldn't let me being what I am get in the way of feelings I have for someone... So I won't. But we have to keep this between us... I always though being in a secret relationship would be fun."

I grinned and she beamed.

"That's fine with me... There are plenty of places for us to meet up in secret at school and things. We will be fine. Also I'm glad you won't let what you are get in the way... I'll be here for you no matter what happens."

I wrapped her in a hug again, just as mother shouted me downstairs.

"Owl me yeah?" she asked with a smile and I rolled my eyes. I kissed her cheek and nodded.

"Of course... I'll owl you."

Her cheeks went red and she walked to the window.

"No sleeping on the window frame... You don't wanna end up like George." I said as I walked out of the door.

I ran down the stairs and down the hall into the porch. I had a smile on my face and Remus questioned yet I said nothing. I said goodbye to him and her mother, and then we exited their house.

I looked up at her window and she was sitting there with a smile on her face and the sun hitting off her. I sent her a wink and I could just see the red tint in her cheeks.

We will make our relationship work... We will show everyone that doubts that a Werewolf can't love... We will do it.

* * *

**A/N: Well there we go SECRET RELATIONSHIP! Haha, hope you liked it! I listened to ****_"New Tomorrow"_**** by A Friend in London. Best song ever! Please review folks! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	19. Chapter 19

School was starting soon and yes my mother and father allowed me to stay with the Weasley's. I was packing all the stuff I needed and still there was no sign of Ookami. I was scared really. My thoughts were soon invaded by a certain redhead.

Just remembering what happened in my bedroom a few weeks ago made me smile, it was like a dream. I love the thing and the feeling that everything is a secret. It'll spill one day but for now it's best kept a secret.

When all my clothes were packed, I walked to the window... And I started trying to keep from laughing. What Fred told me about George popped into my head. That was so funny. Trust Fred to do that... I'm never going to be able to look at George without laughing first.

Anyway I pushed open the door a called and called for Ookami. I tried whistling and lo and behold he came whizzing through the air I held out my arm and he landed bang on my arm. I sighed in utter relief. I petted him and then found him and small dead mouse I killed as it was running around in my bedroom. I hate mice... Yucky things with worm like tails.

He took it greatly and swallowed it whole. I grimaced slightly and mumbled,

"Disgusting bird..."

He obviously heard me, because I swear he took a huge chunk out of my hand. I hissed in pain and glared at him. Ookami gave me a look that said,

_**Way!**_

"Get in there you bloody bird."

I shoved him into his cage and shut the small metal door. I heard my parents talking downstairs. They don't really understand how to talk quietly do they adults?

Anyway I grabbed his cage by the handle and dragged my trunk to the top of the stairs. I stopped... Dead. I looked down the stairs and saw mother crying.

"Mum? Dad?"

I placed the cage on the floor and dropped my trunk, running down the stairs. Father was kneeled next to her as she cried. What happened?

"What's wrong?"

Father looked up at me and then back at mother and pulled her into him. I was getting angry seeing as no one was explaining anything to me. I growled and father shot me a glare.

"Your Aunt Caroline just passed away. Your mother and her were twins... As close as two siblings can be."

No! No this can't be? Not Aunt Caroline! I couldn't think. She passed away? I felt tears spring and I went to my mothers other side. I dropped onto my knees and took my mothers hand in mine.

"What... What from?"

"Can... Cancer."

Oh... Oh no... My tears spilled and I huddled into her side. I felt mothers arm wrap round me and then fathers round me.

I can't go now! I can't leave my parents like this... It's in these time I wish I was locked in my shed. I can't bare seeing her like this or seeing father like this...

"I am not leaving..."

"It's alright Charlie... We will get through this... You have to get your books and things..." mother choked out and I snuggled closer to her.

I can't... But then I'd feel bad for saying yes and then not turning up but then I'd feel bad for leaving my parents like this.

"Come on, up you get dear..." father said picking mother up and taking her into the living room. I followed leaning on the door frame. I watched my mother lie down on the couch and father pull a light blanket over her. He place a kiss on her cheek and whispered,

"I'll just take her to Molly's and then I'll be right back alright?"

I saw my mother nod. Father stood up straight and sighed. I quickly disappeared upstairs. I picked up Ookami's cage and father appeared next to me. I jumped slightly. God he always does that.

He chuckled weakly and grabbed my trunk. He looked at me and I shrugged innocently, using up my puppy dog eyes. He raised an eye brown and I sighed.

"I want to take my broom. Fred wanted to see what broom I have that's all." I said trying to ignore the blush that was forming. My father did some strange thing and said,

"Sure... That's all."

I hit him on the shoulder and walked downstairs and through the house to the porch, shoving my shoes on.

"Wont be long!" father called and sighed slightly. I know he finds it hard just like mother. I mean Aunt Caroline was ace. She had like thee best sense of humour and she was the sweetest person ever and oh dear lord she made the best chocolate fudge cake... One bite and you were in heaven.

"Charlie?"

I must have been dreaming about it. I shook my head and grabbed fathers arm and we disappeared.

* * *

When we arrived father gave me a hug. I sighed and then looked up at him.

"Everything will be fine my little wolf... You'll see."

With that he kissed my forehead and brushed my hair behind my ear. He gave me a smile and turned round.

"Bye dad..." I said quietly and he looked round and waved. He soon disappeared and I sighed grabbing my trunk and let Ookami out to play with the other owls. I dragged my trunk to the door and knocked on the door.

I stepped back and looked at the floor. It took a few minutes before a soaked redhead opened the door. I laughed as he grinned.

"Heya you alright? Oh come in."

"I'm alright I guess Fred and you?"

I took all my things inside and just as I stood up from placing everything on the floor I was wrapped in a hug. I smiled and then a tear escaped my eye. I'm sure he felt it soak through his shirt because he pushed me back and looked me in the eye.

"What's wrong Charlie?"

He sounded genuinely upset. His eyes were worried and I made my heart leap that someone really cared for me. I took his hands in mine and sighed trying to hold more tears back from falling.

"M-my Aunt Caroline... She... She just passed away... With-with cancer."

He took a sharp intake of breath and looked down at me. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore they were burning my eyes. They spilled like waterfalls and I let the sobs out too. God I'm a wreck! Bloody hell Charlie!

"It's okay... She's never gone, Charlie. No one ever is." he said and held my tighter. I snuggled into him and my sobs became muffled, as I turned into his chest.

"My life sucks... My mums destroyed, my dad is still jobless and I'm a freaking Werewolf... The only thing that's good is you..." I said through shaky breaths.

"Hey now... Stop with the tears. Your have people in your life that care about you. Now lets see the broom you were telling me about."

Knows how to cheer you up that's for sure. I smiled up at him and he looked towards my trunk. I rolled my eyes I flipped open my trunk. I looked at Fred and he grinned.

"Nice you been on it?"

Who does he think I am? Of course I have the whole reason father bought it for me was because I like adore Quidditch. I looked at him and he shrugged.

"Of course I've bloody well been on it... What do you take me for min?"

"Sorry... Come on then Ron might be outside and we can knock him over." he said excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at the stairs and yelled,

"HEY GEORGE COMING OUT ON THE BROOMS WITH US?"

Thundering footsteps came down the hall and someone rolled down the stairs. Fred ran over and saw George sprawled on the floor reduced to silent laughter. I burst out laughing and Fred shook his head.

"Get up you clumsy git..."

"Shut up Fred..." George said when he'd calmed down. Fred helped him to his feet. I smiled and George came and gave me a hug.

"Nice broom!" he said and looked at Fred. I grabbed my broom and we all ran outside. My mind was still on my Aunt Caroline but... This is helping me through, that's for sure.

* * *

Ten minutes later we were all in the air. Higher and higher I went up feeling the wind through my hair and blowing in my face. Soaring with the birds and feeling the fluffy clouds. I was left alone to my thoughts for mere moments.

I can't believe shes gone though, I mean we know she was really ill with cancer but... But she wasn't so lucky as to be given a second fucking chance at life.

Illness is a cruel thing... But it was a natural cause I guess. I swooped down and zoomed past both the twins, grinning. They soon appeared next to me and we spotted Ron. I know he will never forgive me but well it seemed fun.

"3!" yelled Fred.

"2!" yelled George and then they both looked at me.

Here goes!

"1!" I yelled and we shot forward towards Ron. There was no stoping now. Oh god he's going to die! I wanted to stop but my head wasn't registering that thought.

_**3,2...1 **_

_**SLAM!**_

"AHH!" he screamed as he got knocked over by three brooms going lightning speed. I stopped and we all hovered watching Ron lying on the floor.

I felt really bad and lowered to the ground running to him. He wasn't crying he was just moaning in pain. I kneeled on one knee and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ron... I didn't want to... They made me."

Ron glared at his twins who had rather shocked faces on. I grinned and helped Ron to his feet and then he ran away.

"You lied..." said George who tackled me to the ground, Fred joining in. I wriggled underneath them and then started struggling to breath. It was a scary time actually.

"Guys get off I can't breath..."

"Sorry about-"

"That Charlie."

I growled slightly and they sat on their heels. I hate it... Absolutely hate it when they do the whole finish each others sentences. It jumbles up my mind.

* * *

I got myself cleaned up and into some pyjama bottoms and a strappy top. I then pulled on a hoody. I tied up my hair and went down for dinner. Today I sat next to Ginny.

She was a year younger than me and Ron I think. We chatted and turns out we do have a lot in common. It should be a nice friendship.

After dinner I went outside and back to the little hill I found on my Birthday. I sat myself down and counted down until Fred appeared. I shivered slightly and then a medium weight blanket was placed around my shoulders.

He sat down next to me and lifted up the blanket wrapping half of it round him and he wrapped his right arm round my waist.

"It's freezing out..."

"Well done genius." I joked and then looked up at the sky which was turning yellow and pink as the sun started setting behind the hills in the background. I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt him rest his head on mine.

"I wish I got to see her one last time... Before she-she left. You know I-I wasn't the best at loving anyone besides my parents. I guess I just wish I had one last minute to say I was sorry." I whispered and I snuggled closer into him. He tightened his grip around me and sighed.

"You always wish these things but... I guess when these things happen you always have something to apologise for... Trust me, I know." he said as he turned to face me. I looked up at him and he smiled. I melted slightly. He does have a very nice smile.

I took a glance and the half moon was rising spilling silver light everywhere. I looked back at him and he was still smiling. His eyes just shone when the light washed over us on the hill we sat upon.

"Kiss me Fred..."

He went straight in as though he was waiting. He wrapped both of his arms round me and mine went up his chest and round his neck playing with his hair. We soon pulled away and he started placing kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes as his lips touched my skin, and his tongue trace circles round and round. I wouldn't just have scars in the morning. Even though it hurt when he started nipping and sucking at my neck I didn't want him to stop.

He pulled me onto his lap and we were inches apart. His eyes looked slightly dreamy and it made me laugh. He started laughing too. We are quiet a pair I'd say.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

She drives me over the edge that's for sure. Every time I close my eyes I can just see her smiling, laughing and everything. God she even looks amazing crying at that's not something I say about a girl often. But it's true.

Plus she's amazing on a broom. I love her... People might think I'm crazy and people may say to me _**"Your 14 you don't know what love is!"**_but if I don't then what am I feeling if it isn't?

I looked into her strange violet eyes. They were so beautiful. I counted the many different shades and then when I was done I counted them all over again. I held her on my lap. She was upset and I realised that but my job is to make her feel happy, and that's what I'll do, no matter what.

"What are we laughing at?" I asked when we both managed to calm ourselves. She grinned. Wow...

"I don't know I just started laughing and then you joined in." she replied and I shrugged slightly and lay back in the long grass taking her with me. She half rolled off me but her legs stayed overlapping mine.

If she fell asleep I'd carry her inside. I wouldn't wake her. She's all that's runs through my head.

* * *

I guess I lost track of time and Charlie had fallen asleep just like I thought. She looked really peaceful and I hoped picking her up wouldn't wake her.

I shifted away from her and got up stretching and yawning. I through the blanket over my shoulder and scooped her into my arms. She mumbled something and I tried my best not to laugh. She snuggled into me and I swear to everyone in heaven that my heart was beating loudly. I thought I could hear it myself.

I walked slowly down the hill that was lit from the moon. I wondered through the long grass and pushed open the front door with my foot.

Mother and father were still awake and smiled.

"Ginny's still awake, she's reading. There's a bed in her room for Charlie. All her things are upstairs already."

She quickly gave me a kiss goodnight and I walked up the stairs being careful not to wake her up. I lightly kicked Gin's door. She came grumpily to the door.

"Sorry Gin." I said and barged passed her. I lay her down in her bed and pulled the blanket over her slightly shivering body.

"Sleep well." I said and then walked passed Ginny. I ruffled her hair knowing she hated it. She swatted my hands away and shoved me out.

I rubbed my eyes slightly to try and regain focus, but to be honest it made it worse. I brushed my teeth and then walked to the bedroom. George was sat on his bed, playing a game of chess with himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he looked up and jumped slightly. He took a deep breath.

"Playing chess against this guy named George as well. He's really good at this."

I laughed and grabbed some pyjama bottoms and went to get changed. I looked in the mirror, and sighed. I did look really tired but... Staying up late with her is all worth it.

* * *

I soon jumped in my bed and turned the lamps off, leaving George in the dark to clean up his chess game against himself.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, just dreaming about what sort of things could happen between us... I promised myself that we will prove that this relationship can work.

I love her and that's all that matters...

* * *

**A/N: Well let's just say that's taken all day... I had to fully charge my iPod five times just to finish it haha! I listened to ****_"Heartbeat"_**** by Scouting for girls! Good song that is! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up on a bed... And a comfy one. I opened my eyes slowly waiting for the call from my mother which never came. I blinked my eyes slightly and noticed I wasn't in my house... I was in someone else's. Then I remembered I was at the Weasley's.

Bloody hell my memory is terrible right now... All I can remember from last night was me and Fred on the hill wrapped in a blanket... Oh it was magical. I know I say that every time we kiss but really it is. Loving someone's certainly turned me softer. Oh well... If that's what's going to happen, well I'll let it.

"Morning Charlie." Ginny greeted me with a beaming smile and I tilted my head slightly. What was she beaming about?

"Morning Gin... What are you beaming about?"

"Well last night of course! Fred carried you in here late last night. You were fast asleep... It was well cute."

I blushed like crazy. He carried me in last night? He didn't have to he could have woken me up. I guess he's not as mean as I though. That was a joke folks. He's sweet in his own way.

I quickly jumped out and tried to get to the door but was rugby tackled by an 11 year old. We clattered the floor. She's strong for her age, I mean bloody hell... I couldn't even tackle the fat bastard Kevin across the road when he did something to me.

"Ginny... Ah get off me." I said struggling against her. She stopped me from moving.

"You like love Fred don't you? Fred wouldn't do that to just anyone Charlie."

My blush got increasingly worse. I am so bad. I get embarrassed so easily and it's so annoying.

"Yeh I love him Ginny but he doesn't have to know that..." I lied and I thanked my Aunt Caroline that my voice never once wavered.

"Why not?"

"Because well he's two years older and he just doesn't need to waste his time with me does he?" I said with a weak smile and she got up off me.

"I am so going to speak with him..."

"Gin no!"

It was to late she'd dashed out of the room. I ran after her as quickly as possible and she was already half way up the first flight of stairs when I reached the bottom. Okay this girl is quick. I went up the staircase as quickly as possible.

"Ginny don't you bloody dare go any closer to that door..." I said breathlessly. She edged closer to the door and my heart started thumping harder and harder against my ribs. She dares say anything and I'll kill her.

"Or what?" she said with a grin as her hand landed on the door nob.

"I'll kill you... Ginny don't please."

She turned it ever so slightly and I gritted my teeth. My hands balled into fists and my eyes looked like thunder. She payed no attention. She pushed open the door. I ran at her and she squealed as I tackled her into a room. Said room was home to the very grouchy Weasley twins.

"Don't say anything..." I said in a deadly whisper and Ginny started laughing. I looked up and saw the twins still half asleep staring at us. I could see why she started laughing... They looked utterly ridiculous.

Their eyes were half open, their hair... Well damn it was spiked all over the place and a total mess I mean if you think Harry's hair is bad this right here right now was worse and that's saying something. The T-shirt George was wearing was on backwards. Fred as usual had no T-shirt on... Not like that bothered me very much but... I do have a habit of staring. It's rather embarrassing.

"Morning guys." I said with a smile and let Ginny up. She leapt on Fred's bed. He groaned and I laughed. He's so mean to Ginny sometimes. Ginny leaned forward and whispered something in Fred's ear and he grinned.

"That's obvious Gin... Every girl can't take their eyes off me..."

I looked at him and my eyebrow raised. He sent a sly wink and I had to look away and George caught on quickly.

"So it is true! You do like Fred... Well love Fred!"

"FINE! Yes I do... What does it matter... Just leave it okay?" I yelled and stormed out. I sighed and smiled slightly. Damn man I am a good actress. I'm impressed with myself.

I stopped outside the bathroom and heard the twins bedroom door slam shut and feet stomping down the stairs. Fred came bounding down the corridor and I grinned.

"Nice acting Charlie... Brilliant." he said and we fist bumped. He kissed me softly and dashed down into the kitchen. I stood stating at the bathroom door when Ginny came by.

"Are you going in or what?" she asked and I was pulled out of my day dream. I nodded and walked in shutting and locking the door behind me.

I slid down the bathroom door and sat on the floor. I smiled and closed my eyes. I'm so freakin love struck man... It's unreal. I've never been so drawn to someone, like I am with him. I mean he's handsome already but obviously he's going to get better right? He's just everything I've always wanted. We have fun, we joke, laugh and both love Quidditch. I mean oh... I don't even know he's just always on my mind now. He drives me mental.

* * *

We had breakfast and Fred dragged me away somewhere. He never told me where we were going but he obviously wanted to be away from everyone. He hand my hand tightly in his.

There was a tree... Just a big oak tree sitting in the middle of one of the fields surrounding their house. I smiled, it was a beautiful old tree.

"Mum and dad say this has been here for years... They say it's really, **_REALLY_** old now. I've always liked it. Oh I have another story to tell you." he said excitedly as he took my other hand and walked backwards grinning.

"Go on then. You do know your my personal story teller right?"

"Of course." he replied and then cleared his throat.

"Right, when me and George had just turned 7 we came out here and found this tree. Now being us we climbed it. It was soaked seeing as it rained the night before. I had no trouble yet George well... He slipped and we were a few branches from the top.. He fell from there and hit the ground. He never moved an inch."

"Wow..." was all I managed to come out with. He nodded and we reached the base of the tree. He sat down pulling me down into his lap.

"How come I always end up in your lap Mr Weasley?"

"Because I put you there?" he said his tone cheeky. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled like a bloody crazy person. He kissed my forehead and then the tip of my nose. I shrunk into him and he looked at me and laughed.

"Whats up with that face your pulling?"

"No ones ever done that before... It's weird..." I said and he chuckled and I laughed softly.

"What did you expect from me Charlie? Me to be normal? I am very hurt." he said and pouted. That was well cute. I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I knew you were weird... That's what I like about you Fred... Your not like everyone else. Your different and that's brilliant. "

He looked down at me and I looked away. He turned me to face him.

"I don't know how everyone walks passed you... Never noticing you. Your beautiful and it's weird that I mean I got you... Out of all the guys in Hogwarts... I was the one lucky enough to hold you in my arms and kiss you."

"You were lucky because I never looked at anyone else but you... And you have never once failed to make me feel better about myself. Thank you."

I huddled into him and he wrapped both his strong arms round me holding me tightly. He sighed and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm... Nothing. Just thinking about last night."

I blushed and he smiled.

"It was almost like this except I was doing this."

Feeling his lips on my neck again sent shivers down my spine. Seeing as I'd taken my hoody off while we were hear I was left in a strappy top. He kissed along my collar bone and it sent me over the edge. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Like that?"

"Yeah..."

I felt his teeth, lightly nip at my skin taking the bone and lightly chewing it. My heart was flying high in the sky and my stomach was doing a million flips. This is what he does to me!

"Mmm I love you Fred..."

"Love you too Charlie." he whispered against my skin, sending yet another shiver to run down my spine and spread across my back.

* * *

We stayed there for hours laughing, chatting, telling stories and everything else, when we though we should go home. I shoved on my hoody and he took my hand in his.

We walked through the tall long grass.

"I just realised today was the first time we both said **_"I love you"_** isn't that weird?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Guess we both really meant it..." he said and I thought for a moment. Maybe he's right? I did really mean what I said when I said it.

Anyway I got tired trying to get through the long grass. I stopped and Fred stopped seeing as he could walk no further. He sighed and turned to me.

"Can you carry me please Fred?" I asked and he looked at me as if to say,

**_Your kidding right?_**

I shook my head and he kneeled slightly. Yes a piggy back ride. I leapt up onto his back and he wrapped his arms round my legs and I wrapped mine round his neck. He walked along and I started whispering in his ear. I could feel the shivers running down his back.

"You cold or something Fred?" I joked and he deliberately started jumping around. I squealed and tightened my grip.

"Okay sorry!" I screamed and he stopped and started laughing as did I. Bloody hell we do laugh a lot don't we? Shouldn't have even said that what is anyone to expect Fred is someone who was born with the talent to make anyone laugh. He doesn't even need a good joke to do it... Trust me he's used loads and yet everyone still laughs at it because said joke is so bad.

He finally put me back on the floor and we walked back into the house. No one was in the living room or the kitchen, so we sat on the couch. I leaned into him and he closed his eyes. His heart beat just at the same time mine did.

I guess we were both exhausted because we both feel asleep on the couch in the Weasley's cozy living room unaware of the many stares.

Have we been found out?

* * *

**A/N: Now don't hate me please as this was short but I am so tired and it's only 19:15 :O that's appalling haha! I am very sorry :'( I listened to****_ "One Night"_**** by Ed Sheeran! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	21. Chapter 21

When I woke up I was still against Fred's chest. It was a slight shock to be honest. I looked around and no one was there. Someone would have seen us though and what can we tell them?

I didn't want to wake him up but we had to talk about this. Now I am not one to wake someone up from sleep but still this was important.

"Wake up..." I whispered and got no reaction. I sat up a bit and looked round still no one was around. I looked back to Fred. He looked so cute when he sleeps. I kissed his cheek and he moved a bit. God he sleeps for Britain and beyond.

"Get up you lazy shit..."

That got him up. Ha! The power I have with words. Wow... I just realised how mean I can be. He stared at me and I smiled.

"That wasn't nice of you to say..."

"Well sorry Mister I sleep for Britain and beyond! I mean bloody hell..." I said before laughing. He propped himself up on his elbows and he was level with me again.

"You clearly haven't been around our family long enough... We can all sleep for hours possibly days of we were allowed to... What did you want anyway?"

I looked around again still slightly worried someone would appear. This is really creeping me out to be honest. Anyway...

"Someone was bound to have seen us sleeping on the couch together... What are we supposed to say?" I said my voice going slightly higher than normal in which it does when I'm nervous.

"I'll think of something Charlie, don't worry about it."

He placed a small kiss on my lips and got himself up, stretching. He wondered through to the kitchen. I stayed put though. I was stuck in my seat I didn't want to know what was going on in there.

I think I have been waiting ten minutes now and he still hasn't come back. I hope they haven't killed him or anything?

Just as I thought that he appeared a smile firmly placed on his lips.

"Good conversation then huh?"

"Yep just said I'd been teaching you how to actually play Quidditch."

Hmm I don't actually know how to play Quidditch but I know everything about it. I'm a Quidditch freak and I know I always tell you that but whatever. I smiled and he looked at me with a look that said,

**_No way!_**

"Aw Fred come on please teach me how to play. Please?"

Yes now I can see if my puppy dog look works on anyone else bar my father. Geez try it with mother and I get less than what I asked for in the first place... So true as well.

"Fine... But tomorrow I'm not teaching you today. Alright?"

"Fine tomorrow it is then Fred. You've gotta do it now..." I said and he sighed dramatically, and leaned over the back of the couch kissing my cheek.

"I promise I'll teach you tomorrow."

"Good... What are we doing for the rest of the day anyway?" I asked and he shrugged. I groaned slightly and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm bored though..."

* * *

We ended up playing chess. Damn it can every Weasley play this bloody board game? He was kicking my arse and it wasn't fun for me.

"Fred come on at least let me win once?" I whined and he grinned as he leaned back slightly on the couch. We were sitting on the floor. I was lying on my stomach and he was leaning against the couch.

"Um no... You have to beat me... On your own. I am not going easy on you."

"Your so mean Fred..." I said with a pout. He smiled and took my hand in his. He never lets me be upset with him any more.

"Fine..." I grumbled and set my pieces back up where they should be and that's not in his little prison... Or scattered across the rug. In a total of 6 games I've only ever taken 10 of his pieces where as he's like demolished my whole little army.

Little bugger he is.

Right so I got to move first. My hand was actually shaking I was concentrating so hard. Fred was actually laughing at me. He's such a gentleman isn't he? I moved one of my pawns forward, and then wished I'd moved a different one.

This was weird this wasn't Wizards chess... It was a Muggle version so you had to move them by hand. Wonder where they got it from?

"Say Fred where did you get this from?" I asked as we continued this new match. His face was full of concentration. I rolled my eyes... I've seen Ron and Harry play Wizards chess, exact same facial expression except I don't love Ron, like I love Fred... Ron's one of my best friends. But then so is Fred... Anyway off the point.

"Dad brought it back from work with him. He always loves bringing these Muggle things home with him. They aren't really as stupid as some Wizards and Witches think." he replied and nicked one of my pawns. I growled and he laughed.

"I should have known it had something to do with your dad..." I said and laughed myself. Yes Mr Weasley is obsessed with Muggles. I think it's a good thing really. Hermione's Muggle Born and I love her man. I mean yes she's a smart arse and she constantly shouts questions and answers and spells and the rest of it at you but she's like one of the best Witches I've met... Kid wise.

"Yeah he brings us all sorts of things. He really likes his job. I actually quiet like this way of playing chess... You don't have much to clean up." he said with a grin. That is very true.

* * *

We were now on our 20th match of the day and the sun was setting and the orangey golden light was filling the living room. I wore a scowl seeing as I can't bloody win! Actually I think out of all 20 games I've won once... **_ONCE_**! He's just to damn good.

George was sitting upside down in the arm chair bored out of his mind. Ron was lounging on the couch and Ginny and Percy well... I don't know where they are.

"Check Mate." called Fred throwing his arms in the air. He's been doing this the passed 12 games... Rubbing it in.

"Fine I'll never win... My mum can even beat me. Damn chest game..." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Ron laughed at me. I shot him a glare and he stopped. I hate not being able to play chess. I love games you have to use your mind... I have a good mind and I don't understand how I can't play it... Ugh makes me angry as hell.

At least Fred will teach me Quidditch tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be alright at that... Hopefully better than chess that is. Dunno how mother and father would react... Father would probably be fine but mother... I don't even want to know. Actually I better write to them.

"I'll be back in a bit guys. Need to right to my dad."

With that I got to my feet and walked out of the room and up the stairs to the room I shared with Ginny. I opened the door to find her reading.

"Hey Charlie." she said happily with a wave. I smiled and waved back but stayed quiet. I walked to my trunk and found my quill and ink.

"Hey Ginny have you got any spare parchment?"

"In the drawer..." I crawled to her bedside table and pulled open the drawer. There were stacks of it. I pulled some out.

"Who you writing to?"

"My mum and dad. Just to make sure they are alright really." I said not wanting really to go into detail. It still hurts me to think about my Aunt. She didn't deserve to die yet... I miss her and it's true I was a right bitch to her when she was always nice to me... I feel terrible and I know... I deserve to live a terrible life.

I shook my head dismissing those horrible thoughts and started writing. It was a short message but it felt right for it to be short.

I went to the huge window in the bedroom and whistled for Ookami. He came soaring to the window in seconds landing on the sill. I gave him a stroke and then handed him the letter. He knew where to go. He swooped down and then soared into the sky and towards the still setting sun.

"Are you okay Charlie?"

"Uh yes Ginny I'm okay. No worries."

I got up and walked out of the room. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest and my head dropped into my hands. My head is messed up with so much... So much shit right now... School, my parents, my Aunts death... My relationship.

I'm 12, I shouldn't feel this stressed... I shouldn't feel ill all the time. I shouldn't have to go through pain once every month. I shouldn't have to be scarred for life. I shouldn't have to be mentally scarred by what I do to myself and my surroundings.

No one should... Not me, not my father, and anyone else that has this problem. We should be able to live without fear and stress. It's annoying and unfair.

One day someone will make a cure... One day, this will happen. Maybe I'll be gone before that happens but at least the pain and stress would have left me... I'll be alright. Me and Fred will make our relationship work. In time we will tell everyone about this relationship.

One day in time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this was short and again I apologise! Um I will skip a bit to when Harry comes to the Burrow! Um and then to Diagon Ally and then back to school :) The year I'm looking forward to write about is third year! Haha I've always loved PoA dunno why just have haha! Anyway I listened to ****_"Sofa"_**** by Ed Sheeran! Good song :) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	22. Chapter 22

Three days have now passed. Fred taught me how to play Quidditch and we found something I don't majorly suck at. I was as Fred said,

_**"Not bad for a crazy Werewolf girl..."**_

Yeh I didn't know whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing. I simply glared and carried on with the activity at hand. Pain in the bloody arse. Always teasing me... He's not nice to me. Don't know why I love him... Actually scrap that I know why I love him.

He's the one that makes me happy about myself. He hasn't actually asked me out yet that's the only thing. What happens if someone does swoop in and snatch me away from him?

Anyway it was about 2 in the morning, and I was fast asleep having a bloody nightmare about what I literally just said to you. It was awful.

Someone was trying to wake me up, and I was wanting to so badly but my eyes wouldn't open.

"Charlie wake up!" someone hissed. Was that Ron? Can't be Ron, can it? I sleepily opened my eyes and looked up to see... Ron... I groaned and rolled over away from him.

"Get up... We're going to get Harry."

"Wha?"

"Getting Harry from his Aunt and Uncles! Come on Fred and George are in the car!"

_**CAR**_? Oh bloody hell I am not getting in a car with those two and Ron... Who does he think I am? Some daredevil girl or something? I looked up at him and he grinned.

I'm either going to regret this greatly... Or it's going to be an adventure. I sighed tiredly and threw my blanket off my body. I shoved on some jeans and a hoody, and snuck out of the house with Ron.

We jumped in the car, and flew... Yeh people flew to Surrey where Harry stayed. The poor boy gets treated like shit all day everyday... I didn't even know this but the whole time before he came to Hogwarts... No scrap that before he knew he was a freaking Wizard his Aunt and Uncle made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. I mean how fucking terrible is that?

Anyway, we flew for like 2 hours and I was sitting in the back staring at the roof. I sighed every 2 minutes seeing as I was so bored. It was worse than the day me and Fred played chess all day.

"Whats up with Harry anyway?" I asked playing with my hair. Ron turned round. His face was a picture.

"He's with his _**"kind"**_ Muggle Aunt and Uncle. There probably killing him or something."

I snorted slightly and set the car into laughter. I was even laughing myself. Geez I've never done that before and I hope that never happens again... Embarrassing much...

When everyone calmed down I took a deep breath, and said what I was originally going to before everyone laughed.

"I think that's a bit over the top Ron."

"Really?"

"Yes I mean they are huge disgusting bastards but really I doubt they'd kill him. I think it'd be Harry killing them. Anyway are we even there yet?"

* * *

Half an hour later we arrived outside Harry's **_"Home"_**. I stared out of the window at the think metal bars over his widow.

"Sick people... Hurry up and get closer..." I hissed. Harry was peering out of the window, and I waved and he waved back sadly. I feel so sorry for him.

Ron hooked the hook onto the metal bars and we turned the car around.

"Go!" I screamed and the bars came flying off and the car was reversed and the boot popped opened. I really wanted to smash the back window open and tell him to hurry the fuck up but I chose not to. I sat back and closed my eyes. The boot snapped shut and then I heard his Uncles voice. All that was going through my head was,

_**"He'll never get in! He's going to die! Oh hell!"**_

Ron opened the front left door and tool Hedwig and then grabbed Harry... I squealed when a hand wrapped round his ankle. I closed my eyes tightly and crossed my fingers... But then I finally snapped.

"GET A FUCKING MOVE ON!"

I turned and looked out the back window and burst out laughing as we all watched Harry's Uncle fall out of the window.

I was actually crying when everyone came running out for him.

Oh brilliant times... Watching a fat guy fall out of a window... Uh yeh cracks me up that's for sure.

* * *

When we arrived back at the Burrow the sun was half up. I stuck to Fred like glue and he smiled. We all snuck back in. Harry was in awe, and I knew why. The Burrow was so homey and everything in it was made with love. Fred, George, Ron and I help are selves to some of the food on the table.

"It's not much... But it's home." Ron said and we were all just about to take a bite of the food in our hands when a very worried and angry looking Mrs Weasley came charging into the living room.

Me Fred and George stayed quiet the whole conversation while Ron tried to explain what was happening. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Oh Ron you are so bad with words...

"But mum... He had bars on his window!"

"I'll be putting bars on your window Ronald Weasley!" she spat and my eyes widened as did Fred and George'.

I mean I've seen her angry but never like this... I guess we did break a huge rule. We flew a fucking flying car to Surrey and back! I mean yes I do hope she doesn't speak of this to my parents or I will be locked in my shed regardless... And I don't want that.

* * *

After that little argument we all sat down for breakfast. Ron and Harry were chatting with each other and looked rather happy to see each other again. I was sat silent in between Percy and Fred. I didn't know what was up with me... But I didn't.

"Mum where's my jumper?"

I looked to where the voice was coming from and Ginny appeared. I again bite my lip as she spotted Harry sitting at the table. Her eyes went wide. I made a strange sort of sound that was definitely classed under the word **_"giggle"_** I have never done anything classed under that either.

Fred looked at me grinning and I tried so hard to stop, but her face was an amazing picture. Harry looked confused and said,

"Hello."

She ran off and I burst out laughing. Mrs Weasley gave me a look and it took me 5 minutes to calm myself. Harry looked at Ron and he said,

"That's just Ginny... She's been talking about you all summer... Pretty annoying really."

Again I fell silent and just in time too, Mr Weasley just walked in and all conversation stopped to say good morning to him.

"Charlie you alright?" he asked as he sat himself down for breakfast to. I smiled.

"Yes thank you Mr Weasley and you?"

"Ah just as good as I can be thank you. Who are you?"

I stared at Harry and started waving my hands around seeing as he was oblivious to the question. He looked at Mr Weasley and said,

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" he asked his voice full of shock. I was still staring at Harry when an arm wrapped round me waist. I looked up at Fred and then down at his hand and then up at Percy who was staring at his hand to.

_**Fuck!**_

I leaned closer to Fred and whispered angrily.

"Get your hand off my waist everyone is staring."

He looked down at me and his eyes became sad. I sighed and my head just said,

_**"Kiss the fool before he leaves you!"**_

I shrugged my shoulders and kissed him on front of everyone in the house. He soon fell into it but was obviously shocked about what was happening.

I pulled away and his eyes were still closed. He wasn't actually breathing. I grinned when he opened his eyes. His cheeks were redder than his hair of that was even humanly possible.

"I-what?" he said slowly, and I laughed at him and he smiled.

"My head was telling me along with my heart that this shouldn't be a secret. I don't know it's to hard for me... I just don't want my family to know yet... Mum won't be happy about it I can just tell." I said and everyone still stared, but you know what... I don't really give to dragons teeth about that.

"Okay I guess I'd have to agree with you... I found it very hard."

He gave me a tight hug and still no one tore their eyes away from us.

"How longs this been happening for?" Mrs Weasley said in a strangely happy tone, as she carried on dishing out breakfast. I looked at Fred who looked back at me with a look that said,

Y_**ou tell them!**_

And then I gave him a look that said,

_**No I'm to scared! You tell them!**_

He sighed in slight annoyance but still had a smile on his face. He swivelled in his chair and faced everyone bar George and Percy... And me of course.

"You know when we went to uh Charlie's house...?"

Mrs Weasley nodded and Fred continued.

"Well... Then..."

"Fred Weasley! You mean to say its been probably a good couple of weeks?" she said and I winced slightly. I've never liked being yelled at by adults... Or in the room when their voices are raised... Kids I can deal with but adults, no can do.

"Yes mum... We didn't want anyone to know... Sorry."

"Don't be daft... It's fine. Just keep it between us." she said and gave me a friendly smile her eyes saying,

**_It's safe with us._**

I gave a grateful smile and Fred grabbed my hand under the table giving it a reassuring squeeze. George nudged him with his shoulder giving him a grin and then leaned back sending me a wink.

Damn how can they look so good doing that...? Unbelievable.

* * *

After breakfast everyone got dressed and ready to go to Diagon Ally for school books and things. It should be a fun experience seeing as we are actually leaving today as well.

The plan is... Get the books and jump on the train... Should be easy enough right?

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya have it chapter 22 and off to start second year :P Their relationship stays between the Weasley's until Charlie's fifth year ;) it will be difficult but they'll do it somehow ;) I listened to ****_"Give Me Love"_**** by Ed Sheeran! Sorry it was a short one again! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	23. Chapter 23

So we got to Diagon Ally through the Floo network. I hate traveling by Floo to be honest I do prefer apparating. I know I'm weird but I'm speaking the truth.

Anyway we all got to Diagon Ally safely... Bar Harry who was nowhere in sight. I looked around me not realising everyone was leaving without me. A hand grabbed mine and I saw Fred giving me a look that said,

_**Hurry up and quit daydreaming!**_

I wanted to hit him but chose not to. He didn't deserve abuse... Yet he gives me it... Again I admit we are a very strange pair but that's what makes us perfect.

"You two hurry up or you won't have your books and you'll be late for the train!"

I shook my head and Fred pulled me forward. We carried on walking hand in hand and well it felt strange. Staring occurred and it bugged me to high heaven and back. I mean I thought my parents were bad... This was something else completely. My grip tightened and he took a sharp intake of breath.

I looked up at him with a slight frown. He flashed me a smile and my heart missed at least two beats. He still never fails to do that does he? I sighed and walked closer to him. He dropped my hand and wrapped his arm round my waist.

When we entered the bookstore Flourish and Blotts Hermione spotted us. She gasped slightly and I blushed and Fred smiled brightly. Oh brilliant...

"Are you two together yet?"

We looked at each other and then back at Hermione. We actually weren't together yet. We shook our heads and she sighed irritably. I laughed at her and she slapped my shoulder.

"Ow hey what was that for?" I asked in a mock shocked tone. She smiled and asked,

"Mind if I talk to her for a moment?"

"As long as you give her back." he said with a grin and I slapped him.

"I'm a human not an object Mister..."

I kissed him on the cheek and got dragged away by Hermione. She started squealing. I winced. Ugh hate it when she does that... Louder with my heightened senses.

"Shh what do you want?" I asked in a whisper. She looked at Fred. My eyes narrowed and she looked back at me.

"No! Don't take that the wrong way I meant... Why aren't you two going out yet?"

I don't bloody know that? I don't know what goes through his head when we hug... Or we kiss or if we just spend time together. I don't fucking know? All I know is he's in my head all the time, but someone else will come after me if he doesn't. As I've said I don't want anyone else... But then again I am 12... What if that change- No it won't change... Will it?

Anyway I answered her question after staring into space for a few minutes.

"Um I don't know... Why do you care so much anyway?"

I wasn't trying to be mean but knowing Hermione she'd go in a huff. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and glared.

"Fine I'm sorry Hermione now please just tell me..."

"Because Fred's a good guy Charlie... Most girls want either one of them. And besides most of the guys in our year would take you if you were single... They all stare at you and I've even over heard them talking about you... Even... Draco Malfoy."

I swear I was sick a little bit. That snake likes me? Ugh yuck. I'm not into Slytherin's. Sickly, slimy bastards! All of them! Wait why the hell would Draco like me? I'm a Gryffindor? He hates Gryffindor's with a passion and bullies them like it's sport.

"I-I um Draco likes me?" I hisses and she nodded. Visions flashed before my eyes and I literally ran outside to the nearest bin and threw up. Someone pulled back my hair.

"Shh your alright."

_**Fred!**_

"Ugh Gad! That's a really terrible thing for anyone to whiteness..." I mumbled before it happened again.

"Yeah it's not pretty. Although your the one having to stare at it while you fill up the bin..."

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up please?"

He laughed and did as I asked. He's something great if he'd rather be outside holding ones hair back as they threw up. Finally that was over. I took many deep breaths and stood straight.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

I have to ask her out! But I'm scared... Is that a bad thing? To be scared of asking someone out? I mean I over heard Hermione... Yeah I deliberately walked closer so I could hear. I am just that horrible to her, but not in a bad way, I'd never hurt her.

We were walking back to the bookstore when we saw Harry, with Hagrid. Hagrid's the school gamekeeper. I had my arm loosely wrapped round her.

"Say what brought that little... Rather disgusting episode on?"

"The mention of Draco Malfoy..."

Ugh I hate that little snobby git. Can always dish it out but can never take it back. He's a wuss that's what he is. Slags us Weasley's off like its something he can't live without doing. We are proud to be Weasley's and that's all that matters.

"Eh always makes people feel that way. Although no one I know has ever thrown up over him. Good job."

"Fred... Ah never mind that's funny."

She smiled up at me and leaned into my shoulder. I rested my head on hers as we wondered back into the store behind Harry and Hermione. Was Charlie the only one... Well bar Ron that grew taller over the summer?

Anyway that's not anything to do with anything. Mother was ecstatic to see Harry safe and no wonder he completely like disappeared and went to the wrong place... Let's just say he sucks at using the Floo network.

George got my books for me along with his and he was obviously having trouble balancing them all. I sighed and let go of Charlie. I took my books from him and he sighed.

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Since when did we use these things anyway George?"

"Um... Never?" he said with a grin and I shook my head and smiled. We do use these things but yeah only in class other wise they are thrown under our beds. Both at school and at home.

I looked over to Charlie who was holding all her books, catching up with Hermione and Harry, Ron being there too.

I'll ask her before we board the train that's what I'll do.

Just as I thought that this over confident blonde guy came out and all the girls, bar Charlie started acting funny. He was awful and ugh annoying.

Gilderoy Lockhart...

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

Ah brilliant... Gilderoy Lockhart. I don't see what's so brilliant about him... He's an over confident, blonde bastard that writes books. I most certainly do not like him like everyone else does.

God I mean Hermione and Ginny were bloody drooling over him. I rolled my eyes behind my pile of books. I felt an elbow make contact with my shoulder. Can't people talk these days?

I turned to see Ron. He looked just as irritated as I did and so did Harry.

"Mum fancies him..." he said quietly but not quietly enough. Mrs Weasley gave him a deadly glare and he stared at the floor.

I looked over to see Fred and I smiled. He winked and my heart fluttered slightly. God I love it when he does that! He looks good winking...

_**Damn boy!**_

Anyway Lockhart spotted Harry. A reporter person grabbed Harry and basically threw him at Lockhart. Harry looked terrified and I wasn't surprised. He just got thrown into a bloody strangers arms...

_**What has happened to this world...?**_

He got Lockhart's whole collection of books in which Mrs Weasley took from him.

When everything was paid for we headed for the door to be stopped by the lead snake himself... Ugh the bastard... Draco Malfoy. He literally hissed... He didn't spit he hissed just like snakes do. Fred grabbed my free hand with his free hand.

I knew he was trying to stop me from killing him. Wasn't gonna happen if he didn't move. He picked on everyone of us... When it came to me he chose his words carefully.

"Hey... What's it like living in a shed once a month?"

I growled and the Weasley's bar Fred looked at me questioningly. I ignored it and turned back to Draco. I shoved my books into Fred's free hand and walked up to him.

"Watch your mouth mate..." I growled and he smirked. God I one day will slap that smirk off his face and I will cheer when I do.

"What will you do about it...?"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" I snapped my eyes were very dark from the anger that was slowly boiling to the top, ready to spill over.

Just as Draco was about to retort a man with the same blonde hair as Draco came through the door. I stepped back and took my books back.

"Well done for showing him who's better." Fred whispered and I smiled. I was pretty good wasn't I? Say if his snobby git of a father hadn't walked in I would have punched him so hard he would have fallen unconscious.

Just as Mr Weasley came I saw that Mr Malfoy dropped something into Ginny's bucket behind one of her books. By the looks of things Harry noticed it as well.

_**Something isn't right.**_

"See you at work..." hissed Draco's father to Mr Weasley exiting the store. Draco went into Harry's face and said in almost the same tone,

"See you at school..."

He shot each and everyone one of us a glare and I glared back. We locked gazes but I won. He turned and made a hasty exit after his father.

_**Yeah fuck off snake boy!**_

* * *

We got to the station with just about 7 minutes to spare. We all made it through the wall and I dashed over to Hermione and we boarded the train.

We waited for Harry and Ron but they never turned up. I peeked my head out of our compartment seeing if they were anywhere around in the corridor... But nope no sign of them what so ever.

I decided I'd go look down the train.

I got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione slightly hysterical. I rolled my eyes as usual. Does she really have to know where I go all the time?

"To the toilet... That's all."

"Yes sure you are..."

I gasped a little and she smiled and I huffed walking out of the compartment.

I walked down the corridor and heard a door open. I turned to face Draco. Ugh great here we go.

"Hmm what you doing down this end of the train? Shouldn't you be with the Mudblood's and Blood Traitors?" he asked and his little friends started laughing. I rolled my eyes and decided I wouldn't hold myself back.

"Fuck off Malfoy before I break your nose." I growled and he smirked.

"Yeah yeah you wouldn't-"

_**BAM!**_

My hand made contact with his nose and the force sent him flying backwards into his compartment. I cracked my hand and grinned.

"Do as I say next time... You've been warned! Don't slag me and my friends off... EVER again..."

I slammed the compartment shut and grinned. Hmm that felt good.

As I walked through the train I saw people I had never seen before. When I got to the _**"Prefects"**_car I turned back and walked back again. This time a different compartment door opened and a hand grabbed my robes. I squeaked as I fell backwards.

Who did that?

* * *

**A/N: YES SHE PUNCHED MALFOY! :D Now I do not actually hate him but I made her dislike him a lot so yeah ;) hope you like it anyway haha! I listened to ****_"Lego House"_**** by Ed Sheeran! Oh by the way I love Ed Sheeran he's like one of thee hottest gingers alive on this plant and his musics great ;) Anyway... Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	24. Chapter 24

I landed in someone's lap, and my breath was heavy. What actually no who the fuck was that? I looked up to see an oh so familiar grin. I sighed in relief.

"What in bloody Merlins name were you doing? Dragging me in here?" I snapped and he laughed. I smiled... God I can't help it! Don't judge me... He makes me smile.

"I need to ask you something..." he said his voice growing nervous. I sat up slightly so we were basically level. He leaned forward and whispered,

"Will you go out with me?"

"As in what...?"

"Be my girlfriend dumbass." he laughed and I blushed furiously and buried my head in his shoulder. That's embarrassing. Wolf whistles filled the compartment and made me go redder of that was yet humanly possible.

"Yes." I said and his arms wrapped tightly around me, and he rested his head on mine.

"Thank you Charlie..." he said softly and I sighed into his chest. I just wanted to fall asleep to the beat of his heart.

"For what?" I finally replied and I looked up at him. He smiled and I did too.

"For being mine." he whispered and placed a kiss on my lips, in which I gladly accepted. When we pulled away I said,

"That's no problem at all Fred. I must get back to Hermione... She'll kill me."

Fred sighed and I got up. He leaned back in his seat and held onto my hand tightly. I moaned at him and he grinned.

"You don't want to leave..." he said almost triumphantly. I looked at him sideways and his grin grew.

"That's not going to work on me Fred, leave the puppy dog eyes to me." I winked and pulled my hand free and walked out of the compartment. I walked down the corridor and I swear my blush was permanent.

I'm going out with Fred! Aha I'm so happy now. I was actually skipping... Me _**skipping**_. Now that's another thing you don't see everyday.

I pushed open the compartment door and Hermione huffed at me but I was in another world. I flopped down on the seat and sighed.

"What's with you?"

"Fred asked me out..."

She instantly leaned forward wanting to know everything. I rolled my eyes and she smiled.

"Tell me..."

"He just... Asked me out it wasn't really that amazing... But it was amazing in a way as well."

"So your officially together?"

I nodded and she squealed and leapt at me. She has to stop squealing... It's annoying and loud. I hugged her besides that and laughed.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two." she cried and sat back next to her freaky looking cat. It hates me... I can see in his eyes and it scares me. I sent it a look that said,

_**If you cross my path on a Full Moon I will eat you...**_

He hid under Hermione's robes and I smiled, but she wasn't to happy. At least the fucking things out of my site. That's all I have to say.

* * *

Finally we reached the platform. I got up and straightened myself up. I grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her off the train. I stopped her and looked around.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I whispered and she then realised that they weren't there. I thought she was supposed to be smart? Bloody hell!

"Oh dear! They didn't miss the train did they?"

"They must have but... They were right behind Percy, Fred, George and I. Wonder what happened to them?"

"I don't know but we better get a move on."

I guess she's right. We were walking along at the back of the group and suddenly I was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Fred what the bloody hell are you doing? Put me down!" I screamed as he ran though the crowd. He was laughing his head off. I was embarrassed. He is so good at doing that...

_**Damn you Fred Weasley!**_

He ran in a different direction to everyone else. I was feeling slightly scared and well to be quiet honest sick.

"Fred stop and tell me what your are doing."

He came to a stop. He was hardly breathing heavily and he had ran miles. He lowered me to the floor and I balanced myself, and he held me up. He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed.

"I just wanted some time alone before the Feast starts..."

"I actually missed you when I left. I know that just sounds stupid and everything but I don't give two dragons teeth to be honest."

"You come up with some weird things."

That's very, _**VERY**_ true actually. Oh well that's just me. It's not like I'm the only one that does in this relationship. He pulled me close to him and I sighed.

"I'm not the only one that comes up with weird stuff in this relationship."

He laughed and leaned in and kissed me so softly it was like it never even happened, but it did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands went to my waist, basically holding me to him. It was like he didn't want me to leave him.

I pulled away and he looked to his feet. I tapped his nose and he blushed. He was very sweet, and a right bugger but that's him.

He stole my heart... That's all I can say.

* * *

After the Feast everyone went to their common rooms. Me? Nah I snuck out to the owlery. It was somewhere to think.

I had so much to think about. It's the 1st of September... I have a week until the Full Moon... I love Fred Weasley... I need to keep that a secret from my parents in which I don't want to... And basically my heads turned to mush.

I leaned on the only bit of stone that was covered in owl shit and stared at the sky. I watched the owls soar around in the sky when one appeared in front of me.

I recognised the owl and took the scruffy letter from its beak. I shooed it away and opened it. I smiled at the scruffy writing that belonged to Fred.

_**Charlie, **_

_**I would come and find you but I don't have time... Meet me at the Astronomy Tower in ten minutes. **_

_**Loads of love, **_

_**Fred x**_

I get a kiss? I always love getting a kiss from people. I folded up the letter, shoved it in my pocket and ran down the stairs and across the grass and into the school unnoticed. I headed straight for the Astronomy Tower and I managed to avoid, the prefects, Mrs Norris and Filch.

I am just that good folks.

I ran up and opened the doors slowly. I peeked round and saw him standing, well leaning against the wall. I walked over and leaned on the same wall placing my right hand over his left. He looked at me with a blank expression. That's odd? He never wears a blank expression...

"Fred what's wrong? Is it serious?"

He looked to the sky and sighed. I squeezed his hand and felt tears well in my eyes.

"Um no its not serious. I'm just worried about you."

"Why?" I asked and he looked at me with a look that said,

_**Are you that stupid Charlie?**_

He's worried about my transformations. I wish I could say _**"learn Animagus transformations"**_ but father told me never to let my friends do that for me until they've learned about it. It's quite advanced magic and if it goes wrong... Well he never went that far.

"Fred you shouldn't worry about it. Tomorrow I start taking the Wolfsbane Potion. It makes everything more... Bearable. I'll be fine. Now cheer up." I said and he gave me the faintest smile. He wrapped his arm tightly round my body and I huddled close to him looking at the stars.

I closed my eyes and a strange memory popped in front of my eyes. Well it was something my mother and father all tell their friends and so on about me...

_**"A beautiful baby girl." said the healer. Mother took me in her arms and pulled back the towel wrapped around me. Even though mother was smiling I knew she was worried. **_

_**"Is there any problems with her?" **_

_**Father now looked worried and I started crying. Mother passed me to him and I stopped. A smile lit up his face. **_

_**"Hey there..." he said happily. **_

_**"I'm afraid that's unknown. We will have to take her for some tests." **_

_**Father passed me to the healer and I was taken away. I was put in a room with some other babies and started crying. When people came in the prodded at me taking blood and things. **_

_**A couple of hours later I was given back. The healed sighing every ten minutes. I was handed back to father and happy again. **_

_**"Find anything?" mother asked worriedly hoping for the best. **_

_**"I'm afraid... She's a Werewolf." **_

_**I could feel my fathers grip tighten and I began to cry. He did too and mother as well. **_

_**"I'm sorry." **_

_**The healer left the room and mother broke down. Father put me in my makeshift bed and sat next to mother allowing her to cry into him.**_

I didn't realise I had tears rolling down my face until Fred turned me to face him.

"Why are you crying? Is spending time with me that bad?" he joked and I smiled sadly. I then shook my head and he wiped the tears away.

"Just a flashback of something my parents tell everyone they know that's magical... Both mum and dad were devastated when they found out I was a Werewolf. It just gets me I guess."

"Your dad loves you Charlie. You two are so close... Plus your amazing in every way Charlie. You can't let these things come back to the surface."

He kissed my cheek and took my hand in his. He took me down the stairs and into the corridor. We just had to get back to the common room and we'd be fine. He never let go of my hand and I was grateful.

He stopped at a corner and peeked round and then leaned flat against the wall.

"His freaking cat is roaming the corridor..." he whispered and I sighed. Fucking beast should bugger off while it's still alive.

When she disappeared we just ran. Not even looking if the fucking cat was running back to Filch. He looked down at me occasionally and we both just started laughing.

* * *

Filch did run after us but we managed to get to the common room before he reached us. Now that was fun but now I was shattered. He looked just as tired as I did actually which was weird. I tried to walk away but he still had I tight hold of my hand. He reached out for my other one. He placed a kiss on my cheek and smiled.

"Night..." he said in a whisper. I shivered and he sighed.

"Night Fred." I said and he let go of my hands. I disappeared upstairs and into the dormitory I shared with Hermione and some other second year girls.

Everyone was fast asleep so I grabbed my pyjamas and tooth brush. I walked to the bathroom and got myself changed, and brushed my teeth. The memory kept coming back. I'm not that bad am I? A bit high maintenance but that's all. I'm not to demanding... Well maybe a little bit but, I have good points too... Don't I?

Anyway I wiped the new tears away and walked through the dark and climbed into my bed. I curled up and closed my eyes letting my mind give me hell throughout the night.

Fun!

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

When she walked up the stairs I thought,

_**Why does she even love me...**_

I still don't understand, but I am certainly not complaining. I'll be there for her even if she doesn't want me to. I'll be there when she cries, just to sit there and listen to her, to stroke her hair to make her feel better. I'll do anything...

Anyway once she left I ran a hand through my hair and walked to the couch in front of the still crackling fire. I closed my eyes and sighed. I know I say this all the time but I just can't get her off my mind. I mean she's always somewhere...

Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned to see George. He smiled.

"Hey Fred... You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine George. Just needing to think."

"You... Think?"

"Hey I do think George! Your not the only one. Half the time your sitting there dreaming about stuff, and I'm left thinking!" I said and he laughed. I know he knows what I'm thinking about. I'm surprised not everyone knows.

"She's what your thinking about isn't she?"

See what I mean...

"Yeah... Even when she leaves... She doesn't truly leave. It drives me crazy." I replied and George got up. He started walking to the stairs up to the boys dormitories. I decided maybe I should try and sleep. I got up and followed my brother upstairs.

Everyone was asleep. I sighed softly and grabbed my pyjamas and toothbrush. I walked to the bathroom and leaned on the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. I look terrible... Tired really. I splashed water on my face and grabbed the towel. After that I brushed my teeth and then got changed. I walked out of the bathroom and climbed into my bed and before I closed the curtain that surrounds me I whispered,

"Night George."

"Night Fred."

I gave him on last smile before pulling the curtain round and then I climbed under my blanket and curled up in a ball, my eyes wide open.

Why can't I sleep any more?

* * *

**A/N: So there we go :D next chapter we have our first D.A.T.D.A. Class with Lockhart... Haha! I listened to ****_"Boyfriend"_**** by Justin Bieber. I hate him but the songs aight! Anyway... Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up to someone sitting on the edge of my bed. I didn't realise why until I opened my eyes to see a blurry Hermione. I rubbed my eyes and wiped the tears off my face and from my eyes. I sat up and she sighed.

"Are you alright Charlie?"

"Um yes Hermione don't worry I'm fine." I replied and sounded most unconvincing. She raised an eyebrow and I grumbled,

"Fine..."

"Tell me and then we can meet Harry and Ron in the Hall." she said with a smile. This is strange behaviour for Hermione seeing as she has her nose in a book like almost all day now...

"Well me and Fred were up in the Astronomy Tower late last night and well I closed my eyes and a sort of memory or vision from that past flashed in front of me. It was almost like my parents were angry that I was to become a Werewolf..." I whispered the **_"Werewolf"_**part seeing as there were noise sods in this dormitory. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back tightly. I need people like her when my fathers not around. Someone to tell me everything's alright.

Anyway she let me get dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and growled. I look fucking disgusting... Bags were forming under my eyes... And I must have been crying because my eyes were slightly red... Ugh.

I made my fringe fall over my eyes and let my knotted hair fall flatly over my shoulder and round my neck. I stomped out of the bathroom and sighed. Oh for fuck sake... Where the hell are my ties?

I barged out of the room and down the stairs, into the bustling common room. I had my eyes set on red hair. I know that Fred and George were behind this. I tapped George on the shoulder and he turned round and his face became full of shock. He nudged Fred furiously. Fred turned round and his face fell the same as George's.

"Where are my ties?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest my eyes dark and still red. The shocked looks turned to grins.

"Fred Weasley you do know what week it is right?" I growled and the grin slowly left and he looked at me with a sorry look. He fucking knows not to bother me like this... But it's hard to stay angry...

My eyes said,

**_Please give them back._**

He nodded and dashed upstairs. George stood there confused about what I said to Fred and why he dashed off. I looked at the floor and my hands went behind my back. I'm not ready to tell him yet... God I hate keeping secrets.

"Why'd you have to ruin our fun...?" he whined and I smiled sweetly at Fred's twin brother. He's annoying but then again so is Fred about 70% of the time.

"I had to ruin your fun George because I'm really not in the mood for jokes and things right now."

He shrugged and sighed. Fred came bounding down the stairs and almost ran into me if George hadn't stopped him. I think my heart stopped because I almost got bowled into.

"Bloody hell Fred... I know you love me and all but really did you want to kill me?" I said and he shook his head and held up a tie. I rolled my eyes. I wanted them all back not just one!

"Fred where are the rest of them?" I whined and he smiled.

"Keeping them with me..."

Why the hell is he doing that? I sighed and pulled up my collar. He smiled and wrapped the tie round my neck and did it up. To finish off this lovely morning meeting he kissed me and dashed off to breakfast brother and friends in tow.

I watched them run through the hole and disappear. I was daydreaming when Hermione came next to me, and we smiled at each other and took off after the fourth and fifth year boys to the Hall for breakfast.

* * *

We sat in our usual positions except I sat next Harry and a 3rd year girl and stared into my goblet. It was that same gross swirly disgusting liquid. I closed my eyes and sighed.

_**Here goes! 3...2...**_

I drank it as quickly as humanly possible and then slammed the thing on the table trying to keep the stuff down. Fucking terrible! I'm never going to get used to it...

Anyway everyone was eating and as usual the most I had was half an apple. Just as I took my first bite the owls arrived. As I thought I got a letter from father.

**_My little wolf, _**

**_Are you alright? Sorry I have not written in so long I just thought I wouldn't bother you on your holiday. Your mother is certainly finding it easier after loosing her sister. I hope that didn't ruin your time with Molly and her family. I hope you got to school safely and have a good year. See at Christmas if you want to come home. _**

**_Oh yes I almost forgot hope you've taken the potion, and if you want I can meet you in the Shrieking Shack this month?_**

**_Your mother sends her love. _**

**_I must go and leave you to it. _**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_Remus._**

I smiled and Harry sighed. He never got anything as usual. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me. I then caught sight of the blood red letter in Ron's hand. Oh bloody hell he's got a howler!

"Look Weasley's got himself a howler!" called a boy names Seamus Finnigan. He's an Irish Half-Blood Wizard in our year. He gets on my bloody nerves that's for sure.

His hands were shaking, and I'm not surprised really they are like thee worst thing ever... I hate to say it but it's worse than detention. Yes I did get one in first year. I've never really forgiven mother for that. Very colourful words were given and I mean far more colourful than mine... That's saying something.

* * *

Great D.A.T.D.A. With the snobby blonde asshole Lockhart. We all sat down and he appeared at the top of the stairs and all the girls started sighing bar me. I joined the guys in gagging. Actually I think I was a little bit sick in my mouth.

He revealed a cage full of... Cornish Pixies. Damn it I hate pixies... Stupid fucking things with wings. I groaned slightly and the got elbowed in the side.

"Ow!" I growled holding my side. Hermione was still staring dreamily at him.

Eww...

* * *

"Hermione!" I whispered angrily and she glared at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Got a quill?"

"Charlie you have to get your own. But yes I have one you can borrow."

As usual she raked around in her bag and handed me a quill. Lockhart stared at me and I stared back. His hands went behind his back and he walked to the cage.

"You won't need anything really today. I'll be letting these out." he said with a smile and all the girls sighed and a Slytherin girl fainted of her seat. I leaned back in my seat and then suddenly my mind registered what he just said.

_**Oh... Oh no don't you fucking let them little bastards out!**_

Went through my head. I will scream and run out of the room. I hate them... HATE THEM! My eyes were wide and he flicked up the catch and blur of blue-purple pixies came flying out screeching. I literally dived under the table and crawled over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Lockhart didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing and ran like the bloody girl he is back to his office. I rolled my eyes.

"My hero..." I mumbled and Hermione hit me across the head with a rather heavy book. I shot her a glare that said,

_**Hit me again and you'll die...**_

She smiled sweetly and then a huge skeleton fell from the ceiling smashing across the floor. I hissed when I bit sliced through my arm.

"Hermione do something... I never said anything but these bloody things creep me out."

Hermione stood up drawing her wand and yelled,

"Immobulus!"

I didn't think anything happened until I looked up and saw them all floating around. I really should listen more in Charms... I do study and I am clever it's just I don't use it... I know I will definitely pay more attention in all my classes from now on.

* * *

Once all the fucking pixies were away, he dismissed the class. That God for that... Can Dumbledore please hire someone that can actually teach the class... Like my father! Yes like my father... He teaches me a lot of harmless little things. He's so cool if I do well he takes me out for cake.

Anyway I exited the class quickly and sighed happily. I wanted to get out of that class ASAP. How the fuck am I supposed to pass my exams for this subject if no one can teach it.

I walked alone down the corridor and met the twins in the corridor. Fred pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I smiled and he did to.

"How was your first class with that snobby bastard?"

"Shit... That's being serious. He's crap he let out fucking Cornish Pixies and then ran out of the classroom to his office."

Just remembering the pixies sent shivers down my spine. He chuckled softly and he placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Scared of pixies?" he teased and I glared at him. He grinned and I sighed.

"So what if I'm afraid of pixies. They scare me..." I said going red with embarrassment. Hid hand went to my cheek. He leaned in and whispered.

"I'll save you. Those evil pixies will have to go through me first."

I laughed and wrapped my arms round him. He wrapped mine round my waist and kissed the top of my head.

He's another person I want when my fathers away. I love him so much. My heart breaks when he's hurt. It's like we have the same beating heart.

He's there for me... I know he is.

* * *

**A/N: Well there we go! Next chapter we see the first signs of the Chamber opening, and finding out about the chamber. Then yeah I'll tell you in the next Authors Note ;) I listened to ****_"Safe"_**** by Westlife! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	26. Chapter 26

Hours had passed and well let's just say everyone is giving me strange looks and to be honest I know why. The whole month I'll eat like a bloody horse and then once every month I eat half an apple and that's it for the whole day. I down size majorly but then I fill out like instantly seeing as my body craves food. Anyway Ron, Hermione and I were outside when both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were together... That's never a good thing.

See us Gryffindor folk hate those fucking bastards and would happily smash their faces into the ground. I sighed heavily.

Marcus Flint... Makes me want to throw everything inside me up. He is actually disgusting and rude. Oliver Wood on the other hand... Well I won't go to detail and plus I can only look and not touch.

When the Slytherin seeker walked up I growled and my hands balled to fists turning my knuckles white. Hermione and Ron looked at me and we walked over.

"Hey Malfoy how's your nose? After I smashed your face in!" I growled and he stepped back. The Gryffindor team looked pretty shocked.

"You broke his nose?" Harry asked and the whole team looked at me. I couldn't help myself, a smile formed on my face and I nodded saying,

"He should learn to keep his massive gob shut... Now he knows what will happen if he slags me off or my friends."

"Yeah well at least I'm not friends with a filthy little Mudblood like you lot."

I snapped inside and I leapt forward but never got to him as someone held me back. My breathing was heavy and I was not afraid of the consequences I'd have to face if I killed him.

"He's not worth your time..." whispered Fred and I composed myself and watched the freaking twat smirk. When I got out of Fred's grip I slapped him across the face and then Ron tried to preform a harmless curse with his broken wand and it never went to plan. Oh Ron...

"Eat slugs!" yelled Ron but it backfired and sent him flying through the air backwards. I sighed heavily and everyone ran to him. This was not going to be pretty...

Ron was lying on his stomach, his skin had gone deadly pale and well he started throwing up slugs. I had to look away, and Oliver went white as did the rest of them. I could tell by the look on the twins faces they wouldn't leave Ron alone after this.

* * *

We went to see a man named Hagrid. I've seen him but I've never actually met him. I'm slightly scared actually. I walked next to Harry and just watched as little slugs came flying out of Ron's mouth and all the slim as well. Bloody hell he should have just left it to me... Could have ripped his head off!

"Did you actually brake his nose?" Harry asked in a rather humorous tone. I laughed at the memory and nodded.

"He slagged me and all of Ron's family, and you and Hermione off. Plus he's a bloody snobby, slimy git anyway." I said and Hermione glared at me.

"Does your mum never tell you off for using language like that?"

"Of course she does, but Hermione I can't help it... I'm just not in a very happy, dancing mood right now." I said and then she remembered.

_**Well done smart arse!**_

Anyway we got to a little hut and knocked on the door. I shrunk back when the door opened. A very tall round man with a lot of hair and a massive beard appeared. Ron threw up another couple of slugs and Hagrid let us all in. We all sat on this little bench thing in front of a huge arm chair.

His hut was pretty small but it was cozy and to be honest wasn't very clean but ah well.

"This calls for specialist's equipment. Nothin' to do but wait'll it stops, I'm afraid."

"When will that be?" I whined and he looked at me funny.

"Who are you?" he asked and I opened my mouth and then closed it again. Harry laughed, his arm still round Ron's shoulders.

"Charlie Brown Lupin. She's our best friend."

"Nice to meet yer. Anyway who's Ron tryin' to curse?"

"Malfoy..." I growled and still cracked all my fingers. Hagrid seemed to grimace at the name and as Harry continued he was getting angry.

"He called Hermione a... Well I don't-don't actually know what it means..."

I didn't want to see Hermione upset again but now that Harry had said it... Well Hagrid seemed intrigued. I sighed.

Being called a Mudblood is more hurtful than being called ugly. I mean I'd never ever say that to anyone, but I guess Malfoy's so up his own arse that he doesn't care about anyone but himself. I looked at Hermione my eyes saying,

_**You don't have to say anything it's alright he'll understand.**_

But she ignored it and got to her feet and walked a bit facing away from everyone. My heart hurt slightly. I always hate seeing her upset.

"He called me a Mudblood..."

"He did not." Hagrid said angrily and Harry looked confused. I know the question because I've asked my father many times, but he's not like Hermione is he?

"What's a Mudblood?"

For fuck sake Harry! Can't you see she's fucking upset and clearly doesn't want to say anything. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"It means _**"dirty blood."**_ Mudblood is a foul name for someone that's Muggle Born. Someone that has none magic parents, like me."

I felt disgusted. I walked to Hermione who was now in floods of tears. I wrapped her in a hug that she gladly accepted.

"Don't listen to that asshole... He'll get what's coming to him one day."

She smiled slightly and pulled away whipped away her tears. Ron threw up another few slugs and attempted to continue the conversation which had actually ended.

"It's disgusting..."

Harry smiled and me and Hermione laughed as Ron leaned over the rather large bucket. He looked awful that's for sure.

* * *

It was now dark and the common room was deserted. Harry was with Lockhart in detention. Shame poor boy has to listen to his whiny voice all night. Most people were in their dorms just chilling where as I was playing Wizards chess with Ron. Fred and George were staring blankly into space and then you'd occasionally hear them laugh. Daft sods that's what they are. I growled as he started killing my army of chess pieces.

"I hate this game..." I whined and Fred sat next to me. He smiled and he told Ron to start again.

"I'll help you..." he whispered and kissed my cheek. I nodded.

* * *

Ten minutes later I lost but not by a lot thanks to Fred. I gave him a hug and he held me tightly to him. His heart was beating so hard I was wondering if anyone else but me and him could here it...

I then pulled away and dashed upstairs and grabbed some parchment and some ink and a quill.

_**Father, **_

_**Yes I'm alright, everything is fine and I'm glad to hear that mothers finding it easier. Oh that's great would you come with me? I don't like being there knowing that no ones at least in the next room... **_

_**I have taken the potion this morning at breakfast. I really wish I could play Quidditch though. Fred taught me how to play during the holidays. Apparently I'm not bad for a "Crazy Werewolf girl" **_

_**I will owl you about Christmas. I just don't want to leave Harry on his own. He told me he was staying here for Christmas. **_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Charlie Brown Lupin.**_

I folded it up and smiled. Instead of going to the owlery I opened the dormitory window and called for Ookami. He came soaring through the sky and perched on the window.

I passed him the letter and flees off towards my house. I then walked back downstairs to be grabbed round the arms by Ron and Hermione.

What the fuck?

* * *

We were running towards the D.A.T.D.A. Room. I groaned loudly as we ran. Ron slapped me. WHY IS EVERYONE SLAPPING ME TODAY? Fuck sake!

Harry came haring round the corner and I squealed... Wait oh God I squealed this time... Hermione shouted,

"Harry!"

"Did you hear it? That voice?" he said out of breath. We all looked at Harry with blank looks. Is he alright?

"Voice?" asked Ron.

"What voice?" Hermione asked shortly after but I stayed quiet. He can hear voices... He's gone mental that's my conclusion.

"Yes I first heard it in Lockhart's room. Then again just..." his voice faded as though he was interrupted. This is starting to creep me out...

"It's moving... I think it's going to kill."

He took off running down the corridor. Me and Ron said together,

"Kill?"

We both laughed but this was no time for laughter... This was very serious what ever was happening.

We took off down the corridor. Bloody hell I'm really not fit enough for all this running. I should do more.

"Harry! Not so fast!" yelled Hermione as he turned the corner just as we reached halfway down the corridor.

This was far to strange...

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya have chapter 26 :D oh I'm so chuffed haha :) next chapter should be up later today and if I have time another one as well. Anyway I listened to ****_"Celebrity Status"_**** by Marianas Trench. My favourite song of all time. It's so damn catchy ;) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	27. Chapter 27

The corridor was flooded with water and as we all slowed to a walk I felt unwanted shivers run up and down my spine like it was some sort of slide. Bloody shivers...

Anyway as we walked we saw all these spiders crawling around and up the wall, and through a hole. I tilted my head slightly as I was a bit confused. Harry read my mind.

"Hmm that's strange... I've never seen spiders act like that... And I've had a lot of experience with spiders..."

"I don't like spiders... Hey what's that?" Ron said pointing at the wall. I slowly drew my eyes from where the spiders disappeared to see writing in blood on the once clean stone wall. I gasped, and covered my mouth.

_**What the fuck does that mean?**_

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... Enemies of the heir beware!" Hermione read her voice growing shaky. I looked round the corridor and got the fright of my life when I saw Mrs Norris hanging petrified on one of the torch holders.

"Oh no its Filch's cat Mrs Norris!"

_**No shit mate!**_

Soon we weren't alone in the corridor. Almost every student flooded in to see what was going on. Teachers and healers as well came in and us four were stuck in the middle. My eyes were wide and my heart was racing with sheer panic. I noticed Malfoy and threw my hands in the air.

"Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next... Mudbloods." he spat.

Oh I'll make sure he pays for using that disgusting term. Then the worst of all things happened, Harry was standing alone next to Filch's cat when he came barging through the crowed.

"Make way! Make way! Potter- Mrs Norris? You've murdered my cat!" Filch said shakily, and Harry was frozen. He shook his head slowly murmuring,

"No... No!"

"I'll kill ya... I'll kill ya!"

Filch proceeded forward to grab Harry when Dumbledore came with McGonagall, Snape... Flitwick everyone.

"Argus! Argus calm down! Everyone will go to the dormitories." he said and we all started walking away. Fred grabbed my hand tightly, and I placed my other hand on his arm. He knew I was terrified right now.

"Everyone except you three."

I pulled Fred to a stop and looked back. Snape's eyes hit mine and they were black with permanent anger almost.

"And Miss Lupin..." he said and Dumbledore looked at me over his half moon shaped glasses. He waved his hand. I looked back at Fred who was very reluctant to let go.

"See you in the common room?" he whispered and I smiled slightly and nodded. He let go of my hand and disappeared down the corridor. I sighed and turned back to Dumbledore with terrified eyes.

I'm such a fucking wuss... I can fight but when it comes to things like this in going to be terrified... I walked over slowly and stood next to Ron and Hermione.

Now that everyone was gone Dumbledore explained to Filch that his fucking stalker of a cat wasn't dead.

"She's not dead Argus... She's simply been petrified."

I stood there really wanting to say,

_**Told ya so...**_

But really now was not the time for my smart arse comments. Filch still wouldn't believe it. I sighed heavily when Lockhart spoke up trying to be smart.

"Thought so. Shame I wasn't there really. I know the exact counter curse that could have spared her."

I rolled my eyes and again wanted to say,

_**Yeah right! You couldn't even stop those bloody Cornish Pixies.**_

But again I stayed quiet. If I said that I'd probably get permanent detention and I don't really want that especially not with him. Again Lockhart stared at me, so I stared straight back at him. He knew that I knew something was moving around within the school.

Yes I don't know what it is but I know it's something... Anyway now it was Snape's turn to talk. I rolled my eyes and Snape glared at me. He's a bad man he is...

* * *

After that we were told to go to our dormitories and stay there. Fat chance that will happen to be honest. Since when has Harry ever stayed in his dormitory? Anyway those three were all chatting where as I stayed quiet. We got to the moving staircases.

I must admit I do agree with Hermione and Ron. It is slightly weird he can hear a voice... But only one that he can hear. If he said anything people would think him crazy. Harry isn't crazy... Well actually I don't know.

* * *

Everyone left me and I sat in one of the comfy armchairs in the common room by the still crackling fire. I had no lights on either and it was just amazing and quiet and warm.

"What was that all about in the corridor?"

I leapt up from the armchair arms in front of me and my eyes wide. I sighed in utter relief when it was only Fred. Fucking redhead sometimes.

"Please stop doing that... I'm feeling really weird right now." I whispered and he sighed pulling something out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Your owl dropped it to me. Here." he said and handed me the letter. I took it my hand and opened it. I smiled.

_**My little wolf, **_

_**Well that's good then isn't it? Your mothers happy that your safe and that you had a good holiday. Of course I will meet you 45 minutes before the full moon had risen. **_

_**Your mother doesn't want you to play Quidditch... Ever, but you know what? If you ever get the chance to... Take it. You spend a lot of time with Fred don't you? I'm starting to think this "guy" you said you liked is him? **_

_**Maybe I'm wrong. Anyway I must get on with my job hunt. **_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Remus.**_

I laughed and handed Fred the letter. He looked at me strangely and I sighed.

"Read it dumbass."

He scanned the letter and flushed red. I walked over and pulled the letter from his hands, putting it in the pocket of my robes. I asked him if he noticed anything but he shook his head. He'll find out one day.

He took my hand and fell back in the armchair. He pulled me into his lap he kissed me softly. He tangled his fingers in my hair and I wrapped mine round his neck making our bodies come as close together as they could right now. He smiled against my lips making me pull away just to see it.

"You really are something special to me." he whispered leaning further into the armchair.

"Really? Never been told that before... Well bar my dad who thinks I'm special."

"Yeah you are special to me. I'll do anything just to see you smile."

My heart was thumping so hard against my rib cage I thought that well... My rib cage would break into pieces.

"Your really special to me as well Fred. That's in all seriousness."

"I just wish you didn't have to go through all that pain... I just want you to be alright." he said sadly as he kissed my cheek and then down my neck along the pink line. His arms wrapped tighter round me and I leaned closer and rested my forehead on his shoulder. Again he took my collar bone between his teeth. I could feel I tongue running along it, and I shivered.

He looked up and sighed. I looked into his big brown eyes and sighed myself snuggling into him.

I feel a lot better now that I'm safe in his arms.

Whatever is going on in this bloody school I am not going to fully enjoy this year...

* * *

Probably about an hour and a half later I was woken up. Fred was tapping my nose. I whined and he chuckled.

"Come on its getting really late, and your obviously tired seeing as you did fall asleep on me."

I sighed and got up off of him. He got to his feet pulling me into him again. He looked down at me his eyes happy just like mine. One thing I love about Fred is he's hardly ever down. He's lucky... He doesn't get so fucking depressed that you'd rather be dead than walk the earth you were placed on.

"I love you Fred Weasley." I whispered and I got that cheeky smile. He crushed me against him and I laughed trying to push my self away but he was a lot stronger than me regardless of the strength I do have.

"Fred get off... Please?"

"Fine..." he said sadly and I grinned.

"If you wanted me to stay up so you could crush me you shouldn't have made me get up."

"Okay fine. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Charlie." he said softly kissing me goodnight and then he disappeared up to his dormitory, giving me on last wave at the top of the stairs. I waved back before walking up the stairs slowly.

I pulled out the letter from my father and smiled. I'll write back before I go to bed. I stuffed it back in my pocket and ran the rest of the way. When I pushed open the door Hermione was still awake so I had light.

"You alright? You've been down there for ages." Hermione said her nose still in a book about Transfiguration.

"With Fred. I just have to write back to my dad."

I grabbed a bit of old homework and ripped the bottom bit which was blank.

_**Father, **_

_**Don't be daft father... Yes I spend a lot of time with Fred but we are... Just close. You won't tell mother if I decide to take up Quidditch right? She'll kill me. Also father there are weird things happening... Filch's cats petrified... I am scared to be here. **_

_**Alright I'll make sure to be there 45 minutes before. Gotta go it's really late. **_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Charlie Brown Lupin.**_

I folded it and quietly opened the window and called for Ookami again. I gave him a stroke and passed him the letter sending him home again. I watched as the black outline flew in front of the shiny moon. I sighed quietly and closed the window.

After getting changed I climbed into my bed and fell asleep instantly... But my dreams weren't all nice and fluffy. Tonight darkness closed in and the devils in the back of my mind came out.

I hope I never have to encounter Dementors... I have horrors in my past... I'm just praying those fucking things never come and get me...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it folks :P I am trying to move this second year along quickly as I want to write loads for her third year. Lol so excited! I listened to ****_"Gold Rush"_**** by Ed Sheeran! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	28. Chapter 28

When I awoke I had the whole fucking dormitory round me. I stared at them all.

"What?" I said in a snappy tone. They all jumped but never tore their gazes. Even Hermione was worried. I sighed heavily and got up.

"You were screaming... And... We are just really worried about you." said a girl I don't even like. She was from the rich families. She waved her money in front of everyone. She makes me a very angry person.

"You haven't been sleeping right for ages Charlie." Hermione said concerned and I slammed my fists on my mattress. I though I was about to tare up my bed sheets and blanket, I was that furious.

The two other girls ran from the room squealing. I flopped back on my bed my hands over my face. I felt the mattress move and knew she was sitting there.

"What do you want Hermione?" I snapped and yet she didn't move. She sighed heavily and I looked out from under my hands.

"I want to know what makes you so scared..."

What sort of fucking question is that? I've told her one million times what scared me. I sat up and looked at my hands, that were shaking.

"You know what scares me Hermione..."

She nodded but still didn't move. I decided if she wouldn't move then I would. I got to my feet and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door. I leaned into the door and slid down onto the cold floor. My knees were up at my chest and my forehead was rested on my knees.

Whatever is moving around this school is stressing me out as well as the fucking Moon this week. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Do you think anyone would notice of I jumped out of the highest window in the tallest of the towers?

"Charlie? Come on." came Hermione's voice as she banged on the door. I give up. I got up and flung open the door. I grabbed my clothes and shoved them on. I then realised Fred still had all my ties.

"Fuck sake..." I growled and heard a gasped. Really I don't care what I say right now. I rolled my eyes as normal.

"Get over it..." I snapped and stomped down the stairs Fred was sitting on the armchairs arm, threading my tie through his fingers looking at his feet. I sighed and walked over sitting on the couch arm.

"Morning Fred." I said sadly and he looked up. He had red slightly puffy eyes. Had he been crying?

"Morning..." he replied twice as sad. I got up and walked in front of him taking his free hand in mine. He looked up at me.

"What's wrong Fred?" I asked and he looked down. I made him look at me and I tried to search his eyes, but I couldn't seem to find what I was looking for.

"I-I had a nightmare... Ab-about you and I. I lost you... I broken down... When I woke up I couldn't stop thinking about it. I don't want to lose you ever."

A tear left my eye. He will never lose me. I won't let myself go to anyone else. Fred's got my heart firmly in his hands. I ran a hand through his hair, and he closed his eyes. I smiled and moved my hand down his neck making him shiver.

"Fred Weasley I promise you this... You will not lose me ever. You have my heart forever. I won't leave you, no matter what happens."

He smiled and I leaned down and kissed him quickly. He was a bit upset that it was so quick.

"Don't do that face... That's my face." I joked and Fred laughed as he got up. He flung my tie round my neck and stood as close as he could to me. I swear I've grown a tiny bit. Fred doesn't seem tall any more.

"Have I grown or have shrunk?" I asked in all seriousness but he just laughed.

"You must have grown." he replied and took my hand in his. Hermione came down and then Ron and Harry appeared as well.

Ron looked horrified and Harry smile. Hermione was still over the moon. Ugh hate using that phrase. I am not using it again. Anyway I smiled and Fred dragged me out and into the corridor, towards the hall.

"Ron's face was a picture." I said happily and he nodded in agreement. He squeezed my hand tightly and I leaned into him.

* * *

Fred and I wondered into the Hall still hand in hand. We got our fair share of stairs but we don't give a shit do we?

He smiled and dropped my hand. He sat next to George and started chatting away. I sat day dreaming when Snape appeared. I took the goblet and glared at him.

"Thanks Professor..."

He glared back at me and proceeded down the Hall to his seat at the table where the Professors sat. Ron and Harry sat either side of me and stared at me.

"What the hell did Snape give you? What if he's poisoned it?" Ron said and I shot him a glare. Is he that fucking stupid?

"Ha Ron he can't poison a student alright and I need this right now. It's... It's important." I said and looked at it grimacing. Harry didn't look to happy at me having this from Snape... Fuck them. I downed the stuff and then closed my eyes. I couldn't stand them looking at me any more.

I felt really sick. I pushed myself up and ran out of the Hall. I was scared and what if I threw up... What if it didn't work? Tears were pouring down my cheeks as I dashed to the toilets.

"Charlie wait!"

I erased his voice and carried on running. I didn't even know where I was bloody going.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

I ran after her regardless of everyone telling me not to. I don't give a bloody damn about what everyone tells me. I'm scared... She's scared.

"Charlie please stop."

When she still didn't stop I pushed myself to reach her. When I got close enough I grabbed her arm. She was crying.

"Fred I feel really sick." she cried. I felt tears sting my eyes. I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the corridors and to the nearest toilets.

* * *

I waited for her. She has never been this bad before. What if everything was crashing down inside her? What if she was breaking inside? I ran my hands through my hair. God this is so not like me.

When she appeared she looked terrible. Pale, and her beautiful violet eyes were dull and clouded. I wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek.

"I look horrible why are you wanting to kiss me?" she said humour still showing in her voice.

"I don't care... I love you Charlie... That's all that matters. Anyway I think you look beautiful what ever the case."

Her cheeks flooded with colour and I took her hands in mine, rubbing my thumbs over her knuckles. I got the faintest smile out of her and that made my day.

"Come on have this."

I stepped back and pulled an apple out of the pocket in my robes. She laughed and I threw it to her. She caught it without even trying. I smiled as she took a bite from the apple. I started feeling slightly hungry actually.

"You can have it back if you want?" she said, her faint smile turning into an obvious on. She held it in front of her and I took it from her hand and took a bite. Her mouth dropped open. I winked and she laughed.

"I can't believe you did that... Germs and shit..."

"Who do you think I am?" I joked and she hit me on the shoulder. I then added,

"When did you become such a... Girl?"

"Ha... Incase you haven't notice Fred... I've been a girl since I was inside my mother."

I laughed and took her had in mine dragging her back to the Hall. She was fighting against me.

"Fred I don't wanna go back there. Can't we just go to the common room?"

I stopped in my tracks. That's a good idea actually. I turned back to her and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder.

* * *

I dropped her on the couch and landed on top of her by accident. I mean not like I was complaining about our position but... Okay I don't know what I am actually saying.

She smiled up at me and I couldn't help myself. I kissed her so softly it could have counted as nothing. Her arms wrapped round my neck and I felt her playing with my hair. My head was going absolutely mental.

I pulled away and kissed down her neck and along her collar bone. I sucked on her skin making her close her eyes.

She was so amazing in so many different ways. She was nothing like anyone else I'd ever met.

When I say I love her... I really mean it.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter but you know I'm always tired now :( lmao. Hope you enjoyed anyway. I listened to ****_"Anywhere Else"_**** by Olly Murs. Ah I love Olly Murs he's amazing! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	29. Chapter 29

We had Transfiguration now and I felt exhausted and ill. Fred went away and I was getting my bag sorted out. I put in a quill, and placed my wand in the little inside back pocket of my bag. I never go anywhere with out my wand unless it's meals... Which is weird I know.

Anyway as I was packing my books and things in Hermione and the other two girls came in. Hermione walked straight at me. I just want to have some fucking space!

"Are you alright?"

I growled and looked at her. I felt like saying,

_**Fucking brilliant Hermione.**_

She put her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged her off. I put the strap of my bag over my head and walked to the door.

"I'm fine now let's go..."

She sighed and grabbed her bag and joined me in walking down to the common room. There we met Harry and Ron and walked out of the portrait hole and down the moving staircase. My head was spinning. What was moving around this school? It must be something if Harry can hear a voice?

In a couple of minutes we got to the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall was waiting at the front. I sighed heavily as I walked down the isle made by the chairs and tables.

I sat down with Hermione stuck next to me. I got my book out and my wand and everything else I needed trying to ignore all the stairs. Yeah yeah I look terrible... Fucking get over it.

"Right can I have your attention please? Thank you. Right today we will be transforming animals into water goblets by counting to three and saying Vera verto like so... One, two, three... Vera verto."

The bird turned into a lovely water goblet and that certainly got my attention. That was amazing... She for the first time in a while smiled at the amazement in her classes faces.

"Who would like to try it first?"

I looked down at my book and Hermione was almost jumping out of her chair wanting to have a go first. McGonagall looked right passed her and a half smile formed on my face. There we go...

"What about you Mr Weasley? Remember one, two, three... Vera verto."

Ron seemed nervous and to be honest so was I. His fucking wand is broken... What if he turns something else into a goblet? I covered my eyes. Ron cleared his through.

"Vera verto."

I opened my eyes and covered my mouth to try and stop myself from laughing. It was a goblet that was furry and had a rat tail. McGonagall was not happy. She crossed her arms over her chest and stated down at Ron.

"That wand needs replacing Mr Weasley."

Ron swallowed hard and I grinned trying not to laugh. Hermione's hand was waving in the air and McGonagall sighed.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor I was wandering if you could tell us about... About the Chamber of Secrets?"

I looked at her in utter surprise. My eyes were slightly wide. McGonagall began explaining. I was beginning to think that coming back to school was a bad idea.

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies with in the Chamber?"

Bloody hell Hermione! She's a human dictionary and every other book in the world. She's bloody crazy.

"Well... The Chamber is said to be home to something only the heir of Slytherin can control... It is said to be home to-to a monster."

My heart stopped. What kind of monster? Was it big? Was it small? All these questions ran through my head. I am slightly worried now...

* * *

After that strange class the four of us walked back down all the corridors to our next class...

"Do you think it's true? I mean do you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ron.

Fuck sake Ron! A teacher wouldn't bloody lie to around 20 odd students... They can't really lie to students it's not the best look for them. I sighed and Hermione replied,

"Of course. McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are.

That is true. We are in danger of this things been open. Anything could happen. I mean Mrs Norris couldn't have just been petrified by a child... They'd have been found out instantly. I have a feeling I know who's behind that... What's must be that monster.

Anyway the conversation went on between us. Debating wether it was Malfoy. I highly doubt it is because he's not that smart. Hermione then came up with an idea that could be very dangerous but it was very good. Well know for sure if it's Malfoy... He'd tell Harry and Ron anything.

* * *

It was lunch time but we all skipped it as Hermione dragged us all to the library. Me and the boys didn't actually know what we were looking for so we just chatted about Quidditch and let Hermione look.

"I want to play Quidditch..." I said quickly and Harry looked at me.

"Really?" he asked and Ron looked at him with a smile,

"Harry you'd be surprised Charlie's really good. Fred taught her over the holidays. She could get on the team if one of the Chasers or something get injured."

My heart leapt. Maybe I could. Oh that would be brilliant. That would cheer me up a little.

"You should ask Wood, I'm sure he'd be over the moon to have an extra Chaser just incase." Ron said happily but I growled. He used that fucking phrase. Ugh hate it, hate it... HATE IT!

"Guess I could ask... The match today's soon... If it all goes well I'll ask him while he's in high spirits." Harry said still slightly shocked I could play Quidditch.

Anyway Hermione soon appeared and the three of us opened books pretending we'd actually looked through them.

"I've found it! Polyjuice Potion. If properly brewed it will transform the drinker temporarily into the physical form of another."

That's wicked but one Potions enough for me thank you... I already have trouble keeping that disgusting stuff down.

"You mean if me and Harry drank that we'd turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked and I sighed again.

_**Well done smart arse!**_

Spun through my head. She just said that the Potion can change ones physical form into another's. Bloody hell Ron!

"Yes." Hermione said slightly irritably. I'm not bloody surprised either. Ron and Harry exchanged a grin and looked back Hermione.

"Wicked! Malfoy will tell us anything!" he said happily and I snapped the book I was holding shut, with a smile.

"That settles it then. How long will it take Hermione?" I asked happily and slipped the book back into the gap I got it from. Hermione sighed this time.

"About a month."

My heart dropped. A month that won't fucking do. Harry read my mind when he said,

"But Hermione? If he is the heir he could have attacked half of the Muggle Borns here by then!"

"I know but... It's the only plan we've got."

* * *

Quidditch match was starting and me and Hermione and Ron walked over to standing next to Neville. He's alright I guess. He's a nutter for Herbology. Well just like I love D.A.T.D.A. I guess.

Anyway Slytherin against Gryffindor. Some of the most intense matches happen between these two. They never play nice... I love it.

Anyway the game started badly and Gryffindor were loosing. I was still amazing though. Gryffindor had many supporters and we were behind the team.

Just as the Quaffle was passed to a girl named Angelina Johnson Slytherin started playing dirty.

Fred and George weren't having any of it that's for sure. The game was stopped so much because either one of the twins _**"accidentally"**_hit the player instead of the Bludger or one of the Slytherin's would start moaning about how we were cheats and shit.

I really had to fight the urge to scream,

_**Fuck you, you slimy bastards!**_

I just don't think that would have gone down well. Anyway I spotted Harry and fucking Malfoy hovering looking for the Snitch. They were obviously talking because Harry didn't realise a Bludger was hurtling towards him.

"HARRY!" I screamed and he ducked just in time as did Malfoy, but it came flying back towards him. What the bloody hell's going on?

Rouge Bludger... Brilliant. How do we all know that? Well mainly me and Ron. Well not one Bludger goes for one player on one team. The Bludgers alternate between the two teams trying to knock either one off their broom or injure them in some way.

Hagrid and many of the other teachers began to notice but the game was never stopped.

Minutes later Harry dived towards the ground Bludger and Malfoy in tow. I gripped Hermione's arm. All we could do was watch. He was flying everywhere just to lose it but it just wouldn't leave him be. Fucking thing could cost them the game.

Anyway it was amazing. Yet suddenly Malfoy appeared flipping through the air broom following. I cheered as did the others but I was ecstatic.

Harry continued to chase the Snitch when the Bludger collided into his right arm. I covered my ears as the crack of his bones breaking echoed round the pitch and stands. He reached anyway.

"Harry..." I said quietly as he fell forward and hit the ground rolling over a few times. He opened his hand and the Snitch floated.

"Harry Potters caught the Snitch! Gryffindor win!"

The whole of the Gryffindor crowd erupted in cheers when that damned Bludger started slamming into the ground.

"Hermione do something!" I screamed and she drew her wand aiming for the Bludger.

"Finite incantatem!"

The thing exploded into tiny pieces raining down on Harry as everyone ran onto the pitch. I flew across the grass and dropped to my knees next to him.

"Oh Harry well done." I cried hugging him tightly. More arms wrapped round the both of us. Hermione and Ron. We both laughed and then I let go of Harry and Hermione asked,

"Are you alright?"

"No I think my-my arms broken..."

Fucking brilliant... I sat back on my heels feeling a pang in my heart for him. Fred came running over with the rest of the team. Slytherin slipped off like the sore loosing snakes they are. Just as everyone had gathered round one of my least favourite people appeared. Harry didn't look to thrilled either. Actually scrap that no one looked to thrilled.

"Not to worry Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours... Straight away."

Harry shook his head furiously.

"No... Not you..."

"Ah poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. Now this won't hurt a bit."

I growled unnoticeably as he took Harry's broken arm in his hand and drew his wand with his free on. He cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes.

"Brackium emendo!"

His arm just hung limp. He had no fucking bones left in his fucking arm.

_**WHAT A BASTARD!**_

Ran through my head. What the bloody fuck was he thinking...? He should have gone to see Madam Pomfrey straight away. He started bending his arm back and I gagged slightly. That was beyond gross.

* * *

He was now in the hospital wing his arm in a sling. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and I stood round his bed looking down at him. All you bloody heard was Malfoy moaning.

"Uhhh!" he moaned and I snapped.

"Shut the bloody hell up! You wuss!"

He glares at me but trust me my stare was a fucking death stare. Fred wrapped a tired arm round my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey came in and told Malfoy basically to stop moaning and leave. I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"Out of my way! Out of my way! Should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat-but growing them back..."

She will be able to won't she? Oh bloody hell will she? I wrapped my arms round Fred and buried my head into his shoulder. He wrapped his round me and pulled me closer.

"You will be able to won't you?" Hermione asked her voice was very hurt sounding. I think we are really all over reacting... Especially me.

"Oh, I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." she said in a rock hard tone pouring some disgusting stuff in a cup. She handed to him and he swirled it round looking whiter than normal. He drank it but he spat it out straight as it went in his mouth.

"Ugh. Yuck!" he cried and Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes snatching the cup from him and refilling it.

"What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" she snapped and Harry sighed. She's not very nice sometimes. Trust me sometimes when I come in after transformations she has a go at me because I'm bleeding my guts out. I'm always like,

"Well I'm very sorry."

Anyway... She told us all to get out. Fred took my hand in his and we walked out. Hermione was dying to go to the library again and I sighed. I had some Charms homework to do anyway.

"I'm going to go to the library I have homework to do for my last class today." I said sadly. Fred whined and looked at me. I shook my head. Nope he's not getting me that easy.

"I'll see you at dinner." I said and he sighed.

"Alright... Go and be boring."

"Hey I can be boring and then I can enjoy the time I get to spend with you." I said happily and he tilted his head slightly and then shrugged.

"Alright see ya later." he said and George dragged him away. I waved and he smiled as he was dragged round the corner.

"Do you actually have homework?" Hermione asked sort of excitedly. I looked down and smiled.

"Yeah Hermione I really do have homework..."

"I'll help you then. Then we can do some research. See if there is anything on this Chamber."

I groaned. I don't want to read any more fucking books! I just want to do my homework go to Potions and then go to Charms and then I'm done for the day...

* * *

"Come on Charlie concentrate." Hermione snapped. I'm almost fucking done I'm just daydreaming now. Anyway I scribbled a few things down and Hermione took my parchment from me. Her eyes scanned over my work and she smiled satisfied.

"Well done that's good." she said handing it back at me. I smiled down at my work and then rolled it up pushing it into my bag.

Hermione then dumped a rather heavy book in front of me. I glared at her and she smiled sweetly. I looked to the ceiling and then opened the book.

There would be no fucking information on the bloody thing anyway... Bugger this.

Ten minutes later I slammed the book shut and shoved it at Hermione grabbing my bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here there is nothing on that bloody thing! Why would there be?" I snapped and stormed out of the library and into the corridor. I still had time before Potions. I walked outside I to the courtyard and down towards the owlery wondering if father had sent me anything. I walked up all the stairs and notices Ookami had indeed brought me something.

The smell in this place was revolting. I took the note from my owl and opened it.

_**My little wolf, **_

_**I might have a job lined up. It's a surprise! I know I'll enjoy this job and also he already understands the situation. Anyway I just thought I'd let you know. **_

_**Hope nothing is wrong... Your mother would want you home. Anyway I'll see you on Friday. **_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Remus.**_

Oh father. He got a job! Oh that's brilliant isn't it...? Well he said lined up... I can't wait to find out what it is! I'm so damn excited now.

Fathers got a job...

* * *

It was after all my classes now and I went to see Harry quickly. He looked tired and was obviously having trouble sleeping seeing as his bones hand to grow back. I mean for fuck sake who'd do something like that? Those sick people.

Anyway everyone was in the common room. Fred and I played Wizard chess. I must admit I wasn't to shabby any more. It was a close game yet I still lost. Why do I play against Weasley's? They are like thee Kings of both Muggle and Wizard chess...

Pisses me off...

Anyway I started moaning that he never lets me win and he just laughed all the time like he normal does. He makes me so mad yet I wouldn't hurt him ever.

"Fred Weasley... I'm never playing chess with you again..." I huffed and he sighed.

"That's not nice... I like playing chess with you. It's fun because you get really angry about loosing."

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. His cheeks went a bit red and I smiled.

"I like you wether you angry or happy or upset or even mental. You as a person are amazing. Most guys hates girls with major and occurring mood swings but me... Nah. I like it." he said happily and I uncrossed my arms and leaned over the chess board and kissed him.

"Your so daft."

"That's why you love me." he replied and winked. I laughed and sat back on the floor getting my men in order again, ready for another game.

* * *

When the sun started setting Percy made everyone go to their dormitories. When everyone had left but me and Fred he stood there stating at us.

"Everyone up to their dormitories... That means you two as well."

"Come on Prece don't be a spoil sport... You'll ruin my winning streak."

"Bugger off Fred." I joked and he smiled. Percy though was having none of it. Fucking prefect... Ruining everyone's fun...

"I don't care get to your dormitories now."

"Fine..." Fred huffed. He got to his feet and pulled me up too. He pulled me into what I must say was a very passionate kiss. Not like I was bothered but Percy was on fire.

"FRED!" he screamed and we pulled apart and laughed. Percy's such a suck up and a twat. I don't hate him but he's rather annoying.

"I'll see you later?" he asked and I nodded almost unnoticeably. He walked passed Percy and stuck his tongue out and made his eyes go cross eyed. I burst out laughing and Percy pointed at the stairs. I waved to Fred who stood at the top of the stairs and he waved back. I ran up the stairs and sighed. Percy walked back thought the portrait hole and I snuck back downstairs.

Ah who's not even a little bit bad now adays?

* * *

**A/N: DUEL CLUB AND THEN TRANSFORMATION! I really wanna move this year along because I don't really enjoy this one very much :L lmao! Anyway I listened to ****_"Greatest Day"_**** by Take That! OMG I am a huge Take That fan! Anyway... Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	30. Chapter 30

Last night was fun. Me and Fred snuck back downstairs once Percy left. We played some more chess and then George came down. The three of us sat playing Rock Paper Scissors. Then we started making fun of each other, really we just messed about.

The twins really help me forget about all the bad things that have happened in my life. I mean we've all had bad things happen but I always feel I've had more than my fair share.

Fred looks after me, makes sure I'm alright, but he never badgers me to eat when I don't want to, and he promises me that he'll never follow me and will never do anything stupid.

George well he's just a laugh. He's like a new best friend. He's incredible. He's always willing to help out and the two of them know what to say when someone feels down.

They are the best people to have as friends.

Anyway today is a new day and I feel alright on this new day. I got up before everyone else. I rolled out of bed and stretched cracking my back. Ugh I needed that. Anyway I grabbed my skirt and shirt. It was a warm day I wasn't going to wear my robes or a jumper today.

I pulled on my skirt and my shirt. I did up the buttons and smiled as I pulled on my knee high stockings. I prefer stockings to socks because I don't wear tights. I decided I didn't care if everyone saw my scars. I can make excuses or tell them to fuck off and stay out of my business.

I washed my face to rid some tear stains from last night before I went to bed and looked at my self. I looked much better today. I feel strangely happy... I never feel happy. Hmm something's not right... Ah well I won't dwell on that.

I walked to the window and watched the sun as it placed its self perfectly in the sky. Only about I think 2-3 days left until my transformation this month...

I shook that out of my head and smiled. Hermione was rising now. I looked over at her shocked face. Yeah you thought I could never wake earlier than you.

"Morning." I said happily. She narrowed her eyes slightly as the sun poured through the widows.

"Morning. Why are you so cheery? I heard you crying last night?" she said as she yawned and stretched. I shook my head and she looked at me funny.

"I just for some reason feel happy... And I know I was. It was because well my father got a job and well I'm just really happy for him and plus I only have about 2-3 days before the Full Moon... But I will not let that dampen my day."

She smiled happily and got herself up, grabbing all her school clothes, robes and all. Her hair was so bushy I actually thought birds were nesting in it. I started laughing and she glared at me shutting the bathroom door quietly. While she was gone I grabbed a quill and parchment.

_**Father, **_

_**Oh wow! Why can't I know that's not fair father! Well I hope it's a good job, and that you actually like it unlike mother... Why does she work for the Ministry anyway? She hates it! She hates everyone there. How can she work there? Anyway I have news! Harry's going to ask Oliver Wood if I can be a reserve Chaser! I MIGHT ACTUALLY GET TO PLAY FATHER! I am so excited. Also I have to ask is it alright I stay here with Harry for Christmas? **_

_**I'll come home for summer! Only if it's okay with you and mother that is. I don't want to leave Harry here on his own with all this strange stuff happening. **_

_**Gotta go for breakfast. **_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Your little wolf, **_

_**Charlie Brown Lupin.**_

"Writing to your dad?" Hermione asked happily. I nodded and folded up my letter. Hopefully Ookami will come at breakfast so he can nick some of Harry's bacon... He's a naughty bird.

"You coming for breakfast?" I asked getting up and walking to the door. She smiled and came over. We walked down to the common room which was deserted. Soon Oliver Wood came down the stairs, with Fred, George, Harry and Ron in tow.

"Charlie isn't it?" he said his strong Scottish accent coming through. My mouth was slightly open and I nodded slightly.

"Harry and these two were telling me your pretty good at Quidditch. Come to training in two days we will see if you are good or not."

I nodded again unable to speak. Hermione kept elbowing me. I looked at her my eyes saying,

_**speak for me.**_

She smiled and looked at Oliver who was still expecting an answer. Fred was trying not to laugh at me and I looked away. Fuck sake the heat in the common room right now...

"She'd love to go to training on Thursday."

Yes I have 3 days before the Full Moon. Phew thanks Hermione for reminding me. Oliver flashed a smile.

"Great see ya then after classes."

I nodded and Fred came over. He smiled and I smiled back up at him. He held me in his arms.

"Thanks for talking to him guys. It means a lot."

"It's alright was Harry's idea... And well Ron's. Sure you'll do great." he said happily and I smiled wider. He kissed me and then him and George walked through the portrait hole. I looked down and noticed I didn't have a fucking tie. Great.

"Fred wait! Where is my bloody tie?" I screamed and he dashed off. Well here goes nothing. I ran after him and I was gaining on him. I leapt on him. I wrapped my legs round his waist and my arms round his neck.

"Give me my tie..." I whispered and he chuckled and smiled leaning back a bit.

"Why?"

"I won't play chess and I won't kiss you ever again. Also I certainly won't share an apple either."

He whined like a puppy and I laughed. I jumped down and he pulled it out of trouser pocket. I sighed and reached for it but he held it high above his head and that stupid grin came onto his face.

"You have to play chess with me." he said and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Blackmailer..." I said in a dull tone and a smile danced across my lips.

"I don't want you to never kiss me again and so what we shared an apple... That's what I do."

"Fine I take back everything I just said to you now please give me my tie, I have to take something."

He passed me my tie. I put it round my neck and started trying to do it. Fred tried not to laugh. Bloody hell I'm not a guy I don't normally wear ties.

"I am going to teach you by the way. I know it's not a great skill but still I am not going to help you all the time..."

I nodded and he started doing it up. I watched very closely trying to remember what he was doing. George decided to leave with Hermione, Ron and Harry when they came.

"There." he said happily and pulled me into a tight hug. He took my hand and we walked into the Hall again. Luckily the owls hadn't been yet. I let go of his hand and sat down.

I drank the Potion slower this time and felt less sick after it. I grabbed an apple and smiled. Hermione looked at me funny.

"I think that stuffs driven you mental..." Ron mumbled and I looked at him.

"Thanks Ron..."

I took a bite of my apple and Ookami came swooping in. He landed in front of my golden plate and was staring at Harry's plate. I made sure he wasn't looking and nicked a piece of his bacon giving it to my owl. Ron started laughing and Hermione was biting her lip as Ookami nicked another bit.

"Stop it..." I whispered and he flapped his wings. I smiled and handed him the letter for my father. He flew away just as Harry turned back.

"Charlie quit feeding your owl my breakfast." he whined and I smiled. I was just about to take another bite of my apple when it disappeared. I turned round.

"Hey that's my apple." I whined and he took another bite.

"Hey you took back that you won't share an apple again. I get to share the apple."

I laughed and he handed it back to me. I bit it one last time and placed it on my plate. I got a kiss on the cheek and then he disappeared with George again out of the Hall.

I got strange looks but you know what? I don't give a shit. I love him that's it... End of story.

* * *

Hmm Dual Club... Today. Ugh Lockhart... Ugh Snape... UGH! We all went to an abandoned girls toilets. Hermione sat on the floor in front of a cauldron. Mm Polyjuice Potion... That looked disgusting as well.

"I am not taking that... I'm sorry but I'm not." I said pacing around the room. Ron was leaning against the wall and Harry was standing there clueless.

"Well alright then... Means us three'll do it then." Hermione said as she carried on adding things. Judging by Ron's face he was going to ask a stupid question.

"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this Potion in broad daylight, in a girls lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron asked. I laughed slightly and Hermione smiled at our not so bright friend. Even I know no one comes in here... It's doesn't take a genius to know why either...

"Ha... No. No one ever comes in here." she said still adding things. I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

Bloody hell! Does no one know anything? Bloody Moaning Myrtle. She died in here or something... Like 50 years ago or... Or something like that. She's crazy...

"Moaning Myrtle..." Hermione said quietly.

"Who?"

_**MOANING MYRTLE RON!**_

"Moaning Myrtle." she repeated and Ron was still fucking clueless. I ran my hand down my face.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle..."

_**3,2,1...**_

"I'm Moaning Myrtle! I wouldn't expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle? Aaaah!"

She was swooping around and moaning hence the name. Bloody hell she must have lived the most depressing life. She never stops...

Ron and Harrys faces were pictures. They'd seen bloody ghosts before... Can't have been that much of a shock.

"That's Moaning Myrtle." I said before laughing. Hermione smiled.

"She's a bit sensitive..."

* * *

Right now we were all in the Great Hall for Duel Club, with the twat and the beast. Ugh I hate both Snape and Lockhart. I hope they get what's coming to them very soon.

I was chatting away to Hermione and Neville. I hope he grows out of his nervousness. He's really actually quiet nice. Just as we got onto something interesting that didn't involve fucking plants, fancy pants came strolling along the wooden table.

"Gather 'round, Gather 'round. Can everyone hear me? Can everyone... See me? Excellent." he started and I rolled my eyes muttering,

"Oh here we go..."

Ron laughed and I grinned as Lockhart strutted along. He makes me want to throw up. I know I saw that a lot but really it's very true.

After he'd blabbed on Snape got up. Snape never spoke the whole time until, he murmured,

"Expelliarmus!"

I couldn't stop myself I burst out laughing as Lockhart flew through the air landing on his back at the end of the table. The guys joined me where as the girls all gasped.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione said in a worried tone. I couldn't talk I had a stitch. Ron managed to get through his laughter,

"Who cares?"

Lockhart got up and as he did he said,

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious- ah- what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy."

I covered my mouth. Yeah fucking right you know nothing you thieving bastard! Anyway Snape seemed _**"happy"**_ if you could even say that about him...

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." he murmured. Lockhart's face dropped slightly almost like he didn't understand. He then cleared his throat and said,

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Ah... Let's have a volunteer pair! Um, Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

Now it was my turn. My eyes went wide and I looked at Ron. Oh bloody hell no! He'll kill Harry! I shook my head and Snape hissed at Lockhart,

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?"

I have to say that is a better partner ship. Even though it could be just as bad... Harry looked strong though he walked up with confidence and Malfoy smirked. Hermione and Ron grabbed my arms. I growled.

They were in there stances waiting for someone to make the first move. I stepped back in line with Hermione and Ron, yet they never let go of me... Fuck sake let go!

I shook my arms yet they still didn't fucking let go. I sighed heavily. I then saw Harry go flying through the air when Malfoy said,

"Everte statium!"

I gasped and my anger was growing. Disarm my arse did they really think they'd just fucking disarm each other? They really aren't bright! They're teachers for fuck sake!

When Harry got to his feet he brushed off his robes and got back into his stance. Before Malfoy could do anything Harry yelled,

"Rictusempra!"

Malfoy flipped through the air and landed on his arse which made me laugh again. Ron joined in and we got stared at but oh well...

When Snape grabbed him and threw him forward me and Ron broke into another round of laughter. We were both actually struggling to breath.

"Serpensortia!"

A fucking snake came flying out of the end of Malfoy's wand. I gasped as it slithered towards Harry. I ran to the side of the table and saw his eyes were wide.

Suddenly it stopped looking at this Hufflepuff guy that I hate. He's a snobby rich, posh boy... Ugh yuck! Harry was speaking... Speaking parceltongue...

Snape was shocked and Malfoy ran for his life back into the crowd. Snape drew his wand and said,

"Vipera evenesca."

"What are you playing at?" the posh rich Hufflepuff boy who I remember now to be called Justin. Harry didn't understand what he'd just done...

Nows the time to tell him...

* * *

After that we went back to Gryffindor Tower. I sat on the couch along with the other three. Ron looked at a confused Harry.

"Your a parcelmouth? Why didn't you tell us?"

Because he didn't fucking know Ron, you complete dumbass! For goodness sakes!

"I'm a what?"

"You can talk to snakes..." me and Hermione said at the same time. Oh great...

This conversation went on for ever. Like I actually mean forever... I started to get bored... Where Fred when I need him?

* * *

Last class was actually study hall. I sat next to Harry but couldn't seem to concentrate. Him talking to snakes it's just unreal... No one else can do it... Father only told me of one person but I'd rather not talk about that.

"I'll see you guys back in the common room." Harry said snapping his books shut and walking out of the room. I sighed and got up too.

"Where are you going?" Hermione hissed. Fuck off in going to see if our friend is alright!

"To make sure he's alright. He's a friend and that's what friends do..."

I ran after Harry as he ran down the corridor back into the flooded one. Everything was going wrong. Filch caught us again at as he said,

_**"The scene of the crime."**_

This is not our year...

* * *

It was now Thursday and I was nervous. What if I screw up at this Quidditch practice? Ruin my chances of ever being on the team...?

Many people have been petrified and I'm getting really scared. I just hope whatever this monster is... It gets destroyed as soon as possible.

Anyway we were sitting in or last class of Potions... We had double fucking Potions. It was torture... For both me and Harry as usual. What the fuck is Snape's problem? It's like he gets enjoyment out of taking the bloody piss out of us two.

"Two pieces of parchment on what the Potion we learned about today does and how it helps a Werewolf... Control it's self." I froze. I wasn't even paying attention the whole time... We shouldn't even be fucking learning that. I felt very cold.

"Everything alright Miss... Lupin?" he hissed as he leaned on my desk. I shook my head and shrunk back into my chair. He hissed again and pushed off my desk walking to his desk.

I found it very hard to swallow... Very ... _**VERY**_ hard to swallow. Hermione took hold of my arm and led me out of the room. Ron and Harry stared at me.

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't hear them. He did that on purpose... Snape's doing it on purpose... He wants everyone to know... He wants everyone to hate me! He wants me to be alone! We are to young to learn about how to do it...

Hell he'll be expecting a very good essay from me. Well fuck him he ain't getting one. I refuse to do it... And I don't care about the consequences...

I nodded slowly when my head registered what was said.

* * *

I was sat in front of the fire when Wood, and the twins came in with smiles. I looked at them and then down at the Quidditch uniform.

"We got it for you so it was better to train." Fred said happily as he took it from Woods arms. I grinned... It said _**"Lupin"**_in big golden letters.

"Really why? What if it doesn't work out?" I asked sadly taking my uniform in my hands, running my fingers over my name...

"You can keep it... Could come in handy later..." Fred said as he kissed my cheek.

"Come on let's all get changed. Practice starts in 5 minutes!"

I dashed upstairs to find Hermione reading. I held it up and she sighed. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think this is a good idea Charlie..."

_**Fuck off Hermione!**_

Went through my head. I ran into the bathroom. I smiled happily and got myself changed. I tied up my hair and walked out.

"Watcha think?"

The three girls shrugged and I sighed.

"Whatever... See you lot later..." I snapped as I grabbed my broom out of my trunk. When I got downstairs the whole team was assembled.

"Ah I see I got the right size for you. Anyway everyone this is Charlie Brown Lupin. She'll be trying out for reserve Chaser." Wood said happily. He was staring at me and I stated at Fred. He looked angry.

"Oi mate stop staring at my girlfriend." he snapped and Wood averted his eyes. I walked to Fred and grabbed his hand.

* * *

"By the way you look great in that." he whispered in my ear and I flushed red. Darker than the red of the Gryffindor uniform...

"You don't look so bad yourself..." I mumbled and he smiled.

"Thank you."

"Right you two no flirting you have to concentrate. Now Charlie I hope you know what to do?"

"Yeah I think I got it when I was seven ..." I mumbled and he sighed.

_**Let's do this thing.**_

We were all up in the air. The Quaffle out, the Snitch out and the Bludgers were out as well. I was shaking like a fucking leaf.

I wasn't to shabby really... Well that's what I thought anyway. I scored a few times and I was good at avoiding Bludgers. It was really fun and I think I could have a shot.

"Right everyone that's it for tonight." Wood called from the ground. We all landed our brooms and smiled.

"Charlie I'll get back to you by tomorrow whether you made reserve Chaser."

"Thanks Wood..." he mumbled and dashed off quickly followed by Harry.

"Hey Charlie."

"What Harry?"

"You did great today. I think you have a good shot." he said happily as he walked next to me. I slowed and smiled happily.

"Really you think I have a chance?"

"Yeah of course you were really good."

"Thanks Harry." I said and then sighed. He pulled me to a stop and looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Wood keeps staring at me... Um it makes me nervous..."

"Just ignore him... And plus he'd be making a big mistake... Fred would smash as many Bludgers as possible into his face if he caught him chatting you up. I mean you saw him in the common room."

Harry's right... Fred would smash him into the ground if he tried anything on me. I smiled and Fred and George came running down towards us.

"You did great today Charlie." said George happily walking next to Harry.

"Yeah if you get to play then no one will stand a chance at getting that Quaffle from us." Fred said crushing me into his side. I laughed and his kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah well I don't know... He might have thought I was shit..."

"I doubt that..." Fred said confidently. He knows the decision already... He wouldn't fucking say that if he didn't. I know he won't bloody tell me either... But quiet frankly I'm shattered.

I need sleep and especially since the Full Moon is tomorrow... Ah fuck I just downed myself. I sighed heavily and Fred kept me back.

"What's up?" he asked as he lay down the broom in his hand. I put mine down to. We sat against the wall and looked at the stars and the almost Full Moon...

"Full... Full Moon tomorrow. I'm terrified. I'm always terrified. The reason I have most of the scars on my... My chest and stomach is because... I claw at myself thinking I can rip myself out of that cursed body... Of course it never works and trust me it was such a brilliant fucking surprise when I was 4..."

I didn't realise I'd started crying. I sniffed and wiped my tears away. Fred held me into him and I bust into tears, crying into his shoulder. He pulled my hair out of the band. I pulled it onto my wrist and he ran his hand through my hair.

"Shh please don't cry. Everything will be alright some day. I'll never leave you... I love you alright. I will never abandon you and that's being truthful."

He helps me through these times... These times for me are tuff. But he's right... One day it'll all be fine.

One day...

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the last chapter for tonight folks :) hope you liked it and just so you know after her transformation I'm going to Christmas and then the end of the year... I just can't wait anymore for third year lol! I listened to ****_"Hold Up A Light"_**** by Take That! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	31. Chapter 31

Today is Friday... Average normal Friday... That involves pinging, snapping, screaming and a fucking shit load of fear! Great.

Anyway the day started fine. Yes folks I managed to do up my tie today. How great is that? Today I didn't eat at all, because I was to nervous, to scared...

Anyway before classes started I was sat alone in the common room staring blankly into the small fire. My whole body was frozen.

"Ah Charlie just the girl I was looking for."

Oh God... Leave me alone Oliver, you freak me out like big time. I gave him a small smile as he sat on the arm of the couch. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Really?" I said bluntly and he laughed softly and smiled.

"Yeah I wanted to say that we want you as reserve Chaser."

"Thanks Oliver..."

"No problem... Must be ready you never know what'll happen in these games." he said still sitting there. I got up quickly and ran upstairs to my dormitory. Oh bloody hell! He really scares me. I mean he's really sexy, and he has a really hot Scottish accent but I'm really not into him at all. Fred's my guy forever.

"What's going on?"

"Woods driving me mental..." I growled and Hermione laughed as she looked up from her massive book. Does she ever stop reading?

"Maybe you should tell him what you are? Then he'd leave you alone." Hermione joked but I didn't find that remotely funny.

"What and have the whole school turn on me or feel afraid of me?" I snapped and then flopped down on my bed. I'm so stressed... I hate it. It's so unfair.

"Why do you think Snape made us learn about Wolfsbane anyway? We aren't supposed to learn that for a good few years..."

"Because he hates me and knows obviously... That's what he gives me every morning..."

"Oh I never knew that."

Hermione really sometimes you aren't smart at all.

"Hermione it's what bloody keeps a Werewolf under control..." I snapped again and sat up. She sighed heavily and reminded me,

"You have to leave an hour early remember?"

"I'm not stupid..."

She looked really hurt and I did in some respects feel really bad. She sighed and packed her bag. I soon did the same. Worry was flooding through me and I felt under the weather now. I told Hermione just to go on with out me and I'll meet her in Charms.

I was the last one to leave for class and that was somewhat of a massive mistake. My legs started to feel slightly weak as I walked and I started panicking.

My legs gave way and I went flying down the moving staircase. I don't really remember what happened after that but when I opened my eyes I was in a place I was so used too. I sat up and sighed. Well half way through sighing I stopped when my mother came flying in. My eyes went wide.

"Mum?"

"Oh we heard straight away. Your fathers talking to Dumbledore. What happened?"

I don't have a freaking clue... One minute I was fine the next I collapsed and fell down a flight of stairs...

"I don't know mum... Where is dad?" I said as tears sprung to my eyes. She held my hand tightly and the tears rolled down my cheeks... She rubbed my hand with her thumb. Soon father came in and walked over quickly. I pulled my hand away and father hugged me tightly. I cried into his shoulder and Dumbledore appeared.

"Miss Lupin have you taken your Potion?" I turned my head and nodded. He gave a brief smile and a nod and then whipped round and out of the wing.

"What happened?" he asked and I shivered. I couldn't speak yet father kept urging me to.

"I guess I'm just scared dad as always but today... One hundred times worse..." I choked.

"Shh I'm here this time my little wolf there's no need to worry." he said as he pushed me back so he could see my face. He brushed my hair out of my face and smiled. I fought back more tears and forced a smile.

"You'll be fine. I also hear you got reserve Chaser? Am I right?"

I nodded and mother was furious. She was gasping and everything. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You won't have time to do all your school homework. Don't you have a Potions assignment?" she screeched and I growled and father looked at me.

"Yeah but I'm not doing it... I'll get detention I don't care but I am not doing an essay on Wolfsbane and how it allows a Werewolf to control its self! He set that on purpose!"

Mother looked appalled and frightened. She gave me a quick kiss and then left the wing. I sighed and fell back into my pillows. Father put his hand over mine and sighed.

"She'll get over it and why did he set that?"

"Dad you know why he set that he hates my guts... Possibly just as much as he hates Harry's... It's simple he wants me to have no friends... He's horrible and I hate him."

Father looked to be honest angry. He obviously realises now how horrible Snape really is to me... His eyes tell me worse than him. Which I don't quiet understand... Father had fucking friends that pranked him all the time. How the hell can I be worse...?

"I'll be speaking with Dumbledore. I'll come and get you alright?"

I nodded and smiled. He kissed my forehead and wondered out of the wing. I let a tear roll down my cheek. What was the matter with me?

* * *

Hours later father arrived again. I sighed and wiped my eyes roughly. He took my hand tightly in his and we rushed out of the school and towards the Womping Willow.

"Dad what if something goes wrong?" I asked voice shaken. He looked down at me but never spoke. He stopped the tree and we dived through the hole and up into the Shack.

"Listen to me! This time is no different to the others alright? Either way we will both be safe. Now get in there." he said sadly and pointed to a door at the end of the corridor.

I started walking when his hand gripped my shoulder causing me to turn round.

"I'll be right here. Don't be scared... We'll get through it. I promise one day this will be over... You'll see. Now go before its to late."

I ran down the corridor and opened the door. I closed it behind me. Everything was-was untouched. Nothing was broken, scattered everywhere... Nothing it was completely spotless. I couldn't dwell on that though, time was running out. I hid my clothes and wand... And sat in a corner, arms wrapped round my legs and I rocked watching the pale moon rise through the grimy window.

God I should fucking buck up that's what I should do! Bloody hell! I've been a Werewolf for twelve years I should be getting over the fact I change and it's scary...

My bones tingled inside me. Starts with the small bones. Then the big bones and then just when you think it's over... _**BAM!**_ Your whole body explodes in a spilt second of sheer pain. Nothing else... Your mind is squeezed so hard as it changes it pounds against you skull. Just looking at myself scares me.

Anyway I as usually I couldnt hold back my screams. They echoed through the hollow room and could probably be heard back at school.

I hope Fred doesn't come to find me...

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

I couldn't sleep! How was I supposed to sleep knowing the girl I love is screaming in the Shrieking Shack? I tried and I tried but I just couldn't. I gave up and sat by the window, looking up at the moon.

I'll always be here for her if she needs anything. I've told her that and I tell that to myself every night. Besides the soft snores of my brother and the other two I could here faint growls... Pining.

Tears welled in my eyes. How could she go through that? Once a month possibly even twice... Depending on the year I guess. Just as I closed my eyes, one deep howl sounded and then a higher younger sounding howl sounded. A tear spilled from my eye as I leaned my head against the window.

"Fred? You alright mate?"

I wiped my eyes and forced a smile. I turned to see George still lying in his bed with his eyes closed. I sighed and climbed back into mine.

"Yeah I'm good George..."

He'd fallen asleep again and the was obvious. I'm surprised he hadn't heard the howling. I'll see her in the morning. I know she'll be alright. She'll be safe and sound back with me. She'll be happy again, I'll make sure of it.

I soon fell asleep to the sound of the song, she was making, as she sung to the moon.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

Again with the pounding on the fucking door. I knew it was father making sure I was alright and I hadn't killed myself. Brilliant... New scars on my stomach. Why do I do this to myself...? Why can't I just destroy the room that I belong in. I pulled on my white shirt and skirt. When I was clothed I looked down at my shirt that was slowly turning red with my own blood. I walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Charlie what happened?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Come on let's get you back up to school."

I nodded placing my hand over the cut that was pouring blood. Father started worrying. He took off his jacket and I wrapped it round me.

"Don't want anyone to see that until your cleaned up..."

"Thanks dad... For being with me." I said and he smiled his eyes accepting thanks. I know he said one day everything will come right and there will be things to stop this but... But when?

* * *

Father managed to get me into the wing quickly. I started to really feel it. It really started to sting like bloody fuck. I growled and father hurried me along.

As soon as we rounded into the wing I cried out in pain. Madam Pomfrey came dashing in.

"Quick! Quick on the bed!" she cried. Father picked me up and placed me on a bed. She pulled up my shirt and I think I must have fainted.

* * *

When I awoke from my second fainting session I looked to my right and saw father fast asleep my hand firmly in his grip. I smiled slightly and coughed**_ (not on purpose but still...) _**

He woke with a start. I laughed at him and then winced... Fucking Werewolf form... He smiled sadly.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yes just very sore..." I said quietly not wanting Ponfrey to hear... She'd give me more of that terrible stuff to kill the pain.

"I'll tell your mother but I will make sure she doesn't come and bother you. I'll get her to owl you or something. I must go and get everything ready for my new job."

I smiled painful smile. He kissed my cheek and disappeared out of the wing.

* * *

The rest of the year went by quickly. It was terrible and scary. I still haven't played Quidditch yet and I'm gutted. Hagrid got sent to Azkaban... Dumbledore dissappeared... And we found out the fucking monster was a bloody massive snake called a Basilisk.

Everyone petrified was returned to us and in happy full health. Also Christmas was hilarious. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy and I stayed here. We all got Weasley jumpers and everyone got me different kinds of chocolate. I love them for that I must say. We all had a brilliant time. We got an amazing Christmas dinner as well and me and Fred kissed under the mistletoe. Yeah folks it was great! Anyway Hermione still hadn't appeared yet and Ron, Harry and I were at the feast.

"Guys look! Hermione's back!"

I looked up with a smile, then Harry followed suit and then Ron. She smiled herself as tears streamed down her face as she ran.

She crashed into me but thanks to Harry I didn't fall backwards. We hugged for a while and then she moved to Harry. Me and Harry stayed back hoping Ron and Hermione would hug... But it didn't bloody well happen did it?

I shook my head and Harry chuckled. Anyway the four of us sat down to continue the feast. I ate like a bloody pig. There was a space next to me that soon became occupied.

"Wow your actually eating." Fred joked and I shoved more food in my mouth. He chuckled and grabbed an apple. He took a bite. I grinned, and just as he went to have another bite I nicked it from him.

"Hey!"

"We share this round fruit Fred we agreed this. Anyway you nick mine all the time... I'm just getting you back."

I took a huge bite and he whined. I laughed and he wrapped his arm round my shoulders. Yeah I will just let all of you know... We dropped the whole secret thing... I'm just keeping it from my family. I am just scared that my mother will make me break up with him. Plus Fred was getting incredibly worried about Oliver... Gah he makes me angry that boy because he can't keep his freaking eyes off me. Ugh!

Anyway the feast was over and we all made out way towards the train. Fred wouldn't let me out of his sight. He knew about what happened all those months ago. He told me how stressed he'd become and that he couldn't sleep... I felt really bad for him.

We all climbed aboard the train and sat happily in our usual compartment. I sat next to Harry as usual and Hermione and Ron sat next to each other feeling rather awkward.

"Hey Charlie what's your dads new job?" Hermione asked as she raked round in her bag for a cat treat for that pig faced thing... I glared at it.

Ugly thing...

* * *

I'd fallen asleep on the train curled up on the seat. Soon it jolted to a stop and I sighed heavily. I feel shattered... I just want to bloody sleep.

I closed my eyes again. I felt myself being picked up and I snuggled into the persons arms.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

She'd fallen asleep on the train and wouldn't get her arse off the train... So I picked her up. Again the feeling of her pulling herself closer to me makes me feel warm inside. I carried her off and saw her father.

"Is she alright?" he asked worriedly as he walked over. I sighed.

"Yes she's asleep she wouldn't get up."

He smiled and then left her in my arms. She wasn't heavy but it felt slightly awkward holding her like this because people were staring at us... Most likely thinking she was dead.

"Is it possible you could help me get her to the car... Fred is it?"

I nodded and smiled. George appeared next to me and smiled.

"Hey George tell mum I'm just helping get her to the car."

"Sure thing. See ya in the car mate."

I rolled my eyes. Anyway we walked through the wall and appeared in the bustling Kings Cross train station. It's crazy busy most of the time, but what do you expect? This is London. She didn't even stir, she just buried herself further into my jumper. I couldn't help but smile... It just happens she makes me smile.

We got to the car and her father placed her trunk in the boot and her owl on the back seat. He then opened the front door. I struggled to get her to let go. She has an iron grip and sometimes I guess I forget. That's annoying.

"Um any chance you could help... You know she won't let go of me?" I said slightly helplessly. He pried her hands off my jumped and I waved goodbye.

"See you later." he called and I smiled.

As they drove off I mumbled,

"Yeah... See ya later."

I then walked to my car and hopped in the back with George. Ron, Ginny and Percy were on the back seats and mother and father in the front.

George and I got bored half way home and started playing Rock Paper Scissors. It was twice as boring as well but it got us through the terrible journey with Percy moaning about us nicking his prefect badge again. Ha... Now that brightened up Harry's Christmas.

Is it weird that I miss Charlie already?

* * *

**A/N: OKAY FOLKS SECRET HAS BEEN ABANDONED AT SCHOOL ONLY HER PARENTS ARE BEING KEPT IN THE DARK ABOUT IT AND THE REMAINS OF HER FAMILY! Understood? Great! Now next chapter will be her birthday and going back to school ;) then BOOM bring on third year :P Beware the Dementors ;) I listened to ****_"Rule The World"_**** by Take That! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	32. Chapter 32

The holidays started great. Fred owled me taking the piss that I didn't wake up on the train and that he carried me to my fathers car. Anyway best day of the year bar Christmas is here! BIRTHDAY! Unlucky 13 man... Gutted. You know what though this year is brilliant, fathers got a job, and I might get a chance to play Quidditch.

Mother still isn't happy with me being allowed back and so on because of everything that's been going on. Fainting and shit but father insists I go this year, like he really wants me to go back. It's quiet creepy... But still I love my father he is amazing.

Anyway I was fast asleep hearing my owl hoot and the clip-clop of hooves from my calendar. I had a smile on my face... I could feel it on my lips. Good dream folks. Not going into any sort of details I'm afraid.

Footsteps... Many a pair I'm guessing. I sighed and rolled over so my back was facing the door. I heard my door creep open and I groaned.

"L'me alone..." I mumbled and there was silence apart from snickering. I covered my head with a pillow. Someone snuck over. I could hear the faint creaking of the old floor boards.

"Wake up..."

My eyes went wide and I fell out of my bed right into a sea of laughter. I kept my blanket wrapped around me and looked up to see a lot of red hair and my mother and father.

"What in Merlins name are you all doing in my bedroom?" I said, my voice an octave higher than normal. Fred smiled down at me. I flushed red and figured away to stand up with out loosing my blanket. No I'm not naked I do have clothes on... Just um not what I'd ware in front of people.

"Can I get changed please? I'll meet you lot when I'm dressed." father ushered everyone out and disappeared himself. After about five minutes a light almost unnoticeable knock came to my door and I smiled as I sat down on my bed.

"Come in Fred."

He walked in, looking behind him making sure no one was watching him. When he was fine he walked over quickly placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Happy Birthday." he whispered as he pulled a flat present out of his jacket. He grinned and handed it to me. I took it from his hands and unwrapped it. I was in fucking heaven. Five huge bars of chocolate. He was laughing. I flushed red and he brushed my messy hair out of my face.

"Like it?"

Like it? Your bloody joking right? I don't like it! _**I BLOODY LOVE IT!**_ I grinned and nodded. I swear my mouth was watering.

"I love you." he said and I literally beamed. I always like when he says that to me. Anyway I placed the five bars in my bedside table drawer, and looked at him. He kissed my cheek and went downstairs.

I rolled my eyes as Ookami furiously pecked at the bars.

"Ookami I'm actually warning you... If you shit on Kevin across the road again... I'll kill you." I growled and he hooted in agreement. I smiled and opened his cage and he flew out. I pulled out a denim skirt and a blue shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way. I walked downstairs pulling up my hair into a high bun.

"Morning everyone."

"Happy Birthday!"

I laughed happily and everyone joined in. Father had to try and get more chairs inside and well make the table bigger. Ha! It's quiet funny really. Anyway I sat in the only available seat that was between my father a Fred... I hope the boy can keep his hands off me... God I wish he didn't have to be my mother would be all like,

_**"Your to young Charlie Brown or He's to old for you!"**_

Or some shit like that but really who cares? Between her and father there's 5-6 years between them... So really they were in the wrong weren't they! There is 2 years difference between me and Fred.

Anyway breakfast we had bacon, eggs, sausages and waffles AND pancakes. I grabbed the syrup first not wanting a reply of what happened at the Burrow last year.

Fred glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

_**Your so daft! **_

_**Bugger off...**_

We're having a mind conversation. So really all you see is eyebrows moving and eyes either narrowing or widening. We stopped when Mr Weasley cleared his throat.

"Um..." I started and father chuckled and waved his hand to silence me.

"Just eat and then you can do what you want the rest of the day." mother said. I smiled and started wolfing down my breakfast.

"Charlie Brown Lupin I've been telling you to eat slower since you could in fact eat by yourself. Do as your told!" mother hissed and I glared mouth half full.

The Weasley's were all chatting happily with my mother and father. This was my opportunity to move. I snuck out of the room, Fred following suit.

"You gonna come with me to the park?" I asked and he shrugged and nodded happily. I went back to the kitchen door and yelled,

"Going to the park see you later!"

* * *

When we were far enough away from the house Fred took my hand in his, his other hand in his jacket pocket. He occasionally smiled down at me.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you like me?"

It's a question I had to ask... It was bound to be asked one day. He didn't reply until we reached the park.

He pulled off his jacket near the massive lake and we lay watching the clouds float by seeing if we could make pictures from them.

"Um to answer your question earlier... What made me like you was as I've said before, your crazy yet down to earth. Your beautiful. I love being around you and... You make me happy."

I make someone happy? Wow that's a first. I rolled onto my side and looked at him. He rolled onto his side and kissed me, so softly it was like a feather brushing over my lips. His other hand pulled my hair loose again. He always does this and I don't know why? He ran his free hand through my hair that is now down. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. They played with each other and my mind was flying around.

We soon pulled away. I looked down and he laughed falling onto his back. I moved closer to him, huddling into his side. He pointed at the sky,

"It's a dragon."

I laughed and looked to the sky. I actually have to admit... It looked like a dragon but then it also looked like a whale.

"Looks like a whale too."

"How does that look like a whale?" he asked and I wrapped my arm round him. He crushed me into his side and I smiled.

"I don't know it just does..." I mumbled and he grinned. Really I have to come up with bigger and better come backs... My current ones just aren't good enough.

* * *

It was late evening when we walked back. Hand in hand we walked again and Fred had given me his jacket. We were just walking when Kevin came running down the path, owl shit on his head.

"Control that freaking bird!" Kevin cried as he ran towards his house. Fred looked at me his eyebrow raised.

"Ookami keeps crapping on him..." I mumbled and Fred tried not to laugh. I have long since given up trying not to laugh at that fat bastard.

Anyway we both ended up laughing pretty hard and then let go of each others hands reluctantly and walked into the house.

"Fred dear get ready to go." Mrs Weasley called. Fred looked around to make sure my parents weren't around. He kissed me one last time. I wanted it to last forever but that would be freaking crazy...

"I'll owl you. Oh damn I'll be in Egypt but you know what I'll still owl you."

I laughed at him. He's never been one that's good with words. Quiet frankly he's shit with words. That's one reason I love him so much.

"Have fun Fred. I'll see you when you get back yeah?"

He nodded with a grin. I waved as the whole Weasley family walked passed me. I waved one last time getting 7 enthusiastic waves back.

I closed the door and leaned against it smiling. He still never fails to make my heart race. That smile... That crazy, fiery red hair... Ugh and he knows how much I_** LOVE**_ chocolate. Over all he's amazing. I can't wait to see him again when he comes back, from Egypt.

* * *

So the end of the holidays had come round quickly as usual mother and father sent me to the Burrow. When I arrived at the Burrow I was just I'm time to go with them, to a different place... Somewhere I've never been to or heard of... The Leaky Cauldron.

"Ready everyone?" called Mr Weasley and we all nodded... And BOOM! We were in the place in a flash. I felt like my insides were still back at the Burrow... Not a nice feeling...

"Right everyone up to your rooms." Mrs Weasley called and we all grabbed our things and dragged them up the creaking steps. We were going to school tomorrow so no wonder she wanted us all upstairs.

I was sharing my room with Ginny and Hermione when she arrived. I wasn't bothered I liked them both.

"Charlie are you alright?" Ginny asked as I sat down on the old rather dusty chair beside the spider filled window. I sighed heavily and looked at the floor. I best tell her... Hermione tells her everything.

"No..." I mumbled looking at the half moon. Ginny came over and looked at the moon with confusion. I sighed as did Hermione.

"What's wrong with the m-"

Must have clicked because she backed away to her bed. I felt tears in my eyes. I HATE MYSELF! I looked round at her those tears falling like waterfalls.

"Ever since I was old enough to walk..." I choked and Ginny gasped and I dived onto my bed and cried into my pillow.

Hermione sat on my bed like she normally did. Ginny continued to stay quiet until Hermione whispered,

"She was afraid of being disowned... Ron and Harry don't know and she rather it stayed that way until she felt ready."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Its alright Ginny." I mumbled before yawning. Hermione smiled and we all wondered around trying to get ourselves sorted for bed. A knock came to our door and I wiped my eyes.

"Hey Fred." I said slightly happier. He didn't look to happy. My lips formed a line and he took my hand leading me from the room.

"Fred what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted taking you away to look like it was something important."

So Fred. I shook my head and smiled. I squeezed his hand tightly and we went to his room he was sharing with George.

"Charlie fancy playing chess with me?" he asked happily. I shrugged and ran over leaping on his bed. He's like addicted to the Muggle version. I do like this version actually because you really have to use your mind, and you have to move them. Plus they don't insult you of you suck...

Fred sat behind me telling me where to go, and one minute I though I could actually win against George... Then he completely demolished me.

Fucking Weasley boys... Always good at chess.

I never want to play Ron... That's one person I will rule out. He's like the King of all Kings in chess... I mean that boy does have a great mind he just doesn't use it on his magic and school work.

Shame really.

* * *

About two hours later Mr Weasley knocked on the door. He came in and told me to get to bed. I nodded slowly and stood up. Fred stood up and kissed me goodnight. I gave him a quick huge before leaving for my room.

Minutes later I jumped into my bed but couldn't sleep from remembering the Wanted posters all over the place...

Fathers _**"friend"**_ escaped...

* * *

After that strange night sleep it was the 1st of September, so back to school for third year. Ginny, Hermione and I were all searching around for her disgusting cat. Down the corridor we heard Ron shouting for his rat as well.

Great bring on the next fucking argument between them.

"He'll blame me for it again. It's not my fault he looses his rat all the time." Hermione moaned and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Well search after breakfast I'm starving."

Hermione laughed as did Ginny and we stopped the search for breakfast or so we thought... Her cat was running after Ron's rat.

I rolled my eyes and carried on walking on my own. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Percy were sitting downstairs round a huge table with some other people.

"Charlie dear are you alright?" she gave me a hug and I smile always accepting a hug.

"I'm alright just starving."

"Sit down, sit down." she said happily and I took up a seat next to Percy. Ginny soon appeared and sat down next to me. I smiled and she did to.

I'm so glad Ginny doesn't hate me for what I am. I think she realises I don't want to be like what I am. I didn't choose to be like this. I didn't want to be and neither did my parents. I sighed and then heard Ron and Hermione arguing.

_**Hear we go!**_

I pushed myself up and stormed round the corner. I noticed Harry first before them and he waved. I waved back happily.

"Harry?" Ron said and Harry smiled. He sure was happier now that he had friends like us. We are always hear and he knows that.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily. He came down and I wrapped him in a huge hug. I do miss Harry when he's not around. There is always some sort of scary or dangerous... Or scary and dangerous thing going on. It's brilliant fun.

"Come on can we eat yet?" I whined when I let go of Harry. Hermione and Harry laughed.

"That's what Ron would say." Harry said and started laughing again as Ron went slightly red.

I ended up moving so I could sit next to Harry and Ron. Ron was showing a clipping of them in Egypt. They all looked really happy. I smiled as I looked at that picture.

"Not flashing that clipping around again are you Ron?" said George and Ron went red again. I shook my head with a happy smile. Fred snatched up the clipping and said,

"Yeah not a soul... Unless you count Tom-"

"The day maid-"

"The night maid-"

"The cook-"

"That bloke that came to fix the toilet-"

"Oh and that Wizard from Belgium..."

George finished the rather long list and by this time Ron was as red as is hair. I laughed and grabbed some bread and butter.

"Harry may I have a word?" I heard Mr Weasley say and Harry got up. I sat uncomfortably, playing with some crumbs on the table. Fred looked up from the clipping.

"You alright Charlie?"

I shook my head and nodded over to the corner. I have to tell someone about who I know him to be... Who my father told me about. Not this "mass murderer" he's claimed to be.

I dragged him into the corner. Fred held my arms lightly and looked down at me his bright brown eyes swimming with worry. I sighed.

"It's about... Sirius Black..."

His eyes seemed to grow dark at the name. I can only say I don't actually know which story is true. My fathers or the paper... I'm just confused.

"What about him..."

I took a deep breath...

"My dad was friends with him when he was at school..."

"Really I never knew your dad would be friends with a guy like him...?"

"Neither... Fred what if he comes after someone?"

"It'll be fine... Dumbledore'll keep us safe at Hogwarts. That's something he's good at. I promise we will all be fine."

I wasn't so sure to be honest. Something about this whole thing just wasn't right at all... What the fuck is he after?

* * *

It was 10:30 and we were in the car traveling to Kings Cross. It's weird father hasn't owled me for ages... Probably his new job... I was staring into space ignoring everyone. I was just worried that Sirius Black would be after someone... Or something...

"Charlie dear are you sure your alright?" Mrs Weasley asked as she held me back from everyone else. I looked down at my hand that were on the bar of my trolly. I'm not fucking alright but you know what I can't say that.

"I... I'm fine Mrs Weasley." I said rather unconvincingly. She didn't push me and she ran with me through the wall and onto Platform 9 and 3/4.

As usual the bloody place was swarming with people. I sighed heavily. Mrs Weasley gave me a warm smile and my stuff was taken onto the train. I found Harry, Ron and Hermione walking down the train.

"Guys wait up." I shouted and they all waited. I walked next to Ron.

"Harry's telling us about what he did to his Aunt..."

Oh this could be interesting. I smiled and urged him to carry on. It made me laugh. He blew his freaking Aunt up. Ha! That's twice as funny as watching a bloody fat guy falling out of the window.

Anyway Hermione sighed and pushed open a compartment.

"Only one left." she said and sat down. Ron sat by the window and I sat on the other side of her. Harry sat in front of me. I became very distant, but still in range of my friends.

"Who do you think that is...?" Ron asked. Hermione pointed to the trunk in the overhead.

"Professor R.J. Lupin."

That pulled me right back to reality.

Father?

* * *

**A/N: YEAH BABY! WOOO! Lupins in man :D x HAPPY! Anyway I hope this was alright and I'll try and update as much as possible today BECAUSE I'm moving house tomorrow! Boom down to England... Devon to be exact but who cares haha! I listened to ****_"I Blame Hollywood"_**** by Olly Murs! God I love him haha ;) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	33. Chapter 33

My eyes were wide as were Ron's. bloody hell! That's why father wouldn't tell me about it... Hope it's D.A.T.D.A. He teaching. He'd be wicked.

"Charlie?" Hermione asked and a smile broke out on my face. I leaned closer to her and whispered,

"That's my dad..."

She gasped and then Harry looked somewhat confused. I laughed. What's the point on whispering.

"That's my dad Harry."

His eyebrows went up behind his rather messy hair. Father always told me he got his fathers messy untameable hair. I always laughed.

"Really?"

The three of them looked at him sleeping in the corner. I nodded and they looked from me to him and back to me.

"How come you have... Better robes and things?"

"He spends a lot of money on me when I'm not looking... We don't have a lot of money but... As the Muggle's say money doesn't by you happiness." I said happily. Hermione started laughing. I smiled and so did Ron. Ron's father always uses daft Muggle phrases like that. He's used to them all.

Harry though was not looking so happy. My eyes bore into his and he looked at us all.

"Do you think he's asleep?"

"Most likely..." I replied. I was probably right though we've had a tough time I must say. Anyway he then got up and shut the compartment door so no one could get in or out. Must be mighty important.

* * *

Harry told us that Mr Weasley thinks Sirius Black is out to get him. He better not be, or I'll fucking kill him. Harry's like the best person ever. Yeah danger follows him like a dog but so what... Wheres the fun in life without a little risk?

Suddenly the train jolted. I flew forward and Harry caught me. I sighed and pushed myself back into my seat. Whats going on here?

"What's happening?" Hermione cried and Harry looked puzzled as much as we did. Hmm it's weird this train never stops except at the stops it goes to.

"Maybe we broke down?"

Could happen maybe? Then I started feeling cold. Like I don't mean a little nip, I mean like could freeze the blood inside your body. Me and Hermione huddled closer and her freaking cat sat in my lap. Eww cat germs! Ugh god.

Ron placed his hand on the window and looked out.

"There's something moving out there..." he choked and the window started slowly freezing on both the inside and outside. I started shaking like 200 leaves together.

Every car rattled and I closed my eyes tight shut. I'm terrified again. Fuck sake Charlie GROW UP! I opened my eyes which was a massive mistake. A flowing black holy cloak blew around and a boney outstretched hand pulled open the compartment door.

YOUR BLOODY JOKING! DEMENTORS! Me and Hermione closed our eyes hiding away, her cat clawing into my leg. I gritted my teeth. Ron was squeaking in the corner. Ron's worse than me... That's alright...

We're okay... We're alright...

* * *

We were waiting for Harry to wake up. He'd fainted, after the Dementor attempt to suck all of the good from him. Bloody bastard!

Anyway father saved us from it. It was weird seeing him save us from it because to be honest he hardly uses magic these days. He brought chocolate. Yes! When Harry woke up he handed him a big piece of it. I smiled and he shook his head.

"What why?" I whined and he smiled.

"Charlie not now." he said calmly and I huffed in the corner. Harry still couldn't wrap it all round in his head that my father was going to be a Professor. I still found it funny.

"What were those things?" Harry asked. I was to busy staring at the piece of chocolate in his hand. FUCK SAKE HARRY EAT IT BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR HAND! Father smiled.

"Dementors. Searching the train for Sirius Black." he got up and started walking to the door. I tore my eyes away from Harry's hand.

"Dad?"

He turned round.

"I am going to have a little word with the driver. Harry eat that... It helps."

He gave a small wave and I gave one back. Harry started eating it and I think I whined a little bit. The compartment was filled with laughter. Even I was. I can't believe how freaking addicted I am to the stuff? I can't believe how I'm not fat yet either...

* * *

When we finally reached the platform before the school we all climbed out and off the train. We all spotted Hagrid and waved. It's great to know he's back here. It wasn't right when he was gone for two months. Broke Harry's heart that's for sure. I know I hardly know him but he really is someone nice to talk to and he'd never let anything happen to us. Hagrid waved back with his cheery smile as he called all the new first years to follow him.

"Charlie!"

I spun round to see my favourite redhead running at me. He picked me up in his arms and spun me round. I laughed and so did he.

"Heya."

"Wanna take a detour?" he asked with a smile. I thought for a moment... Yeah why not. I nodded and his smile grew. He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from my friends.

"See you at the feast!" Hermione called and I laughed, waving.

* * *

He took me far enough away and leaned down for a kiss. I stepped back and he looked taken back. I sighed.

"Fred my dads a Professor... We can't just be well carefree about this now." I said slightly more serious than planned. His eyes were slightly wider than normal. I sighed and he followed.

"Really?"

I nodded sadly and he smiled. I looked questioningly. What's great about not being able to have a relationship?

"What's worth smiling about?"

"Hey I'm Fred Weasley. Me and George in first year found a secret passage and we know secret places to meet and stuff. We'll be fine Charlie. I promise he won't find out." he said confidently. Now he's allowed to kiss me seeing as he's reassured me.

* * *

It was still pouring down with rain so we were sort of drenched when we arrived at school. We walked into the Hall just as Dumbledore stood up. He smiled as we both walked in. I dropped in between Harry and Ron. I shook my head like a dog making water rain all over them.

"Ugh Charlie." moaned Ron and I grinned. Serves them right... They didn't get dragged off so they didn't get soaked.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say first before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. First off I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts. Good luck Professor." he said proudly and father stood up. The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and I clapped the loudest as he sat himself back down. He's going to be the best... I can just tell.

He was sat next to Snape who looked furious. He hated both me and my father. I caught his stare. I narrowed my eyes.

_**I hate your fucking guts...**_

Was whizzing round my head. I hope he appears one Full Moon so I can rip him apart. Dumbledore when the Hall had finished the scattered clapping carried on his speech.

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid."

I had just taken a drink of pumpkin juice when he said this, and luckily Hermione was sitting just enough to the right, as I spat it out. We all looked at each other, all totally stunned. Harry was first to break out in a very loud and enthusiastic clap. I soon joined still absolutely stunned. Everyone soon followed suit.

When Hagrid stood he almost sent the table flying. I laughed quietly as he went red. Dumbledore wore a faint smile which soon formed into a thin line.

The Hall fell silent and wondered what the change of mood was about. I crossed my fingers and hell I even touched would it wouldn't be about the Dementors. But just my bloody luck it was...

He told us that Hogwarts was going to be home to the Dementors of Azkaban. All the colour in my face drained as did Harry's. Ron just went into a world of sheer fear. Hermione was looking on strongly. Fucking Dementors can't live here for the year! Is Dumbledore crazy?

Anyway I couldn't eat. I was to busy thinking about why Sirius Black would even try coming to Hogwarts. He'd never get in... Seeing as there are Dementors at every entrance and all over the place searching for him. I was obviously distant because Hermione was staring at me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing..." I said quickly and left the Hall swiftly. I headed straight for the common room. I had to think.

I said the new password and The Fat Lady let me in. I flopped down into an armchair and looked into the newly lit fire, feeling the heat burning my eyes. I couldn't seem to tare them away.

Why would he even be as stupid as to come here anyway? I know father knows the truth but just won't let me know said truth... I swear something just happened to the fire though... Um like a-like a picture or something. I leaned forward and it happened again.

_**What the hell?**_

I couldn't really look any harder because... Everyone started flooding in... All pretty shaken about having Dementors around.

"You left pretty quickly are you okay?" George asked as him and Fred dropped on the couch. I nodded slowly looking back at the fire hoping to see what ever happened... Well happen again. It never did and that pissed me off.

"Can't believe Dementors are hanging around here now..." George said, his voice slightly shaken. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well you know how Malfoy was taking the piss out of Harry for fainting?"

I nodded and waved my hand for him to continue.

"He's was just as scared as the rest of us. Ran out of his compartment screaming like a girl." Fred finished and I broke into a smile and then I started laughing.

* * *

After about ten more minutes George left so we were alone again. I stood up and he sat down. I sat on his lap and hugged him tightly.

"I never knew your dad was going to be a Professor here. That's really cool."

"In some ways yes... In others not so much... He won't happily give me chocolate any more... We can't be obviously together any more and he can't give me good grades because I'm his daughter." I joked and Fred chuckled. I leaned against him fiddling with the necklace he got me last year for my birthday.

"Dad hope is get a shot a Quidditch. He thinks I'd be alright at it." I said out of the blue. Fred wrapped his arms tighter around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"So do I. You'll be more than alright Charlie. You are pretty rough in your own way as well."

I laughed and rested my head on the back of the chair. He nipped at my neck, but it didn't seem to bother me. Then his tongue traced the most obvious new pink line that went from the start of my collar bone to just bellow my left ear. I shivered slightly and then he leaned back into the chair taking me with him.

I brushed my hair out of my face and closed my eyes. His amazingly bright brown ones had dropped shut. We have a habit of falling asleep... Me wrapped tightly in his arms. Anyway I don't guess it matters unless my father appeared... That's not a nice thought...

* * *

Bad news folks... We stayed downstairs all night. Neither of us even woke when Percy came round screaming at us. Shows ya how tired we both are all the time I guess. I ran for my life when we both woke up. I leapt in the bathroom and got a shower. I really needed one as well. I felt so refreshed after that.

I flung it up in a bun and pulled on a clean shirt and some black jeans I stuffed away. It was a warm day so I didn't bother with a jumper. I pulled on a tie... Yeah folks I was bored over the summer and practiced tie tying skills... That's really hard to say.

I ran back downstairs and flew through the common room and down to the Hall luckily I wasn't late or anything... I don't mind if I'm late with someone but when you're on your own, well that's embarrassing.

I walked down and sat next to Hermione. She started smiling as did everyone else around the Gryffindor table. Oh my FUCKING BROOMSTICKS!

I flushed red like in the space of two seconds. It really showed my eye colour. Gah I hate myself.

"Sleeping with Fred already are weh...?"

"Hey, don't say that alright? Just stay out of my life and my business!" I hissed at some 5th year Gryffindor. Fuck sake I haven't been in this bloody room for 5 minutes before storming out. You know what? Fuck them all... Bunch of nosy... Nosy sods!

I stormed out and never looked back. I went straight to the D.A.T.D.A. Classroom knowing father would be there seeing as he wasn't at breakfast. I slammed the classroom door and saw him look up from his desk in his office.

I ran across the room and up the stairs. He sighed happily and stood up. I smiled and ran to him hugging him tightly. He hugged me tightly as well.

"Are you alright my little wolf?"

I shook my head and he made me sit in the chair in front of his desk. We chatted for ages. You know about Quidditch and how he kept this job a secret from me. We had a laugh but then I realised the time. I sighed sadly and he laughed warmly.

"I'll see you in my class today. Have a good day my little wolf."

"Bye... Professor." I laughed it didn't seem right but I knew he'd tell me off for calling him _**"dad"**_ at school. He joined in and waved me off. He had the 5th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's first.

_**Good luck father!**_

* * *

My first class was divination. I sat on my own. Next to Harry and Ron but on my own. Suddenly though Hermione appeared. I leapt out of my skin.

"Bloody hell Hermione when did you get here?" I hissed and she smiled sweetly as normal and whispered,

"I've always been here."

Always been here my arse! I have pretty good eyes and I did not see her here when I arrived... I was on my fucking own! This should be an interesting year... That's for sure.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah baby hope you liked this chapter ;) I'll try and get more up ASAP but I dunno when it will happen. Please don't hate me :( it would really hurt me if you guys did. I listened to ****_"Stars & Lovers"_**** by Matt Cardle. Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	34. Chapter 34

Basically I hate Divination. It's boring and pointless. Hermione was doing my nut in she was obviously lying to use three. I don't even bloody know what I'm saying. I'm keeping the biggest bloody secret in the world from my two best friends.

Anyway when that shite was over and done with we walked across the bridge and passed the Womping Willow, and down the hill towards Hagrid's hut. I was still trying to figure out how Hermione got everywhere... How in Merlins name does she do that?

I had zoned out in a mode of thinking when Hermione started babbling on about how shit Divination was.

"Death omens. Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject."

Hang on ten minutes here... Divination and Ancient Runes are at the same time...? Aren't they? I was tryin to puzzle that through my head when Ron asked the question I just asked myself.

_**Thanks Ron...**_

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?"

Actually I hadn't asked myself that exact question but I was thinking that as well.

"A fair few..." she said happily. I rolled my eyes. Bloody trust her to take to many classes. Now his brows furrowed. Here we go. I smiled as Hagrid rounded the others up.

He'll do fine... Hell he'll do brilliant. Hagrid is awesome. He's really grown on me to be honest.

"Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once?"

Hermione laughed, yet I looked just as confused as Harry and Ron. Don't act smart Hermione... Not in the fucking mood...

"Pfft don't be silly, no one can be in two classes at once."

I sighed angrily. She won't tell us will she? Ever...! I growled angrily and we joined the class. Hagrid gave us a friendly smile. He led us into the forest. I stuck to Harry like glue. I didn't want to get lost... I've been in here many times and I know what lurks around in these trees. It's not pretty...

Anyway Hagrid told us to open our books. I didn't fucking trust these books, they looked horrible... Neville, oh the poor boy. I do feel sorry for him his book basically attacked him. There was snickering and I gripped the belt of my book and hissed.

Harry grabbed hold of my arm but I spun round. I gritted my teeth. He's a foul child just like his fucking bastard of a father.

"Alright freak?"

He hissed that statement and I growled noticeably. I swear to Merlin I'll rip him into tiny Draco pieces and send those pieces to his parents. Before I got the chance to retaliate Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Open yer books-"

Draco being fucking Draco sneered and snapped,

"And how exactly do we do that?"

Hmm not so smart are we? Hagrid merely gasped. I grinned and stroked the spine. How'd I know to do that? Well I am a smart child... Hagrid smiled happily.

"You stroke the spine." he said as he pointed to my calm and opened book. Everyone followed suit. I got a hand on the shoulder from Hagrid. Draco huffed and Harry seemed satisfied that I kept owning Draco.

* * *

As the lesson went on Draco started messing around and teasing Harry. I swear to Merlin I'll break his nose again, maybe give him a black eye while I'm at it.

"D-Dementor! Dementor!"

Everyone spun round gasping. Nothing was there... He's on my last rag. Harry turned back his eyes sad and scared. I put a hand on his shoulder and growled threatening at Draco. He moved back pulling his hood down. It was my turn to smirk... So I did and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

Anyway all attention turned back to Hagrid. I looked down at my book as did Hermione. Hippogriff...? I then looked up and this massive muscled beast appeared. It was amazing. It had the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle and the torso, hind legs and tail of a... A massive horse.

To me it was amazing... Stunning. I thought it was a beautiful creature. See why couldn't I be one of them? Why do I have to be a fucking Werewolf?

Anyway Ron was stunned and scared at the same time. He coughed slightly and asked Hagrid,

"What exactly is that?"

"That Ron is a Hippogriff o'course."

I smiled slightly as he flapped his muscular feathered wings. Goodness he was amazing. I know I say that a lot but... What else can I say?

"Say Hagrid what's he called? If he is a he?" I asked happily. Hagrid walked around, dead ferrets now hanging from round his shoulders.

"Well young Charlie, his name is Buckbeak."

My smile merely got bigger. I wished I could have a go... But I'm scared that he wouldn't except me. When Hagrid asked who wanted a go I hesitated. Do I really want to die one the first full day back?

I shook my head and stood on the other side of Ron. That only left Harry... Hagrid seemed more than pleased that Harry had stayed forward.

"Good man Harry! Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?"

My eyes were wide as he approached Buckbeak. The Hippogriff pawed it's clawed feet and squawked, flapping it's mighty wings. Harry then bowed down.

_**Please don't get killed Harry? Please!**_

Draco watched amused that Harry could get killed by this almighty beast. I to be honest was in two minds wether to throw Malfoy to him... The second mind I went with... It was the most sane and real of my minds.

* * *

After many minutes of anxious waiting Buckbeak bowed down lowly to Harry. Hagrid started clapping and I slowly joined in. It was an achievement though. He should be proud of himself.

"Now Harry go up an' pet 'im." Hagrid said his tone most encouraging. I was becoming slightly jealous of Harry. Now I'm never really jealous but... Well today's different...

Harry stroked his beak. Buckbeak if he could would sure be smiling. When Harry didn't stop petting him Hagrid smiled.

"He may let yer ride 'im now Harry."

Harry's hand stopped dead and his head flipped round. I could see his eyes were wide. Hagrid's taking this a bit far I think... But oh well, I guess he just wants to make a good impression... You know being a first time Professor and stuff...

Anyway he threw Harry on Buckbeak's back. He gave the Hippogriff a hefty smack on the bum and soon Harry and Buckbeak were soaring through the air.

We all began to clap all except Draco and his fat _**"friends"**_. Ugh those guys make me want to throw up more than the thought of having to take Wolfsbane this month. Fuck them... That's all I have to say.

* * *

Everything went so well for Hagrid until Draco and his huge arrogant big headed arse waltzed over to Buckbeak. He'd slashed Draco's arm. He was being a right fucking drama queen.

To be quiet honest I laughed. No one else found it funny but me and Harry. Harry doesn't have all bad luck.

* * *

The rest of the day went really quickly. Now we were sitting round for dinner. Fred sat next to me today and George next to Hermione. Anyway we could overhear the conversation at the Slytherin table.

He's a fucking great actor he is. That's what he should be... A bloody actor not a Wizard! Anyway I laughed at half of it.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" asked a fat snobby girl called Pansy asked. I cringed at the sound of her voice. She's another that would bring something I'd eaten back up.

"It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to face George who wore a frown identical to Fred's. Ron just looked plain pissed off and so did Harry. I then looked at Hermione... She just looked exhausted.

"The little git, he's really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

I nodded in agreement looking up at the head table. Father was busy conversing with McGonagall. I then turned my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah well at least Hagrid hasn't been sacked." Harry said hopefully. I again only nodded in agreement. It's all I really could do. I don't know what to say right now... Hermione's expression then became hard. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this..."

She's right Draco's father was furious with what happened to his stupid asshole of a son but really it was his own fault yet he would never see reason. He's just as selfish and big headed as his son.

I was balling my hands into fists. Fred placed his hands over mine to stop me. I sighed... Well again half way through my sighing I was cut off by that strange Irish boy Seamus.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!"

He through the paper in front of us. Sirius Blacks been sighted? He wouldn't be that careless? Would he? Is he here?

* * *

Everyone went to bed shaken yet again about Sirius Black being sighted not far from here. I for one couldn't close my eyes. I was terrified. My curtains were pulled round my bed yet a light kept me awake.

_**Bloody hell Hermione!**_

Went through my head. I sighed irritably and yanked open my curtain. She was sat awake no book in sight. I tilted my head to the side and rolled over to face her.

"Hermione?"

She slowly turned to face me. Her eyes were rock solid. No one could see through them like usual. Something wasn't right with her and I don't think it's this whole Sirius Black thing... I think it's something else.

* * *

Breakfast was over and now it was our first class with my father, or as I now **_"have"_** to call him Professor Lupin... Ha still makes me laugh. Anyway we were in a room that was rather old and dusty. There was a rattling wardrobe in the centre.

Today I wore my robes and so on to keep me warm as winter was approaching now. Worse ever time for transformations in my opinion. Also I wore my hair in a tight bun and I wore the necklace Fred got me for my birthday.

Father walked slowly around the classroom a smile on his face as the wardrobe continued to rattle. I have a feeling I know what it is... But I don't want to say. Ron, Harry and I were standing next to each other... Totally unaware of someone behind us.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

"That's a Boggart, that is."

"Yes! Very good. Now can anyone tell is what a Boggart looks like?"

He searched around the room. I looked at the floor hopping from one foot to the other. I know the answer and he knows I know but I don't want to say... Damn why am I nervous? He is my father for fuck sake! Soon Harry, Ron and I got the fright of our lives.

"No one knows."

I looked at Hermione and then at Ron and Harry. When the hell did she arrive? God I'm so confused...

"When'd she get here guys?" Ron asked his voice filled with disbelief that she was in fact real. I shrugged and then my father cleared his throat. We all turned our attention back onto him. Hermione then continued on a ramble about the Boggart. Who needs a book anyway?

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so-"

"Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" father finished. I bit my lip. I've always found the charm funny. I don't really know why I find the charm funny but I do.

"Riddikulus!"

We all looked around happily. This will be the best year ever for D.A.T.D.A. I heard soft mumbling from behind. I didn't have to turn very much.

"This class is ridiculous..."

I snapped and a fire burned through my body. I whipped round and attempted to launch at Draco yet I could reach him. Why does everyone bloody stop me?

Draco smirked and I growled, pulling against the arms holding me back. I looked round to see both Harry and Ron. I sighed in almost relief. My father wore a slight from and I relaxed. I gave Draco a look,

_**You better watch your back...**_

Him and his little freaking fat friends started laughing lightly. I turned back and focused on the class at hand, my hands in my pockets, balling into fists. Father continued his class.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" he asked and Neville nervously eyed the wardrobe and then met my father's gaze. Neville just looked like he was about to break. Poor boy...

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"

I shuddered. I know what mine'll be... I hope I never get a shot at this... Neville started shaking uncontrollably. He then mumbled something inaudible to everyone... Even father didn't understand it.

"Didn't quiet catch that Neville..."

I heard him swallow hard and the he stared playing with the cuff of his robes.

"Professor Snape." he said louder and more clearly. I didn't even attempt to laugh. He scares me as well... Stupid asshole. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turned round. I gave him a reassuring smile and he gave a faint one back.

He'll do fine. He turned back to face the rattling wardrobe. Go on Neville show these fucking lot that you aren't as afraid as you let on. I stepped back in line with my friends and we watched.

"Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

Neville looked shaken at that question. He wasn't happy with his grandmother but neither are a lot of people... But I'd be afraid of her as well... She sent Neville a howler once and if I though mothers words were strong and colourful for the morning well... His grandmothers were strong and colourful for the evening!

"Yes but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either..." he cried. My father merely chuckled and walked next to him.

"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"

My eyes widened. What the fuck? Even Neville's did. Then I tried not to laugh. This should be fun! He then stepped to the side and everyone waited. Neville started explaining yet my father stopped him and then told him to get his wand ready and for the rest of us to watch carefully.

The wardrobe flung open and _**"he"**_ walked up. Neville was quaking in his shoes.

_**Come on Neville...**_

"R-r-riddikulus!"

With a flash of light he was in a dress! A fucking dress it was hilarious... Even the bloody arse Draco was laughing.

"Brilliant! Ron you next!"

Ron walked forward and the Boggart changed into a HUGE ass spider. I felt my stomach flip... Ron did the face he always did when he was afraid. Always makes me laugh to be honest because he looks hilarious.

"Riddikulus!"

It had freaking roller skates on. That was a good one. I went in between Harry and Hermione. I really didn't want to know what I was afraid of be shown to everyone...

Soon Harry stepped up and I looked sort of worried. Father looked a hell of a lot more worried than I. The Boggart twisted and changed in the air. Father was expecting... Voldemort. To be honest so were Hermione and I, it was only right... Right? But no it changed into a Dementor. Harry's wand was drawn but he looked like he had on the train. He'd frozen on the spot.

Father leapt in front of him and the Dementor changed into a Full Moon. I wish mine was something like... Someone nicking my chocolate or something... But no! Like father like daughter I suppose... Both terrified of the Full Moon...

Father quickly put the Boggart back in the wardrobe and turned to the class taking a deep breath.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today."

As everyone left I stayed back with Harry. I put my hand on his shoulder yet he just stared blankly into the air.

"I have to have a small word with Harry."

I nodded thinking I was allowed to leave yet I wasn't. I glared at the wall for about ten minutes waiting for father to finish up his chat.

"Come here..." he said bluntly. I turned sadly. He's never been so... So blunt with me since I broke the vase in the living room before I left for the Burrow before school. I walked over.

"You have to control yourself Charlie. I can't have you expelled for killing another student. You have to block all the people you don't like out when in my class. Do you here?"

I nodded and sighed.

"Yes Professor."

"There now what else is wrong?"

"I don't think Harry can go to Hogsmeade. I don't want to leave him here on his own..."

"Then stay with Harry." he said simply with a smile. I nodded and then sighed again. He chuckled.

"You want to see Hogsmeade dont you?"

"Yes."

"There will be other opportunities like these I'm sure. Maybe one day Harry will be able to go. You never know what can happen. Now off you go."

I laughed lightly and walked across the class room. Hmm... Should I go? No! No ill stay with Harry. It's only fair that way.

As I walked towards the common room I got grabbed by the back of my robes. I squeaked, and fell backwards. I could just see the hand. Very... _**VERY**_ pale skin.

"Get off me!" I snapped and tried as hard as possible to pulled myself free. Gah way to strangle me! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!

Finally he met me go. I turned and a new pair of arms grabbed mine. I rolled my eyes. I raised an eyebrow at Draco and he smirked. Next thing in knew I couldn't really see out of my left eye, and my head was pounding like a freaking drum. He just fucking punched me?

I bruise instantly that's the only slight problem here. I didn't want to be held anymore. I moved forward slightly and kicked back my foot right into Crabbe's stomach. He let me go instantly.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah you can't touch me... Your father would stop you... Are you all poor or something?"

"Yeah and proud to be! You know why?"

"Pfft why?"

"We are the nicer folk. Work hard and get rewarded. Plus we aren't so far up are own arses like you lot! I suggest you never lay a finger on me again..." I snapped and stormed away. I could hardly fucking see but if I went to the hospital wing she'd tell my father. I don't want that, not now.

When I got to the common room Harry was sitting on his own. I sighed and sat down next to him. He looked me dead in the eyes and his mouth opened slightly and then closed it again.

"Draco..." I mumbled and he seemed to get angry. "Harry what's wrong?"

"I can't go to Hogsmeade..."

I smiled slightly and he looked at me. I started laughing and he sighed.

"I won't go Harry. My dad said I can stay here. I don't want to leave you on your own."

"No you-"

"End of story Harry ill stay with you alright. I don't mind."

I then got up and walked upstairs my head thumping. I opened the door and Hermione was sat huffing on her bed. I attempted to cover my eye but she caught me out quickly. Damn she's far to quick.

"Charlie! What happened?" she screeched and I winced. Don't fucking screech woman! Bloody hell! I walked over and sat down on her bed.

"Draco... Getting me back for breaking his nose I guess."

She didn't say anything to me she was to busy looking over my eye making sure I wasn't "going" to go blind. She makes me laugh she does. Anyway she asked me if I was joining her going to Hogsmeade and I said

"Only if Harry goes."

She nodded in understanding. I smiled softly and walked to the bathroom. I through water on my face and dabbed my eye. Fuck it hurt...

I gritted my teeth, yet a light hiss left my lips. I broke his nose and he went straight to Madame Pomfrey... What a wuss... But if father sees this he'll drag me if he had to.

Great...

* * *

**A/N: So yay folks I have Internet :D I have moved house and I will update as much as possible :D hehe! Hope you liked ;) will update again hopefully soon :P I listened to ****_"Butterfly"_**** by Take That! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	35. Chapter 35

Yeah I ended up in the hospital wing and father got rather pissed off. Not just at me but at that fucking asshole Draco for punching me in the first place.

Anyway back to now. Its been two weeks and I've had my transformation this month. Thank God for that! It was the Hogsmeade trip today and Harry tried and tried to get McGonagall to sign his form but she simply refused... Thought she was nice...

Me and Harry stayed inside all day just wondering around the halls when we bumped into father. He smiled warmly at the two of us. He nodded towards the door that led outside. Wonder why he wants to go outside?

Anyway we all walked in silence along the wooden bridge. It was cold as winter was approaching. I was wrapped in my heavy hoody and fingerless gloves. We stopped half way and finally I was allowed to give me father a hug. I missed his hugs but ever since he became a Professor I'm not really allowed to anymore. He hugged me back.

When we pulled away I walked to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug hoping he was alright. He better be fucking alright...

When we ended the hug he looked to my father, his eyes sad yet questioning.

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

I knew father knew what he was going to ask. You could see it in his eyes that now grew sad as well. Just to fit in I started to feel pretty sad as well. I leaned next to Harry and we both looked down below the bridge.

"You'd like to know why I stopped  
you from facing the Boggart. I should think it'd be obvious. I assumed the Boggart would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Just at the sound of his name I shuddered. I watched Harry's face turn from a half smile to a frown and a very obvious one at that. My eye started stinging. I hissed slightly and father laughed.

"Shouldn't have got in a fight then should you?"

"Shut up dad..." I replied and a smile started tugging at Harry's lips. I nudged him and he chuckled yet soon becoming serious.

"But clearly... I was wrong about it turning into Voldemort."

I laughed softly and they both looked at me. I could help myself... It didn't take a fucking genius... We all saw it turn into a Dementor.

"Be quiet..."

I stuck my tongue out. Father shook his head and focused on Harry. I couldn't help myself... I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Father gave me a look that said,

_**This is a serious matter...**_

I sighed and looked at Harry sadly, waiting for his reply.

"I I did think of Voldemort first. But then, I remembered that night on the train... and the Dementors..."

Father moved to the other side of the bridge obviously feeling slightly emotional about what he was about to say. If it was about Harry's parents he always go emotional. It's understandable, James and Lily sounded wicked. He did sound impressed though that Harry was afraid of Dementors though as he said,

"Well, well. I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is... fear. Very wise."

I put my hand over Harry's and gave it a friendly squeeze. He smiled and looked behind at my father as did I. My heart reached out to him. He'd lost all of his school friends... To terrible things. He was on his own... Well bar me and mother. Other than that he's alone in the world.

"Before I fainted... I heard something. A woman. Screaming."

He thinks it's his mother... I can read his eyes. Just the thought of what father had told me... About what he'd heard about his parents deaths hurts me inside. I gave his hand another squeeze and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's alright Harry..." I said sadly and I felt him nod. Father sighed as Harry continued.

"I think it was my mother... The night she was murdered."

Father leaned on the bridge heavily and looked at the broken wood. I felt sad... Really, _**VERY**_ sad.

"Harry our pain becomes their power. They force us to relive our worst memories..." he stopped for a breath and I knew what was coming next and the grip I had on Harry's hand tightened.

"The first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar. By your eyes. They're your mother Lily's."

A tear slipped from my eye and Harry removed his hand from mine and wrapped and arm round my shoulder. He nodded to my father. He sighed heavily and I brushed the tears away as father continued. God I'm so emotional.

"Yes. I knew her. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. We used to talk for hours. She was not only a singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even - and perhaps most especially - when that person couldn't see it in themselves..."

He means himself. He always tells me he was like me at school... Afraid, unconfident... And he used to starve himself every week before the Full Moon. He thought himself hideous... But if he was mother would never have fallen for him. She saw the person that was inside and saw passed the Werewolf inside him. I buried my head into Harry's shoulder but he still fucking continuing...

"Which perhaps explains her affection for your father. James had, shall we say, a certain talent for trouble. A gift, rumor has it, he passed on to you..."

I laughed and Harry grinned. He couldn't help himself. Father wore a sad smile. He brushed one of my tears away.

"Harry I must say that I am so sorry I got to know them more than you did..." he mentioned and gave us a friendly smile as he walked down the track towards Hagrid's hut.

* * *

"Harry are you alright?" I asked as I winced when blinking my eye. He sighed, yet smiled.

"You seemed worse off than I did... But yeah I'm just upset I guess." he said sadly and I looked over the scenery from the bridge we were still standing on.

"Harry... My dad lost his closest friends. He lost your parents... He lost his others as well. He's alone apart from me and mum. Besides we both know what it's like to feel alone Harry. I guess you could say my dads here for you as well as I am." I said happily and we shared a hug and headed inside.

* * *

A month had passed and I was in the hospital wing... Seeing as it was the Full Moon two nights ago. No doubt father was away from classes again. I hope Harry, Ron and Hermione are alright?

Anyway Fred appeared in the hospital wing. He came to keep me company. He even brought me something. Yay chocolate. I grinned and he chuckled warmly. He placed a soft kiss on my lips but when he pulled away he saw my black eye.

His eyes widened and I could see a somewhat huge fire burning behind them. I sighed heavily snapping the chocolate and passing him some. He took it yet his eyes never left me. Guess I have to fucking explain now...

_**Well here goes!**_

"Um Draco was just getting me back for breaking his nose I guess... I'll send him back here if I ever get to play Quidditch... I don't care if I get banned for the rest of my time here..." I said angrily. He started full on laughing now and I joined in.

God I love him so much.

* * *

I managed to get out of the wing and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. I waved and they sighed heavily. I frowned.

"Snape's making us do an essay on Werewolves and Animagus forms... That's like ages away-"

"Yeah we aren't supposed to learn about that for months yet..."

I must have paled because they all looked certainly concerned. What the bloody fuck is that man doing to me and my father? I shook my head slightly.

"Um really? Did he say why?"

They all shook their heads and I sighed heavily. They'll all figure it out and I don't just mean about me... I mean about my father as well...

Well that should be a fun time...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was short :( lol ill update again tomorrow sometime :P haha! I listened to ****_"Dreams Don't Turn To Dust"_**** by Owl City! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	36. Chapter 36

Turns out I'm allowed to play Quidditch this time as Katie Belle fell ill. Poor sole I really like her she's a sweet person. I was pulling on my Quidditch uniform when I wondered if father would be there to watch me? He better be... He doesn't have an excuse and the,

"Just because it's raining..."

Shite isn't going to work on me. I tied up my hair and pulled out the goggle things Oliver gave me. What the bloody fuck are these things? They are the most unattractive things ever. I sighed heavily as the rain slashed down. Fucking rain... Hate the bloody stuff sometimes...

I picked up my broom and made my way out of the room and to the small hall if you could even call it that. I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes. I can't seem to get rid of what I saw in the fire that night. It's been burned into my eyes... I hate it!

I felt someone's presence and crack open an eye. I grinned.

"Hey." I said quietly as he leaned down and kissed me, messing up my hair. I pulled away and started laughing. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked as a huge gust of wind hit the small wooden building. He brushed my hair away and said in barely a whisper,

"I love your laugh..."

Fuck sake he always makes me blush. It's so annoying yet marks something good about him. Makes me smile that's for sure. Someone cleared their throat and Fred and I looked round to see the rest of the team staring at us. Oliver clapped his hands. Fred rolled his eyes a stepped back again.

"You two concentrate please?" Oliver whined and I smiled.

"Calm down Oliver... Just cuz your jealous." I joked as I walked passed him. God he blushed quicker than I do. That's saying something else. Anyway now was time to concentrate.

* * *

Let's just say this game was a whole lot more difficult than I would have hoped. At least father came to watch. I really miss my father. I know he loves teaching and things but I miss him being my father...

Anyway I got a few goals for us and then saw the Hufflepuff Seeker come flying down from the sky but no Harry.

_**Come on Harry.**_

We were loosing and that was not fun especially when it was Hufflepuff... Fucking badgers... I mean no doubts about it, most of them are nice, down to earth people but most of them are snobby bastards as I've said before. I don't care that I repeat myself.

Anyway the match was going far quicker than anyone wanted it to... And still there was no sign of Harry. Please don't be dead! That's all I have to say. While I was out of it a freaking Bludger game charging towards me. My eyes went wide but the last thing I know was a very familiar voice was swearing his head off.

* * *

Fucking hell my was hurts. What the bloody hell happened? It was like my brain had been smashed into the left side of my skull and then fell back into the middle. I groaned loudly and there was a slight sound of laughter. I opened my eyes slowly. Harry looked rather worse for ware and I looked at Ron's arms.

"Harry your broom! What happened?"

Fred had a tight hold of my hand and George was at my left side near my head. Ron and Hermione were inbetween the two beds.

"You got hit pretty hard in the head with a Bludger... Fred wasn't happy at all. Never heard him say that many different things at once... And then minutes later Harry fell probably 50 possibly 100 feet through the air and landed on the ground-" George was rambling and really I couldn't be arsed. I waved him to stop their and he looked away from everyone as he went red. Yeah I saw him. Ha!

"Who... Who won?"

"Hufflepuff won." Hermione said sadly, and I sighed heavily. Well that's fucking great isn't it? My first ever Quidditch match and I got myself injured and we fucking lost... I was pretty gutted actually.

"Move! Goodness let them rest you lot get out now."

Hmm trust Madam Pomfrey to get pissed off at them. I laughed as they all dashed off leaving me and Harry to our thoughts. Everything's been happening...

I was now puzzling everything through. He'd gotten in that night The Fat Lady disappeared from her picture frame. How could no one have seen him... And how could he have gotten in with all the Dementors around? I then had a rather disturbing thought that it was father...

Actually just as I thought that father came walking in, concern on his face. I rolled my eyes and sat myself up as did Harry.

"Are you two alright? Pretty bad falls I must say."

I smiled warmly and father pulled up a chair and sat between us.

"We're fine dad no need to be worried." I said happily and he sighed. I knew he was concerned about Harry though. Fuck sake give the boy a brake like.

* * *

Both me and Harry recovered fine and I'd been through yet another painful week but as I always say father helps me though it. We do call to each other but I just wish it wasn't such a dangerous animal we both had to be. God even just thinking about it makes me hurt inside.

Anyway I decided to go to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione this time. It was pretty amazing. Mmm I ate so much freaking chocolate today it was unreal. Also fuck sake Zonko's is amazing. Father was certainly right about this place.

Hermione and Ron wanted to see the Shrieking Shack. I shuddered obviously and Ron laughed.

"How are you shivering? Your wearing like ten jumpers?"

Thank God he never said anything else, AND thank God Hermione never said anything. She looked ready just to spill it out but I shot daggers at her.

I stood on Ron's right staring blankly at the Shack terrified just seeing it. Hermione didn't even seem to care really. Well fuck you thats all I have to say.

Ron was totally loved up. I sighed and said,

"Just go out with each other..."

Ron slapped my arm and Hermione used her back slamming it into the back of my head. Bloody hell! I didn't really mean it. I laughed either way though as they both blushed. They claimed it was because it was cold but I know better.

Moments later we weren't alone.

_**Great...**_

"Well, well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your dream home? Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel- Bee. Don't your family all sleep in... One room? Oh Charlie didn't see you there! Isn't this... Your home for a night every month?" snake boy said before snickering with his assholes he calls friends. I almost deliberately cut my hands on the wire so I could turn his blegh blonde hair red. Could use some highlights.

Also how dare he speak of Ron's family like shite? How the fuck does he know about that?

Absentmindedly I snapped the barbed wire and growled. Ron looked pretty upset as well and Hermione looked down right pissed off.

"Shove off Malfoy..." Ron said upset yet angrily. I placed my hand on his shoulder and hissed at Malfoy. He started tutting. Fucking bastard...

"Now, not very nice are we?"

You bloody bet were not. I will not hold back again... That night was a one off. I still hurt someone though so its fine. Anyway he thinks he's our superior... I down right laughed in his face. Hermione stood up next replying to the whole superiors shit.

"Hope you don't mean yourself!"

That got him. Well done my friend! But what came next sparked the fire inside me.

"How dare you speak to me, you  
filthy, little Mud-"

I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him very close to me. His eyes were wide. I wore an evil smile that's for sure.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you..." I growled and through him backwards. He tried again but he got hit in the face by a snowball. I covered my my mouth.

"Who did that?" he spat. My laughs were muffled which made Hermione and Ron smile. It was just so funny. We don't even know who's doing it? Whoever is... Is our friend.

Soon Draco and the other two ran away whoever was there started playing with Hermione's hair and Ron's hat. I just laughed my head off now...

"Harry!" Hermione said before laughing herself. Harry pulled off this cloak and Ron's face was a picture. He was terrified.

"Bloody hell Harry. That was not funny."

"Yeah it wasn't just funny it was bloody brilliant." I said happily and we high fived.

* * *

Harry found out the hard truth about Sirius Black. He found out he was his parents friend, and also something I never knew either... Blacks... His Godfather...! Why the bloody hell did they do that?

Anyway it's been a good few weeks since then and we were running down to see Hagrid. Let's just say its a dark day for him. Buckbeak's execution was today. I still can't believe that fucking snakes asshole of a father got Buckbeak sentenced to death.

Let's just say I fucking hate them all... His whole fucking family... Ugh mingers and foul people.

We went straight to his house. He'd found Ron's rat which to be quiet frankly was way passed its sell by date if you ask me. See Ron being... Well Ron claimed Hermione's pig faced cat ate it... Stupid boy he is.

Anyway Hagrid wasn't feeling his normal self today and I can see why... Buckbeak is simply beautiful, and of Malfoy had listened this would never had happened. He had Ron's rat and everything. My head kept wondering to when Fred took me down a secret passage and out near the Black Lake. We just sat there for hours as the half moon rose high and the many thousand stars dotted around.

Plus I never knew about any Marauders Map... Fred never told me and plus no one knows who they are. I will find out though.

Anyway Hagrid soon ushered us out and we ran behind the many huge pumpkins. There was a snapping of twigs and we all turned round looking into the Forbidden Forest. That also gives me bad memories but I won't go into those as it hurts to think about them.

We saw Fudge, Dumbledore and the executioner walk towards the hut. We waited until they went inside to run back up towards the school.

I was getting that feeling I always get in my heart when something bad is about to happen. Like when it beats it hurts inside you almost like its tearing its self apart.

When we reached the top of the hill Hermione leaned into Ron and me into Harry as we watched the executioner lift the very hug axe.

_**CHING!**_

My head was in Harry's shoulder, my tears soaking through his jacket. I couldn't seem to help myself I have become soft and an emotional wreck... Really it's not me.

Anyway when Hermione and I composed ourselves Ron suddenly gasped and his rat fell from his hand. I sighed angrily. Can he never keep that rat safe? Mrs Weasley will kill him!

He ran after him and us being us followed. Hermione, Harry and I stopped dead and my breath caught. I was tugging furiously on Harry's jacket.

"What?" he hissed and I pointed to the tree.

"Harry! You do know what tree this is right?"

FOR GOODNESS SAKE! IT'S THE FUCKING WHOMPING WILLOW! Harry caught on and his eyes widened.

"Ron RUN!" he yelled and Ron's face turned slowly into his fear face. It's funny but nows not the time. He pointed behind us. I didn't want to turn round. What if it was something huge?

"Hermione, Harry, Charlie run! It's the Grim!"

_**What the bloody fuck?**_

I spun round and looked at a massive black dog with golden flashing eyes. My body froze. Fucking... Fucking hell! I was terrified. It leapt over our heads and grabbed Ron by the leg. He shrieked and cried out as he tried to grab the grass.

"HARRY!"

He soon disappeared out of sight into the hole and towards the... The Shack.

"What are we going to do?" I hissed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was short I do apologise greatly! Hope this was alright either way! Also she doesn't know ****_yet_**** that her father was a Marauder :) I listened to ****_"This"_**** by Ed Sheeran! Anyway... Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	37. Chapter 37

I stood and watched stunned as Harry and Hermione tried to run for the hole to follow Ron and that huge dog. It doesn't work like that. The fucking Womping Willow won't just let you in... They got thrown around and all sorts. When they were both safely in the tunnel I stopped the tree with the spell father uses.

I crawled in the drew my wand just to be safe. Harry and Hermione looked up at me as they were on the ground in a very awkward position. I laughed and shook my head. That's not going to look good if anyone finds out. Anyway...

"Father taught me how to stop the tree... Sorry I should have stopped it for you guys but ah well, let's get a move on."

I walked in front and heard Hermione and Harry talking. She sounded terrified.

"Where do you think this leads Harry?"

"I dunno but I have a hunch... But I just hope I'm wrong..."

If he's thinking where I'm thinking he's not wrong and his hunch is right. The tunnel further along became dark.

"Lumos..." I whispered and a small ball of light lit up the tunnel. Harry and Hermione stuck close to me until we came to a hole in the floor. I looked up and back at the two of them. Hermione was frantically shaking her head.

Fucking get a grip woman! Harry nodded and leapt up pulling himself up through the floor. He helped Hermione and I leapt up as well. We stayed quiet listening.

"This way..." I grabbed my wand and ran towards the room I used to transform. That's it I'm never coming in here again except for that night once a month. Ron was sitting on a chair his rat in his hands. We ran at him oblivious to the man standing behind the broken door.

"Ron where's the dog?" Harry said angrily. I could feel my blood boil. Oh shit... Oh SHIT SHIT SHIT. I forgot my potion! I started breathing heavily and when Ron again put on his fear face and pointed at the door.

"He's not a dog he's an Animagus!"

I turned round slowly fearing what I'd see. Please don't be him... Please don't be him! Met with black eyes as dark as the Black Lake it's self stared into mine.

_**Why him? Why now?**_

I pulled Harry and Hermione behind me. He's not getting any closer, he's already hurt one of my friends tonight! I growled my grips tightening as the slight pinging sensation started. He chuckled.

"Stay away..." I growled and again he carried on towards us. Fuck sake mate get the message.

"If you want to kill Harry then-then you'll have to kill us too..." Hermione said fear getting the better of her. I sighed heavily. When your dealing with a man like him don't let fear get the better of you.

"No! Only one will die tonight..." he said his voice croaky and dry. Harry before I could do anything wriggled out of my grip. My eyes went wide. Don't do anything stupid Harry!

"Then it'll be you!" he yelled pulling him to the floor, drawing his wand his eyes hard. I slowly let go of Hermione walking round.

"Harry stop before you do something stupid."

Black seemed to smile, seemed to find the situation funny. The pinging got harder to bare. I bit back a cry. Gah why didn't I take the fucking stuff?

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" he question a chuckle following slowly. Just as Harry was about to reply someone came charging in.

"Expelliarmus!"

Father?

* * *

"Dad what are you doing? Should let Harry kill this filthy bastard!" I growled loudly. Father glared at me hard. I never stood down. Harry was shoved aside, back into Hermione's arms. I looked down at Black. He looked... Confused.

"Your daughter?" he questioned and father nodded slightly. Black looked at me.

"She's so much like you... Yet you let her use such foul language."

Father let our a chuckle of some sort. I growled louder not through anger but through pain. Hermione was shaking in her boots. Ron and Harry looked confused at what was happening.

"For your information I don't need anyone telling me what to say and when to say it." I snapped. Father looked sadly at me and then at the man on the ground taking a good look at this murdering freak on the floor.

"You are looking a bit ragged aren't you Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness..."

Sirius seemed to frown slightly.

"You'd know all about the madness within wouldn't you Remus?"

I stepped back with my friends as we watched my father and that man on the floor. My heart was racing and beating painfully but when my father grabbed Black pulling up and into a hug I stumbled backwards finding it suddenly hard to breath. Black looked round as pushed myself away from everyone. Hiding in the corner Black inquired,

"Ah Remus she is more like you than you think... Is she-"

"Don't say anything more or I swear I'll rip you apart, limb by limb!" I hissed and Black smiled slightly. Looking at my father I had tears in my eyes. He made for me but I put my hands in front of me.

"Don't come near me! You lied! You made me believe a fucking lie dad. Thought we were closer than that?"

He looked down and then back at Black who was standing tiredly staring with his black eyes... I could see Hermione was about to blow her top. Do it! I don't fucking care any more.

"I trusted you and you've been helping him all this time!"

She then pointed at my father.

"He's a Werewolf!"

Father seemed rather impressed. He wondered back over to Black his hands behind his back and then faced us a smile on his face, his eyes like a fire. My eyes became pleading but Hermione dismissed it.

"And so is Charlie!" she hollered and I think my heart stopped. Hermione looked shocked at herself.

"How long have you know?"

"Charlie told me at the end of first year and you well since Snape set the essay..."

I forgot she knew that long... Bloody hell!

* * *

Moments passed and the pain got worse. I was terrified. Snape appeared, Harry disarmed him knocking him out. We also found out Ron's rat was in fact Pettigrew... The person who really betrayed Harry's parents.

Anyway I walked with Hermione in front of father who was dragging Pettigrew next to him. I wiped a tear away and Hermione placed a hand on my shoulder. I want to tell her to fuck off but I won't do that.

"Charlie?" came an unfamiliar voice I looked up to see Sirius as I was now going to call him. He motioned me to come over behind Ron. I sighed heavily and looked to my father. He gave me a very weak smile.

"What?"

"Don't be angry with your dad Charlie. He was doing it to protect you that's all. Yes I've never heard about you or anything but you two must be very close."

I nodded feeling more tears well in my eyes. Me and father were close and it hurt to know he'd lied for my whole life. I mean I'm keeping a secret but I know he's sussed it out already.

"He's a good man your father and would never hurt you on purpose."

That's true as well. Fathers secretly a softy. He gets me almost anything. Mother gets pissed off but I don't care I'm his child, his only child so why shouldn't he spoil me? I must have been smiling because Sirius looked slightly brighter.

"I won't ever hate my dad if that's what your getting at? He's to special to me. He's helped me through so much."

So much indeed...

* * *

Sirius and Harry were talking to each other down the hill when the pinging got to much and I cried out collapsing to my knees. Everyone wondered what was happening. Hermione finally pointed at the moon as it peered out from behind the clouds.

_**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**_

FUCK MY LIFE! I screamed as my body swished round changing its self. Hight, body, mind.

When I opened my eyes everything was black and white. I roared and the sound of screaming seemed to thrill me. Fucking wolf mind. When I spotted my father he stood on his hind legs roaring at me.

This isn't good! Not fucking good at all.

* * *

A Werewolf battle... Hmm not a nice thing to watch I should think. Father had been attacking Sirius. I then got him away from Sirius and we started... Attacking each other. It was vicious, no denying it. We both will have obtained new scars and even possible bites and puncture wounds.

When a howl came from the Forbidden Forest I sped off first followed by father. I didn't like what had just happened... I just attacked my father... He attacked me back and now we are running into a Forest... That's not good.

Four feet... Two... Four... Two... I didn't know which was better or in fact more comfortable. Breath quick and panting. It was horrible. I looked through the high trees seeing Dementors traveling over head. If I could cry I would. Sirius was innocent!

When I pulled myself to a stop I became involved in another fully fledged attack from my father. I swear I did all the yelping and the squealing. Yes he maybe more sorry looking than I but he's still stronger.

* * *

I must have managed to get away. I hope I did anyway... Please say I did and I'm not dead...

Please not dead... I can't be dead...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you lot liked it and bloody hell I am really chuffed with the amount of reviews I've got for this! Thanks everyone (you know who you are ;)!) hehe please check out my new HP story ****_"Without You!"_**** :) I listened to ****_"Kill The DJ"_**** by Green Day! ;) hehe! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	38. Chapter 38

I waited in the common room this morning for her knowing it had been a Full Moon last night. When she never came I decided to skip breakfast and go and find her. I say,

_**Fuck not going to find her!**_

I forgot about George yelling at me and sighed heavily as I walked down the corridors, trying to think hard where she would be after a Full Moon. As I was walking I got the fright of my life. Her father was bleeding heavily in his neck and down his side... And in his arms lay my Charlie. Yeah yeah I know... She's not an object... Sue me!

I stopped dead. My heart was slowing in my chest. I could feel my stomach flip madly inside of my body, and I felt physically sick. When he rounded the corner I ran towards the wing. Just hoping she was alive... Alright.

"What happened?" I asked shakily. Professor Lupin turned round his face tear stained. I felt tears of my own well in my eyes. I walked closer but he seemed to shield her from my view. I wasn't planning on having an argument with him but I had to see her. She was my life... I love her to much to have lost her already.

I've always been told by so many people,

"If you love them that much then let them go!"

But how can I when all I think about is her, all I dream about is her... All I see is her...? It would be simply impossible for me to let her go, and I could never do it.

"Let me see her..."

He shook his head and shielded her further. I was growing angry. Why won't he let me see her? Why won't he tell me what happened?

"Please..." I almost begged him. I felt the tears pour over my eyes and down my cheeks. I could feel them on my lips and my eyes stung like hell. I felt like grabbing him and throwing him aside hut I don't think that'd do me any favours.

* * *

_**Remus' POV...**_

I just can't seem to let him see what I'd done to my own daughter. She's my daughter and I attacked her. Kaylee will never forgive me... She may even leave me... Also I might lose the thing that meant the most to me, and that's my little wolf.

I can't lose Charlie. She's the best thing that ever happened to me besides Kaylee. She's my little girl, and she'll always be so, no matter how old she is. I think I'd break if she left along with Kaylee.

Ever since she'd been passed to me in that towel 13 years ago, I knew Sirius was right. She was so much like me... Maybe to much like me. Either way she smiled when she was laid in my arms. She was the most beautiful little baby I'd ever seen. She'd got a mix of both me and Kaylee's eyes... And my her hair, she would always cry when Kaylee took her to get it cut short.

Anyway... I couldn't let someone as close to her as Fred was see her like this. If I'd not found her when I did I think she could have died. As Poppy was tending to her, Harry and Hermione came in helping Ron. I shook my head.

_**Damn Padfoot...**_

My eyes then met Fred's. I sighed heavily and decided maybe they should see her. I moved my body away from her and revealed her injuries.

My heart dropped when Fred almost collapsed. I felt the same way but for completely different reasons. I'm surprised she is actually not dead yet... I don't mean that's what I want but when I found her she was in a pool of her own blood. She had a massive bite mark that covered her whole left shoulder. She had scratches down her cheeks and more down her neck. She had another across her stomach above the one she gave herself. I felt terrible. I fell back into the chair.

I watched as he slipped his hand into hers, and kissed her cheek. I know he is the one she's head over heels for. How could no one see that? She's with him all the time! Every letter he's mentioned at least once. What can I say though?

She's always had a strange talent for mischief. I think that's what makes her most recognisable apart from the last name. Soon Dumbledore appeared. I stood up and nodded my head as I took Fred's shoulder with my hand. He shook his head and I looked down at him. He sighed heavily.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV... **_

I don't even know what happened. All I can sort of remember was transforming and attacking something. I opened my eyes to see a white room spinning. Bloody hell!

When the fucking room quiet spinning I saw Harry and Hermione disappear. What the hell? I fell back on my bed with a heavy sigh.

I've gone bloody crazy...

* * *

A while later and I mean a long sleepy while later Hermione and Harry barged in. It gave me the fright of my life. I winced, as the cuts stung. I don't even know how I obtained them.

"How did you get there? I was just talking to you there?" Ron said his voice cracking as he hadn't hit the time yet. I smile and shook my head.

"I knew something was up..." I mumbled and Hermione giggled and Harry smiled.

"Good to see you awake Charlie. You gave us all a real scare." Harry said sadly. A pang jumped in my heart. Ouch! I hissed slightly. That's not supposed to hurt is it? Well like real pain... Fucking hell...

"Ah yeah why so sad Harry?" I questioned and they all stared at me as if I was crazy. Hermione held up a mirror. I snatched it and looked, shocked and afraid of what I saw. I ran trembling fingers over all the scars I could see.

_**What happened?**_

I then got a massive leap in my stomach. I cried out in pain. Fuck sake what is that. I took a deep breath and looked under my shirt that was somehow over me. A gasp left my mouth. Bloody hell where did that come from?

It was spilling blood again. I panicked I didn't know what to do... I screamed.

"HARRY! Find someone quickly!" I cried. Hermione fell beside me and Harry was gone in seconds.

I was panicking. My head was spinning and telling me to panic more I mean why in Merlins name is it telling me that? Harry soon came back with Madam Pomfrey. She told everyone to leave and that made my head go mental.

"No don't go!" I cried as tears poured down my face. I wriggled and trashed making everything worse for myself. Next thing I knew... Everything went black...

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

I sat alone in the common room to depressed to do anything. She drives me mental. She's so... So amazing. She's something I'd never be able to let go of. She'll be mine until death parts us. I won't let anything more happen to her.

I've been to lucky in my life so far... Taking so much for granted. But what's life with out a little danger?

She's stunning. Everyone's all over her. Even that bloody Scottish twat Oliver Wood drools over her. I guess I must have done something when we first met... I don't know but she's crazy to love me... And I'm even crazier to love her.

_**But who really gives...?**_

She's something special. She's absolutely mental, and she loves playing jokes on people. I am still wondering where she got that talent from?

Anyway I was staring at the fire, and it burned through my eyes, though I didn't care. Something was strange... Something was wrong... I don't know what but maybe something was...

* * *

Harry came running in distracting me from my thoughts. He was soon pulling on my jumper.

"Bloody hell Harry what do you want?" I growled, and he was breathless.

"Charlie..."

I didn't wait for any more information. I was gone in seconds. I dashed through the flooded corridors and right passed my brother. He was calling for me but why should I stop?

People were getting in my bloody way! I felt like bloody swearing my head off but I chose not to.

I hared round the corner and flew towards the bed were she lay unconscious, and Madam Pomfrey was franticly trying to sort out something on her stomach. Her breathing was so shallow, and almost non existent.

If she dies I don't know what I'd do... She stole my heart years ago. I fell in love with her like bees to hunny. She's the reason my hearts still beating.

I didn't even listen to Ron's squeaking or Madam Pomfrey demanding me to leave. Fuck them she's my girl...

I grabbed her hand tightly in mine holding it tightly. I wasn't going to let her go. She was not going anywhere.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, my head on her bed. I felt fingers weave in my hair, and it felt nice. Said fingers went down my neck and I shivered. I heard the same laugh I've been so lucky to hear so much. I blinked my eyes open and shot up right.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

I'd been awake for a while with Fred sleeping soundly his head on my bed, his had tightly round mine. I'd felt my head and now had a freaking bump on my head.

_**Thanks Madam Pomfrey...**_

I was playing with his hair and I could see the faint smile on his lips as he moved slightly. He's perfect... How would someone love such a dangerous person? I just don't understand... He soon woke up his cheeks flushed as dark as his hair.

"Hello." I said happily and he smiled looking down. Handsome boy... Damn you...

"Hey." he replied his voice embarrassed. I couldn't help it, I started laughing which made him even more embarrassed. He then sighed heavily. I stopped laughing slowly and pushed myself up with little difficulty. Damn whatever she used worked a bloody treat that's for sure.

"I saw what happened to you Charlie... You really scared me. I thought I might lose you."

Damn it Fred! He always does this... But maybe this time he should have been scared? I don't know...

I leaned forward and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms round me lightly, and my hands went to his shoulders. This lovely buggers mine forever.

* * *

Unaware of the visitor we just carried on. When we pulled apart I hugged Fred tightly. He held me as close as he could to him and I sighed happily. Someone cleared their throat by the door. Father caught my eye.

Oh _**BUGGER**_!

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya have it! :D a Remus POV ;) yay hehe! Well I hope you liked this chapter! I GOT INTO COLLEGE FOLKS :D how amazing is that? I mean ME?! Haha anyway... I listened to ****_"So What"_**** by P!nk :) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	39. Chapter 39

I knew he was the one she'd fallen for. He's everything she talks about. I must say I'm surprised I had really said anything about it. I walked over and I was really to say goodbye. I decided to resign from my job as Defence teacher. It was merely because of the reactions I got at breakfast when... Snape decided it'd be fun to blurt out that for this year and before Hogwarts was home to Werewolves.

They weren't to happy and I decided that maybe it would be for the best. I know Charlie probably won't react well.

"Morning, Charlie I have to tell you something."

Her face was sad yet still red. I gave a sad smile and Fred moved back.

"I've resigned... I think it's best now that... Snape's told of our secret."

The red had left and was replaced with a deadly white. I knew this would be her reaction. The poor boy as well didn't look to well either.

"But... But dad you can't go. I don't want you to go..." she said as she crawled across the bed. I opened my arms and pulled her into a hug.

"You have people who care about you... Some more than others."

Fred seemed to blush furiously. I am so glad that finally someone could see through the creature she has to become. It doesn't pain me any more and yes her friends had to find out the hard and painful way but you know what they are all to close to let something like this get in the way.

She pushed back and I looked to the floor. She leaned down almost looking at me upside down. A smile graced her lips and my she got Kaylee's beautiful smile. I looked back up.

"I must be off now my little wolf. Have a good rest of year." I said as I kissed her forehead and got to my feet.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" I said happily turning round slightly. She gave a brief smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm not mad about what happened."

She knew... I knew it! Well that lifts me a bit. She mouthed

_**'I love you dad.'**_

I nodded and made my way towards the carriage to be taken to the station. I'd inform Kaylee on the way. It'll probably get there to her when I turn up.

Hmm everything will be fine...

* * *

_**Charlie's POV... **_

Fathers gone! FUCK YOU SNAPE! I felt hands on my cheeks and thumbs wiping tears I never knew fell away. I turned to face Fred who's cheeks were still red. I smiled and he looked to the floor.

"We really should have been more careful..." I said softly. He seemed to find it funny because he started laughing.

"Ah secrets are made to be broken AND to be found out. Plus I couldn't help myself and neither could you. I'm just that irresistible." he said happily and now it was my turn to laugh.

"Irresistible? Fred Weasley irresistible? Pfft." I said and he seemed hurt. I grinned and he shook his head.

"I don't love you anymore Charlie." he said a pout on his lips. I tapped his nose and he batted my hands away. He then grabbed my hands tightly and smiled that smile I don't like. It meant he was going to do something to me.

"Fred Weasley don't you bloody dare..." I hissed and he nodded. He pushed he backwards and pinned my arms by my side.

"I'll never lose you right?" he asked almost sadly. Who does he think I'd go for? I certainly wouldn't go for anyone in my year.

"I've told you a thousand you won't lose me Fred." I whispered and pulled him to me. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me quickly.

"Any chance you could get out of here for a bit?" he said a wink following after. I shrugged and said,

"Why not?"

He gripped my hand tightly and dragged me down the corridor. I was in one of my fathers shirts and a pair of short shorts... Fucking brilliant attire to run round crowded corridors in.

I was blushing like crazy as everyone stared at me and Fred. Wolf whistles followed us and well that made everything worse. Fuck sake I swear I will rip half of these kids apart.

Anyway we got to an empty corridor and I sighed. I watched Fred as he closed his eyes. His lips moved yet not a word was heard. I tilted my head in confusion when he opened his eyes and looked at the wall. Bloody hell I thought I was going mental...

What happened next almost gave me a heart attack. A metal barred door formed out of the wall. My mouth formed a perfect_** 'O'**_I was momentarily shocked.

Wow...

* * *

This room was incredible. It was huge had a rugged floor, a huge fire place, a massive couch and my fucking Lord there was piles of chocolate bars.

Ohhh man...

"Fred I love you so bloody much." I said before running at the small round table piled with chocolate. I heard Fred chuckled. Soft sound it was and yeah I'm weird but it's true.

"Save some for me..." he said almost seriously and I shook my head my eyes shining at him playfully. He raised an eyebrow.

_**'My chocolate...' **_

_**'Hey I dreamed this up it's technically mine...' **_

_**'Bugger off...' **_

_**'That's how you wanna play is it?'**_

Bloody mind game. Oh he's doing that look. Fuck he's going to leap at me... Oh bloody hell. I leapt up as he flew through the air at me. I flew down the room him close behind he won't get my chocolate. He can bugger off and get a different bar.

We got to a higher round table. He was really wanting this. Fuck sake Fred just get another one.

"Fred there is more you know..."

"I want that one!"

"Why?"

"Because you have it."

"Fuck off this is mine..." I joked. He grinned.

"I don't like bad words... You have to give that up now."

I shook my head and unwrapped it. Let's just say this is payback for him nicking the syrup the day after my twelfth birthday.

"Charlie." he growled playfully. I opened my mouth. He gripped the table hard. I bit it and he growled again. I was mentally laughing. Why won't he just get another one? Silly bugger.

When it snapped in my mouth he leapt at me. I thought I got away but I felt arms round my ankles. Oh shit... With a thump I landed on the floor. I swallowed an stared down at his grinning face. I shot daggers at him.

In the space of seconds I yelped in surprise and then started giggling. I kicked my legs around.

"Fred!" I screamed and he started laughing. He's so going to pay for this.

"Give me the chocolate!"

I kicked my legs furiously as he kept his hand behind my knee.

"NEVER!" I cried as I burst into a new fit of laughter.

"Fine then..."

* * *

_**Fred's POV... **_

Ha! This is how I get George and Ginny back when they nick my stuff. Charlie though... Wow she's crazy. It makes me laugh.

She soon gave up and I crawled up behind her wrapped my arms round her waist. I kissed her cheek and she let me have a bite. It was so sweet, just melted in your mouth. Bloody hell whoever thought this stuff up we all need to thank them wether they're dead or alive... It's bloody brilliant.

I hummed in her ear and she laughed and wriggled in my arms. Instinctively I tightened my grip ever so slightly and she started laughing silently.

"Your crazy... No more chocolate."

"Noooooo!" she whined and relaxed in my arms.

She's my crazy Werewolf girl. She's all that I'll ever need.

* * *

Tonight was our last night for the year. I decided that I'd sit with my crazy Werewolf girl. George sat next to Hermione. We all just had a laugh, except everyone else bar the teachers.

Charlie didn't seemed bothered. She seemed happy either way knowing that we were still with her no matter what she did or was for that matter. I kissed her softly, and everyone seemed to feel awkward except us 6.

I did feel sorry for Charlie. She had to live in fear... In pain. She tells me her being a Werewolf haunts her dreams. I just want her to come to me and crawl into my bed so I can keep her safe.

I don't want her to be scared... I don't want her to cry after every Full Moon. I just want to hold her into me, run my fingers through her crazy long hair. I want to see that mischievous glint in those dark violet eyes of hers. I don't want anyone else having her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

After the feast, we walked hand in hand back to the Tower. Her hands ever since that night her father took her in almost bleeding to death have been ice cold. Our skin latched like hot and cold.

We just did our usual thing... Our day to day thing, which was,

_**'Talk about absolutely nothing.'**_

It's the most exciting thing. That's everything and anything we talk about. I'll always love her and I might as well say it... So here goes,

"I'll always love you Charlie."

She smiled and her normally milky white smooth skin tinged with red. Beautiful bugger of mine. I dropped her hand and pulled her into me tightly.

How one girl can drive me over the edge I don't know... But as I've always said...

She's something special. She my something special.

* * *

**A/N: I adore the reviews and I love all of you for joining me through this very long story hehe! There is a lot more :D YAY! I listened to ****_"Honey And The Bee"_**** by Owl City ft Carly Rae Jepsen! YES MY BEAUTIFUL SPRINGER IS CALLED RAE! Happy 1 and a half year anniversary my little girly ;) Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	40. Chapter 40

Wow I can't believe I'm 16. I seriously don't believe it. So the holidays are in full swing. Harry's round at the moment and well me and George are having a lot of fun. Really I just wish Charlie was here to join the fun.

We missed her birthday this year and to be honest I sent her about 6 owls telling her different things and basically feeling stupid about how needy I was sounding... And she did nothing but tease me about it. George was in hysterics every letter I opened.

I actually asked mother if she could come over for a little bit, just so I could see her again. She agreed, and then came the task... Of writing to her parents...

_**Brilliant...**_

So I sat down this morning and wrote about 100 bloody letters trying to word things properly. It was bloody ridiculous if I say so myself.

This was the one I stuck with.

_**Dear Mr and Mrs Lupin, **_

_**I was just wondering if maybe Charlie could stay at the Burrow for a while? My fathers taking us to a Quidditch Cup game... Thought she'd fancy coming?**_

_**Fred Weasley.**_

Shit I know but it's to the point and that's what matters. I folded it up and decided it best that I went outside. Bloody Errol will be safer outside... Maybe.

Once it was sent and I knew Errol was off safely I wondered back inside were it was warm.

"You alright Fred?" mother asked and I nodded. She gave me a smile and carried on with breakfast. I was about to go upstairs again when she stopped me.

"Wake George up for me dear. He's the only one who isn't up."

I nodded and dashed upstairs. I on my own make enough noise to wake anyone up, but George... Bloody hell he's something else. I opened the bedroom door and snuck across to my bed grabbing my pillow.

_**Let us wake this lazy sod up shall we?**_

A grin formed on my face. I gripped my pillow tightly and started leaping up and down.

"Fred piss of mate." he grumbled. I jumped down harder on his mattress and started batting him with my pillow.

"Gotta wake up you lazy sod."

He started laughing but still not getting up. I sighed heavily. Well if he's not going to get up I'll make him get up.

"You leave me no choice then brother."

He merely dragged his pillow over his head. I prodded his side, receiving a laugh.

"Bugger off."

And again...

"FRED!" he yelled from under his pillow. He asked for it...

I attacked him. He burst out laughing and soon fell to silence.

"Okay... OKAY IM UP!"

I stopped and got up off his bed. See what I mean? As I said he asked for that... If he'd just gotten up from me beating him with a pillow and leaping on his bed he wouldn't look like he'd been crying.

I gave him one last bat with my pillow for good measure. He shot daggers at me and I grinned.

"I hate you sometimes..."

"Georgie I'm hurt... Really hurt."

"Sod off..."

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

I'm 14... I mean bloody hell where has time gone? Anyway mother and father haven't been on the best of terms ever since... Ever since... That night.

I can't sleep without hearing,

_**'HOW COULD YOU ATTACK OUR DAUGHTER?'**_

I often cry after hearing that. Then father appears and I fall asleep in his arms.

Tonight was no different. They got Fred's letter this morning. Father agreed yet mother disagreed. She didn't want me watching Quidditch. If father comes up tonight I may just say can't I just go?

I want to curl up and feel happy again yet I don't want to leave father on his own... Not like I fucking help much because it's all about... Me.

I decided as I waited for the yelling, swearing and everything else to stop to let Ookami out for the night. I didn't want him to be stressed out.

I stared at the moon and watched my owl soar across the midnight sky. I looked at the stars that shone down as I cried.

My life is shit... Everything gets better and then BOOM! I go straight down hill. Fuck sake...

* * *

For another hour I sat staring at the sky and I swear they were blacking out. It was only when I was debating wether to run away or not when father peeked round the door.

"You alright dad?"

"For now my little wolf... But I am more concerned for you." he replied walking in and closing the door behind him. He walked over to me and sat down in front of me.

"I don't want you two to fight any more..." I choked before balling my eyes out into my fathers chest. I felt his arms round me and I cried harder if that was possible.

"Shh it's alright my little wolf. I'll owl Molly tomorrow and say I'll take you round tomorrow evening alright?"

I nodded not able to speak. One part of me was happy and excited but the other was hurt and upset. I wanted to get away yet I didn't at the same time. I'm just scared that when I'm gone they hurt each other...

I felt tired and I knew father realised because he lifted me up. I huddled into him and he sighed heavily. Why must we be like we are? Yes we may be good... But we are bad as well...

He placed me on my bed and pulled my blacker over me. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know how you could ever forgive me for what I did to you..." he said sadly as he looked at the ceiling.

"I know you couldn't stop what you did dad... It wasn't your fault. I'll always love you dad." I said before yawning. He gave a sad smile and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep tight my little wolf..."

"Love you dad..."

"Love you too my little wolf... Now go to sleep..."

I closed my eyes slowly and sleep captured me in its arms gladly. Please be sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

Early next morning I awoke to pecking at the window. I stretched and pushed myself up. I saw a note on my chest of drawers. Hmm...

I opened it.

_**Someone will pick you up early. I've delivered your trunk and owl cage. Safe journey my little wolf and do not worry about us. **_

_**Enjoy yourself. **_

_**Remus.**_

I tilted my head and dashed to the widow. I gasped rather loudly and pulled up the window.

"What in Merlins name are you two doing here?

"Saving you!" George grinned and I shook my head. He then gave me a wink. I looked down.

OH BLOODY HELL! I was hardly waring anything... A small strapy and short shorts. I blushed and covered my face with my hands.

"Your dad owled mum... She told us to come and get you. So here we are..." Fred said smiling as they hovered.

I ran and grabbed a hoody and some socks shoving them on. I forced my converse in my hoody pocket. I threw my hair up in a high messy pony and walked back to the window.

"Get on the back..."

"This better be freaking safe..." I hissed and the twins shared a look.

"It's not really... Ron broke his wrist."

My eyes widened. Fucking hell... If I die I will haunt them forever. Crist I'll torment them in the dreams. I jumped on the back wrapping my arms tightly round Fred's waist not daring to let go. I was shivering against him because he kept looking behind and plus we were flying faster towards the Burrow.

* * *

In about half an hour... Possibly forty five minutes we got to the Burrow. I got off the broom and Fred chucked it in the shed. George followed suit.

"I missed you... When we didn't get a reply... I was pretty upset. I really wanted to take you... Kind of as a birthday present."

"That hurt me that I didn't see you guys this year. It was a crap day as well, they just fought all day... And night... I haven't slept properly since I got home." I said before yawning. Fred kissed me quickly before taking me inside .

"You still tired?" he asked his voice warn out as if he were getting a cold. My eyes were half shut and I nodded. He took me up right to the top of the house.

I leapt in his bed and buried my head in his pillow. He walked over and sighed.

"Shift over..."

"Your joking..."

"Hey it's my bed."

"But what if someone walked in Fred?"

"It's not like we're doing anything we shouldn't... Now shift over..." he said with a soft chuckle. I shifted forward and he climbed in next to me, pulling the heavy blanket over us. I sat up though pulling off my jumper.

I lay back down and felt his arms wrap round me tightly. In seconds I was asleep. I was so tired... Geez crying really does get you straight away.

I must note...

_**Don't cry so much!**_

* * *

When I woke up 4 hours later I was on my own. I blinked my eyes to wake them up. I must have panicked because I couldn't seem to breath. I couldn't remember where I was. I got to my feet and grabbed my hoody. I walked to the door and I looked out. Oh thank God. I thought I'd been nabbed. I closed the door and wondered down the many stairs.

"Morning." I said strangely happy. Mrs Weasley turned with a smile. She abandoned the food and came to give me a hug.

"Morning dear. Remus messages me last night at some ridiculous hour but said it couldn't wait until he originally planned."

Typical father. I nodded slowly and sighed sitting down next to Ginny. Breakfast must have been hours ago but Ginny looked like she'd only just woken up.

"Here you are my dears." she said placing filled plates. I swear fathers right about her... She's always filling plates and bowls up to the brim with food as if we are thin and about to die.

But what can I say I'm starving and I could eat a bloody horse. In minutes it was gone. Both Mr and Mrs Weasley looked stunned. Ginny looked at me.

"I'm a... A-"

"Your just like Remus aren't you?" Mr Weasley asked with a slight smile.

"Your a Werewolf aren't you?"

"How did you-"

"Our children dear Charlie have trouble keeping their mouths shut..." Mrs Weasley replied and I shook my head with a smile. Trust her children to spill that information.

I was just about to say something when a startled cry came from the living room and then familiar cheeky and cheerful laughing rang through the house.

_**Oh dear...**_

I pushed myself up and ran to the living room. I bit my lip so hard to stop myself from laughing. Ron was covered in flower and Harry was hanging upside down. I could help myself I burst out laughing.

"Shut up..." hissed Ron and Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm... Sorry I can't... You look hilarious."

Now Ron and Hermione shot daggers at me and not the owners of the mess they were both in. Mrs Weasley appeared next to me... Her face like thunder.

"You two out..." she said angrily and Fred and George shared a look and a grin... Then looked at me. My eyes widened.

"She helped us this morning." George whined, and I growled. Don't pin this shit on me.

"You three out..."

A whine left my lips and Fred and George grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me through to the kitchen. Mr Weasley and Ginny were still there.

"What were you three doing?"

"I swear I wasn't part of this! I just arrived like 5 hours ago." I argued and she crossed her arms across her chest. I looked at the floor. Mr Weasley was trying not to laugh along with Ginny.

"Molly doesn't she remind you of her father?"

I looked up and tilted my head. Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Of course she does. She's more like him, just like Harry is more like James."

Curse me being like my father bar the fact I'm clearly a girl. I seemed to find it embarrassing because I blushed. Father always tells me I got my mothers beauty yet got his curse.

"I'm not like him at all..." I said quietly. Mr Weasley turned quickly his eyes slightly wide. Fred wrapped his arm round me.

"Not like him at all? Are you joking? Goodness Molly... What's this world come to?"

"Dear we aren't joking about how similar you and your father are."

I don't feel it all the time. I'm rude... Headstrong... I'm not hugely smart... Well I am but... Yeah whatever. I am a bookworm though. I love those things, they are so good.

But I don't feel like him... I know I'm not as similar as they're telling me...

Everyone's different...

* * *

**A/N: Yes baby ;) Chapta 40! WOOOOO! Hehe I really love how everyone's staying with me, and I know I say that all the time but really it gives me a reason to carry this on :) Also thanks for everyone reviewing on ****_"Cheer Up Moony!"_**** and****_ "Without You!"_**** love you all and if you haven't feel free if you wish :D I listened to ****_"Raise Your Glass"_**** by P!nk! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	41. Chapter 41

Throughout the rest of the day Mr and Mrs Weasley tried to make me see how similar me and father were. I guess I was seeing it but it didn't make me feel anything.

My father is my father. My father is my best friend. I don't want people to compare me to anyone even if it is someone as great as my father... I'm my own person... I shouldn't get fucking compared to anyone.

"You'll see one day how similar you two are." Mr Weasley said as he patted my shoulder and got up. I sighed heavily.

I was on my own with Harry and Ron for a while. I was trying to pick up some chess moves... I failed at that as well... So I resulted to annoying them.

Soon though I felt warm arms wrap round me, pulling me into his chest. I leaned into the warmth. How the hell did Fred get so freaking warm? It's freezing here...?

"Fred? Dare I ask how your so hot?"

"Do I have to answer that? Shouldnt you know?" he joked and tightened his grip.

"Fred seriously your roasting me."

"We were on the brooms again..." he whispered and nibbled just bellow my ear. I could feel a shiver coming on and so Fred being Fred carried on.

"Why... Why didn't you invite me?"

"Mum and dad were talking to you... Sorry love."

I was getting a funny happy feeling in my stomach. That's weird... I turned slightly and captured his lips with mine.

"Ewwww..."

I pulled away.

"Bugger off then..." I said with a smile and George, Harry and Ron buggered off.

I love this family.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

Tonight was the night before the Quidditch Cup game. Charlie was leaping around like a child hopped up on sweets and sugar. We were eating dinner and she wouldn't sit bloody still. I couldn't help but laugh.

She certainly brightens up my dark days. Today had been one of them... See a friend of mine had been sending me fucking shit and saying I didn't deserve my girlfriend... I hate him and I won't say any names.

Charlie was right there for me. Trust me... He left me alone after what she sent back to him. Ha! Serves you right you filthy so and so!

Anyway it was after dinner, and it was rather late. All of Charlie's energy had run out and she'd collapsed into the arm chair by the fire, falling asleep instantly. I picked her up and sat down myself. She huddled into me instantly. I shifted myself until I was comfortable and then wrapped my arms round her, kissing her hair and closing my eyes, falling asleep myself.

I know I say this all the time but I love her... So much. I just want to hold her like I am now, safely in my arms, kissing her hair and holding her while she slept, making sure no one could harm her... In her head or in the real world.

I'd die before I let anything happen to her. She's my life and that's that! Nothing will change that and that's that as well.

She just lights up everything inside me when she smiles. When she laughs she sends me up the wall. When she winks my whole body burns up. Also I love the way she goes crazy for chocolate. It's a weird thing for a... A Werewolf to love is it not?

I just love seeing her happy. Seeing her happy is like a drug... I am a different person. She's something I protect... And I always will. Well as much as I can that is.

As much as she'll let me.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

I felt the rising and falling of someone's chest underneath me. I was confused so I forced my eyes open. He was fast asleep. How can someone look so cute asleep? I snuggled deeper into his wooly jumper and wrapped my arms around him.

It was probably around 4-5 o'clock. We'd be getting up in a couple of hours knowing Mr Weasley. Well enjoy it as much as possible that's what I have to say.

"Charlie? Charlie wake up." someone whispered. I groaned and buried my face into the wooly jumper I'd slept on. I don't want to wake up yet!

"Go away..." I mumbled and there was light laughter. I opened my eyes slowly and sighed.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Bugger off Fred."

He chuckled softly and sat up. I stretched and sighed heavily. I don't like mornings. I hopped off Fred's lap and cracked my back. Ginny and... Wait when did Hermione get here? I smiled slightly.

"When did you get here?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes roughly. She smiled.

"Like ten minutes ago. Mrs Weasley gave me the task of waking Ron and Harry up."

I rolled my eyes. Ron sleeps like a fucking log... He's worse than me. I sighed again and started to go upstairs.

"I want the bathroom first!"

"Bugger off." I hissed and ran for the bathroom, Fred following behind closely. We thundered down the corridor. I got to the bathroom first and stood in the door frame.

"I'm in here now..." I made it clear I was in the bathroom because I stepped inside. He grinned.

"That's fine... I'd come with you but I'm not that kind of person." he said with that cheeky grin. Hmm let's play this game.

"Wouldn't have minded that really Fred, there is enough space for the both of us in here." I replied with a wink standing aside. He flushed red and smiled. Then he actually stepped in. I flushed red as well and for a moment we matched colours.

_**Your fucking joking right?**_

"I-I was joking..." I said looking down and he laughed.

"I know you were. I wasn't really but I would never do that. I'll see you in a bit."

He gave me a quick kiss and then walked to the door. He gave me a smile and walked down the corridor. Bloody hell...

* * *

An hour later I went to find Fred. He was lounging around in his bedroom with George lying across his bed with a smile on his face.

"Well... Nice to see you finally."

I found a cushion and beat both of them across the head with it. They both started whining and I laughed. Stupid boys...

I jumped next to Fred and he smiled.

"You excited then Charlie?" George asked as he rolled over onto his stomach. I nodded happily. I am really excited. I know I've been to heaps of these things with father but I really wanted to see this exact match.

"I really wanted to see this match anyway. Father was struggling with finding a job so he said he couldn't take me." I said sadly. George again whined.

"What are you whining about now George?"

"Your dad was like thee best Defence teacher ever. Still I can't believe that slimy sod Snape made him leave... Hey Fred maybe we should get him back for that?"

"Nice thinking George. Whatcha say Charlie?"

Yes! Fuck yes! Did they even have to ask. I grinned and nodded. We all shared a grin and started planning things when Mr Weasley yelled for us to come down stairs.

I grabbed my bag and Fred's hand, and dragged him downstairs. I was far to over excited. Fred was trying to calm me down but really that was useless.

Nothing can calm me down...

* * *

We traveled by Port-Key and bloody hell that was painful. I swear I've broken my hand... Fucking brilliant... Fred helped me up. The boy that was with us was called Cedric.

I didn't like him... I don't know what it was about him I just didn't like him. Anyway Fred and George were walking with their father and Hermione and Ginny were chatting together. I was flexing my hand wincing every time.

"You should get that checked out."

_**Not fucking shit smart arse!**_

I am really not stupid. Why do people treat me like I am? It really pisses me off. I put on a smile and said,

"I don't think anythings wrong with it."

"Let me see it."

He took my hand in his and I froze. My eyes went wide as he pressed on all my bones I'm my hand.

"It's broken."

"Brilliant." I muttered and pulled my hand free and walked away from him. I caught up with the twins and Mr Weasley.

"Does anyone know how to fix a broken hand?" I asked and the two adults looked at me. I smiled shyly.

"Yes. Give me your hand." said the other man. Must be Cedric's father. I did as I was told and he murmured a spell. I gritted my teeth as I felt my bones move around mending each other.

"Thanks." I mumbled and the twins shook their heads. I turned slightly and he was so checking out my ass. I slipped my hand into Fred's and he looked down at me, brown eyes shining.

I can't wait for this...

* * *

We got to our tent. I mean bloody wow! It was massive! I walked in and dumped my bag and smiled. Fuck yes this will be a great night!

* * *

**A/N: Yes 4th years getting underway now folks :D x Well I listened to ****_"18 Wheeler"_**** by P!nk! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	42. Chapter 42

So we are now on our way to the freaking huge stadium for the Quidditch match. Fred had a tight hold of my hand and I couldn't help but smile. It was a chilly evening though... Almost as if something was going to happen that shouldn't.

"How far up are we?" Ron moaned as we carried on climbing the metal stairs.

"Let's just say of it rains... You'll be the first to know." I froze on the spot and turned slowly. I growled. He smirked just like his sickly snake of a son.

"Ah Miss Lupin. Nice to see you again. I'm surprised your still allowed to go to Hogwarts. I'm in two minds wether to say anything."

How dare he? I growled and was about to leap over the metal bars and rip his head off his body but Harry stood in front of me.

* * *

Finally we made it up to our seats. It was incredible. Yeah we were right at the top but... I don't give a shit. This is incredible. Fred wrapped his scarf round me as well.

Screaming, that's all you heard and well let's just say it was ten times as loud for me. Fred wrapped his arm round my waist and mine went round his.

Bloody Cedric wouldn't take his bloody eyes off me the whole time...

_**Brilliant.**_

I really don't like him and once he speaks to me more he'd wish he never saw me... Stupid ass! Anyway when the match ended we retreated to the tent. Ron was talking about how Krum was this and Krum was that.

Yeah I mean he's alright but really Hermione and Ginny were all dreamy about him and it made me feel pretty sick.

Anyway everyone started singing away and I lounged on the couch. There was a lot of exploding and screaming outside and everyone went quiet.

"Looks like the Irish have got their pride on."

"Shh it's not the Irish... We've got to get out of here." Mr Weasley said and my heart froze. He dragged us all out of the tent.

"Fred! George! Take Charlie and Ginny!"

"Come on!" Fred shouted and grabbed my hand. George grabbed Ginny by the wrist and we ran.

What's going on?

* * *

We all got to safety, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. I was going to run off to find him when a hand gripped my wrist tightly. I turned and feared dark brown eyes met mine. I kissed him quickly and wriggled out of his grip.

"HARRY?" I shouted.

"HARRY!" yelled Hermione and Ron together.

Where is he? We found him hiding behind a burned down tent. We all stood together... And I looked to the sky.

The dark mark...

* * *

Besides all the shit that happened it was a good time. Now we were all aboard the Hogwarts Express. I was tired... Scared and I was having weird feelings in my stomach.

Again I think I was in my own world.

"Charlie?"

"What Harry..." I growled and he looked at me before reaching his hand up to his scar. I didn't want to press him like Hermione. Speaking of her pressing him... Here we go...

"Harry you do know Sirius will want to here about this..."

"Hermione lay off alright? He can tell him what he wants to..."

Hermione gave me a glare and I shot one back. Everything is getting at me. Why does everyone try and chat me up or say Fred isn't good enough for me. I love him because he's himself all the time... He doesn't act just for me... He's real.

As for fucking Cedric... He can go find himself someone else because this Werewolf is taken. I sighed heavily and leaned back, my hands over my face. I just wanted to scream...

"Charlie are you alright?"

"Yeah Ron! Your just gonna have to get used to this with my condition..." I hissed and he nodded in understanding.

I do feel bad... Wish I wasn't like I am...

* * *

When we reached school everyone was in a slightly flighty mood. I was fidgeting. Everyone was staring at me and I guess I was becoming more conscious of people.

Snape was sitting at the table at the front a smug look on his face. I growled and Hermione and Ginny rested a hand each on my shoulders. I sighed heavily.

Everything got worse when Dumbledore said that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were joining us as we were holding the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year...

_**Brilliant...**_

As usual they all had to show off in their entrances. Bloody bunch of twats... Should be fun though. Turning them all down... Ha!

* * *

It's been a couple of days and everything was going weird just like I predicted. This year there were four champions. Ron's pissed with Harry seeing as he's not 17 and shouldn't be in it.

I do think it's weird... But then he does have the map... Yeah father told me he gave it back to him. Anyway that's not the point... The point is Harry could get fucking killed today.

I was sitting in the stands wrapped up in winter clothes. The twins as usual were walking round getting bed were as me, Ron and Neville were sitting there nervous for Harry. Hermione though had managed to sneak away and speak to Harry.

"How about you my lovely lady?"

I blushed but said it was the weather. I waved him off and Neville and Ron placed bets. Fred kissed my cheek and carried on his shouting.

"Charlie? Is it... Is it true what Snape said?"

Ugh here we go... I knew someone would bring this up...

"Yeah Neville... But really it's not a big deal..."

"I know it's just I never thought I'd be friends with a-with a Werewolf. It's cool."

I couldn't help but smile. Being friends with a Werewolf isn't as cool as it sounds... It comes with a price... Sirius and father know that price all to well.

Anyway Fred and George were done with the betting and sat a row above, Ron, Neville, Hermione and I. Harry's dragon was fucking huge... And massively spiky. I couldn't watch. I covered my eyes yet peeked through my fingers at the wrong moments.

Shit he's being thrown around in there. Ah! He just got thrown across the arena. Oh bloody hell!

This is to frightening...

* * *

The first task was now complete and Harry was still alive, and another plus was Ron and Harry made up. Today however we were finding out the hard truth that... There was a ball.

UGH! That's one thing I hate is getting all fancy and dressed up for like three hours... I hate makeup and fucking dresses.

_**Brilliant...**_

As McGonagall drowned on I sunk deeper and deeper into my seat._** I DON'T WANT TO DANCE!**_I was getting numerous dreamy stares from guys and I crossed my arms across my chest and glared.

What did cheer me up though was Ron dancing with McGonagall. That was really funny because he was so embarrassed. Oh how we will torture him with this afterwards.

Then we had to get up and fucking dance. I never budged. I am not dancing... That is until a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest.

"Fred I am not dancing."

"Whys that?"

"I can't dance..."

"Bet you can it's just because you don't want to."

"Don't take words out of my mouth please." I said with a smile and he grinned.

Yeah so folks I danced... But only because it was with someone I loved. If it was someone else I wouldn't have. Plus he made me and he's got better grip than me... I couldn't get away...

Damn Weasley...

* * *

It was a few days before the ball and it was obvious who I was going with and plus he asked me study hall this morning. Seeing as only Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and I knew... Let's just say I played a game.

I got asked by I think it was 20 different guys in one day. Most from Hogwarts but some were from Durmstrang. Also may I say most of them were damn hot as well.

But well this girls taken... That's all I can say.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

Hmm it's the Yule Ball tonight and I get the best girl in the house that's for sure. She's a cruel one though. Me and George hid around the school watching her turn down around 20 different guys all day.

I had to try and not laugh half the time but really that was useless. She cracks me up. She's my beauty. Anyway I got my new dress robes and everything else. Bloody hell... Ron's dress robes sent me and George over the bench and onto the floor three days ago.

They are ridiculous.

* * *

We were all dressed up, and George was already with Angelina, in the Hall. I was waiting for her... Waiting for my girl. I was leaning against the wall when I saw her.

I swear my mouth was open. She'd never looked so... So girly. She was stunning. Her long brown hair in delicate bouncy curls over her shoulders, a burgundy red dress that hugged her upper body and a skirt that came to just above her knees.

"Shut your mouth... Don't want to kiss you if you've been catching flies..." she said with one of those cheeky grins of hers. I swear I blushed.

"Your so bad."

"I know I am but then again that's what makes us... Us Mr Weasley." she replied linking arms with me sending a wink in my direction.

Bloody hell...

* * *

**A/N: Hmm Mr Fred Weasley getting all blushy ;) hehe. She's a bad Werewolf she is ;) hehe! So you got two chapters in one day! Bloody hell your lucky you guys are! Ha! I listened to ****_"1996"_**** by The Wombats! God I love this band ;) anyway... Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **

**P.S yes I made George go with Angelina! SUE ME! Ha ;)**


	43. Chapter 43

The ball was strangely... Fun. I mean the dancing was also good because well come on its me and Fred we don't care that we are crap dancers. I was a bit bad though and I will admit that. I won't say what I did but yeah it was bad. Fred told me the next morning he had to carry me back...

How embarrassing is that?

Anyway I was terrified... I had difficulty watching Harry in the second task. It was horrible! How can you do a fucking task under water for an hour... You'd have to have a smart person to figure out how to use anything to make it easier.

Actually I don't have a bloody clue how Harry knew about a yucky green and slimy thing called _**"Gillyweed"**_ I hadn't even heard of that before... I'd have to ask about that.

Anyway he got awarded second place fore saving Fleur's little sister as well as Ron. It was amazing and I ran from the stands just to see them.

I was hysterical as well as Hermione. Geez what was he expecting? Also I have been through a transformation this month so I'm safe and so is everyone else. That's always a good sign.

Also this was a shock. I got a letter from Sirius. I think I overreacted a little bit because I screamed. Harry burst out laughing and Ron had fallen off the wooden chair he was sitting on and Hermione had a heart attack.

Me well I went red and picked the letter up off the floor. I felt like saying,

_**Fuck sake guys! I was just scared...**_

But I didn't and I started laughing when Harry was lying on the floor. Really I don't know what's so funny. Anyway I sat down and scanned the letter. My mouth dropped open.

_**YOUR BLOODY JOKING!**_

Fathers a Marauder? Oh my... Oh my God... Soon all the commotion died down and Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat as if reading professionally.

"Dear Charlie,

Hope all is well. I am still sorry about how you had to find out that your father was not telling the truth. Again he's a good man and a kind one at that.

Now I have something to tell you. Everyone may already know but there was a group at Hogwarts know as the Marauders. Your father was one of them. He didn't know how to tell you so I said I'd do it.

Hope to see everyone soon.

Padfoot."

Ron wore the biggest grin I'd ever seen. Hermione was gobsmacked and Harry well... Harry looked like he already knew. I just couldn't believe he never told me... Harry then pulled out the piece of parchment he carried round.

He put his wand to it and said,

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Writing appeared and I looked at the names that came up. I laughed and pointed to the first one.

"I recon that's dad." I said happily. What an appropriate nickname. That makes me laugh. Then I looked at the others. Obviously Sirius is Padfoot.

"Wormtail is Pettigrew..." Harry said bluntly. Then who's Prongs? What does that even mean? We spent loads of time trying to figure it out. Then Hermione figured it out.

"Look here, it says, _**'Prongs is the horns of the stag.'**_"

Harry's face went slightly red. It was his father. Hermione told me that Harry thought he'd seen his father. Prongs must have been James.

"Harry that means your dad was one as well." I said happily and he sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"All this is to much for me... At least you have your dad Charlie-"

"Harry James Potter you have your Godfather who's like the coolest guy ever. Your not on your own. You have family again. Isn't that a plus side?" I said angrily and he nodded. I placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. I guess he has a lot on his mind with the last task coming up soon.

_**We'll all be fine...**_

* * *

The last task had finished terribly. Cedric was murdered and Voldemort is back apparently.

_**Brilliant...**_

Harry was devastated and to be honest I felt pretty down about it... Even though he was insisting I go out with him to Hogsmead one day... I just still couldn't believe it. I felt terrible.

Harry also got his arm sliced open and I wondered how. He wouldn't tell anyone and that was never a good sign.

Anyway today the students form over seas were leaving us. It was a lot of hustle and bustle but you know what it was a good time though. Even Hermione was told by Krum... To contact him.

_**Lucky girl she is.**_

At the end me and the guys were on our own away from the crowds. Ron sat on the wall, us crowded round him.

"You ever think we'll have a quiet year at Hogwarts?"

I laughed which set them all off. Hermione composed herself and said happily.

"No."

We all walked to the archway and Hermione said,

"Promise you'll write this summer?"

"I won't... You know I won't..." Ron said that stupid grin on his face. I shook my head and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Of course... Every week." he joked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Charlie will wont you Charlie?"

I nodded happily and she smiled. I always write to everyone bar Harry... Because I know he'd never get it. I know those fucking people he stays with will nick it and burn it.

_**Those bastards!**_

Anyway we were all on the train home now for the summer and Harry was looking depressed. I smiled and nudged his leg with my foot. He looked at me.

"At least you'll get to see Sirius again. You shouldn't feel so down Harry. I'll owl you." I said and I saw a faint smile on his lips as he fluffed up his already messy hair. I rolled my eyes playfully.

If his father was still alive I'd be able to compare him. I was slightly bored so I pulled out a book I'd started. God I am liked father...

* * *

Hours passed and finally we reached platform 9 3/4. I sighed heavily folding the page carefully. This always happens when I read a book. I'm getting to a fucking good bit... And the train bloody stops... Or something comes up.

I put it back in my bag and got all my stuff in my hands. When I got to the platform I sighed again. Let's hope they've made up... I don't think I can live with anymore fighting.

I started walking when a hand went on my shoulder.

He does this all the time...

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

I turned her to face me, seeing the sad look in those eyes of hers. How can she still look good when shes upset? I gave her a smile and she was trying to fight her own.

"Smile for me... Please?"

"No... I don't want to..."

"Please?"

"Fine but that's all..." she joked and I rolled my eyes. She smiled and still my heart skipped. I gave her a kiss. I was intending on it being a small one but I guess we got carried away in the moment.

"Oi Fred mate! Hurry up! Mum asn't seen us all year." George yelled. I broke away and smiled.

"Chin up wolfie..." I whispered giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. I wondered over to my family... Who were the most obvious people in this train station.

I'm not ashamed of who I am. I love my family. We are one and we pick each other up when we fall down. George draped an arm round my shoulders pulling me into him.

He's a daft one... I don't know how we are twins sometimes. But what can I say... He's the best twin ever.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

I watched him walk away with my _**"second"**_ family as I call them. Mrs Weasley always looks after me... And she's always willing to help my father out. They are good people who get treated like shit. It's a right shame.

Anyway I spotted my father... And my mother? Wow! Ever since I left for Hogwarts she's never come to drop me off... And she's never come to pick me up. I had already gone red knowing they'd seen Fred and I just now.

It's so embarrassing... He always picks the moments that are most embarrassing.

Anyway mother ran at me making me drop Ookami's cage again. He will hate me... Again...

_**Brilliant...**_

Mother hugged me tightly and then pulled away giving me a strange look. Oh here we go.

"Why didn't you tell us you and the Weasley boy were together?"

"Because I was 12 when it happened and mum his name is Fred..."

Father was trying not to laugh at me. I shot him a glare and he simply smiled.

"Also dad... I got a letter explaining yet another thing you've kept from me. Why didn't you just say?"

"I didn't know how to say it... That's all."

"Well he put it pretty simply." I said with a smile. He did the same eye roll I did. Oh man that is creepy... But in a good way. He grabbed my trunk and again I grabbed a very angry Ookami.

My bird'll hate me when we get home... He'll attempted pecking my eyes out again...

_**Fun times...**_

* * *

It was probably around the beginning of July now and father got word that Harry has a hearing with the Minister... Well done Harry... Well done...

Father also got word that something called_** "The Order"**_was meeting soon. Yeah yeah I'm a nosy bugger so what.

"Dad can I come with you please?" I begged and mother smiled. Father shook his head and I started whining.

"Oh Remus just take her with you please? She'll never stop whining if you don't."

"Fine..." father said in a warm tone. I jumped up and down happily. I am really excited and plus I'll have to eat Harry for being so careless even though I know it's not his fault...

We leave for the meeting tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Yes right I do apologise for skipping the whole fourth year but I couldn't help myself I love OoTP! Anyway :D hehe! I listened to ****_"Summertime In The City"_**** by Scouting For Girls! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	44. Chapter 44

Me and father were on our way to the meeting. I was going to kill Harry when I see him. Anyway when we got in the building the warmth hit me like a bullet. Mrs Weasley came bustling down the hallway at me.

"You brought your beautiful daughter then Remus?" she said with a smile. I blushed. Do they all have to make me blush... Even Ginny and Mrs Weasley have that ability.

"Yes Molly I had to bring her because Kaylee couldn't put up with her whining."

"Dad..." I growled and he wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I laughed and tried pushing away but he had a tight grip on me.

"Dad bugger off..."

"I don't think so Missy just because your fifteen now doesn't mean you can use that language on me." he said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Mrs Weasley shook her head and opened the door. Sirius stood there watching us.

"Dad let go... Your crushing me." I breathed and he chuckled placing me back on the floor. I hit his arm and he smiled.

He doesn't want me to grow up. I can see it in his eyes that he's scared. He shouldn't be... I'll always be his little wolf. No matter what. I smiled at Sirius as I walked passed.

"Hey." I said happily and he ruffled my hair saying,

"Hey pup. Harry owled me about your reaction to my letter. Did you really scream?" he joked and I growled.

"No... Harry's lying..."

That was so unconvincing. Father was laughing behind me and I shot the two of them a glare. They're both as bad as each other.

"Somehow I don't believe that my Godson would lie about something he witnessed." Sirius said crossing his arms over his chest. Father was now giving me that look...

"Really well I shall not tell you anything..." I said and quickly ran into the dining room were the rest of this group were sitting. I am not admitting that I screamed at a letter addressed to me... That's embarrassing...

Oh great now they want me to spill it out. I tried staying away from them but both of them came round the ends of the table. Shit... Oh shit...

I had to think on my feet. I only had two ways out... Under the table... Or... Over the fucking thing. Seeing as I was thinking quickly I leapt forward but arms grabbed me round my waist.

"Dad don't! Get off me right NOW!" I screamed and kicked my legs around. The people in the room started laughing. I kicked my legs out at Sirius who was coming near me.

_**FUCK MY LIFE!**_

He grabbed my ankles. I must admit I put up a good fight, but they got it out of me...

"Fine... Yes I screamed so bloody what?" I said through gasping breathes. The room filled with laughter again and I was totally embarrassed.

_**Thanks father... Your so kind to me.**_

I pulled my legs free and then wriggled free from fathers grip. I landed on the floor and scrambled to my feet. God I'm so unfit...

"You dare do that again... I'll leave right now and not come back." I warned and he just started laughing. My cheeks were still red and they deepened.

Humiliation folks... Right here...

* * *

I stormed from the room of laughing people and Mrs Weasley told me were Hermione and everyone else was. I walked up all these stairs and noticed a house elf mumbling away to its self. It was a creepy looking thing as well...

I moved quicker up the many staircases and heard Hermione muttering to herself. Bloody woman never stops. I pushed open the door and was enveloped in a tight hug from Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys! Miss me that much? It's only been two weeks?" I joked and they let me breath again.

"We missed you Charlie... Your like one of the best people I know." Hermione said and I smiled brightly. That's a good thing but then I got the fright of my life when the twins appeared out of nowhere.

"That was hurtful Hermione-"

"I can't believe you think Charlie's the best person you've ever met... That's my thing to say."

"Guys! Guys I love you all. There's enough of me to go round." I said with a little dance. Fred gave me a tight hug and a kiss.

"There's more for me right?" he whispered and I slapped his arm playfully.

"Don't be naughty Fred but why wouldn't there be?" I questioned with a wink and Hermione gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"I am joking Hermione." I said softly and she sighed in relief. Bugger off its my life but I'd never... Well do anything... Until I was ready anyway. I can be mean when I want to and no one wants to get in a fight with a Werewolf...

Fred and George soon disappeared again and I sat on the spare bed in the room we were in. This was obviously Harry and Ron's room... Well I know because all of Ron's clothes are littered around the place.

"See you've already made yourself at home Ron..."

He seemed embarrassed about the mess but nodded slowly. I laughed at his face. Oh how Ron never fails to brighten up my day.

* * *

An hour passed and I'd fallen asleep on what I'm guessing will be Harry's bed. These were really comfy. Anyway I heard the door squeak open and opened my eyes slowly, rubbing my eyes. Hermione was going on about shit and Harry was very distant.

"Harry?"

"What is this place?" he asked and I looked at Hermione and Ron. I know nothing about this place or this little group. Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Its headquarters."

"For the Order..."

Harry started on how he'd had shit news all over the summer so far and everything. Then he started getting really pissed off. I shifted away from him when yet again the twins appeared.

* * *

We used some extendable ears to here what the meeting was about. The filthy bastard Snape was here as well. Ugh Sirius and father will be happy...

Then Hermione's fucking cat ate the other one... Leaving us with no way of eavesdropping. I sighed angrily and mumbled,

"I'll eat that cat..."

* * *

Mrs Weasley called us all down for dinner and well I wanted to say I was fine but really I was starving. We all sat down. I sat next to father and Fred.

I guess I wasn't so scared when I knew Voldemort was...**_ "dead"_**but now he's... He's back I am really terrified. I think everyone was sensing it was a very touchy subject as Sirius went on and on... Harry wasn't getting it was he? He could die...

Mrs Weasley finally had enough.

"That's enough he's just a boy!" she snapped grabbing the paper from Harry's hands and went on about how the Order should just take him in anyway.

I sighed heavily and everyone looked at me. I shuddered, and father turned to face me fully.

"Are you alright my little wolf?"

I felt tears in my eyes and a weird ping in my hand. It hurt... I don't even know what's going on and father looked really worried. Fred I could feel his hand move up my bed and onto my shoulder...

"Dad my hand hurts... Like really badly..." I whispered so only he could hear. He took my right hand in his hands and felt all the bones. When he got to the ones in my thumb I whimpered slightly.

"Shh it's okay." he said as he kept pressing on it. I was ignoring the stares and I just cried my eyes out. Father got his wand and mumbled another spell.

"Is that the one you broke after the Port-Key?" Mr Weasley asked concerned. I nodded and father looked at me.

"Yeah I broke it but I though Cedric's dad fixed it." I said shakily. Father rubbed his thumb over mine. I hugged him and then turned to Fred and gave him a hug tightly.

God my life is shit sometimes...

* * *

It was very late now and Fred showed me to my room. I shook my head though. I didn't want to stay on my own. He sighed heavily and took my hand in his taking me up three more flights of stairs. I had my pyjamas under my other arm.

He smiled warmly and I felt like a child. How stupid.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

I understand and she will stay with me if that makes her feel safe. I took her to the room me and ald George will be staying in until we leave. I let her go and change in the bathroom down the hall. I got myself changed as well. A light knock came to the door and George almost jumped out of his skin.

"Who's that then Fred?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just Charlie George." I said and he grinned and jumped into his bed. I opened the door and smiled down at her.

"Come on its late..." I said softly and took her hand lightly in mine. She smiled sleepily at me, and I just knew she'd be mine forever and I'd be hers forever.

I through back the heavy blanket and she climbed in first. I followed quickly and pulled the blanket over us and she instantly snuggled into me, her arms wrapping round me. I wrapped on round her shoulders and the other over her waist. I rested my head on hers and heard her sigh.

I would stay like this until the end of time if I could... But that's not possible...

* * *

**A/N: Well it may be possible for one more chapter tonight after this one, but I'm not promising anything ;) hehe! Hope this was alright ;) I listened to****_ "Crazy Girl"_**** by Rita Ora! I love Rita Ora. Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	45. Chapter 45

We were going back to school today and somehow I don't think Harry's going to have a smooth ride through this year, but you know what I'm there for him and so are Ron and Hermione. Plus no one will want to piss Harry off because pissing Harry off means this pissed of Werewolf shows her true colours. They are not pretty colours either...

Anyway we were one our way to the Express. I was with father when a shaggy black dog ran next to me, nuzzling my hand. Why is there a dog in a train station?

"Padfoot." father whispered and I gasped and looked down at him. I got an evil grin. _**Payback!**_

I patted his head and ruffled is fur. He growled lowly and I laughed.

"Serves you right." I said and he moved forward passed Mrs Weasley and barked at Harry. Father wrapped his free arm round my shoulders as he dragged my trunk behind him. Ookami had forgiven me for dropping him again but that never stopped me feeling bad.

"Dad? Why is he a dog?"

It was just a question that had always bugged me since I found out he was the black dog that dragged Ron into the Shack that night. Father chuckled and gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"That's something to ask him yourself."

I groaned. He always does this to me when I ask a bloody question. He's so annoying sometimes but I couldn't have asked for a better father. He's amazing but so annoying. Also I've finally met one of his closest friends. He called me _**"pup"**_and I found that strange... I'm not used to that... And the ruffling of my hair... I hate it absolutely _**HATE**_ it!

Anyway Harry and Sirius had snuck into a room. Sirius was obviously wanting to be here to say goodbye to Harry. It was understandable also it was obvious he wanted Harry away from those bastards he lives with now... I also find that understandable.

When Harry came back out he was followed by a dog again. I was walking and not paying attention when I felt a tongue on my hand. I pulled it up.

"Aw man that's gross..." I moaned and father scolded him and he whined slightly... I laughed and stuck my tongue out. In your face...

He went in a huff and trotted towards Moody and someone called Tonks. She hates her first name so no one calls her by it. Harry walked next to me his face pale and his usual happy emerald eyes were dark and gloomy.

"You alright Harry?" I asked and he glared at me and then snapped,

"I'm fine..."

And walked off. My eyes were slightly wide and well I was shocked... I've never known Harry to be so... So angry. That's always my job...

"Everything will be fine my little wolf..."

Somehow I wasn't so sure...

* * *

We had finally arrived at Hogwarts again and we'd just got onto the platform when Draco decided to show his fucking face at the wrong time.

"I'm surprised they're still letting you walk free Potter!" she sneered. I was about to snap and I knew Harry was going to beat me to it.

"I recon they've got a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled struggling in Ron's grip. When Malfoy was gone I growled so loud Hermione had gripped my wrist tightly.

_**Fuck off Hermione!**_

Went through my head. She's so freaking annoying sometimes and jumps in on the dangerous times. Shes not as smart as people think sometimes...

"It's only Malfoy..." Ron mumbled and Harry shook him off. This will get harder and harder and looks like there's no more carriages...

Actually I was very wrong. I turned round and this weird skinless horse thing was waiting behind us. Harry could see it to and I knew he could because of his eyes.

"What's pulling the carriage?" he asked and I looked expectant as well. Ron and Hermione looked worried.

"Guys there's nothing pulling the carriage... It's pulling its self as always." Hermione said her tone a strange sound to my ears... She's never used that before...

"Yeah..." Ron added and I only just realised Neville was there as well.

"Hey Neville." I said strangely happy and he gave me a smile and a wave. He's a nice kid he is and I like him. He's someone to talk to and he's a laugh.

Then I noticed blonde hair in the carriage already. That's strange I've never seen her... Well I probably have but just haven't payed attention. I sat next to her and Harry next to me and then Neville, Ron and Hermione opposite. We all sat kind of awkwardly.

"Everyone this is Loony Love-"

Did I hear her right? Did she just say _**Loony**_?

"Luna Lovegood."

Oh thank bloody God for that. She is a bit crazy so I can see why she's called that... She's a loony child anyway. She must get picked on an awful lot. She does seem nice though.

"Your a Werewolf aren't you?"

That was a bit of a quick question and it didn't register for quiet a whole actually.

"Uh yeah..." I answered and basically it was the end of that conversation...

Wow...

* * *

I was actually glad to get off of that carriage. I walked ahead of everyone I was with just to get away from them. Hmm.

I sat down in the empty space and sighed staring at the food I really wanted to eat. Ugh but I never eat until the whole speech thing is over unlike Ron most of the time.

Anyway they all joined us and we found out we have a new Defence teacher called Dolores Umbridge. She's an old Witch... She's disgusting. What shocked me most was she was at Harry's hearing...

"What's going on...?" Harry whispered.

"All this means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered back.

I was momentarily in shock. How can they become involved in the teaching... No! They'll change everything... They'll change all the ways of teaching. Hogwarts is going to change under the influence of the Ministry.

This can't happen...

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

Well that's just bloody brilliant isn't it? The Ministry's involved now... That means bloody toad face over there will be changing everything because she can. Ugh hate her already but she's a perfect target for pranks.

Anyway after the feast I met Charlie at the door of the hall. She didn't look pleased. We moved towards the common room quickly. I gave her a kiss and she went to talk with Seamus, a guy in her year. She said she didn't like him but I guess she doesn't want to feel off put with my friends but they actually like her.

"Hey Fred whys your girlfriend over there? Get her over here."

I rolled my eyes at Lee. Bloody twat sometimes but he's cool. I called her over and she came slowly. She sat next to me and started linking her fingers together. She does this when she's nervous.

"Hows one of the best Chasers we've seen. No offence girls."

She smiled and said,

"I'm not that good... These three are far better than me but yeah I'm good thanks Lee and you?"

"I'm alright sweet cheeks."

She wasn't happy about that and she kissed my cheek and turned to leave but I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me and then at the floor.

"Stay with me."

She sighed heavily and sat herself back down. Just then Harry came in. Everyone went quiet.

Ah this can't be good...

* * *

Harry was having an argument with Seamus and I could feel Charlie's blood pulse round her body quicker than it should. I knew she was going to snap.

I let go of her wrist and she stood up.

"I'd stop saying Harry's a liar before something happens to you. I will make sure it happens to you." she growled and then Ron came in and stood next to me and Harry.

"Do you actually believe what he's saying about_** You-Know-Who**_?"

"Yeah I do... We both do. Does anyone else have a problem with Harry?"

Everyone had gone quiet and I stood up taking Charlie away so she could calm down.

"Charlie calm down."

"He's a fucking prick! He's so annoying..." she growled. I held her shoulders as they shook with anger. People may think I'm crazy but I'm not... I know what I've done and I don't regret it.

I pulled her into a kiss in which she deepened. I nibbled on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Our tongues met and twisted with each other. I pulled her as close as I could get her to me. My hands tangled in her crazy hair and then down her back to her waist.

When we pulled away we rested our foreheads together.

"I love you Charlie."

"Love you too Fred." she said with a beaming smile and her eyes lit up.

Shes so beautiful...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so we are on are way through fifth year ;) hehe :) So as promised you got one more hehe! I listened to ****_"Meet Ya"_**** by Rita Ora! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	46. Chapter 46

So we were sitting in class, well our first Defence class with ald toad face. She's a foul woman. Hmm... She'll not what I am straight off...

_**Bugger...**_

"Good morning class." came her sickening cheery voice. I tried to keep myself from gagging but it was very difficult. Ugh her face makes me sick.

She just strolled along passed my desk... Her smile soon faltered and I smirked.

"Bitch..." I mumbled under my breath and Hermione elbowed me in the ribs. I gasped and glared at her. I swear people better watch out or they won't be so lucky as Nearly Headless Nick... At least he still had his head...

She glared at me as she pulled out her wand and words in chalk appeared on the board. Ah hear we bloody go...

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations."

The she paused and I balled my hands into fists. I don't want to break my quill because it's the only one I own... Then she started**_ again_**...

"O-W-Ls"

Obviously smart ass. We can clearly see that whatever the fuck that says spells that... Bloody hell woman... We're _**FIFTH YEARS**_! Not little firsties any more...

"More commonly know as OWLs."

I want to scream... I just want to stand up... Scream and then rip her fucking head off her body. She's so fucking annoying... She can't fucking shut her bloody gob...

She'd walked to the front of the class and gave that stupid, ugly smile she does all the time. Ugh her voice gets to me inside... Really it's like 100 octaves higher in my ears. I just can't help but wince whenever she talks... It's bloody awful.

_**Here we go...**_

"Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe."

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?"

Books landed in front of us. Me and Hermione shared a look of horror... Most of our work in Defence has been practical, or at least with father it was... He believed in doing things the fun and almost carefree way. He believed that students minds work differently to adults and of course he knows we get... Bored easily.

This... This was outrageous...

As we skimmed through this shit that was supposedly a book, we found there was nothing on any defensive spells. I was growing ever so slight angry now.

This class you bloody moron is called,

_**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS!**_

Not,

_**READ A BOOK THAT SAYS JACK-SHIT ABOUT THEM!**_

God this place has gone downhill already... Haven't even been here a full day yet... Hermione decided now was the time to speak up.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?"

She looked shocked and I seemed to find it funny. She glared at me. To be honest the whole class was shocked at what she said.

"Quiet... Werewolf..." she said in a hiss. Now that was bang out of order and my heart hurts. I feel like I've just been shot...

"Ouch..." I heard some filthy Slytherin mumble and then light hushed laughter.

I wanted to be angry but I was really to hurt... To upset about that comment. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from saying something I'll regret.

"Now I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

I bit my lip harder to stop laughing. This was just to funny. This class has really gone down hill. Shame really... I really enjoyed it but I bet I won't pass my OWLs and then mother and father will get pissed at me...

_**Anyway...**_

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asked and Harry looked at Umbridge. What was he expecting her to tell us?

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

I snorted slightly and started laughing. Hermione couldn't keep the smile off get face and Ron was trying not to laugh. Harry had a hard look on his face. He's going to blow his top.

"BE QUIET!" she screeched but that only made me laugh harder. She's so fucking stupid it's funny. She doesn't get it though? Facing dark magic isn't risk fucking free is it?

"Detention Miss Lupin. For incessant laughing in my class."

I stopped myself but couldn't stop the smile staying on my lips. It was there for good. She just glared at me. Hermione was looking down to his her smile.

I turned my attention to Harry... And that made my smile drop into a frown. He's going to argue with her... And not a little bit... He's going to argue with her until she rips his tongue out of his mouth and shoves it down his throat.

_**Well let the show begin...**_

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free."

_**Well done Harry!**_

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class."

She paused... Again. Bloody hell if she didn't spend all of her time getting angry or talking utter shite she'd have enough breath to finish a sentence. Just as I thought she was done... She started it again.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through  
your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

I tried not to laugh at her. She's just like everyone else from the Ministry... Scared of the fucking truth.

* * *

Harry ended up getting detention as well seeing as he is apparently_** "lying"**_ about Voldemort coming back.

Anyway when the twins found out they were grinning, high fiving and doing dances round the empty common room.

_**They are daft sods.**_

I was linking my hands waiting for time to fly. Fred sat next to me stopping me linking my fingers. He held my hands tightly in his.

"Why so fidgety? Detentions not all bad."

"Shut up... I'll get a howler from mother if she finds out..."

He laughed and I hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Your an arse Fred Weasley."

"So are you..."

"Hey that's not nice." I said sadly and he grinned pulling me into his chest ruffling my hair.

"Oi get off me!" I yelled playfully. "I have to go Fred."

"Alright have fun." he said happily leaping over the couch and rugby tackling George as he walked passed.

I shook my head and grabbed my bag.

_**Let's get this shit over and done with...**_

* * *

**A/N: There ya go ;) hehe one of my FAV chapters lol! I listened to ****_"Yes, I Was Drunk"_**** by Twin Atlantic! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**

_**P.S Yeah Umbridge knows shes a Werewolf because all staff are notified :)**_


	47. Chapter 47

We sat in detention and bloody hell the amount of fucking cats on her walls... Harry was looking as pale faced and angry as ever.

_**Wonder what's up with him?**_

She cleared her throat and I growled quietly. I was again balling my hands into fists. I'll kill her...

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr Potter, and Miss Lupin."

I rolled my eyes and she sent a glare in my direction. Ugh I will rip your head off your body. I started racking through my bag and so did Harry.

"No, no not with your quill... You'll be using my special ones."

She placed a quill on each of our desks and I stared at mine and then her, expecting ink in which she never placed on either of our desks. What the bloody fuck?

"You haven't given us any ink?" Harry said his usual more cheery voice dull and dark. I looked at her my eyes hard.

"Oh you won't need any ink."

Hmmm I picked up the quill on my desk and looked at it, trying to figure out why she called it a "special" quill. I couldn't see anything special about it... Was like all the rest.

I dismissed it and started writing,

_**'I must behave better in class'**_

What the bloody fuck is wrong with this bloody woman? I wasn't misbehaving I was laughing... Harry was told to write,

_**'I must not tell lies'**_

She'll get a huge surprise when he shows up in front of her... Anyway we started scribbling out lines down. I started getting an all to familiar sting in my had. My eyes widened and the writing appeared on my skin... Harry was taking extremely sharp intakes of breath.

Is she... Torturing us for misbehaving? This can't be right... Can it?

* * *

My hand was bleeding, and it didn't want to stop. Me and Harry were walking down the corridor as the moon rose. I was looking at the moon, as the light filled the dimly lit corridor.

"Charlie? Your hand... It's not stopped bleeding."

"I know..."

My cuts never do stop bleeding for like days... Bloody annoying. I didn't talk to harry the rest of the walk to the common room... I have to somehow cover this up...

"What are you going to tell the guys?"

"To throw some fucking puking pastels in her tea... She deserves it."

He gave a dark sounding chuckle. Something's wrong with Harry and I don't know wether to press him for an answer... He'd kill me though...

* * *

The next day we were all in the common room. Hmm I've had my potion, and I'm sorted for the day. When Hermione spotted Harry's bruised hand, I started worrying.

_**Shit!**_

I tried to shove my hand in my jeans pocket but a hand roughly grabbed my wrist. I gasped and looked in the eyes of a very angry ginger Weasley.

"What happened?"

"Blood quill..."

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"Fred does it look alright? Does I look alright?" I snapped and he glared darkly.

"Wait here and don't follow us..."

"Fred-"

He was gone in seconds. Hermione looked at me and I looked at my hand that started bleeding again. A hand took mine more carefully.

"Hermione-"

"Shut up and stop arguing for ten minutes..."

My eyes were wide. She'd never said anything to me like this before. Bloody hell she has changed hasn't she?

* * *

I followed Harry to the owlery. He sent Hedwig off and I leaned against a clean slate of wall. He looked round at me.

"You want to come to see Hagrid then?"

"Sure why not?" I shrugged and we set off towards Hagrid's. I put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry? I know you probably don't want to say anything but-"

"If your going to say-"

"Harry bloody hell just listen to me!" I snapped and he did. We were half way down the hill and I started again.

"Harry please I know you probably don't want to talk, but my dad always told me to talk about things that make you angry. Harry please you have to talk to someone."

"Charlie... As good as I know you really are... Whatever's happening to me... It's not simple and it's not something I want to talk about-"

He got cut off by a screech. We completely missed Hagrid's hut and headed for the forest were those weird horse things were. I stuck close to Harry. Then Luna appeared barefoot...

_**Wow she is a crazy child.**_

"I heard you two coming... Although I was expecting Harry... But I am happy to see you as well."

"Um thanks..."

"What are they?"

Luna seemed to smile. She was so bloody pale. Um more pale than me... She is bloody crazy...

"They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because they're a bit…"

"Different..." we said together.

I guess that's why people don't take to me and Harry like they would Ron and Hermione. Harry is basically famous and I'm... Well... I'm a Werewolf... We both know what it's like to be different...

"But why can't the others see them?"

I was to busy staring at the Thestral walking away from us. Yeah they are different, but everything is beautiful. I only came out of my daydream when Luna dropped a hand on my shoulder.

"They can only be seen by people who've seen death."

I can just remember the day my Aunt died... I just can't believe she's gone. She brought me everything... And I never even said thank you.

I didn't realise I had tears rolling down my face until Harry brushed one away.

"You've both known someone who's died?"

"My mum." Luna said and she looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"My Aunt..."

Luna seemed to understand how hard it was but really I knew she didn't. No one knows what it feels like to lose someone without saying,

"I'm sorry I was being such a bitch and a spoilt brat."

I hate myself so much... I really do. It hurts every time the subject is brought up.

_**Fuck me!**_

* * *

Two days later I found out Fred and George gave Unbridge a visit with some tiny fireworks to start with. I couldn't help but laugh... Yet I couldn't forget those Thestral's.

_**Such misunderstood creatures...**_

I was brought from my thoughts first by... Snape dropping a goblet full of Wolfsbane. Ugh...

And also Ron replying to something said about food.

"What? I'm hungry."

I drank the stuff and pulled and apple out of the bowl, when Hermione said,

"Harry."

"Can I join you?"

I laughed and shook my head lightly. Who does he think he is? He's our best friend, but yet again we got interrupted. Sounded like ald McGonagall was getting her knickers in a twist with ald toad face.

Fred grabbed my hand tightly. I know he's worried. I moved as close as I could to him because I wanted to feel safe. I'm in a very touchy mood right now.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asked. I winced slight and Fred dropped my hand and sneakily wrapped his arm round my waist.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall retorted.

Go on tell her who's fucking boss McGonagall! Fred's grip tightened but what was I caring? I couldn't really feel him I was feeling slightly numb actually...

_**Hmm that's not good...**_

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom… Minerva." she moved up a step as she said this. McGonagall was having none of it and moved up so she was a step about Umbridge.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."

"She better not back down our Hogwarts will go way down..." I heard some students whisper. They're right though... If McGonagall backs down we are done for...

Things will change if our fear comes true...

* * *

**A/N: Well... There you have it :P Well my induction at college was great :D yes I have four free days to update for you guys hehe :) I listened to ****_"Shang-A-Lang"_**** by The Macdonald Bros! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	48. Chapter 48

Well just as we didn't want to happen... Happened. She's such a fucking Witch and she should follow me out regardless... I'll sort her out that's for fucking sure.

Things were certainly going down hill. In every class she appeared disrupting us... God I was even pissed with her disrupting Potions, even though that was hilarious. She's such a twat... Don't know why she's even considered teaching here.

Anyway it was the day before the Full Moon and I was so unbelievably pissed off for no reason. I'd written an angry letter to father about Umbridge and got a very colourful letter from Sirius in reply.

He didn't sign it off but I compared the writing... And plus father wouldn't say those types of things especially not in front of me... He's to much of a good man.

* * *

"Charlie?"

"What Fred?" I snapped and he stopped when he got to me. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"Fred for fuck sake! I just want to be alone!"

"Fine if that's what you want... I leave you... When you want to talk you know where I'll be..." he said darkly, as he turned and stormed off. WHY DO I FUCK EVERYTHING UP WHEN I AM HAPPY? I am such a fucking bitch... I have to sort myself out...

I sat alone in the library, tears sliding down my face. I was drawing as I usually do when I'm bored. I should be doing homework for Umbridge but I can't be arsed with her.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened... What if Fred hates me now? What if he actually meant he'd leave as in dump me?

God I hope not... He's the only one I love... He's stole my heart and I'll be broken if he leaves... I love him... He can't leave... Not yet anyway.

I was brought from those terrible thoughts by the fucking voice of Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

"You made a Weasley angry... We like you."

"Don't get used to it you slimy asshole..." I hissed. He chuckled and sat down next to me. I growled.

"Touch me and I'll kill you."

"Now, now... What's it like to be hated by everyone at Hogwarts? Humiliated?"

He was winding me up and that was the wrong thing to do. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the book case.

"Never speak to me again or I will kill you... And I'm not playing when I say that..." I growled and slammed him hard against it. He whimpered and I let him go. I quickly grabbed my stuff and left. I ran down the crowded corridors and burst into the common room.

I ran straight upstairs and climbed into my bed. I curled up in a ball.

"I'm a monster..." I whispered not expecting a reply.

"Your no monster Charlie. You just don't know how to control the anger you store inside you."

"You don't know what I've just done Hermione... You don't know how I just attacked Malfoy... Or yelled at Fred... I am a monster and how I ever believed I could love or be loved was fucking stupid..." I cried and curled up tighter. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched at the touch. I shouldn't be here... I just want to run away...

I want to live where I should be... I should be locked away... I hurt to many without noticing...

I'm 15 and I've given up... I can't do this any more. Before anything else was said there was thundering footsteps. Hermione grabbed my wrist and dragged me down into the common room and to the court yard.

_**What's going on?**_

* * *

Trelawney was standing there... All her bags and suitcases filled to the brim with her belongings. I appeared next to Fred hoping he wouldn't be angry at me. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and he nodded and kissed my cheek. He whispered softly.

"I forgive you."

I smiled but on the inside I didn't seem to believe what he said was true. I won't mention my thoughts on running but really that's what I feel right now. I was about to say something when Woman in Pink strolled out.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here."

No... She can't be sacking her and kicking her out? Yeah I don't like her that much but really that's the Headmasters job isn't it? I squeezed Fred's hand and he gave one back. I leaned into him and he let out a quiet sigh.

_**Let's see how this unfolds...**_

"Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this." she said her hands shaking, her voice shaking, as she fought back the tears.

"Actually, I can."

_**JUST BECAUSE YOU OWN A PIECE OF PARCHMENT DOESN'T MEAN YOU MAKE THE RULES!**_

I'm loosing my head with this woman... I don't know how much more I can take... Suddenly McGonagall appeared again. Goodness she's really not giving up on anyone right now.

I know she knew about what she said to me in class a couple of days ago. I was shaking with anger. She frustrates me...

"Something you'd like to say?"

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say. Shh there..."

This is terrible. Harry looked like he was about to explode with anger and finish the job I want to start. Suddenly the huge double doors opened and Dumbledore ran down the steps, anger evident on his face.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"

Yeah you fucking tell her Dumbledore. Tell her who's the true boss of Hogwarts. She's supposed to be a professor...

Shell get what's coming to her one day... And I'll make sure it's soon.

* * *

When all that commotion was over we all went back inside. Fred pulled me into a deserted corridor and I guess I just collapsed and cried. He held me in his arms as I cried into his chest.

"Why you crying?" he asked as he stroked my hair. I shook uncontrollably and more and more tears fell, quicker and quicker.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said earlier... I don't know how you can love such a monster Fred."

"Your not a monster Charlie. I love you because I can see passed your strange behaviour... I can see behind the wall you put around yourself. Charlie no matter how much you swear at me and tell me to bugger off... I will never leave you for good... I'll always come back."

I pushed away my heart aching more with every beat. I really... Really don't know how I'm so lucky to have him.

"But Fred what if... If I hurt you... What if-if I-I bit you by accident?" I panicked and pushed away but he had none of it.

"Charlie I swear to Merlin if you keep arguing I'll never kiss you or give you chocolate ever again." he joked and I looked down and laughed. Oh God.

"I thought you knew what you'd get when you asked me out all that time ago..." I said and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I wriggled in his arms and he laughed.

"I won't let go until you say you'll stop arguing with me."

"Sorry-agh-cant do that."

"Fine then..."

* * *

He didn't let go until Umbridge came down the corridor. I stood next to him and she stood in front of us. We were about a foot and a half possibly more taller than her so we looked down on her.

"I suggest you get to your common room." she said and I again for the one hundredth time today growled but an obvious and angry one.

"Now!" she screeched and Fred grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me towards the common room...

People have to stop turning me away from an opportunity to kill her...

* * *

**A/N: Again I do apologise for the swearing... I'm in a touchy mood... But on the bright side I'm going to London tomorrow to see the Radio Two show :D EXCITED! BRING ON JESSIE J AND TOM JONES ;) lol well enough embarrassing myself haha! I listened to ****_"Gotta Keep Smiling"_**** by Scouting For Girls! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	49. Chapter 49

Hmm brilliant Full Moon tonight... How fun for me. I do find it weird that Fred avoided my question... I guess I'll ask him later.

Anyway everyone was out in the early evening enjoying the still warm early evening sun, so the common room was empty except for us four. I was sitting on a chair round the table trying to concentrate on an essay for Umbridge that father insisted I do... Trust father to make me write the bloody essay for the bitch.

Suddenly Hermione caught my eye and she was pacing... She never paces. I lay down my quill and flexed my fingers to rid the pain that was building from holding my quill to tightly.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school."

She's right there. Ron nodded in agreement and the little radio was turned up by Harry. I was intrigued to see what the Minster has to say...

"Security has been and will remain  
the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work… of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black."

"What utter Bullshit!" I growled and slammed my fists on the table. Suddenly in the fire... A form came in the flames.

"Harry!"

"Sirius..."

What on earth? I got up and we gathered round the fire. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked and I sighed.

"Answering your letter... You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill Half-Breeds?"

"She's not letting us use magic at all." we all said together into the fire. Bloody hell if someone walked in they'd probably think us insane. Anyway the conversation pressed on.

"She's not letting us use magic at all."

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat." Sirius replied. I laughed slightly and everyone looked at me. I went a bit red and blamed the heat of the fire.

"What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron said, a smile on his face as if to say he was joking. To be honest I think building an army would be ace!

"That's exactly what he Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute."

Well this is more serious then we were laying on... Looks like we are going to have a bigger job on our hands. Sirius then began again. Please be better news...

"The others wouldn't want me  
telling you this, you four, especially your father Charlie… but things aren't going at all well with the Order."

Brilliant... Worse news than before... But that wasn't all of it...

"Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn… and these disappearances are just how it started before..."

My heart started racing... This isn't good at all... Please finish with,

_**But the good news is...**_

Please?

"Voldemort is on the move."

Fine then don't end the way I wanted you to...

"Well, what can we do?" Harry asked and then sounds of footsteps came into my ears and Sirius heard them too. He shushed us and said,

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own."

I looked out of the window and realised it started raining... Yay I have to walk in the rain and freeze in the Shack until the fucking moon rises. We all shared a look of concern. We all stood up and Hermione walked to the window. She let out a shaky breath and began.

"He's really out there isn't he?"

Harry nodded and I looked at my feet as my fingers started tingling.

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will." Hermione said and looked dead into Harry's eyes... Don't push him to. I know I'm sounding like I don't want to be taught but I mean he has shit loads of stuff on his mind. He doesn't need another thing to add onto his list.

"Harry..."

His eyes went wide and I could feel the tingling run up my arms. I shook just like that night we found Sirius.

"Guys... I have... I have to go."

And before anyone could answer I made a run for it hoping I would get to the Shack in time.

* * *

As I ran through the dull and empty corridors I was getting increasingly scared. I won't have time... I won't have time to get to the Shack. I ignored the fact Umbridge was walking the corridors and Filch as well.

I burst threw the doors and ran straight for the Forest. I went as deep as I could in the light I had. I pulled off my cloak and hid it in a tree. As long as I have that to get back into school with that'll be fine.

As predicted, my transformation took place before I could fully strip of my clothes. I screamed in pain, as my hands and feet changed first. Legs and arms next. Spine snapping into place... Hair covering my body... Eyes parted and the colours blurring in front of me.

When I'd fully transformed the pain left yet I still whimpered occasionally. I will be fine in here. I've had the Potion all week and today so... I needn't worry.

I looked around at my surroundings and down at my hideous form. I landed on four paws and walked deeper into the forest. The centaurs were rather angry and frisky now adays... They're Half-Breeds of course because they're half human, half horse.

Not a great look but who am I to judge... I turn into a hideous beast every month.

I involuntarily let out a thundering, painful howl. I guess I'm just lonely...

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

Another sleepless night. I just wish I could help in some way... Make her feel less... Lonely. I just want to hold her. As for the question of her biting me... I didn't want to say I hadn't thought about it... Because I have. I do worry that maybe one day she would but... She can't help it...

"Fred mate you can't stay awake every night there's a Full Moon." came George's voice.

"I can't sleep when I know she's scared, lonely and tearing herself apart out there... Plus I don't know where she is."

"Um she'd be somewhere confined..."

Howd he know? Harry told me she left late last night... What if she didn't make it to the Shack? What if she'd narrowly missed it. I'll go and find her in the morning.

"I'll find you..." I said in barely a whisper. I got up from the window sill and climbed into bed. I pulled the curtains round my bed and curled in a ball.

She'll be fine.

* * *

So two days had passed and we were meeting with Hermione, Harry, Ron and Charlie about something. Also I did go to find Charlie. She was fine but she went into the forest. When I found her though she was half way up the hill back to school. She was curled up in a cloak.

I took her to Pomfrey of course but the whole day I missed classes.

Who cares? Only bloody Umbridge...

* * *

Yes so back to today. I heavy load of snow had fallen and it was bloody freezing out. We were all sitting awaiting the four people who'd arranged this.

I was freezing and finally they turned up. Everyone seemed pissed to see Harry but really us Weasley's believe in him all the way. The silence was terrible and I cast a glance at Charlie. She looked terrible, I mean worse than the morning I found her. She was really wrapped up.

"Um Hi."

"So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher."

"A proper teacher."

Of course we need a proper teacher. Bloody toad face refuses to teach us anything. She says schools about learning... But you can't learn if your not taught... Most of the time.

"Why?"

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back you tosspot..."

Typical Ron... I brief smile ghosted my lips and Charlie was silently laughing in her seat. Ron does come up with strange things like all of the time... It's what he's good at. The conversation went on and Harry was becoming more angry with people trying to get Cedric's death out of him.

People should accept its difficult for him... Stupid buggers...

Harry was about to leave when Luna piped up.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?"

I saw Charlie smile. She nodded briefly and Hermione spoke up again.

"Yes, I've seen it."

Everyone now seemed intrigued and the room filled with hushed chatter and excited answers to Hermione.

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville said.

"It's true!"

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron said obviously proud of Harry.

"And last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."

Harry looked shocked and he said,

"Wait!"

He can't deny any of that now...

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

I knew this was a bad idea. Harry's feeling incredibly overwhelmed from all the questions and people praising him. He's never felt this way before. He never got to feel excitement when he'd done something good... Something brave. He never got praised for doing something good... Something brave. Plus I've caught a fucking cold...

When Harry caught his own breath he started talking again catching everyone's attention.

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that… but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

Fuck off Harry! Your a brave child. Father told him that he was wise to fear... Fear it's self. He's scares... His whole life has been taken over now trying to get across the Voldemort is back... He has school work to do... He now has all of us to deal with. He's not a teenager any more... That's been taken from him... It had been since the day he was given to his Aunt and Uncle...

Ugh my head was thumping. How I got I'll so quickly I'll never know. Hermione then spoke up again. This woman never shuts her fucking gob.

"He's just being modest."

"No Hermione I'm not."

His voice was becoming more serious by the minute and with every sentence he was saying. Poor Harry. I got up and moved next to Fred so I could maybe get warmer. He pulled me into him and I leaned into the warmth listening to Harry's every word.

"Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow."

He seemed to stop and pull in a shaky breath before carrying on.

"But out there… when you're a second away from being murdered… or watching a friend die right before your eyes… You don't know what that's like."

He's right we don't. That why he's the best teacher for us.

"You're right, Harry, we don't." I said quietly and Hermione finished for me. Thank God for that I sound like I've swallowed a fucking frog. I sound terrible.

"That's why we need your help. Because if we're going have any chance at beating... Voldemort." Hermione started and a small blonde boy said in a shaky voice,

"He's really back?"

Harry nodded and I was about to say something that isn't appropriate for a kid of his age to here.

After a while we all signed our names down for the thing. It will be great fun. Once everyone had made their way back to school we followed behind. Fred had a hold of my hand and we all wore smiles. Yes folks even me.

"Right. First we need to find a place to practice…"

"The Shrieking Shack?" asked Ginny and I tensed. Not there!

"No... To small."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you Harry...

"Forbidden Forest?"

"Not bloody likely!" Ron said with a highish voice. I laughed even though it sounded really funny. Fred laughed along with me... Or it was at me... Didn't really care which it was.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?"

Who gives a fucking shit about her? If she finds out that's not going to change anything...

"Who cares?"

My eyes went wide. Did Hermione Granger actually just say that? I looked at Fred and he looked at me.

"Did she just say that?" I asked quietly and he smiled.

"Yeah... I was shocked myself."

Us three started laughing. She's crazy and I'll never understand her but she's a friend... No actually scrap that... She's a best friend and that's all that matters.

"I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?"

"If you don't do it all the time..." Fred and George said under their breath. That's vey true but this is bloody Hermione Granger we are talking about here.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron asked with a smile. She brushed her hair back, and smiled across at Harry.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today."

"What's that?" Harry asked and I was just as confused. OH! I'm not confused haha I know what she's talking about now.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?"

I caught the slight red blush sneak into his cheeks. Ha I love that finally she realises she liked him. Even though Cedric and her were... Yeah I won't talk about that. Plus I'd rather not remember him... I know that sounds mean but I hardly knew him and he hit on me all the time.

I am not saying I do not feel sorry for his family... Or Harry... Or Cho... Or everyone else because I do...

* * *

Neville found the Room of Requirement. Now we have a place to practice.

Let this show begin...

* * *

**A/N: OMG PALOMA FAITH, JESSIE J, and THE BAND PERRY WERE AMAZING LAST NIGHT! First time in London for about... 5 years lol was incredible. Anyway hehe hope you liked this chapter! I listened to ****_"Hip To My Heart"_**** by The Band Perry! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **

_**P.S Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews and comments on my very strange music taste ;) Also to all the favs/alerts and everything else for this story. Never in a million years have I had this many reviews or written so much! I love all of you ;)**_


	50. Chapter 50

So our first lesson shall we say with Harry was getting underway. This room was pretty amazing really always equipped to the seekers needs. That reminds me of the last night in third year actually when me and Fred came here. That was funny.

Anyway, George and Fred were standing in front of me and we were all watching and listening to Harry like it was the last thing we'd ever hear on this earth. He was trying help Neville. Neville does get a very hard time and it's a shame.

"Expelliarmus!" he said and his wand went flying from his hand backwards towards us. I gasped and ducked just in time. Bloody hell! I sighed and the twins wore identical grins.

When will they grow up?

I shook my head and got myself sorted. I'm ready for this. If we're going to fight then we have to push everything back and practice what is needed to be practiced.

Harry spoke up again, standing in front of the dummy in the room. He raised his wand.

"Neville, you're just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this."

With a neat flick of his wand he said,

"Expelliarmus!"

As the line shrunk and got closer to me I was scared that I'd fuck this up and end up hurting someone.

"Go on then Charlie."

I took a deep breath and raised my wand.

_**1... 2... 3...**_

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew from its hand for the umpteenth time today. I lowered my wand and smiled. Also I earned an approved look from Harry.

This isn't so bad.

* * *

As the days went on we sat in Defence class remembering everything Harry taught us the day before and so on. Neville was improving slowly with every lesson which was brilliant because that's improved his confidence as well.

* * *

So today we all sat in Defence knowing that this book was just words, it meant nothing... It wasn't helping us learn and it wasn't helping us improve on anything either. She was a stupid fucking woman.

"You will please copy the approved text four times…to ensure maximum retention."

I looked to my left and smiled. I could tell what she was going to say, Hermione also wore a similar smile to me. When Umbridge walked passed she said,

"There will be no need to talk."

Hermione coughed lightly and muttered,

"No need to think's more like it."

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Ron wore a grin and Harry kept casting glances at Neville who was practicing. Me having the hearing of a Werewolf could hear him from where he sat.

"Wands away!" she snapped and Neville's head shot up, his eyes wide. Umbridge stared down at him and he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Harry has really helped him push the fear he stored inside away, and replace it with strength and bravery.

We will build our knowledge... We will make the truth known about Voldemort... It's what we're here for.

* * *

After that class we walked out and I started laughing. That's what happens when I hold laughter back. Has to happen sometime... Anyway me and the other three wondered back to the common room to get prepared. I needed my wand seeing as I didn't take it with me. I'd nick Hermione's if I needed to hex Malfoy into an oblivion.

"This is bloody crazy! She can't keep teaching us like this." I said once I'd calmed down from me laughing spree. The three nodded in agreement and we reached the painting. We said the password and entered the common room.

It was so toasty in the common room and some random Gryffindor's were chatting and so on. They glared at me and scowled at Harry. Geez I thought they'd have gotten over everything that's been said about Harry and the fact I'm a Werewolf...

Stupid bastards... Almost bad as the slimy snakes in Slytherin...

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for me as I ran up to get my wand. I get so excited when it comes to going to the Room. It's just fun and a great experience. School isn't all about learning... It's about enjoying what your learning... By having a bit of fun as well.

I walked into the dormitory and straight to my bed. I opened my trunk and put my hand under all my clothes and pulled out my wand.

I still remember when father took me to the wand shop. Ah what a funny day that was.

_I was 11, and about to start Hogwarts. Father took me to the wand shop to get my wand. I was excited as anyone would be, and dragged him through the doors. The owner of the shop knew father straight off and he started searching for wands. I tried so many before he found me one..._

_14 1/4 inches-Rowan-Dragon Heart String-Pliable _

_It fitted with me perfectly like lock and key. It was incredible to have my first wand. Even though I almost knocked father out about 100 times... Oops!_

I smiled at the memory. I closed my trunk and ran back downstairs and into someone's arms. Then another pair of arms and a body.

"Get off you lot!" I cried as I was crushed further into Fred's chest.

"No can do-"

"Charlie! You've been captured."

I rolled my eyes with a smile and pushed myself down and under their arms. I cracked my back and they started gagging.

"That's a horrible sound." George whined and Fred agreed.

"Your right there George... Don't do that round us please?" Fred said and I grinned.

"What? This?"

I did it again and they ran from the room screaming. I laughed as they dived through the hole and made their way to the Room.

"Yeah don't do that it really does sound terrible." Harry said before grabbing Hermione and Ron.

"Come on or we'll be late!" he added and we made our way to the Room.

* * *

Stunning we were doing today. This little boy called Nigel was going up against Harry to show us what to do. He was well cute. All small and he still ha a real baby face.

Anyway back to the class...

"So come on, then, Nigel. Give it your best shot." Harry called from the other side of the Room. Silence took over and everyone's eyes flitted from Nigel to Harry.

"Stupefy!" Nigel yelled and both of them flew backwards landing heavily on their backs. I bit my lip hard trying not to laugh at Harry's face. Fred kept nudging me the whole time.

"Very good Nigel... Very good. Now Ron and Hermione how about you two?"

My eyes got wider slightly as Ron and Hermione stepped up. Ron smiled as he stood in front of Hermione. I could hear everything perfectly and this is what they said,

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

I bit down harder on my lip trying not laugh at this little conversation.

"Thanks, Ronald."

I covered my mouth. God this is to funny. I bet Hermione will win this little thing going on between them. I'm not putting any money on it though. I don't really trust my judgement at the moment. Fred and George on the other hand...

"One Sickle."

"Your on."

I rolled my eyes... Let's see how this unfolds.

* * *

As I said Hermione won it. Damn should have put money on it... Ron was rather flustered and everyone that was going for him looked slightly let down that he let a girl beat him.

"How's about you and Fred?" Harry said and I shook my head violently. Fuck that... I'm not humiliating myself. Fred dragged me out.

"I'm not going to be like Ron just so you know." he whispered and I grinned.

_**Good...**_

"That's fine by me..." I said happily twisting my wand in my fingers. He shot me a wink and walked towards the door.

_**Here we go. **_

We merely stared at each other for a while. I raised an eyebrow. He grinned wider, and I got one of my own. This isn't going to be a simple _**"Stupefy"**_duel. No no! We have tricks up our sleeves.

"Stupefy!" he called and with a neat flick he sent me flying backwards. I groaned and pushed myself up. That does it. I used a spell father used on me because I was being a grumpy bitch.

"You asked for it!" I called and he shot another wink. Harry crossed his arms over his chest. Come on Harry this is the point of this.

"Rictusempra!"

He got knocked backwards, and he started laughing lightly. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked over to him.

"I wasn't going to go easy on you either." I said and took the charm of him. He narrowed his eyes playfully and I shot him a wink this time.

"Well played Charlie." he replied and we both lifted ourselves up.

This is great fun...

As the year went along Umbridge was becoming more determined to find out where we were and what we were doing. She never did though... Well not yet that is.

We were back again learning deeper into the world of magic and how to defend ourselves against the dark magic that's out there. All we can do is try. Right?

As we practiced Harry spoke to us, filling us with the determination to carry on. He's brilliant at teaching.

"Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out… as nothing more than what we are now: Students."

"If they can do it, why not us?"

I agreed totally. They did start off as students, and he's right, why can't we do this like they did? I was having so much fun, surrounded by my friends and people who don't care what I am and who respect me all the same as anyone else.

That's why I enjoy this.

Anyway it was the end of the class and Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around at us, smiles on their faces.

"So that's it for this lesson. Now, we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can."

The room filled with heavy sighs seeing as we wouldn't be able to do this for the last two weeks before school ended for Christmas. Fred wrapped his arm round my shoulders as Harry finished off by saying,

"And well done, everyone. Great, great work."

As everyone left I noticed Cho walked the opposite way towards a mirror where a picture of Cedric say and then I looked at Harry who was staring at her. I rolled my eyes happily and started making my way to the door. I stopped waiting for the twins.

"Hey Harry-"

"We've been thinking. We could always slip Umbridge some Puking Pastilles in her tea-"

"Or Fever Fudge. They give you massive, pus-filled boils-"

Harry interrupted them and they looked pretty down about it. I laughed as Harry said,

"Sounds great, guys. Would you excuse me?"

Fred and George nodded sadly and walked with me back to the common room. As we walked I though I'd make them feel a bit better.

"Personally I think you should slip her some fucking Puking Pastilles... She deserves it."

"Maybe we will because quiet frankly I hate the bitch. I would be fun to watch. Whatcha say Fred?"

"Yeah of course. I am in. What about you? You gonna come and watch?"

Should they even have to ask?

"Guys of course when would I ever miss out on this stuff?" I said happily.

I can't wait to do this...

* * *

It was a week before the Christmas holidays start and we'd successfully slipped her some Puking Pastilles. It was the funniest thing ever.

Anyway it was late at night and I saw Ron and McGonagall taking Harry to Dumbledore's office. I ran to catch up regardless of what McGonagall was yelling at me.

"What happened?"

"My dads been attacked at the Ministry. Harry just had a nightmare."

That can't be true can it? No not Mr Weasley... How could this be? My heart was beating sadly... It really hurt.

"How... By what?"

Ron looked like he was about to cry. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"A snake..."

* * *

Harry had been taken by Snape every morning, afternoon and night until the school ended. We were going to stay with Sirius. I wanted to be with Harry this Christmas. Mother and father came to join us. The Weasley's also came and I was so glad to see Mr Weasley safe and sound.

"Hey pup. How was school?"

"Sirius... What a stupid question..." I said and he chuckled, ruffling my hair. I growled and pointed at him.

"Watch it..."

I walked into the dinning room which was used for the meeting with the Order. I heard him mutter to father,

"She's just like you hey Moony."

"I haven't been called that for years..."

"It's because I wasn't here to calm you it. Or James..."

"Come on..." came mothers voice. We all gathered for dinner on the eve of Christmas. Mrs Weasley cooked for us and even let us kids have some wine much to my mothers dislike.

I was starving... As usual. I wasn't even ashamed at how much I could eat and plus Mrs Weasley's cooking is..._** AMAZING**_! She placed a plate in front of me and my eyes lit up. Fresh sausages, bacon, eye, and some other vegetables.

"Charlie Brown remember what I tell you ever meal?"

"Yes mum but when do I listen to you when it comes to food?"

She glared at me and father chuckled placing a hand on my shoulder. She never learns does she? She knows full well I won't eat slowly...

Daft woman...

* * *

After dinner we had to amuse ourselves. Fred and George went away and started making new plans and thinking up new things. Harry was spending time with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius and my mother.

Me on the other hand was spending time with father. We'd gone into the living room and sat on the couch like we used to when I was little. I'm not very little any more that is.

"Dad?"

"Mmm."

"Why'd he have to come back? Voldemort I mean."

"I don't know... That's what we get for letting Pettigrew get away I guess. But we needn't worry my little wolf. We'll be ready."

"But dad... The Minister still believes its Sirius... Why can't he just face the truth."

"My little wolf we've been through this... He's paranoid, he's scared of the truth. We have no evidence that it was Voldemort... Even though we know it is... He wouldn't believe us. He doesn't even believe Dumbledore. As I said before... We'll be ready when the time comes." he wrapped an arm tightly round and I hugged into him.

"I hope so." I said quietly. Then we were interrupted by Harry and Sirius.

"Hey Moony... Pup." Sirius said happily and faster sighed. I laughed. He hated that name I can tell in his eyes. I don't mind mine it's just I hate the hair ruffling. He came behind the couch and reached his hand out.

"If you finish that action I swear I'll rip your hand off."

"Calm down."

I smiled slightly as Harry came to sit next to me. I patted the couch cushion. He sat next to me and raked through my pocket. Both adults and Harry looked at me strangely.

"Here you go." I said and handed him a small box and a piece of paper. He looked down at it, then at Sirius, that at father and then at me. I smiled and said,

"You can open them if you want."

He opened the envelope first and pulled out a picture. It was the first ever one of Harry, Ron, Hermione and I. Actually 'twas the Christmas of second year I think.

It said on the bottom,

_'Merry Christmas Harry. Have fun and enjoy a proper Christmas. We're all here for you. _

_Love,_

_Charlie Brown Lupin.'_

He wrapped me in a tight hug and I was slightly surprised.

"Thanks Charlie." he said quietly and I smiled hugging him back.

"Don't mention it. You gonna open the other one?"

He chuckled and let go of me and opened the box. His eyes went slightly wider than normal and he pulled out the black watch. It had,

_'Mischief Managed'_

Engraved in little green emeralds. Now that would have been expensive so I just brought an ordinary leather black watch and used a spell to create it in emeralds. Cool? I know!

"Charlie... You shouldn't have done this..."

"Pfft Harry don't be daft. At least you got the better present. Should see what I got Ron." I said nudging him with my elbow. I watched him pull the watch out of the box, but it was gone in seconds. Sirius and father were staring at it.

"That's our password." Sirius said almost as if he was in shock. I rolled my eyes.

"I know Harry liked it so I nicked it from you lot." I said hopping up, yet a hand caught my wrist.

"Dad let go."

"Are you two going up to bed?"

"I am dunno about Harry. Night dad."

He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead. I gave Sirius a hug and he caught me off guard.

I gave him a look that said,

_**'I'll get you back for that...' **_

_**'I'd like to see you try pup...' **_

_**'Just you wait...' **_

I stormed upstairs and bumped into Fred. He grabbed my shoulders and smiled.

"You have got to look up when you walk."

"Shut up..." I mumbled and he pulled me into a light kiss.

"Merry Christmas Charlie..." he whispered and I blushed slightly.

"Merry Christmas Fred..." I replied and walked towards the room I was to share with Ginny. I knocked on the door and she hummed a yes. I pushed open the door and she smiled warmly.

"Hey Charlie."

"You alright?"

"Yes thanks and you?"

"Never been better." I lied and she smiled settling into her bed. I grabbed some pyjamas and got changed and ready to sleep. I climbed into my bed and snuggled deep into the mattress and the unused blanket.

"Merry Christmas Ginny and goodnight."

"Goodnight Charlie and Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: That was a long chapter haha :D Hope this was alright and sorry about the late update... Internet decided to bugger on us... Hmm! I listened to ****_"Beauty of the End"_**** by Paloma Faith! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	51. Chapter 51

Christmas day. I great day but everyone wants to get up early. Me though I like to sleep forever regardless of the day. Unfortunately... Being with the people I was... I wasn't allowed to sleep in today.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS CHARLIE!" came to identical voices and then hushed laughter from Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Fuck off I'm tired." I grumbled yet I was unable to wipe the smile off my face. They are a cheery bunch.

"You lot out of the girls room!" came fathers voice. I opened my eyes slowly and came face to face with his lovely brown ones. I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my back knowing George was on the other side of me. I sighed heavily.

"Fine I'm up..."

"Great!" Fred said excitedly.

"PRESENTS!" George yelled happily and the two jumped off my bed and ran from the room dragging Harry and Ron to wake up Percy.

I closed my eyes again and Ginny started giggling. I smiled and pulled my blanket over me again. I heard the door open again and Ginny start full on laughing. I sighed heavily but never opened my eyes.

"Wake up pup."

"Bugger off..." I growled and rolled over pulling the blanket over my head and curling in a ball.

"She's a grumpy sod isn't she?" he joked and I kicked my leg out.

"Go away..."

"Not until you get up... Or I'll get your father..."

"So...?"

"Hmm you'll see... Or should I get your mother?"

"Don't you bloody dare Sirius..." I growled as everything on the bed landed on the floor... Including me. He was standing there laughing at me. I sat up and sighed. I am a bloody mess this morning.

"Here..." Sirius said holding his hand out. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I racked around and found a light, red hoody as pulled it on doing the zip half way up.

I walked passed Sirius, and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks you old dog..." I said cheekily and I ran for my life. I dashed down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was assembled. I had a grin on my face, and everyone wondered who was following me.

"Charlie Brown Lupin what have you done?"'mother asked and I gave a breathless laugh.

"Called Sirius old for threatening to get you when I didn't wake up."

The room was filled with laughter as Sirius ran into the room. I ran behind the low arm chair. He stood on the other side breathing heavily.

"What you can't run for 10 minutes maybe I was right." I joked and he growled.

"I am not old! I'm just unfit... I've been sat in a cell for 12 years..." he claimed and I laughed.

"I did say last night I'd get you back for all the hair ruffling..."

"Actually let me admit your worse than your father..."

"Thanks..." I said and smiled across at father who rolled his eyes.

"Your use of language as well... I'd never have expected that from a child of Moony..."

"My language is my problem... Not his or my mums." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I suggest in future you don't call me old in future..."

"I'm sorry Sirius... No can do..."

He stood up at that and I stayed behind the arm chair. He nodded and walked over and sat next to father. I slowly emerged from behind the chair and slowly sat down next to Fred and George. I was linking my fingers, nervous hoping he wasn't gonna do anything...

* * *

After we'd eaten breakfast it was time for presents. Us kids sat round the massive tree. The adults sat on the couch and Sirius in one arm chair. We wanted Harry to open his first. He'd already opened mine but he had everyone else's to open.

"Merry Christmas Harry." I said happily and he gave a happy smile. Me personally has never seen him so happy. Especially when he received a knitted scarf from Mrs Weasley. Fred was holding my hand tightly and we shared our first Christmas kiss. All the adults _**"awed"**_

"Merry Christmas love." he whispered.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

We opened all our presents and I put Fred's scarf round his neck and he pulled mine round mine. He got me a nice bracelet. I loved it. I just got a lot of random shit for everyone but they all seemed to like everything. So I was incredibly pleased with that.

"This is the best Christmas ever..." Harry said in a more cheerful tone than any other time this year.

Well have our Harry back soon...

* * *

The year had flown by and Fred and George had escaped the shit hole that used to be one of my favourite places to be... Now though we were deep in the Ministry. "We" being, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and I. We'd got Harry's prophecy and ran from Death Eaters.

We leapt through a door and landed on the ground under neither. Just as we thought everything would be fine... Everyone but Harry was in the arms of a Death Eater.

"Let go of my you filthy bastard...!" I screamed and the Death Eater covered my mouth. I struggled and couldn't draw my eyes from Harry and Malfoy's sick father.

He was telling Harry to give him the prophecy that was in his hand. He gave it over to him and then massive flashes of light appeared and the main members of the Order appeared. Tonks got Luna, Ginny and I away from most of the action.

Father was attacking anyone in sight and was back to back with mother. I would never have thought she'd have come along. She was totally bad ass. Harry and Sirius were doing great together. When everyone had forgot about Bellatrix Lestrange she took the opportunity to get Sirius.

In mere seconds he was gone. I ran but father had caught my wrist Harry was struggling against fathers grip as well, years streaming down his face. I was crying like a crazy person. Sirius can't be dead! He can't be...

Harry managed to escape fathers grip and I was soon to follow.

"CHARLIE!" followed behind me and my breath was catching with every breath I took, tears coming more freely. When I found Harry he was face to face with... Voldemort. I was terrified. He cast a glance at me and raised his wand... My eyes widened. Next thing I knew I was lying on the floor...

_**Brilliant...**_

* * *

When I awoke I swore I was dead... All I could see was white. He can't have killed me? The foul bastard couldn't have killed me.

I opened my mouth to speak but found I had no words. A slight light moaning sound came from my mouth and people started coming round me... Familiar people.

"My little wolf are you alright?" father asked his eyes looking tired and scared. I nodded slowly and he pulled me into a tight hug. Mother joined in and started sobbing. I myself started crying. My parents were so scared.

When everyone else hand left Fred crawled onto my bed, capturing my lips and into a deep kiss. I tiredly wrapped my arms loosely round his neck.

"You scared me so much..." he whispered and I closed my eyes letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I know... I'm sorry..." I choked unable to get the image of Sirius dying out of my mind. I still can't believe he's gone... This isn't right...

"Hey don't cry..."

"Fred you didn't see what I did... You didn't see the only family Harry had left disappear like that right in front of your eyes... You didn't see the last of fathers friends die right in front of you... You didn't see... See him, right in front of you-" I rambled and he placed his fingers to my lips to hush me. He then ran his fingers through my hair before asking me to shift over. I pulled back the blanket and allowed Fred to climb in. I cried into his chest, as I felt one of his arm wrap round my waist and the other his fingers tangled in my hair.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

That night she fell asleep, her head on my chest. I leaned into the pillows, my eyes open. She's right I didn't see the only family Harry had left die in front of my eyes... She's right that I didn't see her fathers last friend he went to school with die before my eyes.

But I can't believe Sirius is dead either. Also she must have been terrified to see Voldemort in the flesh... I would have been. She needn't worry now though.

We will defeat him... We will help Harry defeat him. I kissed Charlie's hair and closed my eyes slowly, tightening my grip ever so slightly on her.

She's mine to protect and for as long as I live that's what I'll do.

* * *

Early next morning I awoke because Charlie was wriggling next to me. Se wasn't awake and she was whimpering. I shook her awake and she sighed heavily.

"Did I wake you?" she asked sleepily. I nodded and said,

"It's not a problem though. A nightmare?"

She nodded and I could see the years glistening in her beautiful violet eyes. I gave her a kiss and she gave me a brief smile.

"Charlie its alright to feel scared."

"I know but this is a different type of fear for me Fred."

"I know... It's alright, I'm here."

For some reason I wasn't so sure she was reassured by that statement. I love her and she has to know that I'm here... That we all are. Her father, mother, my family, Harry and Hermione. We all are and we aren't going to leave each others sides for anything.

We are a united force now!

* * *

**A/N: I know this was short but I start college tomorrow at 9... Yay! Haha well I hope it was alright anyway hehe! I listened to ****_"Freedom"_**** by Paloma Faith! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **

**P.S please check out my new one shot****_ "When Your Gone!"_**** would mean a lot :) thanks! Also ALMOST ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! ****_-cries happy tears-_**** also its sixth year next chapter :D x**


	52. Chapter 52

After all that and the holidays, I was at the Burrow sharing a room near the top of the house with Hermione. We were all saying and leaving for school together.

I was sitting looking at the dark sky. No stars tonight... Nothing littering the sky like they used to.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked, as she sat on her bed in her pyjamas. See we'd all just gotten ready for bed.

"There should be another star... But there's none..." I mumbled. I was pretty depressed at the moment... With Sirius dead and Fred gone... It just to much...

"The sky's clear tonight Charlie... Of course there's no stars."

"Hermione I'm not fucking stupid so stop treating me like I am! I'm just fucking stressed." I yelled and she did nothing but open a book. She never even flinched... She must have grown accustomed to my mood changes... They've gotten worse since I've turned 16 but also with everything that has happened...

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's alright Charlie. I know you never mean to scream at us. It's understandable that your stressed. Doesn't mean I don't like you any more."

"I know... It's just everything that's happened. I don't know what to do with myself."

"Everything that's happened... Happened for a reason Charlie. You have to accept that... Or at least try."

How could this have happened for a reason? I don't understand that? Maybe she's right but I can't see it... Neither can Harry I'm sure. Speaking of Harry I heard Ginny shout for her mother.

"Wonder what's up with Ginny?" I asked and Hermione simply shrugged and closed her book. We waited to hear more when this came to the top of the house.

"Harry?"

Me and Hermione shared a look yet waited. We heard a door open and Ron's voice came into the bedroom.

"Harry? Did someone say Harry?"

_**No dumbass...**_

"Me nosy. Is he up there with you?"

I laughed at the comment. Bloody Ron Weasley is a nosy sod most of the time. Anyway...

"'Course not! I think I'd know if my best friend was in my room, wouldn't I?"

Then we heard an owl screech. The only other owner of an owl bar the Weasley's was me but Ookami was already out. We shot out of the door and peered over the railing.

"Was that an owl we heard?"

"Harry's. Haven't seen him, have you? Apparently, he's wandering about the house."

No... Someone would have seen Harry. I haven't seen Harry at all since like a month ago. Anyway me and Hermione both said together,

"Really?"

"Really." came the voice of Harry. I was in shock momentarily. When the bloody fuck did he appear? Me and Hermione dashed down the stairs and everyone just yelled,

"HARRY!"

Ron got there first after Ginny. He engulfed him in a hug. Harry seemed happy to be here. Then Hermione, and then me. I gave him a lighter hug. He whispered,

"Thanks for everything you did for me after... After Sirius dying."

"That's not a problem Harry. Harry I want you to know I feel pained by what I saw as well. Just know we are all here."

He gave me a slight smile and the Mrs Weasley gave him a brief smile, and a hug. She placed her hands on his shoulders and asked,

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Didn't know... Dumbledore." he said and I smiled, Ron gave a chuckled and Hermione shook her head lightly.

"That man. But then, what would we do without him?"

That is so true. Dumbledore's a great man and I'd never have gotten into Hogwarts if it weren't for him. He seemed to understand and accepted me like he did my father all those years ago. Harry wouldn't know what to do without him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I sat in the attic of the Burrow sitting round what used to be The Daily Profit... It was now a burning piece of paper hovering over a metal tray. We sat in silence for a while, until Harry started conversation.

"When'd you two get here?"

"A few days ago." Hermione answered and Harry then looked to me. I smiled slightly.

"A week ago."

"Do you live here Charlie?" he joked and I blushed slightly. I am here a lot.

"It's like a second home I guess... See Mrs Weasley takes me in when my parents argue over what happened the night we found Sirius. You know when dad attacked me?"

"Yes... We saw that happen..." Harry mumbled and I tensed at the memory. How can mother still blame him for that? It was his fucking fault... She should get off his back. I don't feel any different towards him... He's still my father... And my best friend.

I felt two hands on my shoulders. I looked up at Ron and he looked almost sympathetic. I sighed and I looked at Hermione and then at Harry.

"Just because you're a Werewolf Charlie doesn't change anything. Your our best friend. Also yes you may be unbearable for a complete week every month-"

"Alright Ron I get it." I said and he smiled. Soon we fell into silence again... I wish we didn't because then I was left alone with my thoughts... And my thoughts weren't happy. They were dark... Things replaying in my mind. Ron then brought up this... I remember this clearly as if it were yesterday.

"Mum sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous."

She did have a point. Father is rather reluctant. Mother is terrified and often owls me not to go back. I am starting to have second thoughts... But what can you do?

"Oh _come_ on..." Harry said a half smile on his face. I looked at him my face blank. Ron's eyes were solid and hard. Hermione's mouth opened, and then closed again. She then managed to speak.

"She's not alone. Even my parents -and they're Muggles- know something bad is happening." Hermione said gravely and I nodded and spoke up.

"Dads rather worried about me going back and mums hysterical about it..."

Harry looked almost shocked that everyone was doubting Dumbledore and claiming Hogwarts was unsafe.

"But we're talking about Hogwarts. Dumbledore. What could be safer?"

Ron, Hermione and I shared a look. He can't get it wrapped around his head can he? Who knows when Dumbledore will leave Hogwarts?

"There's been a lot of chatter lately. That he's gotten... old."

It was weird to say this about thee Greatest Wizard but it's true... He is getting a bit... Old now isn't he? Me and Ron nodded and Harry's emerald eyes flashed.

"Rubbish, he's only... What?"

I couldn't think. How fucking old is he? Ron started laughing. God his laugh is funny.

"150 give or take a few years..."

At that I started laughing myself and that caused Ron to laugh harder and Harry and Hermione to join in. How we can laugh in times of darkness I'll never know...

* * *

Today we were to visit Fred and George at their new joke shop _**"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes"**_honestly this place was bloody amazing. You were drawn instantly as soon as you stepped through the door. The place was simply full.

They've done very well. I looked around at all the things here. I wondered allowed,

"How do they do this?"

"Well my dear... We have talent do we not?"

I jumped out of my skin. I attempted slowing my heart rate but it didn't work. Bloody hell.

"Don't do that please? Yes okay I'll admit you do."

Fred grinned and George was similar. Fred and George both ruffled my hair.

"I don't like you two any more..." I huffed and started walking away. I was grabbed by the shoulder and got spun round.

"I missed you Charlie." he said sadly. I smiled slightly. I guess I wasn't the only one.

"Well I'm here now for a couple of hours. I missed you too." I said and he hugged me tightly, giving me the first kiss I'd had in months.

I miss him when he's gone...

* * *

Soon I was wondering around watching all the different things whizz around, hearing little fireworks pop spitting sparks around the shop.

Also I stopped to listen to them selling as they stood apon the counter. They're crazy...

"Step up! Step up!"

They called together. I rolled my eyes and started looking at little black packages labeled,

_**Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder**_

How they came up with all this stuff I will never know. They have brilliant minds yet they never really chose to use them, for school. I fingered at the little black glittery ribbons on the boxes as I listened to the two of them.

"We've got Fainting Fancy-"

"Nosebleed Nougats-"

"And just in time for school-"

"Puking Pastilles!"

I grinned at the memory of when we slipped Umbridge a few of them. I looked over to a young boy who'd literally turned green. Gadz...

I then wondered over to where Hermione and Ginny were. They were about to go and look at the... Of I am correct,

_**Wonder Witch Love Potions**_

I picked one up not like I'd have to ever use one but you know... It's a curiosity thing.

"Charlie? Why are you looking at these? Had enough of my brother already?" Ginny teased. I blushed and placed the bottle down. Why would I ever have enough of Fred Weasley?

"Don't be daft Ginny... It's merely a curiosity thing I have..." I mumbled and suddenly Fred and George leaned over the railing.

"Hello ladies... Charlie I am very... _**VERY**_hurt. Are you considering swapping me for something better?" Fred asked in mock hurt. I smiled briefly and said jokingly,

"Actually Fred I was thinking just that."

He leapt over the railing and pulled me in his arms.

"Charlie don't leave me." he whined and I laughed and hard.

"I'd never do such a thing Fred." I whispered and he relaxed and grinned.

"Good..."

"Fred sure these things work?" George said happily and I looked at Fred.

"Yes they do work." he confirmed and George seemed to get that grin he and Fred seemed to share. Fred then said as he wrapped me in a one armed hug,

"Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own."

I stared at Ginny but she kept her cool. She seemed to glare at the twins. Hmm she's with someone?

"Meaning?" she questioned.

What the bloody hell does she think he's meaning? Fred rolled his eyes and said,

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?"

I gasped slightly. She's the one he's going out with? How did I not see this? Oh my Merlin!

"None of your business." she said simply as she lay a bottle down and wondered off. I was about to say something when I was interrupted.

"These are adorable."

Oh trust you to say that Hermione. Really they are just little puff balls that roll around and squeak all the time. Fred smiled happily walking over.

"Aren't they now. Pygmy Puffs. Can't breed them fast enough."

"Fred..."

"Yes?"

I tilted my head to behind Hermione. A tall biggish guy walked behind her. I saw him looking her up and down. Fuck me... He was hot but I'm happy with my Weasley.

"Hmm I see what your saying here Charlie. Oh I've got to go. Come and see when you get the chance. I'll owl you soon." he said all rushed and gave me a quick kiss and dashed off and up the stairs next to George.

I watched Ron with the two of them leaning on the rail of the stairs. This'll be funny.

"How much for this?"

"Five Galleons." they replied and a faint smile formed. Hmm Ron you can't bargain with these two. It's far to difficult...

_**The buggers...**_

"How much for me?"

Don't try it Ron.

"Five Galleons." they simply replied again and I bit my lip hard.

"But I'm your brother..." Ron said his tone of voice growing angry. The twins crossed their arms over their chests their eyes twinkling. I rolled my eyes. Trust them...

"Ten Galleons." they replied and Ron sighed angrily. I just had to laugh.

"You two are so horrible."

"Your not much better Charlie M'dear." George called with a cheeky grin.

"Watch it you..." I mumbled and with a smile.

I do miss them. It's not right waking up to no Fred... No Fred to tie my tie in the morning... No Fred to help me on Full Moons. I won't deny that I've found it really hard. But things can only get easier right?

* * *

**A/N: There we go. I think that's a nice place to start 6th year :D things will get darker obviously. I hope you liked this and bloody hell folks thanks for all the reviews. I screamed when I hit 100 haha! Now because I have a thing that I don't really like 6th year it may be short like second year... But then BOOM 7th comes along and it's full of shit and action for you and I'll string that out as much as possible for you folks. I listened to ****_"Postcard from Paris"_**** by The Band Perry! Please leave a nice review ;) Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	53. Chapter 53

The year rolled on after that once we'd gone back to school. It's been hard I'll tell you that. I keep Fred's letters in my pocket and they go everywhere with me. I never leave them lying around because you know what they're for my eyes only.

Anyway, Potions is pretty good nowadays, with Snape off the job. Thank bloody hell for that. We had a guy called Professor Slughorn. He was pretty cheerful and happy, he made the class enjoyable.

Though today I wasn't feeling so cheerful. I just got an owl from father saying mother still hadn't forgiven him and they'd had a fight... Way to bring me fucking down. This is the worst bloody year now... I only have Ron and Hermione because Harry's going all crazy and angry on us again...

"Charlie?"

"Oh hey Neville... You alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing actually."

He say down next to me on the red couch in the common room. I sighed heavily and handed Neville the letter. I wasn't afraid to show him.

"I'm sorry Charlie. Why are they fighting anyway?"

I looked at Neville, a sigh leaving my lips and a tear falling from my eye.

"When me and Harry and all that found Sirius Black... Well it was a Full Moon... A-and well we both forgot to take the Potion... And-and he attacked me-"

I cut myself off with a light sob. Neville wrapped his arm round me rubbing my shoulder comforting me. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried. It was all I could think of doing.

"I'm sure everything will sort its self out."

"Some... Somehow I'm not so sure."

"You can't think so negatively..."

Why shouldn't I...? I'm unhappy. I want to go home... I want to be with my father... I want to see Fred... George everyone. I don't want to be here any more.

"Neville?"

"Yep?"

"I-I want to go home..."

He seemed to find that funny. I looked up at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Charlie that's not possible... No matter how much you yell at Dumbledore."

"It's always worth a try..." I mumbled and got to my feet and left the common room quickly. I ignored Harry, Hermione and Ron and stormed towards Dumbledore's office.

I knocked on the door angrily and it swung open. Dumbledore sat at the big wooden desk next to his Phoenix. Tears were falling down my cheeks like rivers.

"Ah Miss Lupin what do I own the pleasure?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly and walked shakily over wiping my tears away. Dumbledore then looked more worried.

"I want to go home..."

"Now Miss Lupin you know that cannot be done unless its something important."

Something fucking important? How is this not fucking important? I balled my hands into fists and growled.

"Has something happened?" he asked standing up. I pulled father's letter out of my pocket. He scanned over it and looked at me sadly.

"I want to stay with my dad..." I said before a whole load of sobs took over me. He motioned me to sit down. I did as I was told and sat on the cold marble steps. He sat next to me, scanning the letter over again.

"I'm afraid I still can't let you go home. All I can do for you is see of he'll come and see you here?"

I looked at him my eyes lighting up. He'd do that for me. I nodded slowly and he stood up.

"Wait here for just a moment." he said happily. I nodded and linked my fingers. God why am I nervous? It's only my father...

He stood in the fire place and soon disappeared in green flames. Ugh I hate traveling by Floo... I decided to explore and well just be nosy I guess. I went to see his Phoenix. It was beautiful. He let me stroke him. I then wondered around letting my fingers brush the old wooden tables, feeling the inscriptions on them.

I miss father... I miss my second family... I miss Fred. Within seconds Dumbledore appeared and I flinched. I turned slowly and was engulfed in a hug.

"Fred..." I whispered. His head was buried in my shoulder, mine was similar, breathing him in.

"Charlie..." he soon whispered back.

"I like the whole suit thing by the way..." I mumbled and a muffled laugh came from my shoulder.

"Thanks... Just got it as well. Mum insisted we get new suits..."

Trust Mrs Weasley to say that. I smiled into his shoulder as he placed me back on the floor. He ruffled my hair and I batted his hand away.

"Stop doing that please?"

"No can do..."

"Sod off..."

Father was standing next to Dumbledore, having a quiet conversation. I looked up at Fred and he nodded. I wondered over and his easy met mine. I smiled.

"Hey my little wolf."

"Hey dad." I said happily and ran at him tackling him in a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly round me. I was now up to his shoulder which is pretty tall.

"Are you alright? I never did get a reply from you."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know how to reply. I've been in tears since I read it. I don't like it when you fight dad."

This set me off again and I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed circles on my back and whispered,

"Don't worry about us Charlie. Everything will work out in time."

But what if it didn't?

* * *

As time went on I went through strangely painful transformations. I didn't understand why I still felt fucking pain whilst in wolf form... But I did.

In Slughorn's class we found out Harry and Ron were going to join us. Hermione was answering all of Slughorn's questions and this was one of her answers. See she named all the Potions in front of us.

_**Brilliant...**_

"That one there is Veritaserum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. And that..." she seemed to stop and I nudged her shoulder lightly. She wondered forward slightly, and carried on.

"That is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world."

My eyes started closing. Bloody hell! Not more fucking Love Potions... Can't be done with learning about these...

"It's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste-"

I saw the blush creep into her cheeks. Damn one Potion can drive you mental? Ace...

Anyway Slughorn then explained something actually very important. Really I looked around and girls were staring at guys and they'd only just smelt it. I could see Hermione was staring at Ron... But then so was this other girl... Lavender Brown. Ugh!

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

* * *

To be honest Potions from then on was a subject I excelled at. I was rather pleased if I do say so myself. Ever since we got here as well Draco's been acting really weird. He looks... Ill all the time.

_**Hmm...**_

I think Harry was thinking the same thing. Basically I wanted to find out... And I wanted to find out quickly. This was to much. Why is everything strange happening now?

* * *

Some good news came from this year though. I got Chaser spot on the Quidditch team. Thanks to Harry. Gotta love that boy... I liked Harry the day I met him. Hermione... She took a bit of time and Ron well I've been friends with his family basically since I was born. Anyway it was Full Moon night and really I was in a very depressed mood rather than angry. I sat in the corner of the common room, knees to my chest, arms wrapped tightly round them.

Why I was like this I'll never know... But it was weird. Tonight though father said he'd come to Hogwarts specially for me, just to make sure everything's alright and.

"Charlie you need to stop shutting yourself off..." came Neville's voice. I rocked back and forth. Why shouldn't I shut myself off from this fucking shit hole of a world? I should be locked up in a cage in a dungeon somewhere... Away from everyone and everywhere.

He sat next to me and I shuffled away... As far away as I could. He shouldn't be near me... The monster I am.

"I can't be happy Neville... No matter how much I try... I just can't and no matter how much I show it... Neville I can't do it any more."

"Sure you can. No matter what you are Charlie you have to believe there's happiness somewhere. You just have to find it."

I am happy... But the two people who I'm happiest with aren't here... I cried into my knees.

"I am happy... I have found it... I just don't know if I can do this without the people in happiest with."

"Hey, you listen. Harry's made it through hasn't he? I've made it through haven't I? Charlie no matter what you aren't on your own."

I am! I'm more alone than I've ever been. I feel sick to my stomach... I feel hot. The heat of my skin was unbearable... I just wanted to crawl out of it and lay in somewhere cold.

"You don't have to waste your time on comforting me Neville... I'm not worth it... You should be with Harry. I just want to be on my own while I'm still in control of myself." I mumbled and pushed myself up onto my feet. I wondered to the door faintly hearing him say,

"Everyone's worth it."

Somehow I don't feel I am.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting and everyone was in there common rooms or dormitories. All except one.

"Hey... What's it like not having anyone to stay with anymore? Your a pathetic loner Charlie. My father tells me... You sound just like your pathetic father-"

"You finish that fucking sentence snake boy and you'll never live to tell another fucking story or lie!" I growled my face inches apart from his.

"Charlie! You know I'm better than that weasel. You know it was really me you wanted."

That made me laugh. Why the fuck would I picture this little bastard? He's sick, ugly, and so fucking rude.

"Don't make me laugh. I hate your fucking guts and have never even thought of you that way since I met you! I hate you! Don't touch me! Don't talk about Fred or my dad again or I'll rip your head off your body."

He then pushed me against the wall. My eyes went wide. He better not fucking do what I think he will!

"I've been the total opposite. I've thought about you all the time." he said in barely a whisper.

"So? Do I care?"

"I can't stop the way I feel about you."

"You'll want to mate!" I hissed and before I could react I felt cold lips on mine. I pushed him away furious that he'd just done that.

"How dare you?" I hissed and he was about to say more when I looked out of the window.

"SHIT!"

Next thing I knew I was running towards the Shack. Father will be furious with me!

* * *

**A/N: Well! Next chapter will be when the Death Eaters attack the Burrow and then I'm ending sixth year as well! I don't enjoy sixth year so I do apologise. Also there's a surprise regarding what Draco's just done ;) you'll have to stay tuned hehe! I listened to****_ "Mr. Brightside"_**** by The Killers! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	54. Chapter 54

"Harry?"

"What Charlie?"

"Look I need your cloak... For-"

"Charlie I am not just handing you my cloak..."

"I need to get Malfoy back... He kissed me last night! Fred and George sent me some things that should be suitable for revenge." I said quietly. I grinned when his eyes seemed to sparkle. Come on Harry!

"Fine but I'm going with you."

"Yes mum." I joked and he smiled, shaking his head. He dashed up to the boys dormitories. I took this time to sit down. I was still utterly exhausted from last night. I should still be in the hospital wing but really revenge on Malfoy needs to be done tonight. He'll get a taste of humiliation. Ha!

Anyway last night I did make it to the Shack in time... Well by the skin of my teeth really. Father was furious, telling me how stupid I was. I must agree though I was stupid leaving myself with so little fucking time... But what can I do? I did try to explain but he waved his hand and told me to get in my room. Obviously I did as I was told.

The fact he was mad at me still sends a shiver down my spine. I don't like my father being angry at me... He scares me when he's angry.

All I can remember is I ran out of time. I changed form before I had a chance to hide any clothes away. It really pisses me off when that happens... The change was twice as painful and seemed to take longer... The pain never numbed and as usual a sat whimpering in the corner, clawing at the wooden walls that seemed to close in on me. I must admit I was scared... Small enclosed spaces aren't good for something so large.

Anyway when morning arrived I felt warm. That was strange. Fathers black cloak was round me once more. I curled in a ball pulling the cloak tighter round me.

As we walked to the hospital wing I explained why I was late. Father was furious that he'd basically forced himself on me. To be honest I couldn't agree more.

"Charlie come on."

I jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. Damn it Harry! I then remembered the plan.

_**Revenge...**_

* * *

We snuck down the corridors towards the dungeon the Slytherin's call a common room. Luckily the Head Boy of Slytherin was just entering. We snuck in behind him and waited for him to enter his dormitory. We ran quickly down the stairs and I handed Harry... Purple hair dye.

"Swap the labels alright? Then grab the original bottle."

He nodded slightly and snuck into the dorm. I followed still under the cloak. He opened Draco's trunk and found the bottle of shampoo. He nicked the conditioner as well and slipped off the labels. He swapped them round and placed the hair dye in the trunk. I peeked out of the cloak and told him to picked it up again. He did as he was told and I unscrewed the lid of the powder in my hand. This was inching powder, now I've been subject to this and I know what it can do when to much is used.

Your body just burns and you are just covered in rashes and blooded spots. Trust me it's so uncomfortable.

_**Anyway back to Task: Revenge!**_

Once everything was done we gave each other a quiet high five and jumped back under the cloak taking everything with us.

When we got to the common room I burst out laughing. I can't wait till tomorrow morning. He's going to have purple hair. Ha!

"Well done Harry." I said happily handing him his cloak back. A grin started forming on his face and the eyes behind his glasses sparkled.

"And you Charlie. You've hung around to much with Fred and George... There utter madness has rubbed off on you."

I laughed at this. I've been with Fred for about possibly 3 maybe 4 years now. I've known him properly since I was 4. It was really bound to happen.

"I know right? Crazy but what's life without a bit of fun eh?" I asked doing a strange happy dance, nudging his shoulder every now and then. He started laughing.

To be honest Harry hasn't been truly happy since Sirius died. Sirius was his only family that loved him. He would have done anything for Harry. He died protecting him.

It was great to see one of my best friends happy again. It will take a lot for him to be happy again. He's lost so much.

Everything'll work out somehow.

When I stopped my rather abnormal happy dance I gave Harry a hug. He returned it and we stay like that for a while.

"Night Harry."

"Night Charlie."

With that I wondered up the stairs and snuck into the bathroom. The other girls were fast asleep. I got into my pyjamas and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and brushed my teeth. I sighed heavily as I washed the tooth paste of my brush.

Harry... He needs to push everything back for a while and have fun.

* * *

We were all sitting in the Hall early next morning and strangely there was no Draco. Me and Harry shared a grin and Ron and Hermione looked slightly worried.

"What have you two done?" Hermione said angrily and I bit my lip hard, Harry though burst out laughing. I glanced at the door and fell backwards on the floor laughing.

"Charlie!" yelled Ron and Hermione together. I was literally crying. Harry was soon to join me. God he look hilarious with his snazzy purple hair.

"He deserved... Deserved it Hermione!"

I was holding my sides and gasping for breath. If only Fred could have seen me and Harry tonight... Oh he'd be proud.

* * *

As the months rolled on Harry and I had a lot of fun pranking Malfoy.

It was great fun. Anyway now we were all at the Burrow and by all I meant, father, Harry, Hermione and I. Everything was quiet and no one really spoke. If there was speaking... It was merely ropy words. We shared some mince pies and so on but that was it.

Father was talking to Harry all about Draco and how he was being stupid. Fathers being stupid! Draco's fucking doing Voldemort's dirty work for him! Why can no one see it but us?

"Father listen to him! It's all bloody true why can't you realise this and all of you should stop pretending that everything is just going to mend its self..." I snapped and everyone looked at me as if I was fucking crazy.

_**Thanks guys...**_

* * *

Me and father were going to leave. Tonks was going to leave as well. He had my hand in his and I felt him tense at the door.

"Dad?"

"There's someone out there. I can smell him. There's more than one-" he got cut off when flames arose from the ground surrounding the Burrow. Father shoved me into Mr Weasley's arms and ran into the front yard. Mr Weasley through me aside and everyone ran out of the house bar me.

_**Ouch...**_

When I managed to get outside I saw father, Mr Weasley and everyone dashes for the reeds. Mrs Weasley managed to hold me back. I was in hysterical tears. I could lose all my friends... I could lose Fred... I could lose my father.

"Let go!" I screamed and wriggled. Mrs Weasley tightened her grip on me and must have knocked me out or done something of the sort because everything went black.

* * *

"My little wolf are you alright?"

I groaned and held my head in my hands. My head hurts really badly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched.

"Its alright. Everyone's safe." he said softly and I let of a sigh of relief. Thank goodness...

"What... What happened?"

"Mum knocked you out. She feels really bad about it but she was struggling to hold you back." Ginny said huddled into George's side. Just because Ginny and the boys don't always get along or tease each other... When it comes to one in danger, they are a proper family.

"She's in the kitchen."

I got to my feet and rather wobbly walked towards the kitchen. I pushed open the door. She was having a fit and Mr Weasley was trying to calm her down.

"Everything's fine by the way Mrs Weasley. You did the right thing... The best thing." I said and she literally ran at me wrapping me in a hug.

"I feel so bad. I hit you. I don't hot my children."

My eyes went wide. My body went ice cold quickly. She... She just said that?

"I..."

"I'm sorry... I treat you like family now seeing as your always here. If someone ever tries to hurt any of you kids, they'll have me to go through."

I smiled warmly and she returned it. I love this family...

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOO sorry this took so long! God I apologise :( The reason for taking so long is I have decided to write a book and hopefully publish it :O only if I'm lucky ;) I will be putting it up here first so watch out for a story called ****_"The Werewolf Boy!"_**** Anyway! This song is purely based on really the beginning of the chapter haha! I listened to****_ "Original Prankster"_**** by The Offspring! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	55. Chapter 55

The rest of the year was rocky I'll give you that. Even though I do know Ginny and Harry kissed! Yeah I'm a nosy bugger but who doesn't know that by now? Also Harry was almost expelled for almost killing Malfoy in a bathroom. We found out who the Half-Blood Prince was and Dumbledore was killed by Snape.

What was Hogwarts going to turn into now he's gone? It is a scary thing to think... Knowing the man that kept Muggle Born and Half-Blood students in education of magic was dead?

The worst thing was Harry had to whiteness another death... Of someone he was close to... It was most terrible. But on the plus side Draco never found out it was me and Harry that totally got him back, also the purple lasted half a year... Oops. Ha! I'm not sorry for doing that. He deserved it!

Anyway back to now... Seventeen now. Wow I still can't really believe it. The Order had left to find Harry and Hermione seeing as they both lived in Muggle London. I wasn't allowed to leave the Burrow so I stayed with Mrs Weasley and Ginny...

Father doesn't like me getting to involved yet he let's Ron, Harry and Hermione join in? I don't fucking understand that. I was pacing angrily, hands linked tightly behind my back, my eyes filled with worry, fear and everything else I was feeling.

"Charlie dear sit down."

"No I can't sit down! What if none of them make it back? DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?" I snapped and Ginny looked at her mother and then back at me.

"You listen Charlie. Almost all of my children are out there tonight and my husband. Your father and your mother are out there as well. I don't want any of them not to come back. We are like one big family you hear? Now sit down!" she said angrily. I sighed angrily and threw myself on the couch head in my hands.

What if I lose everything?

* * *

We heard the rumbling and clanging of a motorbike. I got to my feet and ran through the front door into the garden followed by Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Hagrid and Harry appeared and I ran into him knocking him back slightly.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"I'm alright Charlie."

"Where is everyone?" Hagrid asked his face full of worry. I looked down at the floor and Ginny stood next to Harry.

"You're the first back." Mrs Weasley said wrapping an arm tightly round my shoulders. I can't believe this has happened... I can't even believe a war even began. I still can't believe everyone that's fucking died... Sirius should be here... Fuck that Harry's parents should be as well.

"Does anyone ever imagine what it would be like if none of this happened?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean if Voldemort never killed your parents... If everyone that died was still here, how the world would be different?" I said shakily as a tear escaped my eye.

"If none of this happened the world would be right... Set the way it should have been." Mrs Weasley said sadly, as she squeezed my shoulder. I leaned into her. What was the use of trying to erase what's happening...?

It can never change...

* * *

In the next half hour Kingsley and Hermione arrived back and Ron and Tonks. I stared at her hoping she knew something of my mother and father. She had sad eyes.

"Charlie... Your... Your mothers dead. She was killed by a Death Eater aiming for Remus. I'm so sorry."

I missed everything, my body frozen on the spot, my mother hanging open. This can't happen? This can't be right. I dropped on my knees.

"No... This-this can't happen..." I said before I burst into tears. I curled up in a tiny ball, shaking from the tears.

"I'm so sorry Charlie."

"Sorry doesn't bring her back..." I whispered, curling myself into a tighter little ball. Mrs Weasley was kneeling in front of me, Tonks behind me and Ginny ran inside unable to stand here any more.

"I know sorry doesn't bring her back... But before we left Harry's uncle and aunts house she did tell me, that if something were to happen... To tell you she loved you."

That just made everything worse. God when I last spoke to her I was pissed at her because she wouldn't forgive father. I still loved her though, nothing could change that. There was a flash of light and father arrive his arm holding a redhead up. My head shot up.

"George..."

"Charlie I'm sorry..." father said tears staining his already pale and blooded face. I wrapped my arm round George's waist and he put most of his weight on me, not like it was a problem at all.

"Nothing can change what's happened dad..." I said sadly as we managed to get George inside and lying on the couch. I messed up his hair and a brief smile ghosted his lips.

Father went all crazy at everyone making sure no one was fake. Geez father...

* * *

I sat with George until in the corner of my eye I saw another flash of light. I got to my feet quickly and ran into the garden, to see Mr Weasley and Fred. Without warning I leapt into his arms.

"Your safe..." was the only words that would leave my lips. He held me tightly and I managed to look him in the eye.

"I'm safe."

I couldn't help myself, I pulled him into a deep and meaningful kiss. He pulled as close as humanly possible. When we pulled apart I totally forgot about George. As soon as my feet touched the floor I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room.

I could see the hurt and the fear of loosing George in his eyes as he kneeled next to him. Father held me close to him and I can just picture mothers body lying in a farmers field somewhere. I will make father come and find her with me.

I am not leaving my mother alone out there dead or alive! It's not right.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

Seeing George like he was made my stomach turn, all the blood coming from where his ear should be. My hand went to his wrist and I just managed to say,

"How you feeling Georgie?"

He smiled, his eyes lightly closed. I felt tears spring to my eyes as he turned slightly. I just wanted to pull him into a huge tight hug, and say that everything was fine and he wasn't hurt, but I knew that, that would have been stupid. Even George knew he wasn't alright... False hope is stupid.

"Saint like..."

I slowly raised an eyebrow in question and I saw in the corner of my eye that Charlie was trying not to laugh. She's a daft girl she is.

"Come again?"

The first real sign he was still alive when a dark, warm chuckle came to my ears. I smiled sadly.

"I'm holy? Get it?"

Charlie started laughing. I shook my head watching him open his eyes slowly. They still glowed as usual. I laughed myself.

"Out of all the ear related humour in this world you come out with I'm holy?" I asked and again he chuckled.

"Yeah well I bet I'm still better looking than you..."

"As if mate. People normal like guys with two ears not one."

"Sod off mate..."

That's my brother... That's my twin brother. The room was filled with light laughter even after what happened earlier this night.

This'll get way worse before it gets any better.

* * *

Once mother had fixed George up and bandaged him up... We all sat in the living room, with cups of hot chocolate, tea or coffee, next to a fire. Charlie was sitting next to me huddled into her fathers side fast asleep, tears still rolling down her cheeks. I feel so sorry for her, she's literally lost her mother exactly an hour ago. Her father looked lost, as he held her close to him. George was falling asleep because mother gave him some things Muggles call paracetamol, to ease the pain. He was leaning against my shoulder. I was really worried about the mug in his hand.

Dunno what mother was thinking giving him a mug of hot chocolate after giving him something like that.

_**Daft mother.**_

"Fred dear?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Help George up to your bedroom will you?"

I nodded slowly and shook him slightly. His eyes opened sleepily. I helped him to his feet but he leaned straight into me. I stumbled a bit and he simply mumbled,

"Gettin' weak as you grow old mate...?"

"I won't hesitate to hit you, just because you're injured." I joked and he smiled tiredly.

"Now come on..."

We wondered slowly up and up to the second top floor of the house. He got himself changed and landed in bed instantly falling asleep as his body hit the mattress. I sighed heavily.

I have never seen him like this before... I don't like seeing him like this... It really hurts. I switched off the light and closed the door quietly and wondered back downstairs. Everyone looked a bit shaken... And Charlie was being awoken.

"Get up to bed my little wolf."

"Wha'ever..." she mumbled and I smiled slightly. Charlie stretched and stood up I grasped her hand tightly.

"See you lot tomorrow..." I said tiredly. Everyone nodded and waved. I waved and Charlie just through her hand in the air.

"Come on..."

* * *

"Fred I need a shirt..." she said tiredly. I laughed and she narrowed her eyes slightly. I shot her a smile and she sighed. I chucked her a shirt.

"There."

"Thanks Freddie."

"Welcome."

She gave a smile and walked down to the bathroom. I shook my head and smiled as I got myself changed. I cast a glance at George who looked restless. He was tossing and turning.

I walked downstairs and walked into the living room to see mother crying into father... Remus talking with Tonks, Bill and Fluer chatting away trying to make sense of why they're having their wedding tomorrow... Yes they are having a wedding tomorrow... Brilliant time don't you say?

Ginny was walking towards Harry and Ron and Hermione were chatting together. I rubbed my eyes and interrupted mothers crying faze.

"George won't sleep..."

"Oh... Just give me a minute dear."

She went straight to a cabinet full of vials... My eyes were closing. I was shattered. So much things have happened tonight... So much things I'd rather forget.

Anyway mother handed me one and told me to make him take it to knock him out for the night. I nodded and gave a tired wave and wondered back upstairs. When I opened the door Charlie was sitting against the head board of George's bed trying to talk him back to sleep.

"Mum gave me this. Should help you sleep tonight mate."

Charlie smiled still running her hands through his hair that wasn't covered in bandages. George nodded and he grabbed it out of my hand. I sat on his bed hand on his knee. He took the stuff and was almost instantly knocked out.

"I can't believe everything that's happened today..." she said quietly removing herself from his bed laying his head down on the pillow.

"I know Charlie. It's been a bad evening for everyone."

She yawned and I smiled, I pulled back the blanket and she leapt right on the mattress leaving no space for me.

"Shift now..." I said and she shook her head faking sleep. Well alright then...

I jumped on top of her and she started laughing, as I wrapped my arms round her and rolled onto my back a smile on my face. She really makes me happy...

We all must try and stay happy in times of sadness... It's the only way forward right?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I felt sad making we mother die but it had to happen and I'm so sorry. I listened to "Forever Falling" by Professor Green ft. Haydon. Please leave a review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **

**P.S Thanks to everyone who's wished me luck on my book :D made me a happy girl!**


	56. Chapter 56

When I woke up the next morning I totally forgot it was the wedding. I mentally cursed a good few times and grumbled as I threw the blanket back.

I stretched and cracked my back as always and I heard someone grumble behind me.

"Charlie stop doing that."

I turned to see a very tired looking George. I sighed heavily and smiled slightly. Fred was right, his eyes still sparkled.

"Sorry George. You feeling alright today?"

"As alright as I'll ever be I guess. What about you? You had a worse night than me! I lost an ear but you lost your mum."

Just the memory of what happened made my heart leap. From when Tonks told me that she died I'd been asking myself the same question...

Why was I such a bloody fucking bitch?

George sat up his eyes half closed. He waved me over. I sat on the edge of his bed.

"I didn't mean to bring that up..."

"Nah don't worry George. I guess I'm alright... It's just... I-I was such a bitch to her for not forgiving dad for attacking me... I just wish she was still here so I could say that I am so sorry." I said before the tears came trailing down my cheeks. Shaky breaths left my lips. I looked up when the door creaked open.

"What's wrong Charlie?"

"It was my fault... I brought up yesterday..."

Fred gave a sigh and walked over to the bed and held my hands tightly. I looked to my lap unable to look at anyone. I didn't want anyone to see how ashamed I am...

"Listen... I know you'll hate me for saying this but last night is in the past and a war is a battle people die trying to win. Your mum didn't just die Charlie. She died trying to protect you... Protect your dad. Protect us as one big family..."

Why does he think I'd hate him for saying that? I know that it's true and I guess I just have to look forward and push through the hard times. I looked into his eyes and he smiled slightly.

"We have to get ready for the wedding. Mum has your dress downstairs for you." he said softly giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I sighed and got to my feet, and wondered down the stairs. I saw a dress laid out on the kitchen table. I covered my mouth, to hide the gasp.

"It was your mothers. I thought you'd like it. She wore it at her sisters wedding."

I turned to see father leaning against the door frame. The tears I kept in my eyes started falling again. God I'm an emotional mess again... Not a good look if I say so myself.

"Dad... I-I can't wear this..." I said running my hands over the baby pink silk. It was beautiful. He walked over, a sad expression on his face.

"She would have wanted you to have it my little wolf."

"I just... I don't... Dad what happened... To mum?"

He pulled a chair out and I sat down. He sat in front of me on another old kitchen chair.

"We were flying about to get out of that battle and come here when a Death Eater caster the killing curse originally aiming for me... She got it for me... There was nothing I could do... Charlie you listen... Not a day went by she never worried about you when you went to school. When we fought it was because she was scared. She loved us both Charlie and you have to remember that alright? Now go and get changed."

He kissed my forehead and I got up and took the dress in my hands lightly. It was so beautiful... Only fit for someone beautiful... Just like my mother. I went up to the bathroom and got into it. It didn't suit me... I wasn't fit for something so beautiful. I wiped the tears away and washed my face. I got the zip half way up but I could get it up the rest. Also it was a strapless dress so I had to hold it up until someone did the zip up.

I sighed heavily and wondered down stairs. I was looking for someone when hands landed on my hips. I froze on the spot. I looked briefly and realised it was only Fred. I let out a small, shaky breath and he zipped up the rest of my dress. His arms wrapped around me his hands resting on my stomach and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful." he whispered and I leaned back into him and sighed.

"I don't."

"You do... Well I think you do anyway."

I smiled. He does brighten my day just that little bit. He kissed my collar bone and up my neck. He then pulled on the chain around my neck.

"Why are you eating my necklace?" I whispered and he lightly pulled on it. I shook my head and he dropped it.

"I don't know... Seemed like a good idea."

I laughed and he grinned giving me a tight squeeze. He kissed my cheek and un-rapped his arms and he took my hand and we walked out into the garden. A massive snow white tent was up and tables were everywhere.

"Oh Charlie don't you look beautiful? Doesn't she look beautiful?" Mrs Weasley asked as she walked over quickly, her arms open. I went bright red and the adults laughed happily. She wrapped me in a hug and I hugged her back tightly.

"She does look beautiful." Mr Weasley agreed.

"Just like her mum all those years ago." mentioned Tonks.

"Yes just like her..." murmured father a sad look in his eyes. I gave him a smile and his eyes seemed to lift. He hasn't been to happy since all the weird things happening last year. I felt and elbow in my ribs and glared at Fred.

"Told you looked beautiful."

"Shut up..."

* * *

Soon we were all gathered in the massive tent and the wedding was amazing. Fluer looked beautiful in her dress and Bill, he just looked so happy. They were having the first dance as husband and wife. I was in a daydream while getting some wine.

I then looked down at myself... Myself in my mothers dress that she should be in tonight...

Hermione and Ron appeared next to me and I sighed again. The happiness... God I just didn't feel it like everyone else. I felt terrible for being depressed and unhappy on such a happy day...

"You look really depressed Charlie..."

"No way Ron..." I said in a dull and pained voice. Hermione took my glass from my hand and pulled me into a hug, in which I gladly took.

"Everything mends in time Charlie..." she whispered. I nodded even though I knew my heart would never mend fully... I've lost to much. Just like Harry... I know just because he's head over heals for Ginny his hearts not mended.

"Fred needs some Charlie love anyway." I laughed sadly and pushed away from Hermione, who wore a sad smile.

I wondered over to Fred and he pulled me to dance. I wrapped my arms round his neck. His hands rested on my hips and he smiled.

"Fred?"

"Mmhmm?"

"This is a bit of a depressing question but... What would you do if you lost someone in your family... You know to try and make it easier for yourself?"

He seemed to frown. I played with his hair as he closed his eyes. I knew it was a painful question but I just wanted to know if I was being stupid... You know about not getting over losing my mother.

"Being all honest here... I don't know if I could make it easier for myself."

I sighed and pulled myself as close as I could to him. We were hugging and swaying, me crying silently and Fred just holding me running his finger through my hair.

As everyone keeps saying...

_**Things will only get worse before they get better...**_

* * *

The wedding was rudely interrupted by a bunch of Death Eaters. Mrs Weasley managed to get Ginny out of the way, George as well. Fred had grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Hermione. The other adults started fighting their ways through the large crowds of Death Eaters and the dead.

"Fred... Get Charlie away from here. The Burrows no longer safe..." Mrs Weasley said making Ginny go with George. My heart was pounding and it hurt to breath.

We apperated to the shop and both me and Ginny looked as though we were about to throw up. Why we came here I'll never know... How is this any safer?

The twins disappeared downstairs making sure nothing had happened while they were both gone. I sat down on the couch and Ginny followed. Fucking life just gets worse... I can't believe this is even fucking happening.

"Why'd it have to happen this way?" I randomly said and Ginny looked at me and frowned.

"I don't know Charlie. Life's a bitch that's the only way to describe it."

"I second that Gin... It's not just bitch... It's a fucking bitch and I just wish everything had turned out differently I guess..."

Just as I said that the boys came back, sad expressions on their faces. I closed my eyes sadly.

"What's with you two?" Ginny questioned.

"Someone's nicked half the money... Luckily nothing else was taken but we don't know how they got in..." George said sadly holding his head in his hands. He looked really rough.

"This is just shit! Utter fucking shit! For goodness sake! If the bloody Minister had only stopped insisting that Voldemort wasn't back this may have been fucking stopped earlier..." I snapped and walked into the kitchen getting some water. I am so stressed.

Shit... That's all I can say...

* * *

It was probably 11:30 in the evening and George and Ginny had disappeared off to bed leaving me pacing around and Fred asleep on the couch.

I don't know how anyone can sleep with the fear of being blown to pieces... My thoughts were with the Order... But mostly my father. I miss him, but I can't owl him because Ookami has gone missing... I hope he's not dead.

"I guess we'll make it through... Somehow..." I whispered leaning on the windowsill.

* * *

**A/N: So she stayed behind. Lmao. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was writing my new story ****_"Eyes Wide Open!"_**** should be good though. It's getting darker as you can see. :( sadly... I listened to ****_"Walk Me Down The Middle"_**** by The Band Perry! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	57. Chapter 57

As the months went by things became twice as difficult for the Order and for us four. Word of Harry's whereabouts has met us from father and Kingsley.

Anyway today George and Ginny were down at the shop cleaning things up, just incase the worst happened.

Fred and I were curled on the couch. I just want to be close to him right now. Who knows what will happen to us...

"Fred?"

"Yeh?" he answered looking down at me his eyes sad. I gripped his shirt tightly not wanting to let him go.

"If we die? Will we die together?"

His grip tightened and he buried his face in my hair. I could feel his body shake against me and it made my heart pang.

"Of... Of course..." he whispered and tears of my own spilled down my cheeks and soaked through his shirt.

"I love you Charlie and if we go... We go together... I won't let them hurt you."

"What if you left George behind?" I asked suddenly unable to control the words that left my mouth. His breath caught and I felt his heart slow. Why the fuck did I bloody say that? How fucking stupid can I be.

"I'll never leave George behind Charlie. How could I? He'd beat himself up... Blame himself..." he said and then trailed off. I felt him shift underneath me and I missed him.

Suddenly he was hovering over me. He leaned down and kissed me, our tears mixing together as our lips touched. My arms wrapped round his neck tightly playing with his hair, as his tongue and mine twisted together. He pulled away and whispered,

"Your so beautiful Charlie..."

He pressed his body against mine, kissing me again and his right hand went up my top, tracing my body lightly. God why's he doing this to me?

He went to the buttons on my top and literally undid them all with his teeth. How he did that I'd never know. He picked me up in his arms and we went to the bedroom.

He slammed the door shut and dropped me on the bed him landing on top of me. I ripped the buttons of his shirt and pulled it off him. He did the same to me and well things heated up and lets just say I had the best morning I've had since I went to a -what Muggles call- theme park.

We lay under the covers and I linked are fingers together and smiled up at him. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and smiled.

"We'll be fine Charlie."

I decided I was going to freshen myself up. I sat myself up and grabbed my shirt which was long enough to wear on its own.

"Won't be long... Don't miss me to much." I whispered and he laughed happily and his eyes shone happily. I laughed myself and quickly went to the bathroom. I shut the door quietly and slipped the lock across. I leaned against the door and sighed happily.

What's better than doing that with someone you really love?

I turned on the water and waited until it was hot enough. I shed the shirt and climbed in. God... Really this has been the best day since war broke out...

And I'm not kidding...

* * *

We just got word that the Order was moving towards Hogwarts. I got dressed into some black jeans, my favourite converse, a white shirt and a black leather jacket that was once my mothers. I pulled up the collar and sighed.

"Let's do this..." I whispered to myself in the mirror and a knock came to the door.

"Let's go Charlie." came Ginny's voice and I sighed. I walked to the door and Fred gabbed my hand.

It's now or never...

* * *

_**Remus's POV...**_

With Charlie's mother gone now I had to make sure she was safe on my own. I mean I have Tonks and Molly and Arthur but really her safety falls on me...

How I'm going to do this on my own I don't know, I just always thought Kaylee would be here with me. I can't believe I'm allowing my little girl to fight in a war so brutal... So deadly. I guess I have no choice, she's a head strong little one... Takes after her mother in that department.

Anyway the two Weasley twins, Ginny and my little wolf arrived outside an old safe house near Hogwarts. We will go together and that's final. When they appeared Charlie was straight in my arms. I held her as close to me as possible, letting her cry if she needed to.

"Are you alright?" I asked and I felt her nod and bury her head into my shoulder. I closed my eyes and then made her looked at me. I held her with one arm and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Things will turn out the way they should. You just remember that when we get in there."

"Yes dad." she said sadly her big violet eyes wide and tears still spilling from them. She looked like her mother when she cried.

"Good girl... Now come on... Let's get in there."

Charlie held onto my hand. She may be 17 but she's still dependant on her parents... Or well me now, but who cares? She'll always be my little girl.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

I won't let any of these dirty bastards touch my Charlie. That morning three months ago was amazing. Anyway I'm getting off track, but God when I think about it... It sends my heart up the wall and back into my body.

She was with her father holding his hand tightly. George was with father and Kingsley... I stood on the other side of Charlie. Me and her father shared a few words even if none were spoken. I then took hold of her other hand tightly.

This will be over before we know it... I can just tell.

"It'll be okay..." I whispered and I felt her hand tighten round mine. I tightened mine and she looked at me, her eyes wide and tear filled.

* * *

We were in the Hall that used to be lit with wall torches and the roof used to show the weather outside and candles used to float... The tables weren't there right now, they were pushed against the wall.

Harry was standing up to Snape who's a dirty lying, and traitorous person. He says he works for Dumbledore... And what's does he do? He still believes and works for bloody Voldemort...

McGonagall and Snape had a... Face of shall we say and he fled as soon as he knew he'd lose against her. He was a coward, he ran from a battle. When the stupid sod Pansy said we should turn Harry in... We crowded him, protecting him and I knew Charlie wanted to rip her head off and I wasn't going to hold her back but... Her father did.

McGonagall sent the Slytherin's to the dungeon... Where they belong. Father had asked me and George to go with him... Remus and Kingsley to protect some of the secret passageways into the castle, but Remus refused to let Charlie come too. She went with Neville and the Irish one she doesn't like.

We were about to exit and get to our posts when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me round. She crashed her lips onto mine and wrapped her arms tightly round my neck. I wrapped mine round her and smiled against her lips.

"Be safe Freddie."

My heart suddenly started hurting and my smile turned into a frown. What if I can't keep myself safe? No ones safe right now...

I nodded slowly and she gave me a sad smile, and glanced at her father. She still needs him... He's a confidence boost to her... He's a support that I could never be even if I dreamed...

I don't know if I can do this...

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

Father wouldn't let me go with him and Fred so I went with Neville and Seamus even though I hate his guts and eat him if he crossed my path on a Full Moon.

Anyway, we got permission to blow up the bridge but before we left Mrs Weasley wrapped me in a hug and whispered,

"Now you be safe Charlie."

"I will Mrs Weasley."

"Good girl now off you go." she said her face sad and terrified. I nodded and ran behind Neville and Seamus. What the bloody hell was I even doing here? Since when do I listen to father telling me to do something?

I ignored my own head and helped Seamus hook the little bomb things onto the bridge supports. After that everything happened really quickly and I didn't get out of the way in time and the fucking bridge collapsed...

Next thing I knew, pain was shooting through me, and I felt a heavy weight on top of me crushing my body into the ground, then tiny black spots started clouding my vision.

_**Don't fucking tell me I'm dead!**_

"Charlie? Charlie!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

Was this the end already?

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

"You okay Freddie?"

I twisted my wand in my hands trying to think of something to say. He'd know if I said I was that I was lying... But it was all I could even think of saying.

"Yeah..."

We shared a painful glance at each other and then I looked at re shield that was slowly disappearing. I guess this is it... George said one last thing before the silence of words took over.

"Me too..."

We were just boosting ourselves... Trying to keep ourselves focused and ready... Trying to lie to ourselves...

Let, The Battle of Hogwarts begin...

* * *

**A/N: There you go! We are on a roll now and hmm is Charlie dead? Will Fred still die? Will Remus live to see his daughters wedding? Find out next time hehe ;) I listened to ****_"D.P.M.O"_**** by Professor Green! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome**

**~Destrier~ x**


	58. Chapter 58

Me and George waited and fought side by side all the way. I was terrified but would never admit it. All spells and curses were thrown in all directions. My thoughts were on Charlie... And I was just hoping she was alright. She has to be alright.

Seeing as I was... Otherwise occupied a death eater I know to be called,

_**Augustus Rookwood...**_

Took his chance and shot a curse at me. By this time we'd moved towards the Room of Requirement. The curse narrowly missed and I was really about to celebrate and end the bloody sods life when I heard cracking and then a massive explosion behind me.

Everything happened in a flash and tones of bricks and stone fell on top of me. I heard screams but none of them my own. This can't be the end already can it. Before I blacked out I saw some rocks and things being moved around me.

It's alright though... If I die... I died fighting for my home... Our home... Our world and the Muggles.

_**It's alright...**_

* * *

_**Remus's POV...**_

The battle here was just ruthless. There was no room for thought or error here. One wrong move and that's it for anyone and everyone. I do hope my little wolf is alright? She is alright and I must keep telling myself that...

Back to the battle. I was fighting side by side with Tonks and Kingsley. Explosions were everywhere and if you didn't get hit by a spell or curse you got crushed by the falling debris.

If you saw Hogwarts right now you'd never have imagined or believed how beautiful and amazing this place was. This place were the ceiling showed the weather... This place were the candles floated in the air above the tables, where the students sat in the houses.

In this moment that I was occupied with memories I was unaware of everything happening around me. I let my guard down giving a Death Eater who I know by,

_**Antonin Dolohov**_

He took this opportunity to send a curse at me. As soon as it hit me the impact was so great and being the killing curse in the first place... Well it stops the heart instantly. All I can really remember was falling to the floor and taking one last breath before closing my eyes.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

When I woke up I was in a broken room that was really unfamiliar. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. It was as if I wasn't supposed to be alive any more. It was like my body was telling to just die.

_**It's alright I guess... I mean if I die... Like right now.**_

I just wish I could have fought with Fred... Died next to Fred... I don't even know if Fred's alright. I hope he's alright... I didn't matter if he left me even though it'd break my heart into pieces but it was George... Even I wouldn't be able to live seeing him beat himself up... See him hurting so bad he'd rather make a curse rebound and kill him.

Coming back into consciousness I saw some familiar gingers hovering over me... But... But one was missing.

"Wha... Where's Fred?" I choked before I coughed tiredly. I saw Mrs Weasley burst into tears. Ginny pulled me up and into a hug crying into my shoulders. Now that I can fully see around me I couldn't see George... Or my father.

"What... What's happened to him?"

Mr Weasley seemed most composed but I could see the pain in his eyes as he thought of words to say. I instantly expected the worst. Breathing was becoming tight and my eyes slowly drifted around the room until the landed on a man lying dead... I knew who it was instantly.

The tears that had threatened to fall... Slipped down my face like waterfalls. I shoved everyone aside and limped towards him... My father. I knew it was instantly.

"Dad..." I whispered before my knees collapsed next to him. I crawled as close as I could get myself to him and gripped his jacket tightly in my hands. This can't happen! THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING! My father can't be dead... He can't leave me like mother.

"You promised me everything would turn out the way it should be..." I said load enough for everyone around me to hear. Without noticing all eyes were on me... I didn't give to fucking dragons teeth about everyone looking at me.

"You should still be here dad... Helping me get over my loses not joining the list! I want you back..." I cried as my words broke off in terrified, pain filled sobs echoed the broken halls and rooms of Hogwarts. I leaned my forehead on his chest just hoping he'd magically come back to life knowing how much pain I was in... But of course what the hell was I thinking... Dumbledore himself told both me and Harry before he died that there's no way to bring people back from the dead.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head not lifting it up off his chest, to see Hermione and Mr Weasley, tears in their eyes. I then turned back and cried into my dead fathers chest. I just want him to wake up and hug me... Tell me he's alright.

"Charlie...?"

I looked up at the sound of my name in a raspy rough sounding voice. My eyes widened and I cried harder. How that was possible I'd never bloody know. Fred's body lay limp in George's arms, Percy hanging his head.

I got to my feet and limped over, kicking myself for doing what my father told me to do. George had been crying... I could see it in his eyes, his tired... Cold empty eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered and I felt my heart ripping slowly more and more. I looked at his pale face. His hair blood soaked. His shirt ripped... His body cut... I dropped to my knees again unable to keep myself up. My life has officially been ruined. I've lost both of my parents... And my boyfriend. Someone I've been with for 5 nearly 6 years now... They're all gone. He was laid down on a stretcher and I crawled over to his body and curled up unable to speak to anyone.

I've lost to much...

* * *

Hours must have passed and I had fallen asleep curled up next to Fred. I felt the warm thing underneath me move and opened my eyes. I swear I was dreaming. I saw those sparkly brown eyes looking at me.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" I asked almost breathless. He gave me a pained smile and replied,

"It's nice to see you alive and well as well love."

"But you... You-what... I don't know why I'm pissed off." I said slightly embarrassed and he breathed a laugh and I pushed myself forward a bit and we shared a kiss. I was crying and I knew he knew because his hands cupped my cheeks and his thumbs rubbed away my tears.

"I'm so glad your safe." he whispered against my lips. I sighed and placed a small kiss on his lips again and whispered,

"I'm glad you are as well... So I won't be on my own..."

He looked questioningly at me and I looked at the floor and turned and his eyes landed on my father lying next to Tonks as well. He then looked back at me and a tear slipped from his eye. I brushed it away softly.

"It's alright... He's never left has he?"

I pressed my hand against his heart, and felt how painfully it was beating. His hand rested on mine and it beat hard against my chest and his hand.

"He's never left Charlie... He'd never leave you and you know that."

Father would never leave me on my own. He swore to me he never would. I shivered slightly and it was like he felt it because his body flinched.

"We know he was a brilliant man... He didn't die for nothing Charlie. He died for you... For us... For the worlds around us... He died for your mum and his friends. He will never be forgotten and you must remember that." he said softly. We didn't realise the other Weasley's and Hermione were here watching us.

"I know that... He'd never die for nothing. He always knew he was going to die doing something for someone else. I just wish I'd pushed what he told me to do away and come back with you lot but something was telling me I shouldn't. It... It's going to hurt really bad..."

He removed his hand from my heart and rushed my sooty, bloody hair behind my ear and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms tightly round him and buried my head into his shoulder unable to keep new tears falling.

It will never be the same without my father... My father Remus John Lupin. The best father I could ever have asked for. He was the best person that I could ever have been so lucky to have been brought up by...

"Guys come quickly..." Hermione said suddenly and we pulled apart as quickly as we went together. I watched Fred stand up and wince obviously. He helped me up and I mirrored his pain.

Why did this happen?

* * *

Before I left I placed a kiss on my fathers forehead and whispered,

"I love you dad... So much."

I pushed myself up and Fred took hold of my hand and we together limped out to the court yard where both good and bad were gathered.

The sick bastard Voldemort stood above everyone, walking around like he ruled the world.

"Fucking snake man..." I growled under my breath but maybe it wasn't as quiet as I was hoping for.

oh SHIT!

* * *

**A/N: God I cried! GUYS I FREAKING CRIED! I am sorry and I can't believe I killed Remus fucking Lupin but... But it was the story line and I'm so sorry... :'( luckily he's still alive in my other story so it's alright... But this really hurt to write. Anyway I listened to ****_"Lasso"_**** by The Band Perry! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x **

**P.S I do apologise if I've got the ****_"Killers"_**** wrong don't pester me on it please! and anyone that flames gets eaten by Charlie... No joke it can be arranged ;) lol**


	59. Chapter 59

"It seems everyone... Once a life is lost, yet another begins." murmured Voldemort. The crowd of both good and bad looked just as confused as each other. I did get what he was talking about at all. Who's this new life he's speaking about? Fucking hell!

"Children... Hideous creatures... Just like all of you." he carried on staring at me the whole time. What's he getting at here? Fred was starting to look at me his eyes almost questioning. What's going on?

"Oh... It seems no one knows. I could see through Harry Potters mind... Poor girl... Pregnant so young..." he hissed and I gasped and Fred drained of all colour. His parents looked disgusted and I felt cold tears slide from my eyes and over my hands.

I am not fucking pregnant am I? How could I... I looked at Fred my eyes wide. He mirrored my facial expression. This is... This is fucking terrible! What if a child was inside me and died when I... I got crushed by that blasted bridge?

Before he could carry on Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and everything blew up again. Before I got immersed in the fighting again I caught Draco and his parents make a run for it... He'll be lucky if he gets away with everything after this... But I'm sure his mind would be at rest once Voldemort's dead.

When I ran it hurt badly. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. When I shut my eyes memories and things that haven't happened relayed through my head, scaring me. I can't be fucking pregnant...

"Charlie watch out!"

My eyes flashed open and I came face to face with a Death Eater... For God sake get the fucking message! PISS THE FUCK OFF! I drew my wand quickly and took care of him. I ran as quickly as my blasted leg would let me attempting to get to the castle when I was knocked to the floor. I closed my eyes unable to move...

Why me?

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

After many gruelling hours of fighting Voldemort was killed. I congratulated Harry of course and me and George shared a massive brotherly hug with each other. He was crying like a baby.

"Your such a wuss Georgie..." I mumbled and he felt him laugh into my shoulder.

"How am I a wuss? I don't know Freddie what I'd do with out my brother... My best friend..."

"Yeah alright there's time for this later. Have you seen Charlie anywhere?" I said quickly and he pushed away and looked at me.

"I haven't seen her since Voldemort was saying that she was... Um..."

I flushed red and he didn't fail to notice. He grinned and I slapped my older brothers shoulder and hard. He chuckled and then I turned and looked around the room. There were healers running around everywhere.

"Get her over here so I can see her properly." called one and I felt George's hands on my shoulders. That's not her is it? Not my beautiful Werewolf... I shook my head slowly trying to rid of the thoughts.

"Let's get you sorted darling."

"Is the baby alright?"

I ran over and she looked at me with a sad smile. I took her hand tightly and smiled slightly. I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Im afraid you'll have to wait until we can get you to a hospital of some kind dear." said the healer and I sighed. She gripped my hand and sighed herself. She's so beautiful and that's how I describe everything about her.

"Freddie. We're going to have a baby." she whispered and my heart literally skipped a couple of beats. But what if she's lost it? What if she was right? I smiled regardless knowing she did want a child of her own.

"We're going to have a baby. I also have a surprise for you..." I whispered and she tilted her head the way she always did. I placed a kiss on her cold lips and left the healer to do her work.

I went to find my family. I guess I'll have a lot of bloody explaining to do. I don't really want to say anything about... What happened as that's well personal.

_**Anyway...**_

I wondered around for a while until I heard my mothers voice.

"Fred Weasley!"

I hunched my shoulders slightly and I turned and for enveloped in a tight hug. I hugged my mother back for the first time in many years.

"I can't believe we'll have a grandchild already. Oh Arthur isn't that brilliant?"

I rolled my eyes and Bill, Fluer, George and Ginny all started laughing. Really it's not that funny...

"We... We don't know if we still have the child or not mum." I said sadly and her smile faltered. Everyone the hushed and stared blankly at me. See no one thinks of these things. It's so possible that Charlie's lost our child... I felt my heart pang when I thought of the baby that would have been ours.

"There's always hope Fred." my father said whilst wrapping his arm round Percy's shoulders. His head was down and he was unable to look at me.

"Alright Perce?" I said and he shook his head slowly.

"You could have died Fred and I did nothing to stop that happening."

I sighed knowing he was in some respects right. He was with me the whole time and didn't even try to stop the guy killing me... But you know what? He can't live in this world any more. The worlds changed again and were jumping into a new age, and he need to move on from last night.

"Well I'm here Perce you don't have to blame yourself. I lived didnt I?" I said happily and he looked up slightly, his face still blooded. Poor boy looks awful. See that's what happens when you refuse to see a funny side to things! You become depressed like ald Percy... You don't want that now do you?

* * *

We'd all gotten ourselves cleaned up and we decided everyone would come to St. Mungo's for Charlie. I knew in my heart things may have gone... Gone wrong and the baby died. I shook my head for the hundredth time this journey.

Next thing I knew I was pacing around the waiting room everyone's eyes on me and that's about ten people... I could not seem to calm myself down. It was so nerve wracking... Waiting for good news or bad news.

"Everything'll be fine mate." George said holding tightly Angelina's hand. I looked at him with tired eyes. I never slept last night... It's was terrible... I was tossing and turning and Charlie was worrying her sooks off.

I was brought from my thoughts when a healer came through a bright smile on her young face. I stopped pacing as well and stared at her like everyone else.

"No need to look so worried. The babies lived through Charlie's accident."

I was frozen on the spot. Did she say babies? BABIES! As in more than one? I was in shock I couldn't speak.

"How many?" asked my mother and I slowly looked at her. The healers smile grew if that was possible.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." she said and lead us all to the room Charlie was in.

"Come on mate." George said as both him and Angelina dragged me forwards. How many fucking babies do I have?

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

I was crying with happiness. I have triplets. What a bloody nightmare this is going to be... It's still unknown whether their all boys, all girls or a mix but all I know is I have three children that are still alive.

Soon the door opened and the whole world of redheads entered plus Hermione, Harry and... Was it Angelina? Whatever that's not the point. Fred dropped in the chair next to me and held my hand.

"Well tell us how many kids your having?" Ron said and everyone glared at him. He got a well deserved slap from Hermione and Mrs Weasley growled.

"Ronald Weasley! This is a special time for your brother and your best friend. Be patient for goodness sakes!"

I laughed softly and Fred wore a tired smile. I brushed my hand through his hair remembering the rather rough night he had.

"We've got triplets..." I whispered and his face lit up. I pulled him into a kiss and the family behind us cheered. I can't believe it! Fucking triplets...

Mother and father would have loved to have grandchildren. That's one thing that pains me. I had nightmares... Since seeing my father lying dead. I still can't seem to wrap it round my head.

"Three kids?" he said in almost disbelief. I nodded slowly and looked at the screen. I pointed at the three little round blobs. He was in awe.

Three children... Amazing.

* * *

**A/N: SHOCKED HUH? This was a short chapter but the next will be longer :) hehe triplets :O exciting! I have plans hehe ;) I listened to ****_"Glow"_**** by Britt Nicole! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	60. Chapter 60

**Recommend listening to ****_"Beautiful"_**** by Carly Rae Jepson and Justin Bieber when you get to the two years later part ;) you'll see why! Enjoy!**

* * *

As the months past we found out the triplets were in fact two boys and a girl. Fred was over the moon and I knew why... Him and George had two boys to train up... And I'm hoping they won't leave out the beautiful girl as well.

Anyway today my babies were going to be arriving in a week and I felt fucking awful. I hate the feeling of being watched when walking anywhere and I hate being ignored and told I can do fuck all... It pisses me off.

I was helping Mrs Weasley when I felt them all kick one after the other. I hissed and Mrs Weasley came to me quickly. Ginny came running in... Hermione following. I cried out. _**FUCKING HELL!**_

"Fucking hell!" I cried regardless of who I was around. I couldn't keep those words in my bloody mouth.

"We have to get to her a hospital or get someone here. The babies are coming."

That line scared me to fucking high heaven. Why the hell now? I growled and almost collapsed to my knees. Mr Weasley ran to the fire place and I didn't quiet hear him because I cried out.

"This way you're alright dear." Mrs Weasley took me to the living room and I leaned against the couch. She was telling me to fucking breath.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE? IM GONNA BE SPEWING BABIES IN A MINUTE." I yelled at the top of my voice gritting my teeth afterwards.

Soon a healer came in followed by Fred, George, Angelina and Mr Weasley. Fred dropped next to me and gripped my hand tightly.

_**Fucking BLOODY HELL!**_

* * *

After minutes of fucking pain all the babies were finally out of me. I broke Fred's hand by accident and he was bandaged up... Oops. I did apologise anyway I held our beautiful girl who's brothers were exactly 10 minutes older and 5 minutes older. Fred held the eldest one and we let Mrs Weasley hold the other boy.

"Have you got names yet?" asked the healer while cleaning up the mess. I looked down at the baby girl in my arms. She had my eyes just a bit lighter and she had freckles dusted across her cheeks and over her nose.

"Kaylee..." I whispered the name bringing tears to my eyes. I looked at Fred for confirmation. He smiled and kissed me.

"She looks just like you..." he whispered. She did look just like me... Except she had a tuft of ginger hair. I couldn't help myself, and I started laughing. All the people around me looked questioningly.

"She looks just like me with ginger hair." I said and everyones mouths formed an 'O' shape yet Fred seemed to wear a grin and his cheeks went a deep red.

I love him so much... It's unreal.

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

Well I hope we never go through that again... I'd rather have my hand then lose it again. Anyway the kids were amazing. They were so little. We called the youngest triplet Kaylee, the middle triplet Louis and the oldest Jake. They were all her names but I liked them too.

Once everything was cleaned up, me, mother and father went to put the kids to sleep whilst Charlie got herself cleaned up and changed. I lay Jake in the cot first, then Louis went down and mother put Kaylee in last.

"We have three beautiful baby grandchildren Arthur." mother said with a tear sliding from her eye. I rolled my eyes receiving a lighthearted slap from mother. I smiled and ushered everyone out.

As I strolled round the Burrow I was fumbling with something in my pocket. Thinking, planning and hoping. I was on my own pacing round the living room when there was a light cough. I spun round and met those beautiful violet eyes.

"You should rest Charlie."

"Later. Everyone says you want to ask me something?" she said walking in standing so close our toes were touching and our noses were to. She kissed me softly. I fiddled with the box in my pocket. Was now the right time? I'm 21 years old! She's 18! We're still young... But I guess it's now or never. I pulled the box out of my pocket.

"I know this isn't the most romantic thing ever and I could have planned it better but what the heck... I love you so much and that's all that matters along with the fact I want to spend the rest of my life with you so... Charlie Brown Lupin-"

I got on one knee and opened the box revealing a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. When she removed her hands she wore a beaming smile.

"Yes... God yes."

I pulled out the ring and took her hand softly in mine and slipped the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly. I stood up slowly and pulled her close to me, pulling her into a meaningful, love filled kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too... So much Fred Weasley."

"I promise you the wedding will be so much better than what just happened." I whispered getting a soft laugh from her. My whole body was on fire.

We've been together for so long now... No matter how young we are the reasons for this would never change.

* * *

_**2 years later...**_

The triplets were two years old now and my little Kaylee was so beautiful. She had short wavy ginger hair and light violet eyes and her freckles were really showing up against her pale skin tone. Louis well I feel so sorry for him. He ended up being the one born with Lycanthropy... My heart fell and Fred was devastated. He was no the less a beautiful child. His browny-ginger hair that fell all messy around his sparkly brown eyes. His freckles were less noticeable but they were there. Jake... Well Jake is a spitting image of Fred. Handsome in every way. His ginger hair already casually spiked and his big brown orbs for eyes shone like the sun. He had relatively dark skin compared to his siblings but it hid his freckles.

They are all beautiful.

Anyway today was our wedding. Mrs Weasley had had permission from father before the worst happened. I was sitting in the living room getting my hair sorted out when she came through. When I turned I covered my mouth to hide the gasp. In her hands was the most amazing, most simply bloody beautiful wedding dress I'd ever seen.

I reached out to it and touched the soft snow white silk. It was so soft. I could just see mother dressed in this, the long dress to the floor. The tight chest piece. The long train behind her... And her father walking her down the isle towards my father dressed in his best clothes and one of best friends as his best man.

This whole thought brought tears to my eyes. I always thought father would walk me down the isle. Mother standing at the front and proud of me. I shook my head and Mrs Weasley smiled sadly.

"Go and get into it... Put these somewhere safe as well. I'll tell you what these are after the wedding."

She handed me three small vials. I nodded and went to Ginny's room and slipped into the dress. Again this one didn't suit me either. I to be honest am not the right build for it. It's supposed to be worn by... By someone with a small and slender frame. I... I'm a bigger build than my mother... I sighed heavily, playing with my necklace before walking out and down to the living room.

Gasps came to my ears and I instantly, without warning blushed. I was led to the mirror.

"You look beautiful Charlie. Beautiful like the stars in the sky." whispered Mrs Weasley placing the rather large pin in my hair.

"I'm not that beautiful."

"I'd say different."

I spun round. Stood at the door was my Uncle Mark. I smiled happily and he pulled me into a hug and a tight one. I smiled into him. He's all I have left now apart from my Grandma Mary and My Grandad Henry.

"You look just like your mother Charlie." He said softly and I hugged him tighter.

"I still don't believe you... Any of you..."

"And you're just a stubborn as her as well."

The room was filled with light laughter. Mrs Weasley soon wondered outside and then came back in.

"Hermione, Ginny it's time to go."

I started shaking. Uncle Mark held his arm out. I grabbed my bouquet and linked arms.

"Your parents would be so happy for you Charlie. They'll be watching you... Forever."

I smiled up at Uncle Mark and he gave one back.

_**Let's get married...**_

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

Standing in that tent was the most nerve wracking thing I have done for about 2 and a half years. George was trying to calm me down but my heart was just racing and thumping hard against my chest.

"You've fought in a war and your nervous about marrying the one person you love... That you'd give the world to if you could."

I looked at my twin. He was right. I then looked behind me and saw my beautiful children, my sister and brothers, father and everyone else.

"You're right George... But I can't give her the world."

"What the hell does that matter Fred? You give her what you can. She wouldn't care if you took her for bloody fish and chips tonight! She'd just care about being there with you."

I was about to say something when he stared behind me. I slowly turned and saw her. God did she look... Look beautiful. I smiled feeling momentarily breathless.

"Wow..." I breathed and turned back to the front to mask the nerves. She'd never let me live it down.

Her Uncle gave her a final hug before she stood in front of me. I smiled down at her, watching those eyes I've grown to love. They sparkled up at me.

"Charlie, from the first day I ever met you, I just knew that I needed you. I loved you the first time we pulled a prank together. You are so beautiful even if you can't see it. I can never take my eyes off you and when your bit with me you are always on my mind. I want you to know I'd give you the world if I could because I love you so much." I said before looking to the floor. She took in a shaky breath before reaching for my hands.

"People always used to tell me that I should never love someone like you. I'm going to be truthful right now. I told them to fuck off because I knew you were the only one that could make my breath catch when you whispered things to me, or when you held my hand. I knew you were the only one that could bring me through the dark and our into the light. Fred you looked past the beast I turn into once a month... And no ones ever done that before. I don't care if all you did was give me chocolate. I don't need the world because I have the best family and I have you... I have my babies. That's all ill ever need."

I felt my cheeks burn. She squeezed my hands and I met her eyes.

"Do you Fred Weasley take Charlie Brown Lupin as your lawfully wedded wife?"

My heart skipped a beat. That's a bloody stupid question and I don't understand why they ask it to be honest...

"I do."

"Charlie Brown Lupin do you take Fred Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She took a deep breath and I panicked.

"I do."

We didn't even hear what the guy said after that. Cheers erupted through the tent as we kissed sealing the marriage.

"I must be the craziest girl in the world right now." She whispered against my lips. I smiled against hers and whispered,

"And why's that?"

"I married a nut case." She joked and I laughed softly, and she joined in.

"I married one as well so I guess we're both on the crazy side."

God I'm so happy... It's unreal.

* * *

**A/N: I actually cried happy tears hehe! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I loved writing it. It was one of my favourite chapters to write hehe! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**

**P.S Charlie and Fred's kids will be about 3 years older than the others, and the time will be different! Lol if that makes any sense!**


	61. Chapter 61

The wedding went far into the evening and I must admit I have had a lot to drink and Fred and I were just dancing like crazy people unaware of how embarrassing it really was. But I do have a question...

_**Do we care about making utter fools out of ourselves?**_

I say and I think Fred would agree completely when I say no we don't care. It's our special day and we are going to enjoy it in every way we can. I picked up Louis and Kaylee and Fred picked up Jake and we started spinning round in circles hearing are babies squealing and laughing away happily. All eyes were on us and our little family all night.

This is a brilliant night and I just wish it never had to end... But everything good comes to an end...

* * *

"Charlie dear do you still have those vials?" asked Mrs Weasley.

I had to focus my eyes slightly and I nodded pulling them from the small pocket inside the bodice.

"Before you go to sleep... Drink them..."

The thought of drink tears is weird and I looked at her as if she was crazy. She patted my shoulder softly and took Kaylee from my arms. I looked over to see Fred and the boys asleep on the couch. I couldn't stop myself and laughed softly walking round brushing Fred's hair out of his closed eyes.

I kissed his forehead and whispered,

"I love you Freddie."

I gave my little boys a kiss each and rather wobbly made my way upstairs to the bedroom we'd be using until we could find a place seeing as George and Angelina took the flat.

_**Selfish sods.**_

I love George to pieces and I do really wish him all the best with Angelina. I can still remember the Yule Ball. He was so happy and Angelina is without a doubt beautiful. He's a very lucky guy.

As I was thinking this I pushed open the door and switched on the light. I got out of my dress and pulled on my pyjama shorts and a loose strappy top. I climbed into the bed and stared at the three vials.

"Here goes..." I whispered and had all three of them. I rolled on my back and let my eyes slowly drift and close.

As soon as darkness came over me... I started seeing memories... My fathers memories.

**He was at school... 11 years old. Scrawny and quiet short, his longish sandy hair and shabby robes. Then came a tallish boy with shoulder length raven hair that was curly. That was Sirius Black. Then another raven boy with very messy hair and round glasses appeared. That was James Potter. And finally a small round boy came along... Peter Pettigrew. ** **They were boarding the Express off to Hogwarts.**

**"I'm Sirius Black." **

**"Remus Lupin..." **

**"James Potter."**

**"Peter Pettigrew." **

**Soon the scene changed and it seemed to shock me the first time.**

** Anyway... ** **He was sitting there in the library, studying, when a girl appeared next to him... Dressed in Hufflepuff robes. **

**"Do you mind if I join you?" **

**"Of course not. Sit down."**

She did just that. They seemed just to stare at each other for a long moment before the girl spoke up.

_**"I'm Kaylee Charlie Bloom."**_

_**"Remus Lupin."**_

I recognised the smile and the name took a while to sink in really. Then I realised it was my mother.

These will haunt me...

* * *

_**Fred's POV...**_

When I woke up someone was prodding me. I opened my eyes with a struggle and saw a little boy with a cheeky two year olds grin on his face. I sighed.

"Hey there buddy."

"Wake up daddy."

I still can't wrap my head round the word **_"daddy"_** it just seems so unreal. I smiled warmly and asked little Louis,

"And why should I do that?"

"Cuz we are hungry." He said still prodding me. I got a grin of my own.

"Is that so?"

"Yes-" he started giggling as I tickled him. He got that from Charlie. After a few seconds I propped myself up on my elbows and he got down onto the floor.

I rubbed my head trying to rid the thumping pain that was in it. It was like it was being hit with a club a thousand times.

"Come on then." I said quietly and he grabbed my hand tightly running into the kitchen where mother and father were sitting making breakfast. Kaylee and Jake were sat in chairs waiting eagerly for their food. Louis moved and let go of my hand running to my mother.

She picked him up happily and placed him on his chair. Father gave me a brief smile and then turned back to the food.

"I'm gonna get Charlie up." I said and the kids looked at me rather cheekily. I shot a grin at my kids and they seemed so eager to come and wake her up.

"Come on then." I said and the three of them clambered off their chairs and ran towards me. I picked up Kaylee and we made our way slowly up stairs. I pushed open the bedroom door and she wrapped up in the blankets.

"Shh."

I placed Kaylee on the floor and she ran with her brothers. Louis and Jake had climbed on the bed but Kaylee couldn't get up. I was about to lift her on when both Jake and Louis helped her up. I smiled.

_**Helpful cheery children... Brilliant.**_

I shook my head and walked over placing my hand on her shoulder. She grumbled and I bit my bottom lip hard to stop myself from laughing. The triplets were trying to stifle their giggles with very little success.

"Three... Two... One."

The kids leapt on top of her and I fell to the floor in laughter, as Charlie rolled around on the bed wrestling the kids.

"I hate you sometimes Fred Weasley." She said through her laughter. I took deep breaths and propped myself up on my elbows.

"I love you too darling. Come on mums making breakfast." I said happily and she waved for her dressing gown. I threw it at her and she grinned.

"Come on children. Or I'll eat you up for my breakfast instead."

I swooped in and scooped the three of them in my arms hugging them into me. I smiled at the sound of giggling in my arms.

"You ready?" I asked and Charlie got up onto her feet and took Louis in her arms leaving me with the other two.

When we reached the kitchen Angelina was there, Ginny and Harry, and Ron and Hermione but no George. I placed Jake and Kaylee in their chairs and waved my hand around.

"I'll wake the lazy sod up."

"Fred Weasley there are children in here watch your language."

I grinned and rolled my eyes as Charlie sat down next to Ginny. I still can't believe that everyone's so grown up now...

I mean me and George are 23 now and Charlie's 20, which means Harry, Ron and Hermione are as well. That makes Ginny 19... I mean we're the hell has time gone?

I ran up to where George was still sleeping. I cracked my fingers and leapt on his bed digging my fingers into my older twins sides making him yelp and then collapse with laughter.

"Fred! Get the... Ha get the bloody hell off me!" He yelled through his laughter.

He's always fun to wake up because see he got that and I'm free of it. I'm the lucky one... Well I guess right now... We are all the lucky ones.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for reviews and everyone staying with me. There's probably only on or two more chapters left! I will be sad when this is over but hopefully people will still read it even once it's done :D well that's what I hope anyway! I listened to_ "Good Time"_ by Carly Rae Jepson and Owl City! Please review! Thanks :) All Welcome **

**~Destrier~ x**


	62. Chapter 62

_**9 years later**_

"KIDS GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Charlie yelled.

I was running around the kitchen trying to make them all breakfast which was such a terrible idea.

"I swear these kids are worse than you and george..." She mumbled standing behind me her arms wrapped round my waist. I grinned while trying to sort the bacon and the eggs out.

"I think they're going to be worse as they grow up my dear Charlie."

"They better not or I'm blaming you."

I laughed and she smiled and started serving up the food. I put the pans in the sink and walked to the kitchen door.

"GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

There was still no answer and I crossed my arms over my chest raking my brain for something. Charlie was charming everything so she could clean everything up and get ready herself. See she got a letter asking her to take the post of Defence teacher. I swear she cried for about 3 days.

"I'm going to miss you Charlie."

"Aw thanks. I'll miss you too Freddie but someone has to make sure those lazy children stay out of trouble." She replied with a grin. I looked to the floor with a smile and just then an idea popped into my head.

"KIDS I'LL EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!"

I looked at Charlie who was almost drawing blood from biting her lip. I started trying to stop myself from laughing as thundering footsteps came from the second floor of the house.

"Jake!" Screamed Kaylee as she came tumbling down the stairs attached to Jake. Louis just walked tiredly down the stairs. I sighed as Jake and Kaylee came running in and jumping and pulling at each others hair.

"You alright there buddy?"

Louis looked exhausted. I kneeled down to his level and saw his big brown eyes looking at me. I sighed... I could see so much of me in him but there was some of Charlie there as well.

"I'm just hurting and I'm tired." He said rubbing his eyes. I held his shoulders.

"Promise me Louis... When your Hogwarts you be safe okay and make sure you take that Potion when your mum gives it to you."

He nodded and I patted his shoulder and pushed him lightly over to the table. Charlie was dashing around. I felt a sudden sadness that she was leaving.

"I've gotta go Freddie. I love you and see you lot at school. Bye."

She gave me a soft kiss before heading outside and going to Hogwarts. I sighed and grabbed myself some bread and bacon.

"Dad?"

I looked round and saw the three children look at me with beaming smiles. I sighed happily.

"Can Uncle George come with us?"

"Sure that's if Uncle George isn't being a lazy sod as usual." I answered and my kids started laughing.

"I'll go see if he's up for coming along with us."

* * *

"Right you lot! In the car now. Uncle George is waiting at the station for you." I called and helped them all with their trunks. Kaylee hopped in and Louis helped me put the things in the car. Jake climbed in.

"Louis are you sure your alright?"

He was rubbing his wrists almost as if he'd had handcuffs or rope tied around them. He nodded and stopped rubbing his wrists. I shut the boot and Louis climbed in the back of the car. I shut the door and got in myself.

The car journey was full of singing from the kids in the back. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It was a great feeling knowing that everything was fine... And our kids can grow up in a somewhat more peaceful place than we did.

Their trollies were full and I just kept getting flash backs from the time before the war. Jake and Louis went through the wall with no trouble or worry at all but Kaylee froze before it. I placed my hands on the bar of the trolly and whispered,

"We'll go through together..."

She nodded and I counted to three in my head and we disappeared through the wall. She smiled up at me and I just saw Charlie right through it and for some reason it hurt my heart.

"Come on dad!" Called Jake who was so strangely like me I thought he was my twin more than George. Speaking of George he was standing waiting, a smile on his face. They stopped their trollies and simultaneously shouted,

"Uncle George!" And ran at him. He was collided into by three daring pranksters. I know the third reason why Charlie chose to take the job... To keep an eye on these three.

"Hey guys. I'm guessing I'm more important than school today?"

"Of course!" They said together. I shoved my hands in my pockets and smiled. George's two kids are probably at home with Angelina.

It's funny... When you think of,

**_The daring, handsome and talented pranksters Fred and George... Do you think... They love kids?_**

I think it's funny but it's true. I have to admit no matter how much hard work they are when there babies... Your most likely going to be rewarded with an unbreakable bond when they're older.

"Hey Freddie." He said with a smile.

"Hey Georgie how's the wife and kids?"

"They are pretty good. Angelina's struggling a little bit but I'm always there to help."

I looked at the overly large clock and said,

"You guys better get on the train, or it'll leave without you."

They each gave both me and George a last hug and dragged their things onto the train. George slung his arm round my shoulders as we waved to our kids.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

That sent me and George into a fit of laughter. It seems only yesterday that we said that to our mother... Except she didn't find it so funny. Ha oh well.

"That's my kids..." I mumbled and George gave my shoulder a squeeze, and we shared a grin and then just simply started laughing again.

"Bloody hell mate! Charlie's gonna have her hands full trying to teach those little buggers." George managed to say through his laughter. She's not going to be a happy chappy.

"I know... I should warn her but she'll find out..."

"Your so horrible. That's my brother."

He ruffled my hair and I ducked away from him. He knows all I can tolerate is brushing it away, not bloody ruffling it...

"George I hate you right now..."

"You don't hate me... Oh yeah mum told me that she wants you over today at some point."

Ah mother, I haven't seen her or anyone else in my family for a good few months now.

"I might as well go now I guess. Are you and the family coming?"

"Yeah we'll be over for lunch mate."

I smiled and waved him goodbye getting back to the car. I miss everyone now. I feel quiet alone really. I started the car and made my way towards the Burrow... Alone.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV...**_

I sat in the Hall at the Professors tables looking over the long wooden tables filled with students. The house flags floated happily on the walls the candles danced in the air and I smiled seeing their really happy faces. It was so bloody weird.

"Welcome to the Sorting ceremony." Called McGonagall, and the first years were simply beaming. It went through alphabetically and I was playing with my eating utensils. I was nervous for my kids.

"Jake Weasley!"

I watched my eldest triplet wonder up and sit on the stool. I crossed my fingers and toes hoping he was a Gryffindor. My kids deserve nothing more.

**_ "GRYFFINDOR!"_**

He hopped off the stool and walked to the end nearest the table I was sitting on.

"Louis Weasley!"

Hearing Louis's name hurts me. He's been in so much pain for the past few days... We went through a transformation. He hurts but he doesn't transform. It's a strange case but its still hurts.

**_"GRYFFINDOR!"_**

Now for my baby girl. My special Kaylee. She was the last of my babies to be called up and she looked quietly confident. I shook my head slightly. She sat down and I prayed to every single person she'd be a Gryffindor.

_** "GRYFFINDOR!"**_

I had to suppress the urge to scream and run down to my children. The screams and cheers would have drowned me out but you know. Something else you should know about me is I've been granted head of Gryffindor house as well. So I'm well chuffed and my kids are going to be fine... Our kids are going to be fine.

_**So our story and adventure ends here... **_

_**But theirs... Theirs is only just beginning.**_

* * *

**A/N:_ -cries uncontrollably-_ I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE ENDED IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINISHED :'( lol! Watch out for more of my work ;) should be good hehe! I listened to _"To The Sky"_ by Owl City! Please one last time review my lovely people! Thank you all so much for making this... Well what it is! I would never have continued if it weren't for you lot. All reviews are now Welcome :) Charlie's a teacher now... She can't eat chu ;)**

**~Destrier~ x**


End file.
